Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs
by Foreseer44
Summary: After season five, Chris McLean has decided to postpone Pahkitew Island and head into a completely different kind of season. 12 screen-time lacking contestants from the canon cast, along with 4 newcomers, will compete in a dangerous (and highly budgeted) season for the 100,000 dollar prize, as well as the title of "The True Underdog."
1. Rise of the Underdogs: Part 1 of 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up. **

**~A/N~ Hey all, I'm Foreseer44, and thanks for checking out my new competition fic for Total Drama. This season revolves around twelve past contestants and four newcomers competing for a budgeted prize of $100,000 on a new island following the season five finale. Feel free to R&amp;R, and don't hold back on criticism (no flaming though). I can't perfect this story without feedback and need your advice to make it as perfect as it can be.**

* * *

As the warm sun rose above the calm and cold island, the 'host with the most' casually strolled along the wide and barren beachfront. His brown cargo pants and signature teal shirt ruffled in the breeze, and his wind-blown hair reflected the rays of light that shined from the horizon. The host stared into the rising sun, where a small yacht slowly approached the deserted island, riding the waves towards its destination. With a flashy smile and his notorious attitude, the sadistic host spoke to the lone cameraman by his side.

"Welcome, Total Drama fans, I'm Chris McLean, and it's time for another season! Following our fifth season, I decided that instead of heading straight into another cast of victims, it would be far more satisfying to give our old casts one more spin. And by spin, I mean participation in our deadliest season yet!"

"This time, we're bringing back a few campers who never really got a chance to shine, either because they were either eliminated too soon in the game, or because they just suck. In addition to these past contestants are four surprise newcomers. Each of these new contestants were supposed to compete in a past season, but dropped out due to personal reasons. Together, these contestants will fight their way through challenges, harsh weather, disgusting food, and each other, to win the grand prize of $100,000. Why such a small prize you ask? Well, the budget's gone, and we're saving up for our next season, which we guarantee will blow you away. But until that day comes, sit back, break out those snacks , and get ready for... Total!...Drama!...Return of the Underdogs!"

_(Theme song plays)_

* * *

"We're back, and now, let's introduce our past contestants, aka, our current victims!" said Chris with a signature smile as the yacht stopped a hundred yards from shore. The host grabbed a megaphone from his pudgy intern and turned up the volume.

"From our original cast, welcome witty know-it-all, Noah!"

A visibly irritated Chef Hatchet, cloaked in a navy blue captain's suit, emerged from the ship, carrying the bookworm by the collar of his sweater-vest. With a single movement of his arm, the burly co-host sent Noah flying off the bow of the yacht. Noah let out a hilariously feminine yelp as he fell into the cold water below. When he reached the surface, Noah began to chew out the host on the beach.

"I told you that I was never coming back! You said my contract had expired last year, McLean!"

Ignoring the angered brainiac, whose comments were inaudible due to great distance between the him and the host, Chris introduced the next contestant.

"Next up is non-athletic athlete, Tyler!"

Chef didn't have to drag the red-clad dare-devil out of the cabin, as Tyler was already making a mad dash towards the bow. When he reached the very tip of the yacht, Tyler leapt over the side, bellowing a massive battle cry.

"Extreme!" yelled the jock as he fell through the air. However, Tyler's fall was cut short when he landed 'kiwis-first' on a rock that jutted out of freezing water. Tyler slowly slid off of the rock and into the water with a high-pitched groan as Noah glared at him with an unimpressed glint in his eye. Tyler resurfaced and grabbed the rock with his muscular hands.

Chris continued. "BFFF's Katie and Sadie! What those F's stand for, I will never know!"

Katie and Sadie, eager to compete after four seasons, needed no escort from Chef. They ran to the front of the boat and let out one of their annoying squeals, causing Noah, Tyler, and Chef to slam their hands over their ears.

"No Sadie, you should _totally_ jump first!" squeaked Katie.

"No, it should_ so_ be you!" replied the chubby BFFF.

Chef, having had enough of their chattering, said "Why don't ya' _both_ jump," and shoved them off of the boat. Katie landed next to Noah, barely missing the brainiac's precious head, but Sadie's aim was much more precise. With a huge splash, Sadie crashed into a wide-eyed Noah, sinking them both below the waves. When they resurfaced, Sadie calmly laughed.

"Sorry Noah."

"Yeah, _sorry_," the shivering bookworm mumbled.

"Next is Total Drama's resident eye candy, Justin!" said Chris with a dreamy tone, emphasis on 'Justin.'

"Wait!" shouted Justin as Chef dragged him over to the bow. " Not the face, hands, abs, butt, or pecs!"

Chef, annoyed by Justin's selfishness, flung the male model into the water head first. As Justin regained his focus, he found himself next to Katie and Sadie, who couldn't resist hugging the hot Hawaiian.

"Don't worry Justin," said Sadie. " I'll keep you warm."

Katie gasped. "Wait, who said _you_ could keep him warm."

"_I_ did," the chubby BFFF replied. " Isn't that right, Justin?"

"Ladies, don't fret over my warmth." Justin calmly said. "My naturally hot body is all the warmth I need."

This comment brought the attention of Noah, who gagged at Justin's cocky tone. "Wow, I can feel it warming me up already. I'm just surprised that your cold-as-ice heart hasn't frozen you solid yet," said the brainiac with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's wrong egghead?" retorted Justin. "Are you jealous of all this attention I'm getting from the ladies?"

"As if. Relationships are a waste of time, and just to give you a heads up, smart is the new sexy, so your schtick has run its course."

"Whatever you say."

"Same here, anti-me."

Chef had finally retrieved the last classic camper from the cabin. The campers in the water looked above themselves when they heard the sound of wheels.

"Last and probably least," chuckled Chris. "Is the iron woman herself, Eva."

Chef exited the cabin with a restrained Eva. With her hands and feet tied to a dolly and her face covered by a human muzzle, she was unrecognizable to the cast. Chef cautiously removed the rope that bound her hands with a pocket knife, all while remaining as far away from her reach as possible. When the female jock felt the ropes around her arms fall away, she quickly turned and nailed Chef in the jaw with her brawny fist. Using her tree-like limbs, she snapped the ropes around her legs and ripped off her muzzle, all while everyone but Noah gasped in horror. Eva glared at the contestants in the water and spoke.

"I'm in charge. Anyone got a problem with that?"

Noah looked at Eva with complete boredom, but Justin and the BFFF's cowered in fear of what might happen if they opposed her wrath.

"Good!" Eva said. The iron woman then climbed the railing of the yacht and jumped down onto a rock, accidentally crushing Tyler's hand. The fail-prone athlete screamed in pain and grasped his swollen hand with the strong fingers of his other hand.

Chris, who couldn't resist spouting out a witty retort, blasted his voice at full power.

"Actually Eva, I'm in control," bragged the host. "Do_ you_ have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do! I should've won T.D.I, and you know it. You better hope I don't make it to shore or your head's gonna be in pieces by the end of the show!

"I second that!" quipped Noah.

"Whatever," said Chris. "Let's just get this over with already. "

Chris raised his megaphone once more.

"Oh Chef, would you kindly bring out the other campers!"

Chef could barely stand after Eva had laid waste to his face, but he managed to reach the cabin and pull out another camper.

"Now," Chris said with a laugh. "From our Revenge of the Island cast, lets give a warm and _wet_ welcome to the authority seeking bed-wetter himself, Brick!"

Chef casually tossed the cadet over the side and walked back into the cabin. When Brick hit the water, he yelled in the direction of the shore.

"Come on, I haven't wet myself since I was 12."

The other campers glared at him in disbelief.

"Ok, I still do. But I can't control it. It just happens whenever."

This comment made the others, especially Justin, slowly back away from the bed-wetter.

Chris' voice rang from shore. "Silent Beverly! Give him a round of applause!"

The silent giant angrily waved his fist at Chris and was tossed off the side by Chef.

"Don't you mean 'B'?!" asked Brick at the top of his voice.

"Sure, whatever," sadistically retorted the snarky host. "Verbal abuse is a ratings magnet, but it doesn't matter, I have much more humiliating plans for everyone. Speaking of verbal abuse, let's see much of it chatty liar Staci can receive before she's voted off, my guess is a lot."

"Yah," snorted the compulsive liar as Chef carried her along the deck. "My great, great, great, great, uncle Edward invented yachts. Before him people just had to use other boats." With a single heave, Staci was sent hurdling towards the icy water. When she regained her breath, she began to lie again. "But boats wouldn't be around if my great, great, great, great, great, aunt Robin hadn't invented rafts. They were so bad that her grandson Aaron built boats instead, yah. But boats wouldn't have existed if water wasn't invented by my great, great, great, great-"

Chris' voice interrupted one of Staci's lies. "Love her or hate her, it's our Jersey Shore reject, Anne Maria."

"Watch out Total Drama, cause Anne Maria's here to win!" bellowed the tanned teen. However, all of Anne Maria's enthusiasm was gone when she saw the ten foot drop and icy water that awaited her below. "No," she gasped. "My looks are way too valuable for dis'."

Chef, without hesitation, grabbed the Jersey girl's rock hard hairdo and dropped her over the side. Her fall was broken by a pair of tanned and developed arms. Anne Maria looked into the lustrous blue eyes of Justin and smiled. "Hey baby, what's your name?" she asked with a purr.

"Justin, at your service." replied the eye candy. Anne Maria blushed and casually chuckled.

"Wow," said Noah. "You're racking up the ladies today. Just wait until they find out just how painfully dull you are in the mental category."

Justin was unfazed by Noah's criticisms. "Are ya' sure you're not jealous? asked the model. "Lets be honest here. When was the last time you ever had a girlfriend? Oh wait, that's right. You play for your own team."

"First of all," Noah quipped. "If you're going to use an urban term you might as well learn how to say it correctly. And secondly, I _would_ play for the _other_ team if I was forced to date a walking can of paint with an attitude problem!"

"Ahem!" coughed Chris. "This rivalry is ratings gold, but if I don't have enough time to introduce our last two contestants, then we'll have to cut the episode short! So, without anymore _interruptions_, let's welcome creepy moonchild, Dawn."

Chef suddenly came running out of the cabin in a panic. "She's gone! The fairy child's gone AWOL!"

"What?!" screamed Chris. "What do you mean she's gone. You had everyone under lockdown! I demand a full search of the yacht immediately! Leave no door closed and no-"

"Don't worry," came a high pitched voice. "There's never a need to panic."

The suave host quickly shifted his upper body to look in the direction of the voice and let out a scream that would rival that of Noah's in feminism. Standing behind him was Dawn. Her face will lit up with a joyful and relaxed smile that made Chris shudder in fear.

"You!" said the confused host. "How did you-"

"Escape?" answered the moonchild, correctly predicting Chris' question. "It wasn't hard really. Just a little trick my mother taught me."

"How did you even get here. You're not even wet!"

"I always say that some things are better left unanswered. Do you agree?"

"Sure, whatever gets you to stay way away from _me._" Chris angrily snorted. The host looked Dawn in the eye, and she seemed to slowly gravitate away from the host.

"Alright everyone, false alarm! I'm okay!" Chris blared on his megaphone. "Chef, be a lamb and fetch our last competitor. And make it snappy, my coffee's almost done back at the cottage, and I will not settle for a cold latte in life threatening weather like this."

Chef grabbed the last competitor from the yacht and towed her out by her feet.

"Last and least is not-a-monster Dakota," taunted Chris.

Dakota, although she was miraculously cured of her mutation, was bald and sporting a tail. Her skin and size had been restored to former glory, but her nasty souvenir gathered all of the attention. Everyone in the water, as well as Eva, perched on a rock, couldn't help but break out laughing at how ridiculous the former fame-monger looked.

Dakota remained silent as Chef dropped her headfirst into the lake. She was obviously not pleased with her forced return to the game, and looked as if she would rather dive into a raging fire than dive into another season of torture and humiliation at the hands of Chris McLean and his sadistic challenges.

Once each of the twelve competitors had been revealed, Chris began barking orders, as usual.

"Alright you ninnies, get your butts to the beach immediately. I want to get he pain train rolling and we have 22 minutes of show to fill with juicy footage."

"Oh ladies," Justin reluctantly purred to Katie and Sadie. "Would you be willing to carry me to shore? My muscles just can't take anymore stress."

"Yes!" squealed the BFFF's simultaneously.

"When I get to shore," Noah grumbled. "I'll let Chris have a piece of my mind. Not that he'd care though."

"When I get to shore," snarled Eva, who was already doggy-paddling to the shore. "I'll rip out his spine!"

"Let it go, Iron Woman," quipped Noah. "You're not gutsy enough to kill that flamboyant schmuck."

"But if she did," chuckled Tyler. "It would be-"

"Extreme?" said a nonchalant Noah.

"No!" replied the jock. "Why does everyone always think I'm going to say that?"

The campers were starting to get the chills, so following Eva's lead, each and every contestant, barring Dawn of course, began the long and tiring swim to the shore.

* * *

As the more athletic campers crawled onto the beach, just ahead of the others, Chris McLean and his signature McLean Brand smile were there to greet them.

"Welcome underdogs! Did you enjoy your morning swim?" Chris taunted.

Eva, having reached the beach without using a bit of her energy, stormed over to the host with the most and tried to grab him by the throat. However Chris had prepared for a situation just like this. With a single flick of his wrist, Chris whipped out a small gun, causing everyone on the beach to gasp in horror, and causing Eva to stop dead in her tracks inches from the host.

"Oh settle down ya' wimps, it's just a tranquilizer gun. It's completely painless. Unless you get hit in the eye of course. Heh heh!"

Eva stood scowling in front of Chris. "Don't think I won't be watching you McLean. I'm not scared of that gun, and I'm not scared of _you_. "

"You can try to hurt me, but the new contracts prohibit the infliction of physical harm to the host, and I made a lot of copies."

Noah, who just made it to the beach, after everyone else, couldn't resist poking a jab at Chris. "Too bad you couldn't make copies of your precious island before it sank."

"Really," retorted the suave host, "You think I actually gave a damn about that island? I was _always_ waiting for Wawanakwa to be destroyed so I could collect some major payments from the insurance company. And with that money, I bought a whole new cottage for yours truly, as well as another island out West. As for this island here, it's owned by no one. I found it about three miles from our first island, and it was totally free, at least I think it is. I'm not so sure it's safe, but most importantly, it was free."

"Hold on," said the brainiac. "You had enough money to spend on a mansion, but not a dock. Do you know just how hard it is to swim through forty-two degree water for twenty minutes?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Staci walked up behind Noah. "Yah, my great, great, great-grandfather Norm invented docks. Before him, people had to drive their boats onto the beach and push them out when they wanted to use them...yah."

"Oh, that's interesting," the bookworm sarcastically quipped. "And my great grandfather invented _shutting-up_! Before him, everyone just went on and on about useless facts that no one else cared about..._yah_!"

"But that was invented by my great, great, aunt Mildred, unless they were related, which would make us a family."

Noah turned away and growled. "I'm on an island of _morons_."

Noah's harsh comment caused Staci to back away into Dakota, who had a question of her own.

"Excuse me Chris, but where are we going to stay? "

"And where are the restrooms?" asked Katie and Sadie.

Anne Maria had her own dilemma. "Is there a salon on dis' place? Cause' these nails need a serious touch up."

"Zip it," exasperated the host. "All will be explained once we meet our special contenders."

"Whoa, hold the phone!" shouted Justin. "What do you mean by _special_ contenders?"

Dawn spoke up from within the group. "He means that he's bringing in new contestants. Four to be exact."

"Thanks for the spoilers, _Dawn_," growled the host. "But anyway, yes, Dawn is correct. I'm bringing in four new contestants to compete for the $100,000."

"Budgeted season, budgeted prize. What else did you cheap out on," said Dakota with disdain.

All of the sudden, a clicking sound emerged from within the group of campers. When the contestants cleared out, B was shown to be writing something on a small portable blackboard. The silent genius flipped it around to read "_Why_?"

"What can I say, a budget is a budget, and let's face it. You guys are pretty boring," said a snarky Chris McLean. "The producers figured that some new faces would spice things up around here and draw in the ratings."

"How are we boring?" asked Brick.

"Well, no one really cares about anyone other than our more developed cast. You know, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and the like."

"So," snorted Noah, "the asses of the show."

"Pretty much," said the host. "Back stabbing, love stories, and bitching are the keys to ratings gold. Learn it, live it, love it! Anyways, while we wait for our new arrivals, why not take a quick break."

Then Chris faced the camera, flashed a white, gleaming grin, and said, "Just who are these new campers? How much has changed with this temporary change of location? And how has the massive spending cut affected the safety of this show? Find out after the break!

* * *

**~A/N~ So what do you think? Is everyone in character? Are the jokes good? Does it feel like Total Drama at all? Please review or send me a PM if you would like to see more or if you have any ideas for the story.**

**This first episode will probably be divided into three parts, and next time we'll see more of the new and currently unnamed island, as well as changes in the rules, although the first challenge will be the focus of part three.**

**Feel to leave a review. They're highly appreciated.**


	2. Rise of the Underdogs: Part 2 of 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ To those who reviewed, thanks. It means a lot. As for the 'new characters', yes, they are OC's. However, I will try my best to make them entertaining. The story won't really work without them, but the Canon characters will be getting most of the main roles, or at least a few of them.**

**Also, this chapter will be shorter than the last, but the next one will make up for that, as it is the complete first challenge and the first elimination.**

* * *

"And we're back!" said Chris gleefully. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting, not!" Chris let out his signature laugh. "And now that we're back from our break, I would say that it's about time to get this pain train out of the station, and what better way to do that than to add some new faces to the Total Drama cast.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alright Chef, bring in the newbies. Chris gestured towards the campers on the beach in front of him, causing them all to look out over the lake. A few hundred yards offshore was the yacht, speeding towards the beach at full throttle.

"He'll stop the boat, right?!" asked an alarmed Noah.

"I...I think we better move!" screamed Brick, as everyone except Chris ran, or in some cases tried to run, to the trees on the edge of the beach.

When the yacht reached shore, it crashed up onto the sandy coast, mere feet from Chris.

The sharp host turned to the cowering campers. "These campers auditioned for one of our past seasons, but due to personal reasons that we will exploit to their full potential, they were unable to make it."

Anne Maria walked forward. "So are you tellin' me that I may 'a been a replacement?"

"Not that you _may_ have been a replacement," added the host. "You _were_ a replacement!"

The Jersey chick gasped in shock.

"Alright!" said Chris deviously. "Bring em' out Chef!"

The burly cook opened the cabin door and threw down a rope ladder that barely reached the ground. Chris walked over to the ladder as did his cameraman. By this time, the campers had returned to the beach and were rather excited to meet new faces. Chris proudly stood next to the yacht, and with a wide grin, started announcing players.

"He's an all-A student with a passion for golf! Give it up for Jordan!"

On cue, a tall and well tanned teen emerged from the cabin. His black hair and brown eyes were radiant features, and his camo jacket made it evident that he was an avid outdoorsman. Jordan didn't even need to use the ladder, as he had already taken a ten foot drop onto the wet sand.

"My man," said Chris. "How's it hanging?

"Low and to the right... but in all seriousness, I am _stoked_ to finally be here," replied the teen.

"_Hardee har har_," Chris taunted. "Keep the innuendo at a low for now. There are kids watching this you know."

"Can't you just edit it out?" the teen joked.

"I would, but my editor quit. Either that, or he drowned last season, but it doesn't matter. Just go stand with the others."

"But don't you want to hear more-"

"Nope, cause our next contestant is ready for launch, and by that I mean he's the son of a NASA engineer. This guy's small, but he's smarter than the average bear when it comes to physics. Give a round of applause for Ethan!"

The lanky teen stepped out of the boat with a look of confusion. His curly brown hair and pale skin reflected the rays of the rising Sun, but his dark blue hoodie and pitch black jeans were a massive contrast to his bright face and hands. When he spoke, his voice was very soft, and he lacked confidence. The quiet teen began climbing down the ladder, making sure that he had a full grip on every rung. When Ethan reached the ground, Chris tried to coax him into talking.

"So, how's it going, dude?"

"Fine, I guess," the nerd replied. "I really lost interest in this game though. I don't really _want_ to play, but I suppose you'll force me to."

"Correctomundo."

"Called it," sighed the teen as he dragged himself over to the group.

"Don't worry," assured Noah. "We're all pawns in this game."

"I know."

Chris spoke up again. "Now for our ladies! She's a county champion gymnast and uber generous farm girl with a strong moral compass. It's Samantha!"

Samantha steeped off of the ladder. Her hair was a rainbow of gold-orange that stretched down to her collar. Her vintage skinny jeans and tight, blue shirt gave her a pampered look. The sweet girl stood on the beach, looking over the other competitors, some of whom were staring in disbelief at her perfection.

"First things first," said Samantha in a gentle voice. "You would normally call me Sam, but since there's already been a Sam on the show, you can call me Sammy. Oh, and nice to be here."

"See everyone," said Chris with a smile. "This is how a real camper should act. No moping for miles around her. And also, you're smoking hot! Although I guess you get told that a lot."

"Well, I'm taken, so no luck for anyone on this island. And thanks for the compliment, even if it was sleazy."

"Just doing my job," continued the host. "Now, who's ready to meet our last contestant! She's a huge fan of everything and everyone, especially Total Drama! It's Sierra 2.0, Debbie!

Debbie spared no time in getting off of the boat. With an eager grin on her face, the fan girl rushed down the ladder in seconds. Her black hair, pale face, and red lips gave her a sophisticated appearance, but her clip-on fox tail and cat-ear headpiece took away any seriousness she presented. Her attire consisted of a red and blue skirt, leggings, and a Total Drama T-shirt.

The fan rushed over to Chris and grabbed his hand, shaking it with all her power.

"Oh my God!" She exasperated. "Chris McLean! I'm such a fan. I've seen all of your movies, even the crappier ones!"

Noah, Tyler, and Eva chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet someone who...wait! What do you mean by crappy?"

Debbie had no time to answer the hosts question as she noticed someone in the group of silent contestants who caught her eye. "Noah! I can't believe it's actually you! I'm such a fan! You don't know how upset I was when you lost World Tour."

"Well," snorted Justin to the brainiac. "Looks like you have a girlfriend now."

"I don't think so!" replied the brainiac. "Debbie, you better keep your distance. I mean it. I'm not in the mood for conversing."

"Noah, don't be so sour. I'm nothing like that creep, Sierra," cooed the fan girl. "I won't invade your bubble. Your bubble is something to be honored and respected."

Chris suddenly interrupted. "I hate to break up such a juicy moment, but it's a half hour show. We have no time for," Chris snickered. "Noah's bubble."

The rest of the cast snickered along with Chris as Noah pouted in disdain.

"Alright," continued the host. "I have a ton of explaining to do, so meet me in the clearing about a mile to the west. It's game on!"

* * *

"So?" asked Justin. "What brand of hair spray do you use?"

"Boutique," replied Anne Maria in a dreamy tone.

"Same here. And what about eye-"

"Ugh," mumbled Noah, who was standing next to the lovebirds. "Could you two move a few steps away. Preferably into the mud."

"Sir," stated Brick to the bookworm. "I regret to inform you that rude behavior will not be tolerated on this team."

"There aren't any teams yet, Brick-for-brains," grumbled Noah.

"But I thought we were all one team until Chris-"

Suddenly, Tyler interrupted the cadet with a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool bro, just because we aren't on teams yet doesn't mean we can't work together!

"I agree," replied Brick.

"Teamwork is the key to success. That's what Coach always tells us when we're training for a big football game. He always says, _carry each other's weight, especially Tyler's_!"

Brick and Noah raised an eyebrow at Tyler's quote.

* * *

Ethan was walking behind Sammy and Jordan, who had been learning about each other's backgrounds as athletes.

"It's tough being new, huh?" asked the nerd.

"What?" replied Sammy, who was oblivious to Ethan's presence. "Oh, sure. What you said."

"I myself know that being new means that no one has any info on you," stated Jordan with a wide grin. "Use it to your advantage."

"Well," mumbled Ethan, "if you need someone to trust, I'm available. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"I bet you are," said a peeved Sammy.

"Of course, my mom always says that secrets are dangerous to hold onto, but I could care less," said the lanky camper.

Suddenly an annoyingly familiar voice rang out from behind the group of newbies.

"Did you know that my great, great, grandfather Herbert invented secrets. Yah, before him, people knew everything about everyone. That's how wars started."

"Hey, Staci," said Jordan with annoyance. "I'd love to hear more about your grandpa Filbert-"

"You mean, Herbert?" the liar said.

"Yeah, him," Jordan continued. "Well, I would bet that someone else may have even more interest in him than I do, so why don't you go tell that _someone else_."

"Sure, but speaking of something interesting, it was-"

"We don't care," said Sammy in a rude tone that made the compulsive liar back away.

"So much for that sweet and generous Sammy I thought I knew," grinned Jordan.

"Well, _Sammy_ can be sour too. Hmm, sweet and sour Sammy. I like that."

* * *

"Well it's in your aura. It's obvious that you are both very insecure about yourselves," said Dawn to the BFFF's.

"Again...how did you know that?" asked Katie.

"I read auras," replied the moonchild. "It's just a natural gift I have."

"What a load of crap," snorted Eva. "Aura, seriously."

"It's a naturally occurring phenomenon that occurs in all living things. If aura reading is as impossible as you say, then why can I see that your glowing need for dominance is spawned from your overwhelming desire to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" screamed Eva in panic, her fist in the air.

"It's ok to go outside your boundaries."

"Well that doesn't mean you should know about it, fairy girl."

* * *

The campers finally reached the clearing. Chris, as always, met them with a wide grin.

"What took ya' so long," mocked the host. "I figured that some of you athletes would find this place much faster."

"Well," confessed Eva. "The weaklings held us back!"

"Fair enough," answered Chris. "Now let's get down to business. There are sixteen of you, correct."

Tyler raised his hand. "I only count 14."

"Did you count yourself?" Dakota joked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Well, who's missing?" asked Chris without a hint of concern. "Oh wait, I see. It's Noah and the newbie girl. I knew there was a lack of sarcasm in the air."

"Don't worry," said Dawn calmly. "They'll be here in five, four, three, two, one, and-"

"Sorry we're late," said the bookworm. "Debbie got really confused around that fork in the road. She said she knew a shortcut, then proceeded to drag me through a bramble patch. I don't even want to know where some of those thorns ended up."

"Come on Noah, at least I found the clearing," replied the fan girl.

"Yeah, cause your shortcut was _so_ helpful."

"Cut the chatter," said Chris. "Now that you two are back, it's time to explain just what's gonna' go down here in the next six weeks."

Chris explained. "Now, you all are notorious for being incompetent. So, I decided that it would be interesting to see just how you play the game around your own kind. But first, it's time to go over some of the big changes this season."

"First, there is only one cabin."

"Hold it!" screamed Dakota. "I am not sharing a cabin with 15 other people when I have this...condition. Sorry everyone, no offense."

"Dont worry," informed the host. "You won't have to. This season, the winning team gets the cabin, and team _loser_ sleeps elsewhere, aka, outside in the wild."

The campers gasped and Jordan said, "What are trying to do, animalize us?!"

"Just win every challenge and you won't have to be animalized," retorted the host with a chuckle. "In addition to a new cabin, there is also a new confessional, located just down the hill."

"It's a toilet, isn't it?" said Noah.

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Aw yeah, first go baby! And Lindsay, if you're watching, I'm winning for you!"

B: *gives a thumbs up*

Debbie: "Wow! My first TD confession. But what should I confess?"

Noah: "Another toilet, just as expected. *Groans* Why can't I ever compete on the cleaner seasons. As a matter of fact, I bet this is the communal restroom too."

Katie: "OMG! I really hope that Sadie and I are on the same team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now, that the basics are done and over, it's time to divide you all into your teams," said Chris. "Team A is...

"Dawn..."

"Katie..."

"Noah..."

"_Beverly_..."

"Jordan..."

"Tyler..."

"Staci..."

"And..."

"Debbie!"

"Yes!" screamed the enthusiastic fan girl. "Looks like my day just keeps better and better!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Stares into the camera*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As or the rest of you..."

"Sadie..."

"Sammy..."

"Brick..."

"Justin..."

"Anne Maria..."

"Dakota..."

"Eva..."

"And Ethan..."

"You're team B."

"Wait, Chris!" screamed Katie. "Sadie and I have to-"

"No you don't!" snapped the host. "You will not bend my rules again!"

"Please!" pleaded the larger BFFF.

"Zip it!" growled Chris.

The BFFF's silenced themselves and hung their heads in despair.

"Sir, is this that part of the show where we come up with some kick ass name for our team?" asked Brick.

"Sorry Brick," replied Chris. "We already have names for your team's. You'll love em'. Team A, from this point forward, you will be known as..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Foxes of Failure!"

The Foxes glared at Chris while the other team broke out laughing.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "It must blow to be on a literal _fail_ of a team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As for team B, you will be known as..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Llamas of Loserdom!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I just had to open my mouth, didn't I!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Like always, each team will take part in challenges. The challenges in this season are harsh remixes of past challenges, as well as some new ones. This time around, the winning team gets a reward, in this case, the one cabin, and the losing team votes someone off. Any questions so far?"

Noah raised his hand. "Yeah, uh, I hate to be a total cliché, but I didn't sign up for this crap."

"Well, according to this contract that you signed, you did," replied a snarky Chris, who just so happened to have copies of each contract on him.

Noah walked up to the host and examined the document. "That isn't even my handwriting!"

"Well I sure didn't sign it!" assured Chris with a wink to the camera. "Moving on. No more questions!"

* * *

"Like our last two seasons, this season will involve the use of the McLean Brand Invincibility Statue (® of Total Drama), and anyone who gets their hands on it, is golden. Or at least until they use it. The real problem is finding it, as it is hidden very well on the island."

Chris continued. "You may also want to know that the Boney Island exile policy has been removed, so no more cold nights in the wild, unless you're part of team loser, heh he. So, enough of the rules. Let's get this game started!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "Well, here we go. Leaping into the great unknown."

Sadie: *Crying* "Why is the world so unfair?!"

Anne Maria: *Groans* "Seriously? Where's da' salon! I didn't come here to give up this body!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Your first challenge will decide who gets the cabin for the time being. Working as a team, or in small groups, each team will search the local woods for seven wooden puzzle pieces, with each set having a different color. The Foxes get red, and the Llamas get green, but foul play is great for ratings, so I'll allow you to steal each other's pieces. When you find all of your pieces, bring them up to the porch of the cabin and assemble your team logo. The first team to finish their puzzle wins the cabin, but the losing team sends someone home. Everyone understand?"

The host was met with silence and confusion.

"Ok! Then on your mark..."

"Get set..."

"And go!"

The campers remained still. Chris glared at the contestants and pulled out his megaphone.

"That means _start_!"

In a flash, all 16 campers broke away from the main group and ran into the woods as Chris smiled, eagerly awaiting the injuries and difficulties that would follow.

The host faced the camera and grinned. "Looks like it's game on for our victims, but this season has just started. Stay tuned for betrayal, villainy, and more epic-ness than ever on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!

* * *

**~A/N~ And there you go. Sorry, if the new characters are bland. I swear that they'll get some screen time during the first challenge, but not as much as some canon characters of course. I've spent weeks of planning for the plot of this story, so hopefully it'll go the way I planned it, although things are subject to change if the readers demand it enough.**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it so far. **


	3. Rise of the Underdogs: Part 3 of 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Well folks, here it goes. The first challenge is underway, and it time to see just what the campers are willing to do to win. As promised, the first elimination will occur at the end of this chapter, as well as the "debut" of our "new" elimination device. Review if you have any recommendations and hit that follow button!**

* * *

When the sixteen teens ran into the woods, they threw out any notion of teamwork. Most campers decided to work in pairs, but some of them became lone wolves. For those who worked alone, the urgency of their mission set in rather quickly, but anyone who was part of a group lost focus rather easily as they became more interested in each other than the challenge at hand.

Almost one hour had passed without anyone having a bit of luck.

* * *

"So, Dakota?" asked Brick. "How exactly did you get cured?

"Lets just say that Daddy has _very_ fat wallet."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "After season four, I gave up the life in the ring. What was I thinking? Anyways, Daddy paid a handsome sum to the top doctors in Ontario. With some pills and radiation treatment, it was only a few months until I turned back."

Brick: *Inhales* "Smell that? That is the smell of teamwork. Teamwork and sweat. My sweat, her sweat, everyone's sweat!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Nice!" said a jovial Brick. "But do have any idea of where the pieces might be found?"

"Well, Chris would want us to get hurt before we found them, so I suggest we look in the most dangerous place possible."

"And that would be?"

"There!" said Dakota, pointing to a tree. "I see one!"

Dakota's sharp vision had caught a puzzle piece hanging from a tree at about twenty feet in the air.

"Nice eyes ma'am, but how do we get it down?"

"Well, you have military training. Don't you know how?"

"..."

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Wow, and I thought that putting the puzzle together would be a mental challenge."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Yes, but why does that matter?" the cadet asked in confusion.

"Did they ever teach you how to make a human ladder?" Dakota asked with a grin.

* * *

"Oh, and my uncle Sal invented desks. Yah, before him, people just had to put their stuff on the floor, and then it would get dirty."

"That's great Staci," said Dawn.

"But dirt wouldn't be around if my great, great, great, grandmother Mary hadn't invented it. Before her, there were rocks everywhere, and people just had to walk on them with bare feet."

"Once again, that's great," said Dawn reluctantly. She and B shared a nervous glance.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *He holds up his blackboard. It has a thumbs down drawn on it*

Dawn: "Staci's aura shows that she means well, but I just can't take it. She never stops talking."

Staci: "It's so awesome to be able to tell everyone about my extensive family tree. Everyone at my school has already heard about each of my family members, and now that I'm back on the show, I finally have another chance to spread my knowledge. Oh, maybe I should write a book, yah."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Staci, why don't you look for pieces for now. We can't afford to miss a single one."

"But, don't you want to hear about my uncle Rick. He invented the revolver?"

"_Yes_," said Dawn nervously. "But not now."

"Oh, alright...but what about my great-aunt Sandra? She invented knives."

Dawn and B shared a peeved glance as Staci followed behind them.

* * *

"Dude," exclaimed Noah. "Chris said that the pieces were in the woods, not under the cabin."

"Yeah," said Tyler, "but when was the last time he was honest with you."

"_Never_, but that doesn't mean that you should ignore the guidelines of the challenge."

"Well, when I find that piece of the puzzle, you'll be thanking me!" said the jock as he pulled himself under the cabin's porch.

Noah turned away and collided with another camper.

"Debbie! What are you doing?" asked the agitated brainiac. " I thought you were looking for pieces."

"I was," said the fan girl, "but then I got the idea that maybe it would be smarter to look for pieces together."

"What about covering more ground?"

"What about having an extra pair of eyes?"

"Touche, but how will I be able to focus when you'll be breathing down my neck?"

"Don't worry about it Noah. I'm serious about the game, even if it might not seem that way."

Noah glared at Debbie with disbelief and uncertainty.

* * *

**Confessional**

Debbie: "It's true. I'm very serious about winning. But that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to give it up for my friends, like Noah."

Noah: "Yeah, right. She probably just wants to steal my briefs. Chris _did_ compare her to Sierra."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Fine, we can search together," said the reluctant bookworm, "but if you can't get your head out of the clouds and into the game, I'm ditching you."

"Oh, thank you!"

* * *

"Hey Sam, if found one!" yelled Ethan. "Hurry!"

Sammy rushed through the thick brush to the edge of the gorge where Ethan was peering over the side. She kneeled down and looked over the side of the cliff.

"Where?" she quickly asked.

Ethan pointed down to a small hole in the cliff face where a green puzzle piece rested. "There. But it's too far to reach by hand."

"Well, you're smart, right? What's the plan?"

"Do you have any rope?"

"What do _you_ think?" she said sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be a rope. We can find a vine."

"Well, how long does the vine have to be?"

"Under six seconds," laughed the nerd.

"_Not_...the time!"

* * *

"Alright, then we can hit it with a big stick," said an enthusiastic Brick. "Just like a pinata."

"Uh, hello. We need the puzzle piece _intact_," replied Dakota, waving her arms through the air impatiently.

"Well, why don't we just come back for it later."

"You're kidding, right?" Dakota frowned.

"What's the point of wasting our time. We could be finding some other pieces instead."

"But what if someone else finds the piece?"

"They won't."

"Why can't you go up and get it, again?"

"The last time I cut something down from a tree on this show, it didn't end well for me."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I just had to team up with the bed wetter, didn't I. Normally I'm not this rude, but he's just so incompetent. I'm just stressed. Ever since I went on that treatment plan, my attitude has been off the charts, and this tail isn't helping."

Brick: "Guess there's just one last thing I can do, but I'm not excited about it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick stood in silence with Dakota looking him in the eye.

"I'm climbing the tree!" exclaimed the cadet.

"Alright, just be careful," Dakota cautioned.

Brick grasped the side of the pine and slowly gained a foothold on a small branch. With every inch he progressed, his arms became more gelatinous until he could barely hold on much longer. Dakota watched from below, anxiously biting her nails as Brick grew closer to the limb from where the puzzle piece was hanging. Finally, Brick reached a knot hole where he was able to catch his breath.

Dakota breathed a sigh of relief. "Great job, Brick! Now just take it slowly. You're almost there."

Brick eased his body onto the short limb and grabbed the rope. With beads of sweat trickling down his face, he pulled up the piece and stood victorious.

"I got it!" yelled the cadet. "I'm coming down!"

Brick turned his body and took a single step towards the base of the branch and slipped. Thankfully, he caught himself just in time to avoid falling. However,he caught himself with his crotch. Brick gasped and slid sideways off of the limb, crashing through multiple branches and obstacles along the way.

When the cadet hit the ground, Dakota grabbed the puzzle piece from his hand and helped him up. Brick had no broken bones, but he could barely stand on his left foot.

"Ow!" screamed Brick.

"Sorry," said Dakota. "Try to take it easy."

"All in a day's work, ma'am."

"You were really brave. You deserve a long rest. Now let's get back to camp."

"Agreed."

* * *

"So, since we're alone together, would it be possible for me to pick your brain?" asked Debbie.

"If I let you, will you leave me alone. I have a date with George R. R. Martin, and I really don't want to be late."

"You smuggled in a book!"

"You sound surprised at the notion that a bookworm like me would bring a book to read."

"But the contracts said that-"

"I know. _No smuggling in luxuries_. But the truth is, and get ready for this, I don't care."

"So, why do you rebel so much? You know that it's good if the host likes you, right?

"I don't care what that insolent douche thinks about me, and neither should you. After three seasons of Chris, you would understand."

"But why make things harder for yourself?"

"Why not?"

"Answer me truthfully!" the fan girl begged.

"Look, I want to win as much as everyone else, but that doesn't mean that I have to follow the crowd."

"So, you're a revolutionary?"

"I suppose so, if going against the crowd is equal to the forced dethroning of a monarchy, of course."

"So, you're not that much of a cynic. You just want to live your own life, but no one will let you."

"_Exactly_."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Alright, Debbie's not that bad. But that doesn't mean that I won't think about giving her the boot if we lose. I'm not going to be another Cody."

Debbie: "Noah might be rude at times... okay, all the time. But, that doesn't mean that he's heartless. I bet that under that cynical shell is the soul of a sweetheart."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So, what is life around your house like?" asked Debbie.

Noah didn't want to answer. "I really don't feel like talking about that right now. Maybe later we can-"

Suddenly, Noah's foot caught on a root and he fell flat on the ground, right in front of a tree. The bookworm opened his eyes and something caught his sharp attention. In a small hole at the base of the tree was a red piece of wood. Noah reached inside the hole and pulled it out.

"Noah, what's wrong?" asked Debbie with concern.

"Nothing, because I'm the luckiest person on the island."

Debbie, seeing the puzzle piece in Noah 's hands, said, "You found one! Group hug!"

"No!" panicked the bookworm with his hands held out, hoping to block what he knew was coming.

* * *

"There, that one should be long enough. What do you think Sam?" asked Ethan with enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm not the one being lowered into a fifty foot deep chasm, so I think _you_ should make that decision," replied the female athlete.

Ethan grasped the vine with his hands and pulled it out of the tree. "Well, it's strong enough to hold me, but it might not reach the piece. However, this is the only sizable one we've seen so far."

"It's your choice."

"I know, but we're a group, so we have to work together."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "Ethan is smart, but he's just so unsure about everything. How can I make an alliance with a guy who thinks twice about every decision he makes?"

Ethan: "Sam is nice, but I wish she would pay more attention to me. I know that we're in a group, but she completely ignores personal discussions. It feels like she hates me, but I really need someone to trust, and she and I are in the same boat. The truth is, I'm not really great at making friends."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well, let's get this over with," said Sammy.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Tyler was still searching under the structure, and Brick was resting on the porch with his only piece of the puzzle. All of the sudden, Brick heard a faint noise coming from behind the cabin. Using all of his remaining strength, he pulled himself up and slowly made his way to the source of the mysterious sound.

When Brick rounded the corner of the cabin, he screamed at the couple. "Justin, Anne Maria! What are you doing! You're supposed to be looking for puzzle pieces, not each other's lips."

"We did look," said the Jersey girl, "We looked behind the cabin."

"And since we didn't find anything," said Justin, "we decided to rest. And correction, we weren't making out. We were merely exploring each other's facial structures."

"I don't care," said the cadet. "You're not abiding by the code of teamwork. You are slackers."

"And proud of it," Anne Maria replied. "What ya' gonna' do, huh?"

"Ma'am, I highly recommend that you and Justin try to help our team. It's my job to keep everyone in line!"

Justin stood up. "You can't tell us how to play the game. This isn't the Soviet Union, it's Total Drama." The model paused. "That wasn't an insult, was it?"

"Forget him baby," snapped Anne Maria, "let's go find another place to lay back!"

"Fine!" shouted the angry cadet. "But don't think that you can escape your commitment."

"Whatevah' ya' say!" said the Jersey chick as she walked into the woods with Justin.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "They think they can just give up like that, huh? Well, it looks like Sargent MacAurthur needs to take to control of this team immediately. It's getting way out of control!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the pair of lovers disappear further into the forest.

"I'll show them," said the frustrated cadet.

* * *

"No, it's mine!" screamed Eva. "It has my color on it! Now hand it over, mouthbreather!"

"Well," snorted Jordan in contempt, "I found it first. Therefore, it belongs to me!"

"It isn't even for your puzzle!"

"Chris said nothing about stealing pieces from the other team!"

"Yeah, but it's our piece!"

"You want it?"

"You want your manhood?!" the bully growled.

"Sure, why not?" the camo-clad golfer joked.

"Then give me the damn piece!"

"Well then, you'll have to catch me to get it!"

Jordan dashed into the bushes with Eva closing in fast. The young athlete saw a low hanging branch and pulled it down towards his chest. When Eva reached the base of the tree, Jordan let it go. The branch swung with lightning-fast speed towards Eva, but it was too slow. The iron woman caught the limb in her right hand and snapped it off of the tree.

Jordan gasped. "Alright lady, you can have it back!" He threw the piece at Eva, who dodged it matrix-style. She slowly walked towards Jordan with her branch held high.

"So, now that you, uh, have your piece, you should probably take it back to the cabin," said Jordan with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: *He has a black eye* "Yeah, I probably should've thought twice about ruffling her feathers."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan was left groaning on the ground. He stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of red puzzle pieces and grinned, despite the pain.

"Yeah, who's the best now!" said the athlete to himself.

* * *

When Noah and Debbie returned to camp, Jordan had already put his pieces on the porch of the cabin and sat down to guard the puzzle.

"I found one!" said Debbie.

"Don't you mean_ I_ found one," quipped Noah. "You didn't actually help me find it."

Jordan stood up. "Does it matter?"

"Not really, no!" replied the bookworm.

"Then forget it," said Jordan calmly. "What really matters is that we have a three to one lead on the Llamas!"

"Make that a tie!" came a feminine voice from behind Noah and Debbie.

The pair turned to see Eva, Sammy, and a bruised Ethan. In Eva's hands were two green puzzle pieces.

Sammy snickered, "So, Jordan, what happened to your face."

"You know what happened, so stop with the jokes."

"Wow, I thought we were friends?" said Sammy with a playful laugh.

"We are, well we're on good terms. We're just on different teams."

Brick suddenly approached the group with a limp. "Great job teammates! You three deserve medals."

"Thanks, Brick," said Sammy.

"Great," replied the cadet, "Now get back out there and find some more. That's an order."

"What!?" asked Ethan in shock. "You expect us to work our butts off _again_. Do you know how hard it was to get just _one_ piece?"

"Judging by your injuries, It must have been rather difficult. What happened anyway?"

"He hit a few rocks on the way back up," added Sammy. "We found this one on the side of a cliff and I had to lower him down to get it."

Brick continued, "And that's great work. But we can't lose anymore teammates. Justin and Anne Maria are on a make out spree, and Sadie hasn't come back yet. As it stands, Dakota is the only one who is actually trying."

"Hold it!" asserted Eva. "Are you saying that I didn't work to get this piece!" She pointed to Jordan. "I had to chase this tool forever just to get this thing back. Don't say that I didn't carry my own weight!"

"Tool?!" Jordan said. "How am I a tool? Noah, do you think that I'm a-"

Jordan turned to ask Noah, but saw that both Noah and Debbie were gone.

"I'm not a tool!"

Brick added to his previous statement. "I'm not saying that you didn't try. I'm just saying that you can still work harder."

"Whatever!" screamed Eva in a rage. "Just stay out of my way, all of you!" Then the iron woman stormed off into the forest again.

"Touchy," commented Ethan.

* * *

"Yah, my great, great, great, great, great, great aunt Bertha invented puzzles," explained Staci, "If she were here, it would be so easy to win."

Dawn and B looked back at Staci, who was following about fifty feet behind, and groaned to themselves.

"You know B, Staci helped us find these three pieces, in a way," said Dawn. "If she wasn't here, you would had never went into the bushes to get away from her and found this one."

B gave Dawn a thumbs up.

"And she did see this other one that was stuck in that tree."

B nodded.

"It might be hard to tolerate her...quirks, but she's a nice person, and she can be pretty useful. Just try to be nice. I can sense that her day's been hard. Not everyone has been polite today."

B looked down in shame.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Holds up his portable blackboard* "_Fine."_

Dawn: "I feel awful about robbing her of an opportunity to prove herself in season four, but I was robbed as well. So I suppose I got what I deserved."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Guys!" screamed Staci, "Wait for me!"

Dawn and B faintly groaned as the liar tried to keep up.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Jordan was trying to assemble that puzzle pieces that he had already. He had taken off his camouflage jacket to reveal a well built upper body, but a very noticeable belly. Samantha couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, I thought you would be ripped," said Sammy.

"I know. Golf doesn't really require lots of work outs to play."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan was speaking with Brick about the puzzle. Brick wasn't in the mood to put the puzzle together with just three pieces, but Ethan wanted to get a head start.

Then the group heard the unmistakable squealing of Katie and Sadie. The BFFF's ran out of the woods and up to the cabin. In Sadie's hands were three green puzzle pieces, all belonging to her team.

"Oh my God, Katie!" squeaked the larger BFFF. "I don't know what I would do without your help!"

Jordan gasped and stood up, gaining the attention of both girls. "Katie! Did you help her find those pieces!"

"Yeah," replied Katie. "She said that she was having a really hard time finding any, so I gave her the ones that I found."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "She can't be _that_ stupid!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Why did you do that! Sadie isn't even on your team!" screamed the jock.

"She was struggling. Our friendship transcends the teams."

"Well, you might have just cost us the game!"

"How did I cost our team the game, I-"

"She was just helping me. I'm sorry!" pleaded Sadie. "I can go put these back if you want."

"Dont you dare!" screamed Sammy. "Hand them over!"

Sadie handed Sammy the pieces. The athletic girl gave them to Ethan and Brick.

"But I-" continued Katie.

"No, you dont get to finish your thought!" snarled Jordan.

"I found one of our pieces!" the small BFFF yelled.

Jordan perked his eyes. "What?"

Katie reached into her shorts nd pulled out a red piece of the Foxes' puzzle. Have glared at the smart jock.

"Oh," said Jordan with a faint laugh. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Apology, not accepted," growled Katie, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: "That new guy is such a meanie. If we lose, I'm voting for him."

Sadie: "I sure wish Katie and I were on the same team. If we were, I would punch that mega jerk in the chops."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah and Debbie, having heard the screaming, came rushing back to the cabin. "What happened?" asked the brainiac.

Jordan spoke up. "Katie found one of our pieces."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Debbie.

"She also found three of Sadie's too."

Katie and Sadie gave Jordan dirty looks.

"Ok," said Noah, ignoring the bad news, "How many pieces do we have now?"

"Four," said Jordan. "We need three more, but the Llamas only need one."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Debbie. "They're already putting their puzzle together."

"You better hurry!" came a familiar voice.

Chris landed mere feet behind the three Foxes with his McLean Jetpack. "I heard that we had some arguing here, heh he!"

"I know!" screamed Jordan. The athlete turned to the other members of his team. "Noah, Debbie, it's up to you. Katie's out of commission, Dawn, B, and Staci haven't come back, and I'm pretty sure Tyler's stuck under the cabin."

"We've searched everywhere," answered Noah. "There are no more pieces! Just ask Chris."

"Sorry," the host replied, "the cameras still show that your team has three pieces left. Looks like you guys might be sleeping in the rain tonight."

"I don't think so!" came a voice from behind.

Chris and the others turned around.

"Yes!" squealed Jordan in joy.

Dawn, B, and Staci had just made it back with the last three pieces of the Foxes' puzzle. B handed them to Jordan who ran over to the rest of the pieces and called over his team. Meanwhile, Sammy and Ethan had finished putting together half of the pieces they had,leaving room for three more pieces.

"Just one left!" Sammy told Brick.

"Not for long!" exclaimed Ethan. "Look!"

Ethan pointed to the treeline, where Dakota, Justin, and Anne Maria were running with the last puzzle piece.

"Hurry," rushed Noah. "They have the last piece!"

"I'm trying," replied Jordan. "These things have two sides to them."

"It's game on!" announced Chris. "The Foxes of Failure and the Llamas of Loserdom have all their pieces. It's anyone's game!"

"No," panicked Noah. "That piece goes on the middle row."

"I know, just give me some room!"

Samantha was sweating. "Ethan, grab that piece with the rim on it."

"Here!"

As soon as it began, the puzzle assembly for both teams was already over.

"Done!" screamed Jordan, Noah, Sammy, and Ethan simultaneously.

"It's a tie!" said Chris with a wide grin. The host walked over to the two teams and their shabby puzzles. He looked over the puzzles for a few nail-biting seconds and made his decision.

"Here's the good news," said Chris. "There's no need for a tiebreaker."

Both teams cheered in hope.

"However, the bad news is that the losing team lost because of one incorrectly placed piece."

The campers' eyes widened in suspense.

"Our winning team today is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Llamas of Loserdom!"

Sammy, Brick, Dakota, and Ethan jumped in support of victory, Justin and Anne Maria kissed, and Sadie hugged a shocked Katie.

"As your reward," added Chris, "you get the cabin until the next challenge. As for the Foxes, you'll vote off one of your losers tonight. See you at the bonfire at eight o'clock, heh he."

"Great. Just, great," groaned Noah.

"Don't worry Noah," said Debbie. "I won't vote for you tonight."

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I'll vote with you no matter what."

Noah turned away and joined the rest of his team.

Dawn approached the know-it-all and spoke in her calm and collected voice. "Don't worry. I completely understand how your life at home makes you feel. You don't have to let your desire for love get in the way of the game."

Noah stood in shock and confusion. "How did you know that?"

"It's in your aura."

"Aura?"

"It's the-"

"I know what it is. But how did you know that stuff about me. Did Chris tell you?"

"You'll see the light eventually, Noah."

As Dawn moved on ahead Noah asked, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

As the entire team of the Llamas of Loserdom, sans Eva, who was still out in the woods, went inside their newly earned residence, Jordan was trying to pull Tyler out of the crawlspace under the cabin. Once Tyler, covered in mud and rat feces, was pulled out, Jordan sent him to clean up before the elimination ceremony.

Meanwhile, Noah was reading his book under a tree with Debbie eagerly awaiting the turning every page. Dawn was meditating on a nearby stump with B and Staci talking, or in B's case, listening, nearby. Katie was sitting with Sadie on the porch of the cabin.

"So, B. Who do think you'll vote for tonight?" asked Dawn to the silent genius.

"B pointed towards Staci, now occupied with annoying Tyler and Jordan.

"I know you don't like her all that much, but we should give her a chance. She helped us find two pieces today."

B raised his shoulders in confusion. The genius pulled his portable blackboard out of his trench-coat and scribbled down a pair of words. "_Then who?"_

* * *

With all eight members of the Foxes sitting on fallen logs around the campfire, Chris started the ceremony.

"If sleeping outside like dogs wasn't tough enough, now you losers have to vote off a player," snarked the host.

Katie spoke up. "Well, after tonight, I know I'll be sleeping _very_ well."

Jordan hung his head in shame after giving the small BFFF a glare.

"In all honesty," continued the host, "I can't say that anyone's safe tonight."

The campers exchanged nervous glances.

"Noah and Jordan. You guys messed up the puzzle after you got the luckiest break in Total Drama history."

"Tyler, you spent four hours crawling in crap. Not much else to say about your position."

"Katie, you gave a huge advantage to the other team in the name of friendship."

"Debbie, you won't leave anyone alone."

"Staci, you won't shut up."

"Dawn and B, I actually can't say anything bad about you two."

"Now, before we get started, I have a small announcement to make. No more marshmallows."

"Ok, why does that matter?" asked Tyler.

"Well," said Chris, "Since our budget got cut to save up for our next season, we had to downgrade our symbol of safety."

Chris pulled out seven sticks. On each one was a roasted hotdog. "We have wienies, made with the cheapest pork in Canada. Pretty fitting for this season, don't you think?"

"Get on with it!" shouted Jordan.

"Whatever. Wienies go to..."

"Dawn." The moonchild got up and claimed her wienie with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"Tyler...and Noah." The pair high-fived and claimed their ticket stay in game.

"..."

"..."

"Beverly." The silent giant scowlled as he swiped his hotdog from the host's grip.

"..."

"..."

"Katie." The BFFF blew a raspberry in Jordan's direction and took her wienie.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"and Jordan!" Jordan sighed with relief and left two girls on the chopping block.

"Debbie, Staci, this is the final wienie. The camper who doesn't get this wienie... is going home, and can _never_ come back."

Debbie had a desperate and concerned look on her pale face, while Staci cowered in fear.

"The final wienie..."

"..."

"..."

"Goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Staci."

Debbie quickly stood up in protest. "How did_ I_ get the most votes!?"

"I didn't vote for you," said Jordan, who was eating his symbol of safety.

Debbie desperately looked towards Noah. "Noah, do _something_!"

"What do want me to do, vote myself off!"

"No, but you can, uh..."

"Uh, Debbie," said Chris. "I believe that your time is done."

"Please, don't send me home! I can't leave yet. I have so many questions for everyone."

"My favorite color is beige," quipped Noah. "Are you done?"

"Noah... did you-"

Chef Hatchet suddenly popped up behind the confused teen and grabbed her shoulders. The burly cook proceeded to drag the fan down a small cliff side with the rest of the team following behind them. On the edge of the cliff was a massive boot, rooted to the ground by an axle, connected to a giant wooden pole.

"I give you," said a grinning Chris, "the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame. May it haunt your every thought." Chris winked to the camera. "It used to be a part of our 'Food Fright' obstacle course. We found it after the island sank.

Chef dropped Debbie on a small red X, painted on the rocks that were under the contraption.

"So, any last words before you_ get the boot."_

Yes, I do. I'm sorry if I held you guys back. All I ever wanted was to hang with-"

Chris pressed a small button on his handheld remote and the giant rubber boot swung through the air and launched Debbie across the sky until she was no longer visible.

Noah, who was standing in the back of the crowd, had second thoughts about his vote.

"And," finished Chris," that's our first episode. Just what's in store for our final fifteen? Who's getting booted next? And most importantly, can I get any hotter?"

The seven campers groaned.

"Tune in next time for answers to all these questions and more on, Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Dawn: "Staci really pulled her weight today, so I can't bring myself to vote for her. I guess I'll vote for the new girl. She barely tried."

B: *Holds up his blackboard* "_Debbie_"

Jordan: "With the way I acted, I wouldn't be surprised if I get some votes tonight. But if I have to save myself, then Katie is the one to go."

Noah: "Debbie. End of discussion."

Tyler: "I vote for Staci. The chick never stops talking."

Debbie: "I'm feeling really good about this. I really see myself as part of the team. I vote for Staci."

Katie: "Jordan is so mean. I vote for him."

Staci: "Did you know that my great, great, great, great, uncle Frank invented voting? Before him, people just stayed on islands forever. Wait, what did I come here to do again? Oh yeah, to vote! I vote for Katie. She really screwed us up. Speaking of screws..."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

The results:

Debbie: 3 votes

Staci: 2 votes

Katie: 2 votes

Jordan: 1 vote.

* * *

**~A/N~ Sorry Staci-haters, but the chatterbox remains in the game. Hopefully you're entertained by the new contestants, and if you weren't, don't worry, they're not as big in the next episode.**

**Hopefully no one was upset by elimination. It's all part of the plot though;). Don't forget to review and fav if you liked the first episode, cause the next chapter will be up in the next week. **


	4. Battlefield Wawanakwa: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs! Our returnees met our new arrivals. Some really hit it off, while some just hit each other. The first challenge showed us just how some of our newbies play the game. Jordan yelled at Katie. Samantha and Ethan ignored their team, but Debbie annoyed hers. In a surprise claim to boldness, Eva managed to earn the disrespect of her entire team, while Brick desperately tried to get it under control. However, the biggest shock of the night was our first elimination, where Debbie became the first camper voted off of the island."

"Now, fifteen campers remain standing, and with a new and painful twist coming up today, this game's going to get dangerous. Who will lead their team to victory? Who will doom their team to failure? And just what is this twist I speak of? Find out the answers to all these questions on this episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

After the elimination, Chris stood near the new elimination device, laughing at Debbie's misfortune. "Chef, did you see her fly?!"

"Oh, yeah," chuckled the co-host.

"How can you laugh?" asked Dawn. "She could be seriously hurt!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I got an intern to go pick her up and tow her over to Playa Des Losers if he can find her. As for you guys, you should probably get to bed. You've got a challenge tomorrow, so you'll need a lot of energy if you want to stop being pathetic."

"Do we get anything to sleep on?" asked Katie. "I don't want to sleep on the ground with the," the BFFF gulped, "roaches!"

"Wait?" said Jordan. "Are there roaches on this island? I'm sorry, but they really give me the creeps."

"Yes, there are cockroaches," said the host with a chuckle. "Big ones too. And no, losers get no comfort whatsoever!"

"Could we at least get some pillows?" asked the BFFF.

"What part of _no comfort_ did you not understand!? Now get some rest, or you'll have a really tough time tomorrow!"

The seven members of the Foxes of Failure turned away from the host and began the walk back to their sleeping quarters, located away from the cabin. Jordan walked up to Noah.

"What's up?" asked the golfer. "You cut the sass back there pretty quickly."

"I don't really want to talk. I'm just tired, that's all."

"You sure you don't feel guilty?"

"About what?" Noah asked angrily.

"Voting off Debbie. I know you voted for her. It's scrawled all over your face."

"And your aura," added Dawn.

"What's it to you?" questioned the bookworm.

"We can't really win challenges if you just sob and mope around all day," quipped Jordan.

"When was I sobbing? I never cry!"

"I regret to inform you," said the moonchild, "that you have in fact cried."

"Do you _have_ to rub it in?" asked the peeved brainiac.

"I'm just trying to help you through your rough life outside of the game."

"Well maybe I don't _need_ your help. Have you ever considered that."

"I was teased by my peers too," cooed Dawn. "I can solve your problems."

"Yeah, like your witchcraft could do anything for me. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need anyone's help, especially yours, aura reader!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate to see Noah like this. He has so much potential. I just hope that I can help both Staci and Noah at once."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well guys, you know what I'm happy about?" asked Staci. "I'm not the first one out! It's so nice to know that people actually care about me."

Jordan ignored the liar and stretched his arms to the sky. "So where are you guys going to sleep? Cause I call the trees."

"I don't know," added Tyler. "I might sleep under the stars."

"Tyler," said Katie. "We're all sleeping under the stars."

"Oh yeah, right. Well, then I'm heading straight for a cave."

"Is there a cave?" asked the BFFF.

"Yes," said Dawn. "It's about half a mile to the west. But you might want to watch out for the bears."

"I could take a bear," bragged the red-clad teen. "I have strong fingers, so I could wrestle him to the ground and knock him silly."

"Please, don't hurt them!" pleaded Dawn suddenly. "There are cubs."

"How do you know? Have you been there?"

"It's because of the same reason that I know about your embarrassment towards your birth-mark. It's okay if it looks somewhat suggestive in form. That's what makes you who you are."

Tyler's jaw fell to the ground. "Come on! Did everyone have to know that?"

"I could care less," came Noah's sly voice.

"It's cool," said Jordan. "I have some pretty embarrassing features too."

The athlete looked at Dawn. "Just don't spill the beans."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the one cabin, the Llamas were settling in to their new accommodations.

Brick was setting the alarm time on his military clock. "0500 hours should be fine," said the cadet to himself.

Samantha, who was just getting into her bottom bunk, looked over at Brick. "Five in the morning! That's ridiculous. Set that stupid thing to eight!"

"Ma'am, this is not stupid. It's my grandfather's. He carried it with him through the second World War, and its one of the only things I have left from him."

Anne Maria butted in. "Why don't ya' just leave it at home if it's that valuable to ya'?"

"Yeah," added Dakota. "That thing was seriously annoying last time. I could hear it from the other cabin."

Justin walked up to the cadet and put his near perfect hand on his shoulder. "Look. If I'm going to be an ear model, then I can't afford to have them fall off. Catch my drift?"

"I'm with Justin on this," added Sadie. "His ears are to good to lose."

"Fine," concluded the disappointed cadet. "I'll put it away." Brick grabbed his alarm clock and put it in his bag. "I'm sure Chris will wake us up at the right time."

"Hold the phone," panicked Sammy. "Chris, he wakes us up."

"Didn't you watch the show?" asked Ethan, who was already half asleep.

"Yeah, like ten episodes. I didn't even audition. My boyfriend signed me up and made some wack audition tape with random clips of me."

"Do you even know how the show works?" questioned Anne Maria with Justin's arm around her waist.

"I read about it on the Wiki," admitted Sammy with confidence. "I know all the rules."

"Anyone can update that you know," said Dakota.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that we can sleep under a roof tonight."

"Agreed," said the rest of the campers.

* * *

After the short walk back to the campsite, the Foxes of Failure settled down under a large oak tree. Katie curled up next to the base of the tree, as did Noah, B, Dawn, and Staci. Tyler gathered a large amount of dead leaves and made a makeshift bed. However, Jordan had a different plan.

"Screw the ground," quipped the somewhat chubby athlete. "I sleep in the trees."

"You'll fall," cautioned Dawn. B nodded in agreement.

"She's been right all day," added Tyler. "You'd better listen to her."

"Well, being right so much means that it's only a matter of time before her little foresight becomes clouded," Jordan chuckled. The cocky jock lifted himself onto a branch that hung ten feet above the ground.

"Jordan," warned Dawn. "I highly recommend that you get out of that tree. It's surrounded by negative aura."

Noah spoke up from his uncomfortable position. "By that standard, shouldn't we all get away from the tree?"

"The Earth Mother protects those who respect her boundaries. Jordan is trespassing on sacred ground."

"Well," retorted the jock. "I'm not on the ground, am I?"

Dawn became frustrated. "You're not listening. If you sleep in that tree, you'll regret it."

"You're right, I'm not listening."

Dawn slapped her forehead and gave up.

* * *

Back in the cabin, the campers who were still awake decided to listen in on the conversations of the other team.

"I hear losers," mocked Justin.

The campers chuckled in agreement.

* * *

When morning came, the Llamas awoke with rested eyes and minds. However it was quite a rude wake up call.

"Riiiinnnnnggggg!" came a familiar voice.

Samantha, who was sleeping in the bottom bunk under Brick, Sat up too quickly and banged her head on the wooden platform above her.

"Damn it!" She screamed in pain. "Chris is gonna pay for that."

Justin shot up and panicked. "Please, tell me that isn't who I think it is?"

"You guessed it," replied Dakota with a groan.

"All campers report to the campfire in ten minutes!" rang the voice again. "McLean, out!"

"Ten minutes!" raged Anne Maria. "I need sixty just for my eye shadow."

"Well, at least it's only six-thirty," said Samantha as she peered at her watch. "On the farm, I have to get up at four in the morning to feed the horses. You can bet that that's fun."

"At least we got a good, Eva-free sleep," said Justin.

"Where is she?" asked Dakota with concern. "Is she still in the woods?"

"Probably," replied Sammy with content. "And I hope that we never see her return."

Brick jumped off of his bunk. "She is our strongest player, though."

"Yeah," replied the male model. "But she's also our craziest player. If you don't watch your back, she's liable to knock out a few of your teeth if she's pissed off."

"Eva, or no Eva, I'm just glad that we got to sleep in some beds last night," added Dakota, who had just mustered enough energy to get out of her bed. "At least we didn't have to sleep in the cold."

"Speaking of which," said Sadie. "I hope Katie's okay! I just hope that she didn't get eaten by a shark!" The BFFF began to panic.

"Seriously," taunted Sammy. "A shark! Since when can sharks walk on land."

The other campers stood in silence until Anne Maria shattered it with a screech of distress. "Oh God, my hair spray! It's gone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foxes of Failure had just been rudely awakes by the host and his annoying wake up call. B was the first one to rise, and Dawn, Tyler, and Katie followed suit. Noah, on the other hand, was still asleep like a rock.

"How can he still be asleep?" gasped Tyler. "He's never a heavy sleeper."

"Maybe," came a voice from above. "He was ridden with nightmares."

The campers looked up and saw Jordan standing on a branch with a cocky grin. The athlete grasped the branch with his burly hands and swung down to the ground.

"See, Dawn. You were wrong, and I was right."

The moonchild ignored Jordan and went to wake up Noah.

"Hold it!" whispered Katie. "What if he's still asleep, and doesn't want to be woken up? He needs his rest for today's challenge."

"Well, Chris wants him at the campfire in less than five minutes, so I suggest we get him moving," replied the aura reader with a hint of certainty.

"He who awakens the sleeping giant shall face his wrath," joked Jordan.

"Don't worry," said Dawn. "Noah can't stay mad forever."

With her small and frail hand, Dawn touched Noah on the shoulder. She had barely touched him when the brainiac jumped in shock.

"No more creepers!" shrieked the alarmed bookworm. Dawn fell back in surprise, as did the others.

Katie stood up and spoke in a calm, soothing tone. "It's okay Noah, we had to do it. Chris wants us at the campfire."

Noah glared at his team with his bloodshot eyes. "Look, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so I would be more than happy if you would let me rest."

"What if Chris penalizes the team?" asked Tyler.

"Then you'll deal with it without me!"

Jordan pouted in disdain and walked up to Noah, who hadn't even stood up yet. "Look, you're coming with us, even if I have to carry you!"

"Yes, please do!"

"Hold on," asked Tyler out of the blue. "Where's Staci?"

"Does it matter. She's dead weight," added Noah in vain.

Jordan looked back to Noah and yanked him up by his scrawny arm. "And you're not!"

Noah couldn't help but poke fun at his antagonizer. "Your sarcasm is so dry. You should take lessons."

"That wasn't sarcasm."

"And neither is this."

Jordan raised an eyebrow in confusion. He thought of a response, but couldn't come up with a worthy come back.

Suddenly, Dawn slapped the athlete on his wrist, causing him to drop the bookworm on his rear. "We don't have time for this. If we don't get to the campfire now, bad aura will infect our team."

"Whatever," snorted Jordan. "If Noah costs us another player, then let it be his head on the chopping block."

* * *

When the Foxes arrived at the campfire, the Llamas had already taken a seat on one of the logs. Chris stood in the center of the area with Chef Hatchet by his side.

Dakota leaned over to Brick and whispered. "It was the nutty girl."

"What took you so long, Foxes?" asked the annoyed host. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Why don't you ask Noah?" said Jordan.

"I would," replied Chris. "But the less he speaks, the better."

The bookworm shot Chris a scowl and sat down on the log with his team.

Chris whispered in Chef's ear. The burly cook left the campfire and came back a few seconds later with a large pot. The campers eyed the pot, hoping that it was something to eat, as no one had eaten a single thing since they had arrived. Then reality kicked in. This was Chef's food.

Jordan, having never been on the show, cheered. "Yes! Finally, I get to eat!" The golf fanatic rushed over to the pot, causing Chef to grab him by the nape of his neck and throw him to the ground.

Chris narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Not so fast '_Hungry Jack_.' I still have some announcements to make. First off, do you notice anything strange about your teams?"

Tyler raised his hand. "Yeah. Staci's gone."

"Great observation Tyler," said the host. "Now, what about the Llamas?"

"Eva's gone," said Sammy with pride. "And good riddance."

Chris laughed. "Anyone else?"

"Nope, I don't see anyone," added Brick.

"Are you sure, Brick?"

Brick gasped. "The new guy!"

Justin turned to Brick and sighed. "Some leader. You can't even remember who's on your team, let alone their names."

"Give me some time. I suck with names, and none of you noticed that he was gone either."

"Alright," joked Chris. "We'll get to the drama later. First, let me tell you that Staci and Ethan are merely part of the challenge. But before we get to said challenge, Chef's gonna hand out some breakfast.

Chef grabbed a package of plastic plates, ripped it open, and threw them at the campers, frisbee-style. Most of the campers were forced to retrieve their plates from the bushes, as plastic plates weren't exactly aerodynamic. When Chef launched a plate at Justin, it caught the model off guard and smacked him in the eye.

In a panic, Justin stood up and screamed. "Dear God, I'm hideous. Get me some ice, STAT!"

Dude, it's fine," said Sammy. "Just sit down."

Chef eyed Justin and smiled. "Alright, pretty boy, get up here."

"No, I can't go on! Not with this blemish."

"Baby, there's nothing there," snarled Anne Maria. "Now get ya' food. I'm starvin' over here. Without my hair spray, you don't want to see me get angrier."

Justin reluctantly picked up his dirty plate and eased himself over to Chef. The cook took the lid off of the pot, revealing a warm, grey, mass of goop. Using a rusty ladle, Chef Hatchet scooped out a small serving of the odd dish and plopped it onto Justin's plate.

"Enjoy your gruel, sucka'," chuckled Chef. "Next!"

"Jordan wants some," said the jock to himself. Jordan strolled up to Chef and held out his plate. "Lay it on me, _Cheffy_."

Chef silently dropped another scoop of gruel onto Jordan's plate. The smartass picked up a plastic spoon from the pile on the stump and wasted no time in taking a bite. Smiling, Jordan swallowed the gruel and laughed. "Boy, that's great! It could use some sugar though."

Chris and the other campers gasped, even Noah, who could barely stay awake.

Chef's eyes narrowed and his chest grew with a massive breath.

"What?" asked Jordan innocently. "It's a little bland."

"Say that again, camo-boy," grumbled Chef.

Jordan didn't know what a mistake he had made, as he decided to repeat his comment. "I said, it's a little bland. I don't see the problem."

Normally, Chef would go ballistic and get in Jordan's face, but instead, he channeled his rage into flipping Jordan's plate of gruel, spilling it on the ground and his feet.

"Ok," said the athlete cautiously. "I don't want trouble."

"Well," replied a disturbingly vengeful Chef. "You just earned it."

Jordan sat back down on the log and cleaned off his shoes, but not before grabbing Noah and pushing him towards the breakfast station. The bookworm approached Chef Hatchet and sighed.

"Just give me the food. I'm not feeling up to speed."

Chef shrugged and gave the brainiac his gruel. When he sat back down, Jordan told him, "Hey, mind if I eat that. You're not really hungry, are you?"

Noah snapped around and replied, "I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours. Of _course_ I'm hungry."

As each camper lined up to get their breakfast, the gruel slowly dissipated until there was just a few mouthfuls left in the pot. When every camper had received their gruel, they began to talk amongst the teams. Katie and Sadie sat on the ground together, Noah sat alone, Dawn and B ate together on the log, and the rest just minded their own business.

* * *

As each camper reluctantly finished their gruel, Chef swiped up every plate with a grin. "I'm going green," he chuckled to himself. The campers uneasily looked at each other in worry.

* * *

**Confessional**

Justin: "He'd better not reuse those plates. My body can't handle typhoid!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So," Chris told the campers. "Who's ready to hear about today's challenge?"

Suddenly, Chef looked down and gasped at the last of the gruel in his pot, still resting on the stump. Chris walked over to the co-host. "Having fantasies, Chef?"

"Chris, look!"

The gruel was rhythmically shaking, as if it was in tune with something. Chef began to sweat. Chris spoke to him. "It's nothing, you big wimp."

"I don't think so. Something's comin'. Something big!"

"You know what, Chef? This would be the perfect time for a quick commercial break. Just what is this something that Chef is worried about? How long will our campers go before they get sick of our food? And just how-"

"Where's my breakfast!" came a booming interruption. "You better have some of that crap left!"

The campers turned to the edge of the treeline to see a blue mass, slowly moving towards them with a thundering step.

"Eva! Just in time for the challenge!" Chris quipped.

"Don't think that I'm not in it to win it. I stayed outside all night to train for today's challenge, no thanks to these ungrateful punks. But first, I want my breakfast."

"It's in that pot over there," said Chris. "Help yourself."

The campers of the Llamas of Loserdom edged away from their seats and and the female bully. Eva ripped the lid and looked inside.

"What the...? There's like two spoonfuls left!"

"Yeah," mocked Chris. "You should've been here on time. Then maybe you'd have something to eat."

Instead of bashing in the host's head with her fist, Eva sighed in contempt and joined her team. "It's okay, I guess. I already got a rabbit for dinner last night."

Dawn gasped. "You killed an innocent rabbit?!"

"I was hungry. It was either the rabbit, or me!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Should've been her."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn choked up. "But did it have to die?"

"Don't worry Dawn," said Chris. "We'll censor it when the episode airs."

"That won't change anything," she croaked.

"Nothing but the ratings! Death is always a plus on reality television."

"You're heartless!"

"Yeah, I know," gloated Chris. "Now, let us get to today's challenge."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *He is asleep and snoring* "Must...punch wood."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Eva, meet me on the beach in twenty minutes. You're going hunting."

"Hunting!" gasped Dawn. "I can't kill a precious creature."

"You're not hunting animals Dawn, you'll see," said an annoyed Chris. The host and Chef walked off into the woods with their supplies.

"Well team, let's get going. We're wasting daylight!" ordered Brick.

"Whatever you say, _Captain_," answered Sammy.

Jordan took notice of Brick's orders. "I say we do the same. Now someone get Noah and let's go."

* * *

When both teams arrived at the beach, Chris was standing between two small poles. On each pole was one of the missing campers.

"Hold up," said Sadie. "This is how they're part of the challenge."

"Yep," answered Chris. "These guys are blindfolded, gagged, and as a bonus, deaf. Don't worry, they're not in any danger. We just needed them for the challenge."

"Just when did you take them?" asked Dakota.

Chris laughed. "We broke into your cabin with the help of a very special guest who I'll be unveiled just before the challenge. As for the Foxes, we just took Staci in her sleep."

As Chris was explaining what had happened, Noah was trying to stay awake. His eyelids became heavier by the minute and he just wanted to fall into the sand and never wake up. Jordan, noticing Noah's condition, scooped up a handful of cold lake water from a small cesspool and splashed the know-it-all in the face. He instantly snapped back to reality, albeit peeved. Instead of interrupting Chris and his speech, Noah remained silent and gave Jordan a thumbs up.

Chris finished explaining the events of the night before and began to address the challenge itself. "Alright, while I could explain the challenge myself, which would be easy, the producers said that the audience responded really well to cameo appearances from classic competitors. So, I decided to bring in someone with a ton of knowledge on the subject of today's challenge."

With the mention of a cameo appearance, many campers became perky. Noah, now fully awake, had a sneaking suspicion of just who the special guest was. The other campers were shaking in suspense, so Chris commenced the introduction.

The host pulled out his walkie-talkie and contacted Chef. "Alright, Chef. Bring him in. It's challenge time!"

Out of nowhere, Chef Hatchet appeared with a massive crate. Chris turned to the cast and smiled in anticipation.

"And now for the big reveal. Today's special guest is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Coming up after the break!"

The contestants groaned in disappointment.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to fav and review. The next chapter will have much more action than the past few chapters, along with our first cameo.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Battlefield Wawanakwa: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Yeah! 7000+ words! New record!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget to fav, follow, and leave a review. Foreseer, out! **

* * *

After a short break, Chris McLean continued with the introduction of the special guest. "Now, without further ado, I present to you, our special guest..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Harold!"

Chef popped the crate open, causing it to collapse around a tall, lanky teen in a ninja's outfit. Harold tapped his foot and began to bob his head to a rhythm. The teen spun around, removing his ninjas outfit and revealing a stylish camouflage jumpsuit.

Harold moonwalked out of the crate and began to beat-box to his beat. Then he began to rap. This automatically upset the host.

"From the H to the A to the R to the O to the-"

"Can it!" shouted an annoyed Chris. "What did I say about rapping?"

"You can't squander my mad skills, Chris. I'm unstoppable."

"Whatever. But I only brought you here to assist in setting up today's challenge, not to annoy the crap out of everyone."

The campers watched as the exchange between Chris and the nerd continued.

"Gosh, you're holding me back. How can I be famous again if I can't show off my talents."

"Look Harold, you got to be a ninja. I figured that you'd be happy with that."

"Yeah, off screen!"

"It's implied! Now, can we please get on with the challenge?"

"Fine, but this show will crash and burn without my mad skills."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I'm enjoying this more than I should."

Justin: "I hate to see a fellow Drama Brother fall from glory, but he is somewhat pestering at times."

Sammy: "Harold was the smart one, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Mad skills or not, this show is destined for greatness. You on the other hand, need to make this cameo work. Don't you agree?"

"Fine," Harold admitted. "Idiot," coughed the nerd under his breath.

Chris snapped his fingers to direct all attention to his instructions. "Now, Harold is the reason that Staci and Ethan are tied to these posts. Harold, take it away."

The lanky geek flashed a grin and added depth to his voice. "Yes, it was I, the great Harold McGrady, who captured your allies. Now, you must get them back, using your battlefield wits."

Anne Maria stepped forward in rage. "So it was you who took my hair spray! I knew someone took it, and you fit the bill perfectly."

"Hey, I didnt take your can! I just used my ninja skills that I learned from Ninja Steve's Ninja Camp to break into your cabin and take the new guy."

"You broke into our cabin," said Sammy. "While I was sleeping!"

Harold retorted, "You should feel honored to deceived by me. I'm just that awesome."

"Back on track, Harold!" said Chris.

"As I was saying," said the dweeb as he glared at Samantha. "Using my lock-picking skills, ninja skills, and chloroform skills, I managed to kidnap both members of the teams, which leads to today's challenge...capture the flag!"

"Seriously, chloroform!" yelled Sammy. "What are you, a hit man?"

"You could say that."

Chris interrupted. "And I can say that it's time to move on!" The host turned Chef. "Chef, fetch the weapons, will you."

As Chef walked into the forest, Harold pumped his annoyance up to eleven. "Chris, how am I not an underdog. You brought in those newbs, but completely ignore the biggest underdog of them all."

"It was an executive decision. The team just thought that you would be too much of a fan favorite."

Chef walked out of the woods with a large crate on his shoulders. The faint sound of rattling could be heard coming from inside the wooden box.

B took out his blackboard and sketched a picture of a gun. Chris nodded towards the silent genius, causing Dawn to sniffle. B patted her on the shoulder with a smile.

Chef dropped the box of equipment and popped it open with a crowbar. Chris said, "Alright, Harold. It's your time to shine."

The dweeb reached into the crate and pulled out a three foot long, green rifle. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked in an authoritative tone.

"A gun?" asked an unimpressed Noah.

"Correct my pupil, but what type of gun is it?" Harold replied.

Brick stepped up. "It's a rifle."

"True, but what does it shoot?"

Brick remained silently confused. "Bullets?" He asked nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Why is he walking us through this? I know this is a half-hour show, but it isn't Reading Rainbow."

Brick: "As a military cadet, I have mastered every aspect of warfare, including aiming, loading, shooting, and best of all, leading."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"And what's in the bullets?" pressured Harold.

"Paint!" shouted Jordan in excitement.

"Close," said Harold. "It's sleeping powder!"

Chef pulled out a smaller crate from the box as the campers nervously murmured among themselves. The brawny cook opened the lid of the crate and pulled out a handful of small, pink balls.

"Are those...tranq-balls?" asked Jordan. "From World Tour?"

"Yes, and they're very potent," hissed Harold. "Merely inhaling the dust of these balls is enough to paralyze a horse...no an elephant!"

"Oh yeah!" squealed Brick. "This is right up my alley."

"Mine too," added Sammy. "I go hunting all the time back home."

"So, we won't be killing anything?" sniffled Dawn in hope.

"Even better," Harold told the aura reader. "You'll be knocking each other out cold in the heat of battle!"

"So, how do we win the challenge, and exactly how do Ethan and Staci fit in?" asked Noah in confusion. "You spent so much time blabbering that we learned nothing other than what's in the balls."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: *Snickers* "Balls."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well my young padawan," answered Harold. "All you have to do is take back your hostage or defeat all your enemies."

"So," asked Noah. "It's just capture-the-flag, but more dangerous?"

"Precisely," responded the dweeb.

Chris entered the conversation. "Great job, Harold. But it looks like you're done for today."

"What, but I didn't even get go show off my mad skills."

"Yeah, life's hard," retorted the host. "Chef's going to escort you to the cliff side. That's where your ride is." The host laughed statistically.

Chef grabbed the nerd by the back of his camouflage jumpsuit and carried him off into the forest.

"For once," said Noah. "I'm glad you were here. He was really starting to get old."

"All in a day's work for yours truly," replied Chris with a grin. "Now that you all know the rules, it's time to get this game started. But first, a have a few last minute details to add. First of all, the winning team gets to choose from three prizes that will be available after the challenge. But the losing team will vote off a player. However, the loser with the most kills gets a special prize at elimination."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "It's obviously immunity at the vote, and I want it."

Eva: "Those deadbeats better stay out of my way during this challenge. I want that prize, and no one's gonna stop me from taking it!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris continued. "I was going to ask for questions, but then I decided against it, so come up and get your hostages and weapons. It's war!"

"Hold it, host!" shouted Jordan. "They have seven players to our six. That's not fair."

"Well I'm not the one that lost last night, am I? No more interruptions."

* * *

Both teams ran up to their crates and picked out the boxes of ammo. However, it was rather difficult for the Llamas to work together, again.

"So," asked Sammy. "Who's gonna carry the hostage?"

"Not me," said Justin. "I don't want any strain on these perfect arms."

Sammy got assertive and said, "Did I ask you? I knew that your lazy was wouldn't be up to the task."

"Eva could do it," said the model. "Ask her."

"I don't think so. There is no way that I'm asking her to do something. And the same goes for Brick."

* * *

The Foxes were getting things done quickly. Jordan lifted Ethan and the pole he was tied to into the air. Tyler could barely hold on to the wide chest full of ammunition, so B helped him carry the load. Brick noticed this however, and decided to make some drastic changes to his team.

"Alright men...and ladies. We have to keep our team strong, so here's what we're doing. Eva, grab Staci. Samantha, take the bullets. Everyone else, get your weapons. This is war!"

The Llamas did as the cadet said, as anyone who disobeyed his wishes would most likely receive a lecture on teamwork.

Both teams entered the woods on different sides of the beach and set off to make a base camp.

* * *

The Foxes reached a small clearing and stopped to rest.

"We could set up here," said Jordan enthusiastically. "We could set a trap."

B nodded and pulled out his blackboard.

As B drew up a plan, Katie and Dawn grabbed their paintball guns. Dawn sighed. "Do I have to use this?"

"If you want to avoid elimination," stated Noah. "We can't afford to lose another player."

Jordan stuck the pole with the hostage on it into the ground and pounded it into the soft soil. "He's right. You can't slack off because of your principles."

"I can't just abandon my principles," pleaded Dawn.

"You don't have to," bragged Tyler. "I'll crush those Llamas in no time."

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" asked Katie in confusion.

"No, but I have awesome coordination."

"Wait, has anyone here ever shot a gun?" asked Noah.

"I've shot a bow before," bragged Jordan.

"Great, _Cupid_. That's exactly what we need," quipped the bookworm.

"Well, have you ever shot a gun?" Katie asked Noah.

"Once, but the scope hit me in the eye."

Jordan laughed, earning him an angry glare from the brainiac.

"Look," Dawn said with excitement. "B has a plan."

The team fathered around the genius and stared down at his blackboard. On the board was a map of the clearing and the surrounding woods. In the clearing was an X with a small dot located on the treeline. The silent genius pointed at the restrained hostage and then the X.

"So," concluded Jordan. "We put it in the center of the clearing and wait for the other team."

B shook his head and drew a large "one" in the soil by his feet.

"Okay...," replied a confused Jordan.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "B is smart and all, but it's hard to work with a guy who won't talk."

B: *Draws a question mark and shrugs*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn spoke up. "Wait, only one of us stays behind?"

B smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"But who stays behind?" asked Katie.

"I'll do it!" gloated Jordan. "You should always keep your best player out of the main game."

"Why do you get to do it?" asked Noah. "What qualifies you as the strongest player?"

"Is it not obvious, Noah. I have the best coordination out of all of us. I play golf."

"Well," explained Noah. "That means that you should be in the heat of battle."

Jordan sneered. "Why don't we vote? All who think I should stay and guard the hostage, say so now."

Tyler, Katie, B, and Jordan himself raised their hands.

"Good, then it looks like I win," gloated the athlete. "Sorry buddy."

"Fine, but how will the other five work?"

"Easy," said Dawn. "We should split into two groups."

"I'll go with that," admitted the brainiac.

"Then it's decided," said Tyler. "I'll go with you and Dawn, while B goes with Katie."

"Me and..._Dawn_?" asked the bookworm. "We don't really see eye to eye."

"Don't worry," said Dawn calmly. "I won't pressure you."

"Good, now let's go kick some Llama tail!" shouted Jordan.

The Foxes' hands met in the center of their group. With a flash, they lifted them into the air. "Go Foxes!"

* * *

As the Llamas entered a small ravine, Brick stopped the group.

"Alright squad, this is the place!"

Sammy immediately argued against the cadet's reasoning.

"Dude, we're totally exposed from above. What if they shoot down on us?"

"Like the Foxes could find this place," snarled Brick. "It's perfect."

The cadet grabbed Staci away from Eva and let her fall to the ground. The liar groaned, but didn't speak. Brick pushed Staci into a cubby-hole on the side of the ravine and smiled in satisfaction.

"See, no one will find her if she stays quiet."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: *Slaps forehead and groans in disappointment*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As if that'll work," complained Sammy. "Let me make the decisions around here today."

"What qualifies you?" asked the peeved cadet.

"Her looks, for one," answered Justin. "Leave this to the beautiful people."

Brick glared at Justin. "Sir, I don't suppose that you and your partner will participate in the challenge?"

"Don't worry," said Anne Maria. "Me and "hot stuff" will make sure that _fatty_ over there stays put."

"See Brick," bragged Sammy. "You have no power."

"But...I'm team captain!" whined Brick.

"This is a team," sighed Sammy. "Having a captain destroys the _purpose_ of a team."

"But without a team captain, the team has no one to follow."

Sammy paused with Brick giving her a glare. "I follow _myself_."

The cadet gasped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, get up you big baby," said Sammy. "We have a challenge to win."

Brick remained on the ground, silent.

"Fine, have it your way," she continued. "Alright everyone, grab your supplies and head out...wait!"

The team turned back and Sadie asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Eva?" rhetorically asked the gymnast. "Did she run off again?"

Dakota answered. "She said that she needed to take a leak."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Ten minutes...give or take."

"Great, just great," groaned Sammy. "Just when it couldn't get any worse."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "As much as I hate Eva, she was our only hope in a challenge like this."

Dakota: "I don't think that losing Eva is a big problem. She can take care of herself."

Eva: "If those dirtbags think that they can tell me what to do, then they have another thing coming!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Wait?" asked Sadie. "How should we do this?"

"What do you mean?" replied Sammy.

"Do we split up, or do we hunt in a group?"

"Split up, definitely," replied the athlete confidently.

Brick stood up and tried to take control, but was caught by Sammy's death stare. "Sure," said the cadet.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sadie: "Oh my God, Samantha is such a good leader. She doesn't even explain anything and waste time."

Brick: "This is all wrong. The code requires me to help my team, but how can I rightfully help a group of unruly savages."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright everyone," chanted Sammy. "Lets go get our nerd back!"

* * *

As the teams split up to search for their missing teammates, the Foxes became more focused on conversations than the game at hand.

"Yeah," bragged Tyler to Dawn and Noah. "When we find those Llamas, they'll never know what hit them."

"Good," quipped Noah. "Now how about piping it down before they find us."

"Don't worry," assured Dawn. "The forest says that the distance between our enemies and ourselves in quite large."

"Great," retorted Noah. "Ask it where the restaurant is, because I'm starving. That gruel was totally unfilling."

"You're just hungry because you fell asleep and Jordan took your breakfast," said the fail-prone jock.

"Honestly, I'd rather starve than eat more of that gruel," the bookworm admitted.

"True," said Dawn. "It was pretty revolting."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, you know what else is revolting?"

"The fact that your significant other intentionally voted herself off of the show on the first day?" Dawn said.

"How did you know?" Tyler gasped.

"Dude," said Noah sarcastically. "It's a reality show. I watched it online back in September."

"Oh yeah, right."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Ever since season five started, Lindsay and I haven't been as close as we were in the first three seasons. I'm glad she survived the last finale, but she kind of got dum...uh, I mean less aware."

Noah: "I'm on a team of oddballs. Tyler's nice, but he's lacking in the mental department, Dawn and B are just plain impossible to work with, Staci never shuts up, and Jordan overreacts to everything. This is definitely an underdog team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well," said Dawn. "As long as you value her for who she is, then you'll never go wrong with love."

"What do you know about love?" quipped Noah.

"More than you think," replied the moonchild. "I may have never found love, but my abilities can pick up on the smallest traces of it in others."

"_Cool_," said Noah sarcastically.

* * *

Brick was pacing back and forth on the edge of the ravine, confused about what his plan should be. "No," he muttered. "That won't work. I can't work alone."

"Hey," said Justin from below. "Keep it down. I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah, with your lips!" replied the angered cadet.

* * *

**Confessional**

Justin: "Brick is too serious. He needs to lighten up and find someone to love him. Of course, Anne Maria is my paw...uh, I mean girlfriend. Yeah, _girlfriend_."

Anne Maria: "Brick is a total sweetheart when he's not in da' pilots seat. Once he gets control, he ain't coming out."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"We don't care," snarled Anne Maria.

Brick became even more peeved. "Pick up your guns immediately. What if someone comes and finds you?"

"Then you'll take care of them," said Justin.

"I don't think so, I have to go show my team who's in control! Now get up and work."

Justin stood up. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The male model gripped his shirt and ripped it off, superman-style. "Bask in my glory."

Anne Maria began swooning and shaking. The Jersey girl fell to the ground with a thud. Brick looked on in confusion and disgust.

"What is that supposed do?" Brick asked uneasily. "I'm not into guys...in that way."

"Alright, if this won't work, then maybe..." Justin began to move his pectoral muscles and grin handsomely. Brick gagged and admitted defeat.

"Alright, I'll leave. Just...stop doing that!" The cadet grabbed his gun and a handful of ammo and dashed into the forest, leaving Justin and Anne Maria to do whatever they wanted without interference.

* * *

Sammy had decided to go alone, but soon rethought her plan.

"I need a plan, or an alliance," she thought to herself.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "I need an alliance. Being new means that I have a huge target on my back. But who should I trust."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Suddenly, the farm girl heard rapid footsteps coming towards her from the thick bushes. She propped up her gun on the trunk of a tree and waited. The footsteps grew closer and Sammy began to shake in anticipation.

When the shadow emerged from the woods, Sammy jumped out and screamed. "Freeze!"

"No wait, friendly fire!" said the camper.

"Dakota!" said a shocked Sammy. "Sorry, I thought you were a Fox."

"I didn't even see _you_. You hid yourself well."

"Thanks, but I think it would be better to work together from now on. I have something that I need to get off of my chest."

"Sure," agreed Dakota. "Let me rest first."

* * *

Sam and Dakota sat down in a thicket and whispered to each other.

"I have an idea," said the gymnast.

"What's in mind?" asked Dakota curiously.

"I need to know if you would join me in tonight's vote, if we lose of course."

Dakota smiled. "You bet it, but who should we vote for?"

Sammy smiled back. "Eva."

Dakota seemed cautious about voting off the female bully. "Are you sure? If she gets voted off, and finds out that we did it, she'll be fuming."

"She won't have anyone to pinpoint, you'll see."

* * *

B and Katie were walking in awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So," said Katie.

B looked down towards the smaller BFFF.

"You don't talk...ever?"

B shook his head in agreement.

"That's so sad. You probably don't have any friends."

"..."

"Sadie and I can be your friends."

The silent genius raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. Even though we're on different teams, we can still chat at breakfast, and challenges, and eliminations, and whenever."

"..."

"Why don't you talk. Are you one of those people without a voice box? Do you have a frog in your throat?"

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Pulls out blackboard* "Seriously."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Or is it because you don't like talking?"

B shook his head and continued listening to the forest.

"Do you just not have anything to say, because my mom always said that-"

B grabbed the BFFF in a panic and pulled her into a bush. The pair heard a faint conversation that was growing closer by the second. Katie held her breath while B raised his paintball gun and loaded a ball.

Suddenly, the noise stopped completely. B kept his rifle on his shoulder as he stood up and squinted his eyes to get a better look around.

Katie opened her mouth and asked, "What is-"

B put a finger to her lip and closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of the forest.

Out of the blue, the duo heard a large crack coming from the tree above them. B raised his gun, but was nailed in the cheek with a tranquilizer ball. The ball exploded, knocking the silent genius unconscious. Katie breathed in some of the dust and felt her eyes slam shut, but not before looking up to a green-clad figure perched high in the oak tree above them.

Chris came on the loudspeaker. "That's two down for the Foxes. The score is seven to four, Llamas!"

* * *

Jordan, who had decided to take a small nap, was shaken awake by Chris' announcement.

"Crap!" he thought to himself.

* * *

"As if we didn't have a disadvantage before!" said Noah under his breath.

"Don't worry," said Dawn. It's not that bad."

"Yeah," agreed Tyler. "There are still four of us to beat."

"And seven of them!" whispered Noah harshly. "If we lose, I'll-"

"Quiet!" whispered Dawn. "Someone's close."

The moonchild pointed to the west. Tyler and Noah gazed over in that direction with their guns ready. Surely enough, someone walked out of the brush.

Tyler jumped up with his rifle in hand. "Freeze, cadet!"

Brick dropped his gun and collapsed to the ground in fear. "Please, just leave me be."

Noah stood up. "Meh," he cloaked. With a single ball, Noah put Brick fast asleep on the ground with his face buried in the mud.

"That's a kill for the Foxes!" came Chris again. "The score is six to four, Llamas!"

* * *

As Chris updated the score, Sammy and Dakota had found Sadie, who was eagerly looking for her BFFF. When Sadie had told Sammy about her plan of attack, Sammy threatened to shoot her. Since that moment, the three girls had been conversing about the game.

"So, then it's decided," asked Sammy. "We all vote for Eva, correct."

"Oh, definitely," replied Sadie. "She's really scary."

"You don't have to tell me twice," added Dakota. The bald fame-monger flipped a branch out of her way. The limb flipped Sadie in the face, causing her to scream.

"Shut it," demanded the farm girl. "You'll let them know we're here."

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Noah.

"Clear as day," affirmed Dawn.

"Let's go," said Tyler. "That sounded close."

* * *

"But she hit me with that branch!" said angered Sadie.

"It was an accident, I swear," pleaded Dakota. "Now shut up, please."

"We are so done as BFFF's!" snarled Sadie.

"We were never BFFF's," argued Dakota.

Sadie gasped. "Take that back, you pig."

"I'm the pig!" said Dakota in defense. "Look in the mirror."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I did not mean that, I swear!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Sadie gasped again and lunged at Dakota. The former mutant fell backwards with the large BFFF on top of her. Sammy grabbed Sadie and tried to pull her off of Dakota.

"Cut it out!" She screamed. "Do you want to get shot!"

As if on cue, a sarcastic voice witfully spoke from the bushes. "Like this!"

Noah and Tyler opened fire on the trio of girls. Sammy reached for her gun and rolled out of the carnage. She whipped her rifle into the air and fired at Tyler, who was watching the action from in between the boys, pushed Tyler out of the ways of the pink ball, which exploded on a tree behind the group.

Noah used his legs to launch himself behind a bush to reload as Tyler reciprocated Sammy's attack. The jock launched another ball at the athlete, who deflected it with a swing from her gun.

The farm girl brought her shirt up to cover her mouth and nose. This gave Tyler a chance to leap out of the brush and tackle her. With both athletes on the ground, Noah was the only one with a gun in hand, as Dawn was too fearful of using hers.

Tyler got Samantha in a hold and held her down to the ground.

"No one escapes these fingers, lady. Now, shoot her."

Noah lifted his gun. "Dude, get out of there. You go down as well!"

Sammy got control of her left leg and kneed Tyler in the crotch, causing the jock to roll over. The farm girl reached for her gun, but Noah was faster with his trigger.

The ball exploded on Samantha's chest. The pink dust flew into her face, instantly knocking her out. Tyler managed to escape the dust and barely stand.

Chris' voice rang again. "After a mighty battle, the score is now four to three, Foxes!"

Noah and Dawn cheered. "Yes!"

Tyler waddled up the duo and raised his fist. "Yeah, Foxes!" The jock groaned and collapsed out of pain.

"Make that three to three! Heh he!" Chris snorted.

"Poor Tyler," cooed Dawn. "He was so brave."

"We can mourn him later, but first let's see who's left," said Noah.

"You took out Brick."

"And Sam. Then there's Sadie and the monster chick..."

Dawn gasped. "Eva!"

"And anti-me and his little girlfriend too!"

"But," asked Dawn. "Where is their camp? This forest is too thick to see through from any angle."

"They might be on their way to get Ethan back, but I doubt Justin and the can of paint would be willing to try. The biggest problem is Eva."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I respect Eva, and she respects me. But that doesn't mean that she's willing to throw up the white flag if we meet in the field of battle."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well," said Dawn. "We need to get moving. We need to take the lead."

"Exactly," replied Noah.

* * *

Back at the Foxes' base camp, Ethan was still knocked out on his pole. Jordan was alert as possible.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "With an even score, I need to be on my guard. It's only a matter of time before someone finds their little hostage. And when they do, I'll be ready to take them down."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The sun was hot, and Jordan's camo jacket was burning him to a crisp. The golf fanatic peered above the thicket he was hiding behind and looked around the edge of the clearing.

"I must be hearing things."

Jordan unzipped his jacket and slowly took it off. He set it on the ground next to the team's crate of tranquilizer balls. When he sat up and propped his gun up on a forked branch, he heard a small rustle in the trees above him.

The jock casually gazed up to see a large shape in the branch above him. In shock, Jordan grabbed his jacket and blocked the oncoming ball. He grabbed his gun and shot at the shadow in the tree.

With a large leap, the shadow fell to the ground in the clearing. Jordan raised his gun, but the mysterious hunter grabbed the muzzle and yanked Jordan out of his hiding spot. He looked up to see a mud coated face.

"Hey, mouthbreather!" taunted Eva. "Looks like we meet again.

Jordan let out a feminine scream and kicked Eva in the shin. The golfer pulled his gun away from Eva, now reeling in discomfort instead of pain.

"Surprise, ya' bit-"

Jordan pulled the trigger and his heart stopped. Nothing fired out of his rifle.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Okay, so maybe I forgot to load my gun."

Eva: "What an amateur."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva smiled and raised her gun to Jordan's head. In response, Jordan thought fast and turned his back to the shot. The powder spread through the air when the ball made contact, but Jordan had his nose and mouth closed tight.

Jordan turned back and brought his gun down on Eva's thick skull. But Eva, being Eva, managed to grab the gun at the last minute.

With her own gun in her free hand, Eva raised it up to Jordan's chest. The jock saw Eva's plan and kicked the rifle away.

Eva growled and pushed Jordan into the bushes where he had left his jacket and his crate of ammo.

The female bully picked up her gun and checked the chamber for balls. With two balls left to shoot, Eva stormed over to the bushes and smashed them aside.

Eva gasped. Instead of cowering in fear or running into the woods, Jordan had done the unexpected. The athlete had lifted his crate of tranquilizer balls above his head. Eva tried bum rushing the golfer, but Jordan flung the box at close range.

The crate smashed into Eva, crushing a large number of balls and releasing a cloud of pink dust. Jordan smiled and fell to the ground as the dust surrounded him. When the dust cleared, both titans were asleep on the ground.

"The score is tighter than ever with two on two!" boomed Chris. "This is the big moment people."

* * *

"What?" asked Justin in shock. "We're the last two on our team!"

"Don't worry baby, they'll never find our hiding spot," assured Anne Maria.

* * *

"We'll never find them at this rate," said Noah. "We don't even know if that was Eva who got taken out."

"It was," assured Dawn. "Justin and Anne Maria would never split up. Well, not Anne Maria anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a puzzled Noah.

"Justin's just using her to get further in the game. It's all in his aura."

"That's Justin for you. Always trying to woo women with his otherworldly powers."

The pair reached a small ravine. It went down about seven feet and was ten feet wide. Noah 's sharp eye caught an irregularity in the mud.

"Hold on, isn't that a footprint down there." The bookworm pointed down towards the indentation.

"It is," replied Dawn with enthusiasm. "And there's more over there."

Noah followed the aura reader's hand and confirmed her sighting.

"Alright, anti-me, here we come," grinned Noah. "Lets get down there."

Dawn sighed in agreement. "This aura is strong with this place."

* * *

As Dawn and Noah climbed down into the ravine, Justin and Anne Maria were preparing for battle.

"Oh baby, that gun looks so great with your eyes," squealed the Jersey girl in delight.

Justin chuckled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it."

"I wonder what else it goes good with?" purred Anne Maria.

Justin gulped. "A lot of stuff," he said nervously.

"Like maybe ya' shirt, huh?"

"Again? I already go through those things like toilet paper. I only have a few left."

"Well, with the money, ya' can buy a million shirts."

"And let me guess..."

"Take it off!"

Justin mustered up his courage. "Look Annie, I know we are a perfect pair, but maybe we should focus on-"

Suddenly, a massive cloud of pink smoke surrounded Anne Maria, forcing Justin to back into a small crack in the wall of the ravine with his gun in hand.

Anne Maria fell to the ground, and Justin heard the unmistakable sound of sarcasm. "Bullseye, now let's get the one I was aiming for."

Justin rolled out of his hiding place and pulled up his hostage pole. Noah turned and shot in that direction, but his shot was blocked by Staci's flailing body.

"Dawn, grab your gun!" commanded Noah.

Dawn looked down at her feet and saw her rifle laying in the mud.

Justin leaned away from the pole and whipped out his gun. "Sorry egghead. The sarcasm stops here," he snorted.

Noah dove into the ground and dodged Justin's shot. Dawn ducked behind a curve in the wall and left her gun in the mud. Justin dropped Staci and grabbed Noah by the arm, effectively turning him into a human shield.

"Dawn," said Noah in panic. "Shoot him...Dawn?" The moonchild was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like she bailed," taunted the model. "Too bad that you'll be going home tonight. Elimination by injury." Justin began to twist Noah's arm until he let out a feminine scream.

Justin let Noah's arm relax and then twisted it again. "Just one little sprain, and then-"

Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere and exploded on Noah 's chest. Soon, the bookworm was asleep. Justin let the dust clear and saw Dawn nervously holding her rifle in the air.

"I know what you plan on doing," she cloaked. "I don't like it."

"Well, then what can you do?"

"This!" Dawn pulled her trigger again, launching a ball into Justin's eye. The ball didn't explode, but Justin's panic did.

"My good eye, I'm ruined!" The eye candy screamed covered his eyes and fell into the muddy wall of the ravine.

Dawn shot another shot and Justin was relieved of his misery.

Chris came back on the loudspeaker and said in shock, "I can't believe it... Dawn and the Foxes of Failure have won!"

* * *

Both hostages had been returned to their respective teams unharmed, albeit a little groggy.

Staci immediately began talking about how her uncle had invented chloroform while her team tried to ignore her by giving praise to Dawn.

The Llamas were a little more heated.

* * *

"What a pathetic performance," complained Eva. "Seriously, you got taken out by Noah and Dawn!"

"Well, I didn't go AWOL," said Justin.

"Yeah, Eva," said Sammy. "You have no room to talk."

Brick entered the group as they sat under the large tree where the Foxes had slept the night before. "Team, I think it's time for a meeting," said the cadet officiously.

Justin and Anne Maria glared at the cadet in disdain, as did the rest of the team.

"No, Brick," said Sammy. "We don't need a meeting. I just want to get this elimination over with and win tomorrows challenge."

"But the team is out-"

"I don't give a crap about whether or not you think the team needs help. You're not helping us at all. You just sit back and boss us around."

The rest of the team watched on as Sam and Brick went off on each other.

The loudspeakers boomed again. "All campers to the bonfire in ten minutes, it's voting time."

Sam gave up her attempt to stand up to Brick's authority and said, "We'll just see how this vote goes."

* * *

When both teams arrived at the bonfire, the sun was setting and the bugs were coming out. Justin was nervously looking at his swollen eye in his mirror and pouting. Sam and Eva were avoiding each other like the plague. The rest were just walking, ready to get the night over with, even the Foxes. They wanted to try out their new accommodations.

Chris emerged from the forest with Chef at his side. Next to Chef were three crates, each of a different size.

"Campers, these crates contain the prizes I promised before the challenge. As I said, the winning team will choose first, which I why the Foxes are here. So, pick a box...any box."

The Foxes looked at Dawn in suspense, knowing that her skills would allow her to pick out the best prize.

The moonchild stood up and walked over to the crates.

"Just a heads up," Chris cautioned. "One crate contains nothing, so choose wisely."

Dawn picked up the smallest crate in the stack, measuring about three feet long and six inches tall. She pulled it away from the other crates and carried it back to her team.

"Alright, Foxes," said Chris. "You're all done here. You may leave."

The team left silently, just as Chris had instructed.

When the Foxes had left entirely, Chris started the ceremony.

"Way to lose guys. With players like this, you should have won that one. Heh, he."

"What can I say," said Samantha with a calm and relaxed voice. "We tried. Some of us just weren't team players." The gymnast glanced at Eva.

"Yeah, yeah," retorted Chris. "Excuses. But before we get on with the votes, I have a special reward to give to your M.V.P."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "Crap! How could I just forget about that!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris continued. "The player with the most kills will receive a special prize, and that player is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eva!"

The rest of the team, excluding Brick, gasped as Eva grinned in delight.

"Eva, as your reward...all votes against you will be nullified."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: *Slams her head into her hands and sighs* "All that work...for nothing!"

Eva: *Laughs* "Take that, team!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I've counted up the votes, and its close," said Chris with a grin. "Only three votes count tonight. Let's hand out some wienies, shall we."

"Eva and Anne Maria, you two are safe." The bully and Jersey girl stood up and walked over to the host to claim their prize.

"..."

"..."

"Dakota and Sadie, wienies for you as well." Sadie clapped her hands and claimed her hotdog, as did Dakota.

"Ethan, one for you." The groggy nerd tried getting up, but fell to the ground. "He can have it later," taunted the host.

"..."

"..."

"Samantha, you're safe." Sam caught her hotdog as she stood up and walked over to the others.

"Brick, Justin, one of you has spent your last night on this island."

The two boys exchanged nervous glances.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brick..."

Justin jumped for joy. "In your face, _brickhead_!"

"And by that," finished Chris. "I mean that Brick is safe." Chris chunked the last hotdog at the shocked cadet, accidentally hitting Justin in his other good eye.

"Owww! What? What do you mean he's safe!"

Anne Maria jumped in protest. "I want to know how voted for my baby!"

"I could sit here and argue, but it would be more fun to introduce you to our new elimination device," laughed Chris.

Justin gulped. "New elimination device?"

"Trust me," said Chris. "You'll love it."

* * *

The Llamas stood on the cliffside, watching Justin blindly walk up to the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame.

"I can't see it. Where is it? It's it ugly?" panicked Justin.

"Just a little to more to the left..." chuckled Chris. "There!"

The host pushed button on his remote, sending the model flying off into the open lake.

As the rest of the team watched Justin fly, Chris signed off the episode.

"That's two down, and fourteen to go. Without Justin, how will this team stay together? Will they be able to redeem themselves, or will they fail yet again? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Eva: "If those cretins think that I'm going home, they have something coming. I vote for Justin."

Sammy: "Eva is outta here!"

Sadie: "Sammy told me to vote for Eva, so that's that."

Ethan: "I don't know...Eva, I guess?"

Dakota: "Definitely Eva."

Justin: "Sam may want me to vote with her, but Brick has been a thorn in my side for too long."

Brick: "Justin, you're too far gone for this team."

Anne Maria: "Eva is such a pain in my side. I vote for her."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

The Results

Justin: 2 votes

Brick: 1 vote

Eva: 5 votes (nullified)

* * *

Eliminated: Debbie, Justin

Foxes of Failure: B, Dawn, Tyler, Staci, Noah, Katie, Jordan

Llamas of Loserdom: Sadie, Dakota, Samantha, Ethan, Brick, Anne Maria, Eva

* * *

**~A/N~ Sorry if the if end felt rushed. It was a long write. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. And...Don't forget to review.**

**Next time...boats! **


	6. The Pain Mutiny: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our remaining campers were thrown into an all out tranq-ball war to save their kidnapped teammates, courtesy of our special guest, Harold. When it came to teamwork, the Llamas were crushed. Samantha put together a ragtag alliance that soon fell apart at the seams, Justin received plenty of bodily harm, and Eva deserted her team, again! In the end, Eva escaped elimination, and it was pretty boy Justin who took our one-way transportation off the island."

"Now, only fourteen campers remain, and with the team's even in numbers, the race for dominance has begun on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

Chris stood on the cliff side in front of the Llamas of Loserdom. "Alright losers, you are done for tonight. Go pick out one of the other crates from the bonfire and head back to your new beds, heh he!"

"Do you have to rub in our loss?" groaned Dakota. "Just let it go."

"Whatevs," replied the host. "Just get some rest. You'll need it."

The seven remaining Llamas solemnly walked down to the bonfire.

Eva grabbed Sammy by the arm and pulled her to the back of the group. "Just what did you hope to accomplish by voting off your best player?" asked the jock in anger. "Tell me!"

"What makes you think that I voted for you?" replied Sammy innocently. "I voted for Brick."

The cadet gazed back towards the two girls and sighed.

Eva gazed into Sam's eyes and dropped her arm, leaving a red mark where she had gripped it. "I'll be watching you, farmer."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "As if I'd just tell her that I voted for her. I know how to play the game, even with my minimal exposure to the show."

Eva: "Sure, I may have escaped elimination, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna slack off. This only makes me work harder."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As will I," mumbled Sammy. "_As will I_."

Anne Maria was sobbing next to Sadie and Dakota. "When I find out who voted for my Justin, they'll be sorry."

"Why do you care?" asked a curious Sadie.

"You knew he playing you, right?" added Dakota.

Anne Maria gasped. "How dare you!" The Jersey chick pointed to the rest of her team. "You're all villains here! My Justin cared about me over the money! He told me himself!"

"Listen," said Ethan. "He never falls in love. He just used his body to win you over."

Anne Maria's eye shadow was streaming down her tanned face. "Just leave me alone. I never asked for any of this!"

As Anne Maria ran off to the campground, the rest of her team reached the bonfire and grabbed one of their crates from the pile.

Eva quickly took the box on top, but Brick had a warning for the bully. "Wait, Chris said that there was an empty box!"

Eva picked up the other box and shook it in her hands. A rattling sound could be heard from inside the box. The jock shook the other box with the same results.

"Great," groaned Eva. "They both have something in them."

"Just pick one," said Brick. "You may get lucky."

Eva raised an eyebrow and ripped the top off of one of the crates. Inside was a trash bag. The bully pulled it out and spilled its contents across the ground.

"Duffel bags!" squealed Brick. "Nice!"

"Thank God," sighed Samantha. "I'll need this for all the clothes I brought."

"Same here," agreed Dakota as she picked up a bag.

"Ewww," groaned Sadie. "They're barf green."

"Correction, ma'am," said Brick. "It's_ army_ green. Now try to be more respectful to our troops."

"As if you know anything about respect," taunted Sammy in disdain.

"Hmph," Brick snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foxes were adjusting to their new digs.

Jordan flew through the cabin door with anticipation. "Ahhh, the great feeling of victory and warmth."

"Oh my gosh, I know," said Katie. "I just hope that Sadie is okay."

Noah walked in next. "I'm sure she's fine. You worry too much."

"Yeah, but we're never apart."

"You were last night," added Tyler. "You dealt with it just fine. Now just relax and savour the warmth."

As Dawn and B carried the small crate inside the cabin, the team eagerly gathered around the box in anticipation.

"Open it," demanded Jordan.

"Hold on," replied Dawn. "Let us get it inside and on the floor."

B placed the box in the center of the cabin on top of a ratty rug and pulled a crowbar out of his trench-coat. The genius jammed his iron tool into the space between the lid and the rest of the crate and pushed down with all his might.

When the lid popped off, Jordan quickly pushed Noah and Dawn out of his way and peered into the box.

"I dont believe it," he gasped.

"They're so... beautiful," sniffles Tyler.

"Yah," said Staci in awe.

"It's just..._soda_," said an unimpressed Noah.

"This is awesome," squealed Jordan. "I haven't had a coke in six years, two months, and nine days."

"That was...deep," said Noah.

"I'm attentive to detail, alright!" snapped Jordan.

Tyler pulled a bottle out of the crate and tried to pop the cap off. "Come on fingers, work."

"Typical Chris," added Katie. "Always making it harder for us."

"Wow, you just figured that out," quipped Noah. "Even after five seasons of the show."

"He wouldn't let me and Sadie be on the same team," she sobbed. "This place blows so hard."

"Don't worry," came Dawn. "Even though you may be jealous of your friend, she's jealous of you as well."

Katie stared at Dawn with an unnerving gaze. "How did you...never mind.

Suddenly, Tyler screamed in pain. "My hand!"

Katie looked over at the jock and fainted. On Tyler's hand was a wide gash, covered in blood. "Stupid bottle!"

Noah was shaken. "Dude, what happened?"

The jock winced in pain. "I cut myself on the cap!"

Dawn walked up to Tyler. "Don't worry, I can help you. I just need some special flowers and some boiling water."

Tyler gasped. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," said Dawn calmly. She turned to B. "B, go find some water and boil it over the fire."

The genius nodded and left the cabin in a hurry. "Jordan, you can-"

Dawn paused in shock as she watched Jordan down a whole bottle of soda.

The jock moaned in delight. "Oh yeah, that's the spot. Right there."

"I've been scarred," stated Noah plainly as he sat down on his bunk.

The moonchild walked up to Jordan and asked him for a favor. "Look, Tyler's hurt, and I need your help."

"I know he's hurt, but he can stick it to the pain," snorted Jordan. The jock turned to Tyler, who was on his bed in pain. "Right, buddy?"

"I'm not good with blood," said the queasy athlete. "I just need to lay down."

Dawn turned away from Jordan. "Fine then," she sneered. "Noah, can you go and find some yarrow flowers?"

"Sure, ask the gamer to go find flowers that he has never heard of," the genius retorted. "Smart move."

"Well, I doubt that Staci or Katie know about yarrow flowers. You're smart, so I figured that you would know," she pleaded. "Can you try?"

Noah sighed in defeat. "Fine, if it's for the fangirls. What do the flowers look like?"

Dawn thought for a few seconds. "They're pink, yellow, or white, and they come in little bunches."

"Very _helpful_," scowled Noah.

Outside, the Llamas were just getting set for bed. They had heard Tyler's scream and saw B and Noah exit the cabin and enter the forest.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Ethan to Sammy. The nerd opened his duffel bag and laid it on top of himself like a blanket.

Sam rolled over and grumbled. "I don't know. Ask someone else. I just want to sleep."

Ethan spoke to her again. "If I didn't know better, it appears that they're planning something. Maybe they know what the next challenge is. They might be trying to get started early!"

Sammy groaned in disdain. "Or they might just have to pee. Did you ever consider that."

"No, I guess not. Sorry."

Brick butted in. "They might be looking for the invincibility statue too. I know I would if I was a winner."

Sam snapped awake. "Oh really," she told Brick. "Is there anything you might want to tell us."

"Ma'am, if I had a secret, then I would let the team know immediately."

Dakota taunted the cadet. "Just like your bed wetting tendencies and fear of the dark."

Brick blushed in embarrassment. "Not personal secrets! Game related ones."

"Well," laughed Sammy. "If you find the statue, then I'm sure that you'll let us know."

"Yeah," coughed Brick. "Sure thing."

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Even if I did have the statue, I don't know if I could handle that much power. I'm used to controlling a team, not playing with one."

Sammy: "Brick is the ultimate bag of cats in this game. He has no idea when to shut his trap."

Sadie: "I don't care about the invincibility statue at all. Not unless Katie found it. And if I found it, then I would so give it to her."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Can y'all shut up," groaned Anne Maria. "Sexy gals like me need their beauty sleep." The Jersey girl sniffled, obviously due to Justin's elimination.

"For once," replied Sammy. "I agree with you. Everyone just calm down. We'll deal with this discussion in the...hey, they're back!"

Sam pointed at the cabin, where Noah and B had returned with something in their hands.

"Listen to them," she commanded. "See if you can hear what they're saying."

Noah and B opened the cabin door and sighed with relief.

"I found some of those yarrow flowers...at least that's what I think they are," said a confused and exhausted Noah. "I looked everywhere around the campsite. They were on the edge of a stream. Does that sound like yarrow? Please tell me they're narrow."

Dawn plucked the flowers from the brainiac's scrawny hand and examined them closely. "They are! Thank you so much!" The aura reader grabbed Noah and hugged him tight before grabbing the cup of hot water from B.

Dawn took the flowers and stuffed them into the cup, letting them sit for a minute. Katie and Staci sat watching as Jordan downed another soda. Tyler casually glanced down at his wound and quickly tried to remedy his situation by starting a conversation.

"So...what are you guys gonna do if you win?"

Jordan immediately shot up. "Get another one of these cokes!"

As Jordan dashed passed Noah and Dawn to get another soda, Noah couldn't resist poking at Jordan's sugar high. "Ah, sugar. Nature's cocaine...in coke form, literally. I think you've had enough of those things."

"No kidding," said Katie. "I tried to take one, but he growled at me."

"Yah," added Staci. "Me too."

"Oh, you guys want some," squeaked Jordan. "Catch!"

The jock flung two bottles at the girls. They ducked below their covers as the bottles smashed against the wooden wall.

"Hey, watch it," Katie told the hyperactive jock.

"Yah," added Staci. "You could have killed me. Just like my great, great, great, uncle Jack who invented murder."

Dawn looked over at Staci and tried to tell her the truth, but wanted it to be a private discussion. "Staci."

"Yah," the liar replied.

"Could I talk to you outside?" she asked innocently.

"Sure."

Jordan cranked up his annoyance. As he jumped in front of the cabin door, he cautiously told Dawn and Staci, "Now ladies, don't go off making alliances and all."

"We're not, Jordan," Dawn scowled.

The moonchild slapped Jordan on the arm, causing the sugar obsessed jock to fall to the ground in shock.

"Yep," said Noah. "That's a sugar-high if I ever saw one."

As Dawn and Staci stepped outside of the cabin, the Llamas were all sound asleep. Dawn motioned for Staci to be quiet and the liar obeyed. The two girls stepped off the the porch and slowly crept around to the back of the cabin.

"So, Dawn," asked Staci anxiously. "What did you want to talk about? Is it about my family, cause I have some interesting stories to tell."

"Yes, it's about your family," said Dawn nervously. "I have to tell you this, but I don't quite know how to say it."

"Go ahead. I'm a good listener, yah."

"Well, sometimes..."

Staci nodded. "Yah."

"Well, sometimes you go overboard with your stories," she whispered.

Staci frowned. "What d-do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is...that you need to start focusing on the game, not your ancestors."

"But, I thought that everyone liked my stories. They do right?"

Dawn thought long and hard. After a few seconds of silence, Dawn sighed. "No." The aura reader hung her head in shame. "We don't."

Staci sniffled in disappointment. "I know," she admitted. "But I don't make these things up. They're true stories."

"Well, where did you hear these...stories?"

"My parents always said that I came from a line of great thinkers. They even had a scrapbook of all of my ancestors and their accomplishments."

Dawn sighed. "Did you ever think that your parents may have just been lying to you about your family."

"No. My mom always said that they were real people with real accomplishments. Are you saying that my life has been a lie?"

Dawn looked Staci in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's not what matters. It doesn't matter if your ancestors aren't amazing. What does matter, is that you're amazing. Be the best that you can be. Focus on what you can do. Not what your ancestors did. Get it?"

"Yah," said Staci in disappointment. "But I'm not special. I've never done anything that people will remember."

Dawn smiled. "Well, it's not too late to start."

The liar smiled back.

As Dawn and Staci retreated back into their cabin a stir of movement flashed from the Llama's camp. A hand reached over to one of the closed duffel bags and unzipped it quietly. Another hand emerged from the darkness, placing a shining can into the bag and closing it again.

When Dawn and Staci opened the door, Jordan was unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" asked the alarmed teen.

"He tried to jump off of his bed and hit his head on the top bunk," explained Noah. "With the way he acted, I figure that it's best to leave him on the ground."

Dawn smiled and grabbed the cup of water. She looked inside to see that the water had been stained a faint green. She walked over to Tyler, who was barely awake, and told him the good news. "Alright, Tyler. I have the remedy for you, but I need your headband."

The jock slowly pulled his red headband off of his forehead and gave it to Dawn. The brainchild dunked the head piece into the water and grabbed Tyler's wounded hand.

"This'll sting for a bit, but it'll help you heal quickly."

Dawn took the headband and tied it around Tyler's wound. The jock winced in pain, then smiled. "I feel it working already," he exclaimed.

"Good, now get some sleep," replied the aura reader.

Tyler fell back into his sheets and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Taps the side of his head*

Tyler: *Holds up his hand to his face* "I hope this works. I'd hate to be eliminated by injury this early in the season."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn sat down on her top bunk and pulled the sheets over the other side.

"Going to bed already?" asked Katie. "Don't you want a soda?"

"Sorry, but I don't drink soft drinks," she apologized. "I've never liked them."

"I just wish Sadie was here to share them though," she sighed.

"Then save one for her," said Noah.

Katie grinned. "Oh my God, Noah. You're a genius!" The BFFF picked up a bottle of soda from the crate and put it under her sheets.

Meanwhile, Noah had reached into his sweater-vest and pulled out a rather bulky book. He flipped the pages back and forth in boredom, as he had obviously read the novel before.

"What's that?" came a voice from above. Noah looked up to see Dawn peeking into his lap to see the book.

"George R. R. Martin," he replied. "Does it really matter?"

"But...Chris said that luxuries weren't allowed in the game," stated Dawn cautiously. "What if he sees it?"

Noah smirked. "Oh honey, he won't. I never take it out during the day."

"And the cameras." The moonchild pointed up to the hole in the ceiling where the camera was hidden.

"How did you know that there was a camera up there?" asked Noah suspiciously. "Is it your powers again?"

"Yes, I saw it when we walked in. I felt negative energy around that spot, and voila, hidden camera."

"Nice," quipped Noah. "Now tell me, who's winning the season this time?"

"Sorry, I can't see far into the future. I only read auras."

"Uh huh." Noah turned back to reading his book.

Dawn sighed. "If you need to tell anyone about your problems, I'm here."

Noah turned and told her, "I don't have problems. Well, maybe Chris, and Justin...and Alejandro...and-"

"Your family?"

Noah gasped. "No, well sometimes. I really just want to read myself to sleep, okay."

Dawn smiled. "Alright, enjoy your restful sleep."

The entire team, including Noah and Dawn, covered up with their bed sheets and fell asleep in their warm beds.

* * *

In the morning, Tyler awoke with the bandage on his hand. He slowly unraveled the headband to discover that his wound had not only stopped bleeding, but almost healed up entirely. He stared in awe at the natural wonder that Dawn had preformed.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the jock. "I'm cured."

The other campers awoke groaning and glaring at Tyler.

"That's great," said Noah. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah...me too," mumbled Katie.

Suddenly, the loudspeakers squealed with the obnoxious voice of Chris McLean. "Welcome to the final fourteen, campers!"

"Oh put a sock in it," groaned Jordan in anguish.

"The challenge for today is the toughest one yet," said Chris, "and we need to get started as soon as possible. That means no breakfast!"

The campers on both teams gasped.

"He can't just starve us," panicked Staci.

"Relax," said Noah. "He's not trying to starve us. Even if he was, you could last quite a while without food."

"Good thing that I chugged seven pops last night," bragged Jordan. "I'm up and ready!" The golfer jumped out of bed and stretched his arms. Without notice, he winced and grabbed his bicep. "God, cramp!" he groaned.

"That's what happens when you load up on sugar, genius," quipped Noah in delight. "You just need water. And don't come crying to me when you have kidney stones either."

B nodded in agreement.

"What's a kidney stone?" asked a puzzled Katie.

"Well-" started Noah.

"You don't want to know," shuddered Tyler. "No one should ever have to go through something like that."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "I've been hit by a car, stung by bees, bitten by a snake, blown up by a mine, and fallen down a pyramid. I'd take all of those over another kidney stone."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris' voice rang again. "Alright weenies, head to the south beach. It's challenge time.

"Lets get this this over with," sighed Noah.

"Yah," agreed Staci. "I really don't want to play today."

As the Foxes left their cabin, they saw that the Llamas had already left.

"Crap," muttered Jordan. "Were gonna be late again!"

"Don't worry," said Dawn. "There's no rush today."

"But Chris explicitly said that we needed to rush," argued Noah.

"You trust Chris?"

Noah paused. "Good point," he smiled.

* * *

When the Foxes arrived at the beach, Chris and the other team were already sitting and waiting for them.

"Wow," said Chris. "Twice in row, you're late."

"Sorry, we had trouble getting up," said Staci sincerely.

"Well, it doesn't matter," replied the host. "Just take a seat. We've got a lot of explaining to do today."

The Foxes plopped down onto the dry sand. On the Llamas, Anne Maria was still scowling, as was her annoyed team. The only attentive camper was, as always, Brick.

"You may start," said the cadet with a salute.

Chris flashed a smile. "Great, now listen up. For the past two challenges, the teams haven't been very unified. The producers wanted to see the entire team work together, so that's where today's reward challenges comes in."

"Reward challenge?" asked Ethan with a faint grin. "So no one goes home today?"

"Nope, no elimination for you," said Chris. "But that doesn't mean that you can outwit the forthcoming pain in today's challenge, heh he!"

Katie and Sadie raised their hands together.

"Yes," reluctantly said the host.

"What is the challenge?"

"Seriously. That's your question?" snorted Chris in disdain. "Fine, since you want to know now, I suppose I can skip the reward part of the challenge."

"No!" screamed the campers.

"Great," said Chris. "Now listen up. Today's reward is something that you all need...food!"

"So that's why you canceled breakfast!" exclaimed Dakota. "You wanted us to win our food."

"Exactly. The winning team will receive an all-you-can-eat dinner, complete with all of your favorite foods."

Both teams cheered.

"But, you'll have to bust your sorry little butts to win it. And you'll do so in an homage to our Viking naval battle in World Tour. Each team will construct a boat and use it to retrieve a set of flags or sink the enemy ship. I'll explain the details later. First, you should find your building sets somewhere on the beach. Oh, and the team with the best boat at the end of the three hour time limit gets a huge advantage in the actual challenge."

Without a word, both teams began running down the beach.

"Hold it, Foxes!" shouted the host.

Both teams paused and gazed back at the Chris, who pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his shirt.

"Catch!" The host threw the scroll at the Fox team and smiled. "There's a reward for winning the last challenge. It should help ya' put the boat together."

The Llamas groaned is disappointment.

* * *

Both teams arrived at their building sets to discover massive piles of wooden parts and pieces.

At the Llama camp, things quickly got heated.

"Alright," boomed Brick. "This is war, people. And as your captain, I say we-"

"Don't care," quipped Samantha as she rummaged through the pile of wood.

"Well ma'am," so ad Brick slyly. "If you refuse to work with the group, you go hungry tonight when we win."

Dakota tapped Brick on the shoulder. "Brick, I know you have the best intentions, but some of the worst things in history have been done with the best intentions."

"What do you mean, soldier?"

"I mean that you might want to let the team have a say. Just for this first part of the challenge."

Brick gasped in shock. "Are you telling me to...relinquish my duty as team captain?"

"Well...n-"

"Oh yes," said Sammy, butting into the discussion. "That's exactly what she means. It's for the better, right Dakota?"

"Yeah," the bald teen sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: *Sighs* "This went downhill fast. But I won't give up on them. Without my leadership skills, the team is doomed to failure."

Ethan: "Normally I wouldn't mind having someone else in the spotlight, but with Brick, he just takes it too far."

Anne Maria: "Oh, Justin. Why did ya' have to go!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick walked away in seeming defeat and sat down on a rock with his head in his hands. Sammy smiled and began sifting through the pile of wood.

"Alright team, let's get this boat started!" She chanted patriotically.

The rest of the Llamas cheered in agreement, barring Brick, who sat scowling at the rest of his team in vain.

Back at the Foxes' camp, Jordan quickly opened the blueprints he had received from Chris.

"Oh yeah baby!" squealed the jock. "Were gonna rock their world now!"

"Yeah!" bellowed Tyler in agreement. "Lets do this!"

Noah snapped the jocks to reality. "Guys, you do realize that we still have to build it first? In three hours too."

"Don't worry, Noah," said Katie. "We have a map. We'll finish this in no time."

"Yah, my gre...uh, I mean...yah," Staci fumbled.

"First," asserted Jordan as he walked up to the pile of wooden parts.. "Lets separate all these pieces. That'll make it easier to find them."

The Foxes followed Jordan's order immediately. The jock set the blueprints on a stump and put a rock on top of it as a paperweight before joining his team.

Meanwhile, the Llamas were becoming confused over what their boat should look like.

"We should build a aquadynamic boat," insisted Sadie. "That way we'll go faster."

"That's not even a word, Sadie," sighed Ethan. "It's aerodynamic."

"Well, I say that we just build something already," demanded Dakota. "It's been twenty minutes and we don't even have a plan."

"I'm with you," smiled Samantha. "If we don't get a boat built, we'll starve it here tonight."

Eva reluctantly spoke up. "We needed that blueprint. It was a golden ticket to dinner."

"Well, they have an engineer too, so we have plenty of competition," explained Dakota. "B is a total genius."

"Guys," said Samantha. "I need to use the ladies' room. I'll be right back." As Sam stood up she tapped Ethan and the shoulder with her index finger.

"Whatever," said Dakota. "Just hurry back."

Ethan coughed. "Actually, I have to go too."

The team stared at Ethan suspiciously.

"Yeah," said the nerd nervously. "I'm just gonna go now."

The lanky teen jumped up and ran into the bushes where Samantha had entered.

Ethan crawled through the thick brush and reached a small patch of open ground where Sam was eagerly standing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This team," she snarled. "We're falling behind and we need another win, even if it is just a reward challenge."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help to make it work."

Ethan's heart skipped a beat. "Me...you need me?"

"Yeah, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Well, listen up..."

* * *

Chris was sitting in his hidden control room. The host stood watching the many screens in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, he whipped out a small remote and paused the recording.

The host turned to the camera and flashed trademark smile. "Just what does Samantha have in mind? Will Ethan follow her plans? And who will win the challenge and the amazing buffet? Stay tuned for all answers on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

**~A/N~ Hope this wasn't too boring. Opening chapters will be full of character development, so hopefully my readers are into that stuff. I hope the OC's are settling well you you guys. I spent a couple of months planning for this story, so I hope it pays off.**

**Don't forget to review. Each one makes my day a little bit better.**

**Also, Pahkitew Island is coming to the USA next month, and episodes are on YouTube in Italian. Who's excited!?**


	7. The Pain Mutiny: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Sorry it's late. I've been distracted by Pahkitew Island lately and was too bust watching the Italian dub to focus. Hopefully I'll get back on track after this chapter.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R if you like where this is going or not. Constructive criticisms are highly acceptable. **

* * *

"Now," said Samantha. "I need to know how good you are at stealth.

"Don't worry," smiled Ethan. "In Battle-Questers, I'm a level seventy-two rogue with over thirty badges in skill."

"I don't know what you just said, but I think you'll work."

"Now, what's my assignment?"

Samantha smiled deviously.

* * *

Jordan piled the final piece of wood onto its respective pile. "That's the last one," said the jock. "Now...what are we gonna make?"

"A boat?" asked Noah sarcastically.

"Oh, let's make a sailboat!" squealed Katie. "Sadie loves sailboats!"

"Well," said Tyler. "Maybe we should vote?"

"Great idea," remarked Dawn.

B nodded in agreement.

"I vote for a sailboat!" squeaked Katie. "And so does Sadie!"

"Katie," sighed Jordan. "Sadie isn't on the team. You two might share a brain, but you don't share this democracy!"

"I vote with Dawn," said Staci. "Whatever she chooses, I'm for it."

Noah sighed in frustration. "You all can't be that dull, can you? Use the blueprint!"

"Oh yeah, the blueprints!" exclaimed Jordan. "Where are they?"

"I thought you had them!" gasped Tyler.

"No, I gave them to B!"

Everyone looked at B, who was hunching his shoulders and pointing at Noah.

"Don't look at me," defended Noah. "I put them down on a rock. I'm sure they're fine. I put a rock on top of them so they wouldn't blow away."

Noah walked over to the rocks on the treeline and impatiently searched as his team looked on in worry.

Suddenly, Noah looked up and screamed, "They're gone!"

Jordan began running towards Noah. "What do you mean they're gone? You lost them!?"

"I left them on this rock," explained the panicking genius. Noah pointed to the ground. "See, there's the rock I used as a paperweight."

"Well, they're gone now!" screamed Jordan in frustration.

The rest of the team walked up to the two arguing geniuses and looked on in confusion.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" panicked Katie.

"Yah, those plans were our only hope," said Staci nervously.

"Maybe B has an idea," said Dawn cheerfully.

B pulled out his blackboard. "_Nothing."_

The team groaned in defeat.

Back at the Llama base, Samantha had just returned to the team.

"Don't worry," she cautioned. "Ethan's going to take a while. He'll be back soon."

"Whatever," sported Eva. "He's not really helpful anyway."

Brick glared at the bully. "Ma'am, I must inform you that everyone on the team serves a purpose. I will not stand for this disrespect."

"And I won't stand for you telling me how to play the game," she replied angrily.

"Could we please get on topic?" sighed Samantha. "We only had three hours."

"She's right," said Sadie.

Brick and Eva snapped their heads away from each other in anger.

"Now, what are we building?" asked Samantha seriously.

"A boat," smiled Sadie.

"Seriously," sighed Samantha. "What type of boat?!"

"We should build a trireme," came a voice from behind the team.

Ethan walked up to the group and tapped Sam on her back as he passed by. The athlete winked back at the nerd.

"What's a tri-thinger?" asked a puzzled Anne Maria.

"Its a boat used in the Persian Wars," explained Ethan. "It used a massive metal hull to ram other boats. If you need to sink a ship, it'll work."

Brick became suspicious. "And how did you get that idea?"

"Does it matter?" quipped Sammy rhetorically. "No, it doesn't. Now listen up."

Brick scowled. "Yes, it does. No one gets such an idea of the top of their head."

"Well, he was knowledgeable about it," insisted Eva.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Look," snarled Anne Maria. "I know you voted for my baby, so you don't get a chance to speak."

"Just let the team handle this," begged Dakota. "Please."

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: *Snorts in disapproval* "We'll see how this turns out. If they fail out there, they'll have to let me be captain again."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright," said Brick with a grin. "Just build it. You'll see my point eventually."

The group gathered around Ethan as he explained the building process.

"Now," said the nerd. "First we need a frame to build on. Eva can pick out the longest pieces for the shell while the rest of us build the frame out of the smaller pieces."

Eva saluted, walked over to the woodpile, and began lifting the heavier pieces into the air.

"You heard the man," exclaimed Samantha. "Lets do this!"

* * *

"I can't believe you just left the plans on a rock," sighed a peeved Jordan.

"Hey," retorted Noah. "You're the one who gave them away. You should share the blame!"

As Noah and Jordan bickered, the rest of the Foxes sat in a small circle and brainstormed ideas.

"Too bad my gr-" started Staci as Dawn looked her in the eye. "Uh, I mean too bad we lost the plans," she chuckled.

"You can say that again," whined Tyler. "I really wanted that buffet."

"We can still win," assured Katie. "We just have to build a boat in...how much time is there?"

"I lost track about an hour in," moaned Tyler. "My hand hurts again and I can't focus."

"B?" Dawn asked the silent giant. "Do you have any idea? Even a one?"

B thought deeply and nodded his head with a smile.

"Great, what is it?" asked Katie.

B opened his coat and pulled out his blackboard. With a piece of chalk, the genius drew a large square, divided into multiple sections. In the center, he drew a large semi-circle with a smaller circle on the flat edge.

"It's a-" Dawn started.

"Sailboat!" Katie squealed.

B shook his head and wrote "_raft_" in the sand with his finger.

Noah and Jordan noticed the commotion and joined the group.

"Well," sighed Jordan. "We might as well build it. We have nothing to lose."

"Our lives?!" replied Noah cautiously. "You guys do know that a raft would fall apart in the lake, right?"

"Even if it does," said Jordan. "We might be able to win the advantage. The Llamas don't have a blueprint either, so we're even."

"Well," said Staci. "It would be easy to build."

"Totally," agreed Katie.

"All in agreement?" asked Dawn with her hand raised.

The entire team, barring Noah, lifted their arms to the sky.

"Fine," Noah sighed in defeat.

* * *

As Eva hauled the last piece of the boat's shell over to the pile of planks, Brick realized that there was something missing.

"Halt!" he panicked. "What do we put it together with?!"

"Nails?" asked Eva sarcastically. "And a hammer?"

"Well, where are they?" the cadet whined.

"I... I didn't see any," admitted Ethan nervously. "I guess I wasn't thinking ahead."

"Great," complained Anne Maria. "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we could use vines?" insisted Sadie. "There are hundreds of them in the woods."

Samantha groaned. "Where's Chris when you need him? Maybe he forgot to give us those supplies."

Dakota screamed at the top of her voice. "Chris! If you can hear this, give us our stuff. This isn't a joke!"

As if on cue, the loudspeaker boomed with Chris' snarky voice. "Alright campers, you have ninety minutes remaining. Ya' better start building, or its gonna be rough waters for you. McLean out!"

"This is hopeless," sighed Dakota in anger with her bald head hung in shame.

"See guys," asserted Brick. "I knew we shouldn't have tried to build such an intricate boat."

"When did ya' say that?" asked Eva as she glared at Brick. "You told us to build it! You agreed!"

"Ethan suggested it, not me," replied Brick in fear.

Eva turned towards Ethan. "What's the big idea?"

"I don't-"

"You don't know," Eva raged.

Samantha stepped between Eva and Ethan and looked Eva in the eye. "Look, he thought we had nails. Blame the plans, uh, I mean Chris. Blame Chris!"

Brick gasped and grabbed Samantha by her arm. "What did you just say? Plans?"

"I meant Chris!"

Brick looked towards Ethan and saw a bulge in his navy blue jacket. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

The lanky teen looked down at his jacket and stuttered. "Nothing, it's just-"

Brick dropped Samantha's arm and grabbed at Ethan's jacket. He reached inside and pulled out a paper scroll.

"You stole it! You stole their fairly won advantage!"

"No... I-I found it," panicked Ethan. "It was on the ground."

Samantha intervened again. "Hold on, Ethan. Let's not rush this."

Brick tried to speak but Samantha cut him off with a hand on his mouth. "Yes, he stole it. And it doesn't matter. We need to win and nothing is stopping us." She turned to her team. "Does everyone agree?"

Brick ripped the hand away from his mouth and pleaded. "You have to hear me out! Do want to win by cheating, or do you want to win fairly, as a team?"

With no one taking Brick's side Sam snatched the blueprints from Brick's tight grip and held them in the air. "Now, let's get this thing built!"

Brick once again tried to take a stand. "You will take those back and apologize to the opponents! That's an order, ma'am!"

The cadet stuck his finger in the farm girl's face and asserted himself, but suddenly felt his arm being pulled around by a massive force.

"Look," snarled Eva with teeth grinding frustration. "I'm hungry, and you're not getting in my way. Now, you can either help us build, or I can snap your arm in two!"

Brick whimpered nervously. "Ma'am, though I highly respect your skills, I would find it to be a good decision to let my arm go. I don't think so well...under pressure!"

Eva dropped the cadet, leaving a crimson bruise around his wrist.

"Now stay back," said Eva. "Let the _adults_ do what must be done."

As Eva and the others stormed away, Brick collapsed onto the sand and found himself in quite a predicament.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "This team is the most unfair, dirty, underhanded, uncooperative, shameful mess that I've ever led into battle!"

Eva: "He ain't done. I can see it in his eyes."

Ethan: "Sammy sure had my back. I knew we'd make a good team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foxes had begun construction on their raft. Instead of nails, B had suggested vines, just as Sadie had. While Dawn, Katie, and Staci left to collect supplies, Noah, B, and Tyler worked on the raft. Jordan, however, decided to watch over the process like a stout military leader.

Noah, in the middle of tying a knot in the vine, looked over his shoulder. "You know that we only have an hour left, right _'Tiger'?_

"I know," said Jordan with a flashy grin. "I'm jut watching you guys incase you mess up."

Tyler dropped his vine and turned to face the other jock. "Dude, it would be done faster if you would get down here. We haven't messed up yet."

Tyler turned around and tripped on a spare plank. When he hit the ground, Jordan laughed. "Nice idea, but I'm not convinced."

* * *

**Confessions**

B: *Gives a thumbs down*

Jordan: "Yeah, I probably should've worked a bit more, but this team needs a leader. And who's better suited than the 2006 Putt-Putt Playoff Champion!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Are you sure that you're being a leader?" asked Noah. "Because now you're just being a prick."

Jordan sat down in the sand and stretched his legs. "Say what you want, but I know that I can lead us to victory."

"B 's the one who came up with the building plan," said Tyler. "All you've done is argue with Noah and lose the blueprints."

Jordan muttered to himself. "So ungrateful."

Noah and B were finishing up on the base of the raft. With a forty foot length and a fifteen foot width, it wasn't as big as the team had planned.

"Sorry bros," groaned Tyler. "I don't think this will hold all seven of us."

"Well," quipped Noah. "Maybe if _someone_ would get up and actually try, then maybe it could be bigger."

"Oh really," snarled Jordan playfully. "What's with the berating? Do you not remember the Dodgeball game in season one? You can't really-"

"I learned my lesson," snapped Noah in anger. "I'm a changed man! Even though I did nothing wrong, I've changed!"

"Dude," sighed Tyler calmly as he patted Noah on the back. "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth your time."

Noah turned his attention back towards building the raft. Jordan stood up and grabbed a large plank. "You can use this for the plank that you'll be walking after the challenge," he chuckled. "Just a warning, you little punk."

Noah and B rolled their eyes.

As the Foxes made progress, the Llamas continued to craft their trireme. The frame of the boat was shoddily tied together by vines are varying length, and the wooden planks that covered half of the boat were almost falling apart. The oddly shaped frame itself wasn't anything to be proud of. While it was definitely able to fit all seven team members, it would leak heavily with a large load. For the ramming rod, Eva had found a sturdy log and carved the ends to a point using a clam shell.

Ethan and Samantha were tying the last few pieces of the shell together as Brick unwillingly fastened them to the rest of the boat.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Though I may have toned down my code, my tolerance of cheating remains the same."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The cadet sighed to himself and hung his head in shame. Dakota noticed his darkened mood and came over.

"Brick?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Brick looked up with sadness in his eyes and spoke. "You don't know? It's the team. They just won't listen to me. I'm trying to help them and make it easier for everyone, but they don't care."

Dakota smiled. "I care."

"Yeah, right," he snorted back. "You don't mean that at all."

"Maybe I don't, but you can't give up because of what doesn't go your way."

Samantha looked to the bald, tail-wielding teen and laughed. "Don't give him any attention. He's gonna be fine after he eats the dinner that we're winning today."

Dakota sighed and walked away, leaving Brick to hang his head once more.

Anne Maria was fiddling with her hair, which had lost its form and fallen into a mess of tangles. She groaned under her breath. "Oh, my poof."

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "When I find out who took my hairspray, someone's gonna wake up in the ICU!"

Sadie: "Snook...uh, I mean Anne Maria is totally rude. I wish Katie was here to keep me company. Everyone on the team is scary. Well, not Sammy and Dakota. They're my friends, for now...oh Katie, I need you!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Hey, tan-in-a-can!" shouted Samantha. "We need your help over here! We're almost done!"

"Eh, you eva' had your style melt like this," she sneered as she grabbed her hair and pulled it up. "If not, then keep ya' trap shut!"

Samantha sighed in frustration and ignored the Jersey chick.

"Don't worry about her," Ethan told the gymnast. "She's not much of a team player. Of course, you would've known that if you actually watched the show."

"Trust me," she grinned. "Even though my knowledge of this rundown excuse for a show is, um, limited, my wits and athletic abilities can keep me afloat."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Last one!" shouted Tyler in joy. "Dinner, he we come!"

"Could you keep it down, _boom-box_?" Noah quipped. "We really don't want the other team to know that we're in the lead."

"Why does it matter?" asked Jordan. "The advantage goes to the best boat, not the first one there."

"But the question is," added Staci. "Is it good enough?"

"She's right," said Dawn cautiously. "I sense major turmoil in the near future."

"Yeah," agreed a snarky Jordan. "For them!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "As a natural born leader, it's my duty to not only lead my team to victory, but contribute as well."

Katie: "Jordan is so selfish. All he ever does is... "*sniffles* "Oh, Sadie. Why can't we just be together!?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That attitude isn't exactly the best one to carry around here," said Noah. "Overconfidence leads to failure. Just look at Tyler."

"Hey," whined the red-clad athlete.

"No offense," said Dawn calmly. "But I have to agree with Noah."

"Come on guys," whined Tyler again. "I might not be the smartest crayon in the crate, but at least I have one thing that sets me apart from everyone else on the island."

"Your pain threshold?" laughed Noah. B and Jordan laughed as well.

"No," sighed Tyler. "My determination."

Noah thought for a few seconds. "Wow, I can't really argue with that. Good boy." The brainiac walked up to Tyler and petted his head as Tyler groaned.

"Great," exclaimed Jordan. "Let's get that last plank in place and hit the beach!" The jock grabbed the large piece of wood and, with B 's help, set it in place.

Dawn and Katie pulled the vines over the plank and fastened them to the side of the raft.

"There," squealed Katie. "We're done!"

Staci and Jordan nodded in content. With two layers of wood and multiple vines to hold it together, the raft was almost perfect. Almost.

"Oh no," groaned Noah.

"What's wrong?" asked Jordan playfully.

"We forget to make a mast, smartass!" he shouted.

"I know, I was-"

"You mean...you knew you were handicapping up the whole time," sneered Tyler.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "It's fine. All we have to do is row. We don't need a sail, or a mast, or anything but manpower."

"You realize that you and B are the only people on this team that have biceps, right?" asked Noah rhetorically. The genius sat down in the sand and put his hands over his face. "We screwed ourselves into a corner."

"Jordan?" asked Dawn. "Did you see anything in the woodpile that we could use as a sail?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out!" came Tyler. "We need to hurry.

"I...found a a big sheet," coughed Jordan as he closed his eyes.

"Where is it now?!" gasped Dawn.

"In the bushes," the jock said while pointing to the forest.

Noah looked up. "Dude, you're gonna have to be specific."

"Yah," started Staci. "Too bad my gr...uh, I guess we're gonna have to go find it, I guess." The liar chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "It's so hard to keep my stories to myself. I just can't fight it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I'm gonna dismiss that advice for now," replied Noah with a scowl. The bookworm looked to Jordan. "Show us where the sheet is, now!"

"Alright," he mumbled. "Don't get your granny panties in a knot."

Jordan led the group to the woods where he reluctantly searched for the missing sail. After a few minutes of looking, loudspeakers boomed once more. "Warning campers, you have ten minutes to finish up. When you're done, bring your creations to the starting line."

Katie screamed to the sky. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying," came the jock from within the shrubbery. "This stuff is just to thick to see through!"

"Pretend you're tracking a wounded deer," suggested Staci. "Look for signs."

"Yeah," snorted Noah. "The sail is going to leave a bloodtrail."

Dawn shuddered. "Can we please change the subject, now?"

"Sure," said Noah with a laugh. "You really need to-"

"Found it!" came Jordan in excitement.

The jock emerged from the forest, pulling a massive white sheet behind him. It's twenty foot long mass was caught in the brush, forcing Jordan to rip and tear it as he pulled it along. When he heaved the sheet out of the thicket it was full of holes.

The team stared at the sheet until Tyler broke the silence. "No time to waste. Get it on the boat!"

"How?" groaned Noah. "We don't have a mast to put it on."

Suddenly, B ripped out a pocket knife and slashed holes in the corners of the makeshift sail. The giant genius pointed at Dawn and then to a pile of vines.

The moonchild quickly returned and handed B the vines. The giant pulled the sheet to the edge of the raft and fastened the vine to the plank that jutted out of the front of the platform. He tied the other end to the hole he had cut in the sheet. The genius, with the help of the other campers, did the same with the other bottom corner. Finally, he tied two vines to the other corners and let them hang free.

"Uh, what do we do with this?" asked a clueless Tyler.

B held up a finger, signaling for his team to wait. He suddenly grabbed Jordan and pulled him over to the boat and plopped him onto the deck. When he stood up, the silent genius put one of the loose vines in his hand while he held the other one himself.

"Oh, I get it," smiled Noah with a jolt of enthusiasm. "You'll hold the vines while the wind catches the sail. Nice idea, Beverly."

**Confessional**

B: *Hunches shoulders and holds up his blackboard* "_Doesn't matter."_

**End Confessional**

"Alright," shouted Jordan to his team. "Let's get this thing to the starting line! We're bringing home the bacon tonight! Or whatever they're serving."

B and Jordan grabbed the front side of the raft and slowly pulled it into the surf. When the raft was in the water, the team began walking along the beach with B and Jordan steering the raft alongside them.

* * *

"One last piece and we can finish this piece of crap," mumbled Samantha to herself. "Just one more piece."

The llamas had only two minutes at the most to finish their trireme. It wasn't as graceful as the plans had shown it to be. While it was originally streamlined, organized, and sturdy, the version that the campers made was less so. It held together well, but an overabundance of vines made it nearly impossible to not get tangled up when stepping inside. Eva put planks on top of the vines to cover then up, but had since run out of large supplies. Aside from the vine problem, the boat was leaking in multiple spots and the sail was small and torn.

Ethan looked upon the ship with blueprints in his hand and sighed.

"Oh, don't worry," he was told by Sadie. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah," agreed Dakota. "It's at least something."

"I don't know if this could hold all seven of us," Ethan admitted.

Brick entered the conversation. "As a military cadet, my knowledge of naval warfare and shipbuilding is confirming your worries, whether you like it or not. That's what you get for stealing."

"And you know what you're gonna get if you blab to Chris?" asked Eva with a snarl.

Brick shook his head in fear and confusion.

"You'll see in time," she said as she walked by the cadet, jamming her elbow into his ribcage. Brick looked at her nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "I hate to say it, but Eva's our best player. Sure, she's a bit hard to work with, but she's all worth it in the end.

Eva: "I'm not going hungry, so that punk-ass cadet better stay out of our way, or he'll go home in a casket."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sure thing ma'am!" Brick saluted reluctantly. "Sure thing."

"Done!" came Ethan loudly. "We need to hurry, we only-"

Time's up!" boomed the loudspeaker. "It's all out war now, so get your rears in gear for the most epic challenge _ever_!

"Quick," instructed Samantha. "Get it into the water. We gotta go!"

Eva singlehandedly pulled the boat into the surf and positioned the mast. The boat took of down the beach at a comfortable pace as the rest of the team headed to the starting line.

* * *

Chris was laying on a wooden lawn chair that overlooked the edge of the lake. A hundred yards out into the lake were two buoys with flags attached, one red, one green. Two more sets were placed at three-hundred yard intervals.

"Yeah, I know," said Chris with his phone at his ear. "We've searched everywhere."

The host scowled as the man on the phone berated him.

"Yes, we should have tied them down. It wasn't our fault. The contracts specifically stated that contestants agreed to being put in the balloons."

The host sighed. "Yes, I know what they were filled with...no it's not torture."

Chris growled and snapped his phone shut. He peered down the beach to see both teams and their watercrafts slowly moving towards the battlefield.

"And here they come!" he said to the camera. "Its on like Donkey Kong." Chris snatched up his megaphone with a sneer on his face. "If they would hurry up!"

The faint groans of the cast were heard by the host, who sat back and flipped out a pair of sunglasses and put on a captain's hat. "While we wait for our teams to arrive, let's take a quick commercial break. Stay tuned for all the answers right here, on Total... Dra-"

"Hold it, don't cut out!" screamed Jordan as he approached the host in a mad dash. "We made it."

Chris looked behind the jock to see the Foxes pulling their raft to shore.

Chris then looked towards the Llamas. They had just hit the shore about twenty yards away. Eva and Brick had steered their boat, and when Brick jumped out, he caught his foot on the side of the rail and fell into the water, coaxing laughs out of Samantha and Eva.

"Fine, we can do the challenge now," sighed Chris. "I'll just take the extra funding out of the editor's paycheck."

"Well, get on with it," demanded Jordan. "I want to eat!"

"Patience, my child," explained Chris. "First, we must judge the boats to determine who gets the reward."

The 'llamas looked at their trireme nervously as Chris walked over and tapped it. The host grabbed the side of the boat with his hands and tried to shake it. "Sturdy," he smiled. "Nice job."

Suddenly, a plank fell off the boat and landed at Chris' feet. "Uh huh, sturdy," he snarked. "I give it a seven.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "See what I mean? Without my leadership, the team can't stand on its feet."

Ethan: "Yeah, I probably should've just came up with an original design."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha pouted. She then noticed Brick trying to say something. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. She leaned over to the ears of the cadet and whispered a threat. "Blab, and you're going hungry when we win. If you live, that is!"

Brick dropped a tear down his cheek as Chris began to walk towards the raft the Foxes had made. He stepped forward and spoke as the host barely touched the raft.

"Sir! I have something to say!"

Chris impatiently faced the cadet. "What? I'm kinda in the middle of giving out a reward here!"

"Brick," warned Samantha. "Don't you dare say anything." She pinched his arm from behind.

Jordan lunged forward. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously. "What's wrong, Brick? Have a secret?"

Brick snapped the blueprints from Ethan's jacket and ran forward, tripping over himself. "They stole it!" Brick pointed his shaking hand at the two newcomers on his team.

Sam and Ethan shot each other a nervous glance. Jordan snarled and tried to tackle the thieves, but B held him back. "You son of a... no, let me go, Beverly!"

"Hold on," sighed Chris. "I can resolve this here and now." He turned to Jordan. "Did you see them take it?"

Jordan thought and replied nervously. "No. I didn't see them take it. But you-"

"Then you have no proof," Chris grinned. "I see no reason why they couldn't take it though."

"But it was our reward," pleaded Dawn. "They must be given their karma."

"Look," Chris said to both teams. "We have a challenge to get through, and I don't want to get behind. So, I've already settled on a winner."

Both teams silenced themselves as Chris raised his arm in the air.

"The winning team is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Llamas of Loserdom!"

The Llamas cheered in delight as Noah stumbled forward to protest.

"Wait," asserted the genius. "Our boat was flawless. They have a dozen leaks in theirs. Not to mention that they cheated."

"Yeah," snorted the host. "Remember when I said that you had to build a boat?"

"What do you think we built?" sneered Jordan.

"Yeah, you guys built a raft, which by technicality is not a boat."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Okay, now that is just pretentious!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"But if it floats, then it's a boat," argued Noah.

"Eggs float, oil floats, root beer floats," the peeved host groaned. "Do those things sound like boats to you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what? Is it the fact that you and your team lost the reward, because we have to get on with the show! Now go stand with your team and zip it," Chris said, tracing a line across his mouth with his fingers.

Noah shot Chris a glare of hatred and slowly joined his team near their raft, which according to Chris, wasn't a boat.

Chris looked to the camera and smiled. "Now for the rewards."

The host turned to the Llamas and clapped his hands. "Congrats on winning the reward, which should be here in three... two... and one!"

The buzz of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Both teams looked over the inland to see a chopper carrying two crates, one larger than the other. As the aircraft hovered over the beach, sand whipped around both teams, causing them to cough and hack.

"Thanks, Chef!" shouted Chris through his megaphone. "I would I owe you one, but I just don't have the time!"

Chef mumbled curses from within the cockpit and dropped the crates. Once both hit the ground, he piloted the helicopter back over the Island.

"Great," coughed Noah. "If the embarrassing loss wasn't enough, now we have lungs full of sand to worry about."

"We have a medical station if you need it," explained Chris. "We were hoping that no one would need it, but with our budget, that's probably not how things'll go."

"Well," sneered Jordan. "I personally believe that a certain few of the people on this island have more to worry about than a bit of sand." He stared down Eva, as did she.

Chris sensed the hatred and laughed. "Heh he, yeah, I know. Don't worry though. You guys will have plenty of time to maim each other in today's challenge. But first, let's hand out rewards.

Chris walked up to the smaller crate, which at about the same height as the host, was dwarfed by the larger crate. "Alright Llamas. For building the only boat today, you guys get..."

Chris smacked the side of the crate causing one panel to fall off and reveal the reward.

"A cannon!" Chris finished.

"Oh yeah," grinned Eva devilishly. "Now we're talking!"

"Trust me," said Chris. "This is going to help you."

Dawn looked at the host and spoke. "Chris, what's in the other box?"

"I was getting to that," replied the host arrogantly. "For losing the first challenge, the Foxes still get a reward, but not a very good one."

The host tapped the side of the larger crate, revealing a large catapult. "You get this catapult. It's not as good as you'd expect, so good luck finding a way to make it work, heh he."

"At least we get something," said Staci with cheer. "Right guys?"

The Foxes, especially Noah and Jordan impatiently ignored her.

"Well," said Chris. "I'm bored with this day already, so I say that we get the battle started."

"As do I," groaned Noah. "I just want to go back to our cabin."

"Don't you mean _our_ cabin?" asked Samantha rhetorically. "You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, right!" taunted Tyler. "When we're done with you, you'll be so, uh, not happy!" The jock slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Ahem," coughed Chris. "If the ladies are done squabbling, I'd like to explain the rules of the challenge, thank you very much!"

Both teams stood in silence, glaring at each other with icy stares of hatred.

"Alright," Chris said as he pointed out to the lake. "Do you see those flags? They're your tickets to dinner. Each team will use their boat to collect all three of their banners and return to the shore and tag my hand. And if you aren't really a collector, you have the option of sinking the your opponents ship instead."

"Definitely," smiled Eva. Brick looked upon her nervously.

"Once all players on one team are in the water or on the beach with their three flags, the winners will be declared."

"Hold on," pointed out Ethan. "Our boat won't hold seven of us. It's not good enough."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you guys didn't have nails...not! In this case, only four members from each team will actually be on the boat. The rest will act as a cheering squad. So go ahead, pick your crews!"

"Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty!" exclaimed Brick as he raised his arm to the sky and grinned at his team.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Cheering squad," she told him.

Brick gasped. "You guys said that I could lead the team in this part of the challenge! You promised, and promises are never nullified!"

Sam ignored Brick' s argument and selected notable crew members. "Eva, are you up for it?"

Eva smiled. "It's skull-smashing time!"

Sam backed away cautiously. "Okay, what about Sadie?"

"Oh my God, yes! She squealed. "Yes infinity!"

"Then," finished Samantha. "I guess Dakota and I can finish up."

"Hold on," Brick asserted. "That's four women. Not to offend you, but you'll need a man to do the heavy lifting!"

"Eva has that role filled perfectly," snarled the athlete. "Plus, you're not exactly safe around heavy objects."

Dakota tapped Samantha on her shoulder and nervously admitted her thoughts. "Well, I don't think I can do it. Brick should do it instead."

Brick shone with a heartwarming smile. "See, someone believes in me!"

Sam curled her lips and sighed. "Fine, it's just a reward challenge. No one can go home, so go ahead. Get on the boat."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "He thinks he's actually getting on my good side. Once Brick the Dick is universally hated on the team, he'll be gone in no time."

**End Confessional**

* * *

On the Foxes, Jordan had already volunteered to be in the challenge, but needed three more members.

"Count me in," exclaimed Tyler, giving Jordan a high five. "I'm ready to kick some llama tail."

"Great," praised Jordan. "So, who's next?"

B raised his hand and joined the jocks on the boat.

"Well," begged Tyler. "Someone come up here. I want to get started."

"I'm not very good with boats," said Noah dryly.

"Can I join?" asked Staci. "I have really good nautical skills. It comes from my, uh, studying. Yah, studying," she chuckled.

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Even if I was the last man alive, I wouldn't let Staci on any boat of mine. The girl's just annoying and useless to the team. I'm still shocked that she didn't get the boot first. Plus, I'd rather have the attractive chicks around, if you know what I mean."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I don't-" Jordan started as he was cut off by Tyler.

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

Staci smiled and jumped on the boat as Jordan glared at Tyler in honest disagreement.

Chris picked up his megaphone again. "Alright campers! Who's ready for the most epic naval battle _ever_! With a minimal response from Eva and Jordan in the form of bicep flaunting, Chris quickly continued.

"But first, you guys are going to need some ammo for your weapons. Heads up!"

Suddenly, a small yellow plane appeared overhead. It dropped two couch sized crates that floated down to the ships using their expanded parachutes.

Chris explained again. "In those crates are small, yet deadly smoke balls. However, not all of them contain smoke, heh he."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Brick suspiciously.

"Lets just say that some of the stuff in those balls isn't approved by the government," smiled Chris. "And just to let you know, I'm not liable for any injury received from this challenge, so be careful and go break a leg!"

Jordan and B tied the loose vines that hung from their sail to one of the planks that jutted up from the deck and waited for the challenge to begin. Staci and Tyler were ready to push the raft into the water.

Brick sat on the deck of the Llama's trireme, ready to open the sail as Eva put both hands on the stern, prepared to give it her all.

Chris raised a hand and began the countdown. "Three... two... one... and go!"

Both teams set their watercrafts in motion as the peanut gallery eagerly watched the challenge unfold.

The raft that Jordan and the Foxes had built was much faster than the frail trireme of the Llamas, and in less than a minute, the wind had carried them to the first buoy.

"I got it!" squealed Jordan in anticipation as he stumbled to the port side to grab the first flag. He reached out as far as he could, stretching his arm to its limit. Sadly, it was just out of his reach.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself.

Staci fumbled up to him. "B said that we can get it on the way back!"

"Great," he quipped in return.

The Llama's boat, although it was slow, was just slow enough to allow Samantha to reach out and time her chance at grabbing the green banner. She managed to grasp a corner and let the wind push the boat along, taking the banner with it.

"That's one for the Llamas," blared Chris. "The Foxes might have just cost themselves dinner!"

Anne Maria, Dakota, and Ethan cheered from the beach as Noah, Katie, and Dawn sighed in fear as they watched Jordan beat the deck with his palms.

"Jordan," said Tyler. "Get the catapult ready!"

Jordan looked up at the fail-prone and nodded in confirmation. With his large hands, he pulled the seven foot tall wooden weapon to face the starboard side and the other boat.

"Staci!" Jordan yelled in command. "Load it up!"

Staci, without a saying a word, opened the chest of ammo and pulled out two black spheres. She put the cue ball sized balls into the catapult and loaded more, two at a time.

When there were about twenty balls loaded, Jordan pulled the lever on the side of the frame and the contraption sent the black balls hurdling at the Llamas.

"Watch them fly!" Jordan screamed as the balls pelted the side of the trireme. Eva ducked below the side of the boat and saw the balls explode on the deck, releasing a thick black smoke. Brick wasn't able to duck and was berated by the heavy cloud of fumes. Samantha and Sadie threw themselves behind the cannon.

When the smoke cleared, Brick, full of rage, grabbed a pair of smoke balls and loaded the cannon.

Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him as he dropped both balls into the chamber. "No, don't use it yet!" She commanded. "We need to get the next flag!"

"They're going down," raged Brick.

"I know," Samantha argued. "But not now!"

The cadet dropped his hands and nodded his head in disdain before heading to the other side of the ship.

On the Foxes' raft, Jordan was already about to fire another round of shots. As their craft approached the second buoy, B grabbed a spare vine and tied the end to make a lasso. When the raft was only feet away from the red banner, B swung his rope and caught the top of the buoy, allowing B to pull it towards him as Jordan let his second round fly.

"Incoming!" Eva bellowed harshly as she flew behind the mast of the ship. Sadie was a bit too slow and got hit directly in the stomach, sending her tumbling over the side of the boat, eliminating her from the challenge. Sadly, no one noticed when the smoke cleared.

"Oh yeah," Tyler cheered. "One down, three to go!"

Back on shore, Chris updated the scores. "It's one flag each, but the Llamas are down one BFF.

Katie started to shudder and whimper, but Dawn calmed her down.

On the Llama' s boat, Samantha was finally ready to load the cannon. Brick grabbed another ball to add to the chamber. As the two rivals were preparing to take revenge of Jordan, Eva was leaning over the opposite side of the boat to grab the second flag. Using her man-hands, she ripped the banner away from the buoy, but put a massive tear down the middle.

Back on the raft, B had stuck the banner inside the team's box of ammo and prepared to snag the next one.

"Quick," said Staci. "They're gonna fire!"

Staci was correct. Brick pulled the ignition cord and sent four balls careening at the raft. When they collided with the raft, B was hit in the back unaware and collapsed into the water.

"B," panicked Tyler. "We lost B!"

Surprisingly, the other three balls didn't explode. Staci ran over to investigate. The liar picked one up.

"It's a dud, yah," she laughed too soon. The ball detonated in her hand, covering her with thick yellow goo. The other balls exploded too, covering Jordan and Tyler with similar substances.

Jordan let out a feminine yelp and paused to sniff his jacket.

"Mustard!" he gasped. "I hate mustard!"

As Jordan shuddered in terror, Staci began to lick her hands clean as Tyler watched in confusion.

"Its two to one, Llamas," Chris boomed. The players are tied, so it's anyone's game now!"

"Load it up again!" demanded Brick.

"Way ahead of you," replied Samantha. The athlete reached into the box and pulled out two more cannon balls. However, these balls were far heavier than any others, is if they were filled with solid metal. Even though she knew that they were dangerous, Samantha went ahead and loaded them anyway.

"Brick?" She asked the cadet loudly. "Go get the last flag. I'll deal with this shot."

Brick saluted. "Aye aye, Captain, uh, no not captain. No wait, I didn't mean to-"

"Just help Eva!" Sammy screamed in Brick's face. The cadet stumbled away.

The athlete carefully positioned her weapon to fire at the Foxes' catapult, and Jordan too. "Bingo," she said with a grin as she pulled the rope.

The balls were coming closer by the second, and Tyler noticed that his friend was in the way. Using his powerful legs, the jock propelled himself in front of Jordan and took both balls to the his leg and stomach.

"Tyler!" Jordan shouted in fear. He tried to grab the athlete's hand, but Tyler has already fallen into the cold water.

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Ratings, here I come!"

"He could be hurt!" panicked an alarmed Dawn. "Maybe even dead!"

The rest of the peanut gallery gasped as Chris blew it off. "He's fine. The dude's went through worse."

"If by that, you mean this show," sneered Noah. "Yes, he has been through worse."

"Oh, Noah," taunted Chris. "You're words can never hurt me, yet you try so hard. Maybe I should give you a gold star for persistence."

Noah rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the challenge.

On the raft, Jordan was under fire once more. Staci had been hiding behind the catapult since Tyler went down, and refused to come into the open.

"Staci, load it. Now!" he pleaded impatiently.

"I can't," she replied. "I'm scared!"

Jordan heard the boom of the cannon and barely dodged the shot. One shot hit the catapult, cracking the frame and putting it out of commission.

Staci screamed and ran away from the incoming shots as Jordan batted away ball after ball with a piece of the catapult that had been snapped off.

"Keep firing!" Brick told Samantha. "The next flag is up, and its the last one!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she replied. "This is pretty damn fun!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "I was always great with archery, so my aim is spot on. Plus, that cannon was just so powerful that it gave me chills when I shot it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Sam took careful aim and fired another shot that crashed into the deck of the raft and lodged itself into one of the planks. Jordan backed away and common sense set in. The jock, along with Staci, covered their faces as the ball exploded into a massive fireball that consumed half of the deck in flames and smoke.

"Burn!" yelled Eva patriotically. "Burn it down!"

Staci jumped into the water to avoid the flame, but Jordan refused to leave without a fight. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a large piece of the raft that had been blown off by the explosion and plopped it into the water. Using his pockets as pouches, the jock hurriedly grabbed as many balls as he could, along with the team's only banner.

Back on shore, Chris was having a ball over the events unfolding. "This is awesome. Jordan is actually leaving the raft on a piece of wood! He refuses to go down with the ship!"

"No way am I losing this!" thought the golfer. "No way." Jordan snapped a loose plank off of the raft as the sail caught fire and the entire ship sank below the surface.

"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Ethan as Anne Maria and Dakota fist pumped in the air.

"Not so fast," interrupted Chris. "Jordan may have abandoned ship, but he still needs to fall in the drink to lose."

The campers on the peanut gallery stood up, trying to get the best look possible at the last seconds of the challenge.

Eva stepped away from the side of the trireme and grabbed a heavy black ball from he crate.

"Eva, get that flag!" panicked Brick. "Were passing it up!"

"No worries, cadet!" She grunted as she chucked the ball at Jordan, who had just reached the last flag on his piece of driftwood. He reached his arm out and yanked the red banner off of the buoy. After smiling in relief he looked over in horror to see a flash of black that smashed into his face, sending him spiraling into the lake.

Silence followed as Chris smiled in mad satisfaction. "Its over! The Llamas of Loserdom win!"

After a good half hour, all the contestants had made it back to shore safely. All but one.

"Llamas," said Chris. "Congrats on the win. As your reward, you'll enjoy a full course meal of the finest dishes our ridiculously small budget could afford. Eat it like champions!"

"Thanks, I guess," said Samantha slyly. "It better be worth it."

"I don't care about the food," asserted Anne Maria. "I want my can back already. My hair's a distastah'."

"Well, if we find it, we'll let you know," said Sadie sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," the Jersey chick droned sarcastically.

"Oh no!" came Dawn, suddenly in shock. "Where's Tyler?!"

"I thought he came to shore," said Chris without care. "Its not my fault if the guy can't swim well."

"He can swim, but he got hit really hard out there," said Jordan with his hand to his cheek, wincing in pain with every movement of his lips. "I never saw him swim back."

"We have to look for him," panicked Katie.

"I'm with you," said Dawn as both girls went off down the beach in search of their friend.

Chris turned to the Llamas and faintly sighed. "I guess you guys can head to your cabin. Your dinner will arrive later tonight."

"See you guys," Ethan said to the Foxes with a gentle smile. The team turned their noses up at his polite remark, causing the nerd to sigh.

When the Llamas had all retreated into the forest, the Foxes were left to look for Tyler, and it didn't take long to find him.

Katie's scream led the entire team to find Tyler sprawled upon the sand in a heap of wet clothes and bruises. B grabbed the arm of the unconscious jock and felt for a pulse.

"Oh God," squeaked Katie with tears running down her face. "He's dead!"

B looked at the BFFF and gave a thumbs up, signaling that Tyler was in fact alive. The genius rolled up the pant legs of the jock to check for any injuries, but soon wished he hadn't.

Tyler's right leg was not only bruised, but immensely swollen. Noah looked on in fear.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Tyler isn't really a friend of mine, but-"

Katie: *Cries in shock*

Jordan: "He took that shot...for me. For me. He saved my bacon, but I guess I can't save his now."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris suddenly appeared behind the group with a pair of interns and a stretcher. "We can take him in for treatment, if you want," he said solemnly. "We'll see what's wrong and try to fix it."

"I'm sorry," murmured Dawn. "I don't think blood bags and needles can fix this. Not even yarrow could fix this."

"We can try," said Chris. "I might have a cold heart, but I know when someone is on death's door."

Katie gasped and fainted as Staci wiped a tear from her plump cheek.

"Take him," sighed Jordan. "We owe him treatment for his bravery today."

The two interns lifted Tyler onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the forest as the Foxes watched their teammate disappear into the unknown.

"You better get some rest," said Chris. "It might be awhile."

As the Llamas sat inside the cabin, eating their hearts out, the Foxes silently moped around under the large tree in the clearing, eagerly awaiting the news about Tyler.

"You know what?" said Jordan, breaking the silence. "Even though we didn't win, I feel as if we're stronger as a team after today."

Noah looked up. "What a prick," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey," Jordan angrily told Noah. "You didn't put much effort into the challenge. You have no room to speak."

"Says the guy who bailed," said Staci rudely.

"No, you bailed, Staci. I gave it my all! You jumped ship!"

"Yah, so I wouldn't die!"

"Cut it out!" screamed Dawn in a surprisingly aggressive tone. "Tyler is horribly maimed, and all you can argue about is who got a little wet first! This is unbelievable!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I don't know what came over me. I just snapped all of the sudden. Maybe being around Noah has made me less caring."

Jordan: "As screwed as we are, I can't help but give fairy girl some credit. She really knows how to be assertive. I like that!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan hung his head, as did Staci. Neither said another word until Chris showed up with the news.

When the host walked up to tree he had wiped the solemn look off of his face and swapped it with a McLean style smile.

"Well," sighed host. "I've got good news and bad news." Everyone's attention was peaking as Chris answered the questions that everyone was dying to know. "First of all, Tyler is alive and can still compete. All he has is a broken femur."

Jordan breathed a sigh of relief, as did everyone else.

"But," continued Chris. "I have to know. Do you want him on your team now that he's injured?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked a heartbroken Dawn.

"Face it guys," concluded Chris. "He's deadweight now. He'll just slow you down unless you send him home today, so head off to the confessional and cast your vote. Yes, or no?"

Chris walked away as the team looked at each other with nervous and guilty eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Even if he's hurt, I won't send him home. I refuse to crack under the pressure of life."

Noah: *Sighs* "I suppose I don't have a choice. Sorry buddy, you're done for this season."

Jordan: "He can't leave. It's my fault that he's hurt, so I'll carry him to the finale on my shoulder...but I won't let him win."

Katie: "If I see that leg, I'll have a seizure. I can't let him suffer though. Sorry Tyler!"

Staci: "I just don't know what to do. If I send him home, he'll be really sad and we'll lose a teammate. But if we keep him, he'll cost us more challenges. I can't decide!

B: *Shrugs shoulders*

**End Confessional**

* * *

The wheels of Tyler's wheelchair noisily rolled across the deck of the boat of losers. The jock's sedative kept him from speaking, but he let a single tear drop as he rolled past his former team.

"I'm sorry dude," said Noah as he patted Tyler on the back. "Maybe you'll win next time. Take care."

Dawn smiled as Tyler slowly rolled by, but Katie looked away as if Tyler was a monster, ready to devour her at any moment.

Jordan gave Tyler one last thumbs up before Chef started the engine and drove the boat into the sunset. He struggled to hold back his tears, but Jordan couldn't help it. With one single drop, his guilt was washed away.

The Foxes left after a quiet wave goodbye, except for Jordan, who stayed behind to watch the sunset. He turned at the sound of rustling sand and saw Samantha standing over him with a plate of cake.

"I brought you some red-velvet cake if you want it," she cooed. "It's really good."

Jordan looked back at the neon red sun setting behind the lake.

"I know you feel bad, but you have to get back on your feet. If you and I are going to go to the end together, then you have to let it go. It's not your fault."

"I know," he sighed. "But it's sad to see someone go like this, who just saved your life."

"What happened?" Sammy asked. "You can tell me."

Jordan took his cake and told his story as the bushes rustled at the edge of the forest. "Oh no you don't you slimy dog," whispered the figure. "Just wait until the team hears about this."

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler**

**Foxes of Failure: Dawn, B, Jordan, Staci, Noah, Katie**

**Llamas of Loserdom: Samantha, Ethan, Eva, Anne M., Brick, Sadie, Dakota. **

* * *

**~A/N~ Yikes, that was a long one. Sorry Tyler fans! I hope no one hates me for putting Tyler through this. It was all part of the plot. Hopefully, the plots are interesting and the OCs are written well enough to feel like actual Total Drama characters. Drop a review and fav the story if you like it so far.**

**Also, I've seen Pahkitew Island in Italian and its REALLY good. Even if you hated All-Stars, don't skip this season. If you want to talk about the Italian dub, send me a PM. **


	8. Because She Said So: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Thanks to all the readers who reviewed so far. You're a huge inspiration to my creativity. In the next chapter, I might write out some reviwer notes. If you want your questions and comments answered, make sure to leave a review.**

**Also, I don't take requests for lines, plots, and interactions. Sorry if anyone wanted to contribute. But, you can send in PMs with ideas for challenges. Those are fine, as I have a few spots open in the near future.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our campers were tasked with building remarkable boats that would carry them to victory in our first reward challenge. With dinner at stake, the team's put in their, ahem, best efforts, to build their boats, which ended up being total crap in the end. But everything came crashing down when Brick uncovered Samantha and Ethan' s plot to cheat their way to victory, resulting in a massive boost of rage in Jordan. But the biggest shock of the day came in the form of Tyler's elimination by injury at the hands of his own team, and in a reward challenge too."

"With only thirteen misfits left to pick off, one must ask: Who's gonna be next? Find out the answer, right here on Total… Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

Sadie opened her eyes and groaned as the sunlight peeled through the cabin windows. "Too much gravy," she mumbled unpleasantly as she sat up and belched.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sadie: "Being on the winning team is like, so cool. But I kind of went overboard on the mashed potatoes last night."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Anne Maria snapped her eyes open as Sadie sat in bed, mumbling. The Jersey chick slowly sat up and gave Sadie an ice-cold glare. "Could ya' shut ya' mouth. Beautiful gals need their rest."

"Sorry Annie," the larger BFFF croaked. "I'm just not feeling well today. I think I ate too much."

"And is that my problem?" Anne Maria replied rhetorically. "No, it ain't. And it's Anne Maria to you. Only my sweet baby could call me that."

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "Well, I still miss my Justin, but that only gives me more drive to win dis' game. If you're watchin' this, baby, I love you."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Sadie laid back down and faced away from the peeved teammate. As she did this, Dakota woke up from her sleep casually looked around. The former mutant reached up to her head and pulled off her night cap. With one hand, she touched the crown of her head and felt an unusual texture. She gasped and let out a joyful scream that awakened the other Llamas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Samantha with bloodshot eyes.

"I have hair stubble!" squealed Dakota in delight. "Its not green either!"

"Great," growled Eva. "That's so helpful to the team."

Dakota stood up and felt around her lower back. She helped again. "My tail's smaller. The radiation treatment actually worked."

"That's great, Dakota," added Brick with glee.

"Not for me," groaned Ann Maria. "Ever since my hairspray went missing, I can't do anything about dis' hair. It's hideous."

"Actaully," said Ethan. "You look better without that poof. It's more natural this way."

"Well," she retorted. "I'm glad you're enjoyin' my suffering."

"My ears aren't," said Samantha. "Just ignore it and you'll forget about it.

Eva flipped her sheets off of her bed and sat over the side. "Speaking of ignoring things, I'm going to head out to the bonfire. I'm pretty sure there's a challenge today, and I want to be there early."

"Is there a challenge today?" asked Sadie. "After what happened yesterday, I don't know if Chris would want to do another challenge so soon."

"Oh, there'll be a challenge," Ethan told the BFFF. "If there's one thing that Chris likes to do, it's kick us when we're down."

"But, the Foxes are the ones that lost a player, and in a reward challenge to boot," came Samantha. "Aren't they more 'down' than we are?"

"Yeah," replied Ethan. "But I'm kind of crushed inside to know that we almost killed Tyler. I hope he's not too hurt."

"Does it matter?" questioned Eva as she lifes her duffel bag in the air. "He wasn't even on our team."

"He's still a person," sneered Ethan. "He could've died."

"Well, it was just an accident," assured Samantha calmly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: *Laughs* "Yeah, accident."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I know," replied Dakota seriously. "But it's just not kosher."

Eva lifted her bag over her shoulder and reached inside to grab her deodorant. However she paused in confusion.

"How the hell did this get in here?" She questioned as she pulled out a large silver can of hairspray.

Anne Maria gasped ans her eyes filled with rage. "You!"

"What, this is yours?" Eva asked. "You can have it."

"Uh, no. You don't know how much sufferin' I've been through because of you! Thief!"

The entire team watched in shock as the two girls raged.

"I didn't take this piece of crap! What makes you think I did, poofie?"

"Oh, that's it!" the Jersey chick raged on. "You're askin' for it now!"

"Bring it on!"

Brick grabbed Anne Maria as she attempted to leap onto the bully.

"Hold it," panicked the cadet. "Calm down!"

"When I get outta dis' hold, you're going down!" She bellowed.

Eva glared at the tanned teen. "Look, I didn't steal this thing. I know what's it's like to have my crap stolen, so back off and cut it out!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I hate fights, you see. But I have to admit that it was nice to see two people I hate tear into each other."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Anne Maria sighed and Brick released her cautiously. "Fine, but I'm watching all of you," she sneered at her team. "Even if Eva was framed, I know that someone here is a traitor. And I'm gonna find out who."

"Fine," scowled Eva. "But stay out of my way, or that tanned hide of yours is going to be hanging from a tree."

"Bitch," the Jersey chick thought to herself.

Anne Maria's train of thought was derailed when the camp loudspeakers boomed with Chris' snarky voice.

"Attention Llamas, head down to the bonfire. It's, and you guessed it Ethan, challenge time!"

The lanky nerd summed out of the cabin door with the rest of his team. "I hate being right."

When the Llamas of Loserdom reached the bonfire pit, they saw that the Foxes had already arrived.

"So," explained Sammy. "That's why you only called _us_."

"Yep," replied Chris. "These guys have been sitting here all night. It got pretty chilly, and the hot coals were just enough to stop the hypothermia, heh he."

Noah ignored the host's smart remark and gazed towards Samantha. "So," asked the bookworm with a hint of suspicion. "Broken any legs lately?"

"You're too kind," the farmer retorted.

Dawn tapped Noah's shoulder and he looked back. "Don't push her buttons. She's unstable, I can feel it."

Jordan looked up from the ground and frowned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "I'm over the elimination, but it doesn't feel right to have an alliance with someone from the other team. It's kinda like when I helped my friend Al with his Geometry homework in grade ten. If anyone finds out, we're (bleep). I can say that on broadcast TV, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright," instructed Chris. "Everyone sit down and shut up. I have a quick announcement to make."

The Llamas took their seats on the logs. Eva stood up and moved to the other end of the log when Anne Maria seated herself next to the bully.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "There's no way in hell that I'm trusting that fake bitch. I've been through a lot in the past few days, but she's the only person who I might kill by the time this show ends."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now," smiled Chris. "First of all, we've picked our contestants for our next season, so we're gonna have to make some changes around here."

"What kind of change?" asked Ethan suspiciously.

"Well, it's a naming issue," answered the host. Chris walked over to the Llamas with both hands behind his back and stopped in front of Sammy.

"Me?" she panicked.

"Sorry, but not really. Your days as 'Sammy' are done. You're now officially 'Samantha' for the rest of the competition."

"But why?" the athlete protested.

"We're bringing in a 'Sammy' in our next season. At least that's what she said. Her name might be Samey, but I'll wait until we start the season to make that decision."

Samantha looked at the horizon and groaned in displeasure. "Fine."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Ugh, I hate this show. And I hate that stupid name too."

Noah: "Who names their daughter 'Samey' without a guilty conscience. That's just cruel."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now for another announcement," continued Chris. "There will be no breakfast."

"Again?!" said an alarmed and disappointed Noah.

"Are you trying to starve us?!" asked Staci. "I'm sure that's illegal."

"Fine by me," said Brick with a salute.

"You had a full buffet last night," Noah pointed out. "You have no reason to contribute to this conversation."

Brick lowered his arm and frowned as Jordan spoke out. "I'm not that hungry. If anyone finds any food, you can have it."

"Really?" asked Katie. "That's so sweet."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Hold it 'Happy Gilmore.' What do you mean by that? You haven't eaten in a day."

Jordan felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate increased. "Well, I found some wild fruit yesterday."

Dawn honed in on Jordan's anxious behavior. "That's not true. Actually, you just made that up."

The both teams and Chris looked at Jordan in interest.

"Puzzling, huh," said Chris with a flashy grin. "Well, we don't have time to dwell on insignificant things like Jordan's lies. We have a challenge to get on with."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Why did I have to eat that cake? Why? Why? Why?"

Samantha: "Perfect. Just perfect. Why did I have to give him that cake?"

Dawn: "Interesting. I need to bring out the tea leaves for this case."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Today's challenge isn't for your dinner," explained Chris. "It _is_ dinner. That's right, it's cooking time!"

Brick fist-pumped and hissed. "Yes."

"Your challenge," finished Chris. "Is to cook a three course meal for yours truly. You will need to prepare an appetizer, an entree, and a dessert. The team with the highest score wins immunity and what they don't serve to me, as well as the dishes of the opposition."

"I take it that there's a catch?" questioned Eva.

"Glad you asked, Eva," replied the host. "For this challenge all you have to work with are some pots, pans, and whatever ingredients you can find in the wild."

Noah coughed to get Chris' attention.

"Yes, Noah?" Chris sighed.

"Yeah, uh, what's to stop us from _unintentionally_ poisoning you. Half of the crap in those woods is probably toxic."

B and Jordan smiled while Noah chuckled under his breath.

"Your contracts," retorted the host. "Anyone who tries to hurt me gets the boot and possibly a lawsuit. Trust me, I have some wicked lawyers."

"Well, there goes my investment in this challenge," Eva grumbled.

"And exactly how good as the food supposed to be?" asked Samantha. "Are we talking restaurant quality?"

"You're kidding, right?" Chris replied rhetorically.

"Well, no. I want-"

"No time, Samantha. It's time to start the most dangerous challenge yet. Chef is coming with your tools as we speak, so you guys better be ready to bust your butts. I'll be watching you until the time is up at five o'clock pm, so don't try anything sneaky."

The host looked at Ethan with a glint of excitement. The nerd looked around in embarrassment.

"So, what are you all waiting for? Get going!"

The Foxes of Failure stood up and gathered under a large tree while the Llamas of Loserdom stayed at the bonfire.

"Losers," remarked Eva. "Leaving us the campfire pit just sealed their fate."

At the Foxes' base of operations, the team was discussing possible dishes.

Noah spoke out first. "We need to find some meat first. For our entree of course."

"No meat," said Dawn as she scolded the brainiac. "Not even an ounce."

"Dawn, we have to use meat," said Jordan. "Without it, what are we going to use for our main course? Salad?"

"Yes," she beamed in joy. "I can make a salad."

"For the entree?" asked Noah in disbelief.

"Of course. We can make a nice soup for our first course, and use fruit for our desert."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "After what happened yesterday, there's no more mister nice Jordan . I'm playing this game cold and ruthless. I don't care what they say, as long as I win."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Were using meat," stated Jordan. "I don't care if it's okay with you either."

"No, we use vegetables and fruit only," Dawn asserted in Jordan's face.

Jordan turned to his team. "Who's up for some meat tonight? And get your minds out of the gutter before you vote!"

"Sure, why not?" said Katie nonchalantly.

Noah raised his hand, as did Jordan in victory.

Dawn looked at B and Staci with puppy eyes, silently begging them to take her side. Her hopes were crushed when both of her friends raised their hands in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Jordan cheered. "Now, where do we get our meat?"

Noah and B exchanged nervous glances as Jodan facepalmed. "Yeah, let's start with the appetizer."

"Wait," stated Noah. "Shouldn't we find as many items as we can, then use those to make our if we plan our food out but can't find the ingredients? Just a theory."

"Yeah, I like that so much better," gleamed Katie. "Who's with Noah?"

Everyone but Jordan raised their hands, got up, and followed Noah as he smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Did I just get one-upped by Noah?" *Scowls* "Oh, he's so not getting away with that one."

**End Confessional**

* * *

At the bonfire pit, the Llamas were much less organized with their decision making.

"Look," explained Brick. "Cooking, like fashion, is easy. I say that we should keep it simple. Make sure you find ingredients that fit into the theme of the dish."

Ethan looked at the cadet in confusion. "But, we don't even have a theme yet."

"Yeah," said Sadie in agreement. "You just started talking. I wasn't even really paying attention to be honest."

"Aww man," groaned Brick. "Will anyone ever hear me through just once?"

Samantha got off of her log and smiled. "Nope. So that means that I'm in charge. Got it?"

"Ma'am, I led our team to victory yesterday. I think I deserve a chance today."

"He's annoying, but he's got a point," said Eva plainly.

Anne Maria coughed. "Just for what she said, I don't support Brick at all."

"Seriously?" asked Eva angrily. "Let. It. Go."

"Ladies, please calm down," begged Brick desperately. "We don't need any fighting." The bed-wetter turned to Samantha. "Now, can we just work as a team, even if there isn't a captain."

Samantha looked Brick in the eye and casually smiled. "Sure," she said as she shook the cadet's hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "I'm calling it. They'll start bitching at high noon."

Samantha: "As if I care about Brick's code of honor. If he wants the responsibility, then he can have it, but not today. This isn't a reward challenge after all."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The Foxes had already split up to search for possible food. Jordan was dead set on proving himself to his fellow teammates.

As he stomped through the forest, the genius athlete thought to himself, "What can I do to help the team? Dawn has powers, B has skills, Noah has reasoning, Katie is useless, and Staci is, uh, determined, I guess."

"This is hopeless," he muttered. "I have to stand out as someone who can pull his weight without coming off as an ass. And I doubt my strength is well appreciated, so that's out."

The jock reached the edge of the forest to find a small river flowing out to sea. His brain immediately honed in on the possibilities.

"I can catch a fish here!" Jordan exclaimed. "First place, here I come."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Sure, the team won't listen to me after how I acted in the boat building challenge, but that doesn't mean that I can't play the game to the max. With Samantha on my side, I can own the game. Heh he, a strategist is born."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan eyed the water for fish activity. With hopes of catching the salmon run, he edged closer and closer to the bank until his feet were soaked. Then he saw it, a school of trout in the faster part of the rapids that plagued the river and those who entered its waters.

"Fishy, here comes Jordan!" he yelled in excitement as he flung his shoes onto the sand and waded into the river.

* * *

Despite their disagreement on the use of meat, Dawn and Noah had decided to search for fruit and berries.

"Sometimes," began Dawn. "Sometimes, I hate being so passionate. Do you understand?"

"Sure," snorted Noah. "Just like how I understand your powers, Chris' hair, and Owen's sexuality."

"Well," she replied with sorrow. "My passion for nature has gotten me in deep trouble before."

"Let me guess," Noah sighed. "You want me to hear out your problems that I can't fix?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Dawn's a nice girl and all, but she can get pretty invasive of your bubble. When she's not doing that, she's either helping you or complaining about morality. But, I decided to listen to her. It couldn't hurt, could it?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Go ahead," Noah said with a faint smile.

"Well, when I was eight years old, my family took my out into the woods for a picnic."

"And that's where the fairies bestowed upon you, their powers?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Dawn became flustered. "No, it was just a picnic, not a ritual! Anyways, when we got to our spot, we ate lunch and my parents let me walk around the woods. I had always adored the woods, but my parents never understood me very well. When it was time to go, my parents couldn't find me, and I couldn't find them. I wasn't scared, but my mother was. She ended up calling the RCMP to find me."

"Wow, deep," said Noah as he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't that deep. Not at all."

"So, is it done and over."

"No. Just a bit more."

Suddenly, Noah shouted. "Finally!" The genius ran over to a patch of wild blueberries and picked one off. "Pick as many as you can," he told Dawn.

The moonchild walked over to the Bush and plucked a berry off with her small pale hand. "So, after the police found me about a hundred meters into the woods, my mother scolded me dearly. She said that I could get hurt unless I had nature skills. And then she, uh, well, she taught me how to survive."

Noah picked off a few berries in his hand and looked at Dawn suspiciously. "Interesting. Nature skills? What do you mean by that?"

"Just floral identification, animal protection, and the like."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate to lie, but a deal's is deal."

Noah: "Dawn is a serious creep. I don't hate her or anything, but this is tying into the paranormal here. I need to do some research on witchcraft when I get home."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So, should we get these berries back to the camp?" asked Noah.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled. "We should."

* * *

The Llamas had decided to split up and find their ingredients, just as he Foxes did, but the Llamas had their dishes planned out. The team had voted on the matter and made haste to find the components.

Brick decided to go it alone and seek out the eggs needed to make their main course, an omelette.

The cadet searched around the ground and in the bushes without much luck. "How hard is it to find an egg or two? I mean, come on."

Out of nowhere, a voice rang from behind him, startling Brick and sending him onto the ground in shock. "Normally, eggs are in trees."

The bed-wetter looked up to see Dakota standing over him with her hands on her scalp, feeling her stubble.

"Oh, it's just you," he sighed as he got to his feet. "I though you were out looking for apples?"

"I was, but I need to talk strategy with you."

"Strategy? If anyone knows about strategy, it me."

Dakota groaned. "Not battle strategy, voting strategy."

"Oh yeah, I totally knew that. So, what's the plan ma'am?"

"Well, you have to keep a secret, alright."

Brick nervously put his hands behind his back. "I can battle, but I'm not too good with secrets. I can keep them safe, but it eats it me up to do it."

Dakota smiled. "Well, it's not a total secret I suppose."

Brick thought deeply, then told Dakota, "Lay it on me."

"Alright. Here's the deal. Sam has a secret alliance with Jordan."

Brick gasped. "A traitor! This must be a joke."

"Its not a prank. I saw her give Jordan some of our cake after Tyler left. She said that she was in an alliance and wanted to team up and win. She's a threat, and you know it."

Brick growled. "She's so going down. My vote has been decided."

"No, don't vote for her. She has too many followers on our team. Sadie and Ethan will do whatever she says, and that's three votes."

Brick gasped. "That's leaving Eva or Anne Maria as the swing voters."

Dakota smiled. "Exactly, but we need to get rid of her followers before we take Samantha down for good."

"But who do we take out first?"

"Definitely Sadie."

Brick gasped again. "Oh no, I'm going against my code. I can't just underhand the team like this. This isn't sportsman-like."

Dakota put her hand on Brick's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you have to do it. Think about this: She betrayed you first. It's all karma for Samantha. You're In the right."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I placed my trust in Samantha, but she snapped it away. It's just logic. And Sadie tackled me, so that's enough of her for a season."

Brick: "Dakota is right. This team is full of liars and traitors, and its time to cleanse it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay," Brick agreed. "I'll vote for Sadie if we lose."

"Well, let's not lose unless it comes to that. I'd rather win our dinner than lose a player."

Brick faintly smiled. "You were never much of a strategist before. This is pretty shocking."

"Mutation does things to you," she chuckled.

* * *

As the teams foraged for food, Katie and Sadie had teamed up and were sitting and talking on a large boulder.

"I'm so glad we can finally get to spend time together," squealed Sadie.

"Oh my God, Sadie. I know," replied the small BFFF. "I was, like so scared that you were going home two days ago. I don't know what I would do if you were voted off."

"And I thought you were going home on the first day," the larger girl sighed. "But now, were both safe."

"I know it's hard, but I know that we can win if we try really hard and believe in each other," squealed Katie. "I just wish that my team was nicer."

"Wait, you're being abused over there?"

"Well, by that new guy."

"Jordan? What did he do to you?"

"He yelled at me on day one, threw a bottle at me, and was really bossy yesterday. I just want to vote him off so bad. I might even throw a challenge to get him off."

"No!" Sadie gasped. "If you throw a challenge, you'll go home."

Katie gasped in return. "And if I win, you'll go home."

"What do we do?"

"We have to get on the same team somehow. But how can we?"

Suddenly, the loudspeakers rang with Chris' snark. "You can't, Katie. Now get your butts off of the rock and start doing something that will bring in ratings!"

"Jerk," coughed both friends as they stood up and walked off together."

Anne Maria was slowly making her way through the forest when she heard the loudspeakers boom. "Morons," she scoffed as it finished.

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "After that cow stole my can, I've been thinking about how to get back at her. The problem is that I don't feel up to it. But Eva, if you don't watch ya' back, you'll wake up in the hospital."

**End Confessional**

* * *

As she pushed her way through the thicket, her ears picked up on the sound of heavy breathing and crashing. Immediately, the Jersey chick ducked behind a tree and saw a bulking shape crash through the bushes: Eva.

The female bully pulled up a living rabbit in her hand ans looked around for any others that may have escaped. With a shrug of her shoulders, the athlete grabbed the rabbit by the neck and swiftly snapped it, killing the creature painlessly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: *Gulp* "Okay, maybe I can wait, ya' know, a few years."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva looked at the tree where Anne Maria was hiding and sighed. "I know you're there, tan-freak."

Anne Maria stepped out from behind the oak and groaned. "Seriously, why did it have to be you? And since when was rabbit on da' menu?"

"It wasn't," she replied angrily as she kneeled down and gutted the rabbit. "I just don't think Brick can find any eggs. He's probably looking underground if I know him well enough."

"Hey, he's annoying, but he's a good guy," Anne Maria said. "Unlike a few gals around here."

Eva never looked up.

"What, no smart comment?"

"I just don't care," Eva said.

"Well, you sure cared this mornin' when you picked a fight."

"I thought you picked the fight," Eva said as she stood up with rabbit in hand.

"You started it, whether or not you stole the can."

"I don't use fashion products, so find someone else to blame."

Anne Maria pointed her left index finger to Eva's face. "Oh, really? Explain why the can was next to empty when I found it in your bag."

"You used it all?" Eva quipped.

"When I lost it, that can was nearly full. Then I found it nearly empty. You must'a used it."

"Feel my hair. I haven't washed it in three days. Touch it, and then tell my if I used your hairspray or not."

The jock lowered her head, disgusting the Jersey chick. "Ugh, it's hideous. I ain't touching that."

"Well, just look at it. Does it look like a rock?"

Anne Maria finally realized she was wrong. "Well, I can't really-"

"See, you can't explain it. I didn't steal it. End of discussion!" Eva stormed off into the bushes as Anne Maria stared down at the bloody ground. She looked up and sighed. "Back to square one."

* * *

Samantha and Ethan had teamed up once again to win the challenge. Both newbies were scavenging the forest floor for nuts when Ethan gasped. "Oh, I love mushrooms."

Samantha immediately turned around and grabbed Ethan by the arm before he could grab the fungus.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's just a mushroom."

Samantha became flustered. "That's a psilocybin!"

"What?"

"It's a Psilocybin! A magic mushroom!"

Ethan looked down at the mushroom again. "But I like mushrooms."

Samantha growled. "Well, you wouldn't like those mushrooms. Eat that, and you'll regret it, right after you start puking glitter and kittens."

"But I eat mushrooms all the time. In New York, whenever I visit my dad, we always go to this one pizza place and I order-"

"Well, this ain't a buffet. Noah said that this place is full of dangerous stuff, and he probably right. So don't touch the mushroom."

Samantha dropped Ethan's arm and continued to look for ingredients.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I've lived a pretty sheltered life, so I'm not very 'tuned in' to nature. Still, I wonder how good those mushrooms are. *Reaches into pocket and pulls out a mushroom* "Samantha may live on a farm, but I've skipped two grades. I think I know how things work. Plus, mushrooms are pretty tasty. Even the kids at school love them. So much actually, that they buy them off of each other in the restrooms."

**End Confessional**

* * *

When Dawn and Noah returned to the bonfire with their berries, they saw a massive set of pots, pans, and other cooking supplies.

"Wow," said Dawn with a gaping mouth. "That's amazing. They're so clean."

Noah dropped his berries into one of the pots and smiled. "I bet this stuff is only clean because we're cooking for Chris. If it was for us, and us only, we'd be cooking in a toilet."

Dawn shivered at the thought. "Probably. It doesn't look like anyone's made it back here yet. We have to get cooking soon, so let's hope someone brings in something good."

"Anyone up for rainbow trout?" came a voice from the woods.

"Is that-" began Dawn.

"Yep. It's Jordan," Noah groaned.

The jock emerged from the woods with the back end of a fish in his hands. "See, I told you that I would find meat. I was right, and you were wrong."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Looks into the camera and sighs*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"We now have an entree!" Jordan squealed.

"Why is half of it gone?" Noah asked angrily.

"Well, I kind of met this bear. It was way out there. A great big bear. He-"

"Can it with the scout songs," said Noah. "Did it, or did it not get our fish."

Jordan nodded. "I tried to run, and I ripped the trout in half. The bear ate happily. That's the honest truth."

"Yeah, I doubt Chris is going to want a half eaten fish, bear slobber or not," said Noah.

"I'm sorry to say it, but Noah's right!" came the sound of Chris from the loudspeakers. "That thing is unfit for host consumption. Throw it out! Now!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "(Bleep)! Oh crap, I hope I can say that, or the editor is gonna have a bad day if we lose. Stupid Chris!"

Chris: "Sure, I would've eaten that fish. It wasn't tainted, but you know how I love to watch the campers suffer, so put two and two together and you know the rest, heh he."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"And while Jordan disposes of that rank fish, I say that it's a perfect opportunity to cut to a commercial," continued Chris.

"Just how will the Foxes bounce back from this blow? How long will it take for my meal to start cooking? And most importantly, who's got egg on their face at tonight's elimination?"

"Not me!" Jordan screamed from within the woods.

"Heh, I doubt it."

* * *

**~A/N~ I hope everyone enjoyed. As of now, chapters will be added once every week or two. Please fav, follow, and review. Thanks. **

**-Foreseer**


	9. Because She Said So: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ I'm sorry this is late, but Pahkitew was still distracting me. Anyways, enjoy my personal favorite chapter so far and as always, hit that follow button and leave a review. I'm dying to meet my dedicated readers, and I need to know who's a fan. **

* * *

Jordan returned to the bonfire in anger. "Great. Now we don't have any meat. Not even a bit!"

"Well," said Noah. "What Chris says goes, even if you don't like it."

"Indeed," said Dawn with a smile. "Now we don't have to use meat at all. We have blueberries so far, so I'm happy."

"Does it matter anymore?" sighed Jordan. "We've already lost."

"Not really," Noah replied. "We still have three people who haven't returned."

"Yeah," Dawn added. "We can go out to look again."

"I'm out," groaned Jordan. "I'll find something to do with those berries, but I'm not going into that river again. I almost died."

"Whatever," said Dawn. "I'm going to go find more fruit. Let's go Noah."

Noah followed Dawn and passed by Jordan, who glanced at the brainiac with jealousy.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Yep, Jordan probably hates me by now. But what can I say, the guy is obsessive about his opinions."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick and Dakota had managed to find a pair of eggs in a small tree and were discussing the game as they returned to the bonfire.

"Why do we have to play Samantha like this?" Brick continued to ask.

"She has to go," Dakota said as she ran her fingers through her stubble of her scalp. "She's a threat. Plus, she's a heartless witch. You saw what she did to Tyler."

"It was an accident. I saw it happen," Brick insisted.

"Accident or not, what happened was wrong and she was at the helm."

Brick sighed with melancholy. "I just don't like to-"

"I know you don't like it, but playing this game is the only way to win. And I always thought you hated Samantha for upstaging you everyday."

"I don't hate her," Brick admitted. "She's a good leader, and I can respect that."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Maybe I made the wrong choice for an alliance after all. I just hope Brick doesn't hate me for all my underhanded play. I'm only trying to administer justice, so I doubt he'll freak out."

Brick: "I don't do good with guilt. If I go through with this, I'm sure to let the rat out of the bag. No wait, that's not it. I meant to say that I'd open the cat's bag, uh, no. I mean that I'm-"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Whatever let's you sleep at night," Dakota hummed. "But remember who the real villain is around here."

Brick nodded silently and looked at his friend. "I know," he thought to himself.

Dakota continued. "I know what's it's like to put all of my trust in someone's hands, only to have it crushed into a meaty pulp. Don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I just want to play fair. I know what Samantha did, and I think it's just a little wrong to sabotage our own team."

Dakota gasped. "You didn't think we were going to throw challenges did you?" she shouted. "If we lose, then we make the best of the situation!"

Brick nodded as his lip quivered.

"Oh no," the former mutant panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell. I just got flustered and carried away. It's the mutation."

"All is forgiven," Brick sighed. "But try to keep the alliance stuff to a minimum."

"Alright, but just try to understand."

Brick smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

Samantha and Ethan returned to camp holding a variety of wild fruits. Setting them all in a single pot aside the bonfire, the two newcomers sat on a log and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was harder than I should've been," said Samantha. "Especially for me."

"Why?" Ethan said as he wiped sweat from his pale brow. "Because you had to crawl through that brush? Or was it because you fell out of that tree like, five times?"

Samantha shot him a glare of disapproval. "Yes. That, and I had to lecture you on mushrooms, get stung by a wasp, and trek through those woods for three hours."

"Sorry," he replied as he looked down in shame. "I probably shouldn't come along with you anymore, should I?"

"We're a team, but that doesn't mean that we have to stick together like glue. You can go help someone else in our next challenge."

"Yeah, I understand." Ethan paused and felt around in his pockets. "Hey, I have to use the confessional real fast. Can you watch the fruit? I'll only take I few minutes."

"Whatevs," Samantha groaned. "Just go."

As Ethan walked into the woods to 'use the confessional,' Samantha heard a rustling from the treeline on the other side of the clearing. She looked up to see Jordan zipping his pants up and walking back to camp. He stopped when he saw his alliance member sitting around the campfire.

"Hey," she smiled. "Nice to see ya."

Jordan silently walked to the log as he dragged his feet. He sat down and Samantha noticed his sorrow.

"What's wrong?"

Jordan looked her in the eye. "I think our alliance is too dangerous to both of us."

Samantha looked up with a hint of anger. "Why's that?" She squeaked out as calmly as possible.

"We almost got caught this morning. If anyone finds out about this, we'll be voted off."

"Then don't let them find out. It's your fault that your team was suspicious. You told them how you weren't hungry, and the smarties put the pieces together."

"Well, you shouldn't have given me that cake! This is your fault!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Look, when we on the yacht, we saw worth in having a partnership. You have the brains and the brawn, and I have the strategic mind."

"Well, I'm sure not appreciated for it. They all listen to Noah. I don't understand. I'm a good leader. I've won challenges for them before!"

"One challenge," she said to correct him. "You didn't win for the team, but you took out Eva, a challenge in itself."

"That doesn't help me at all."

"Well, how about this? All you have to do is ruin Noah's image, and you'll be the highly respected leader on the Foxes."

"Ruin his image?"

"Make him look bad. Get him on death's door with the rest of the team."

Jordan gasped quietly and stood up. "That's it! I know what I have to do. Thanks, Sammy." The jock shook her hand forcefully and ran off laughing.

"Wow," Samantha sighed. "I always get stuck with the crazies, don't I?"

* * *

As another hour passed, Noah and Dawn returned with more fruit and berries, along with Eva and Anne Maria with a rabbit and a wild cucumber respectively. Dakota and Brick also returned with a pair of small eggs and some blueberries. With only four hours until dinner time, the Llamas began to work on their dishes. The Foxes on the other hand, or Noah and Dawn at least, still stood waiting for four of their teammates to arrive.

"Where are they?" asked Noah impatiently. "It's been too long already. We need to get cooking, and all we have is some fruit and berries."

"Calm down," Dawn said calmly. "I can feel that they're coming. Well, soon I think."

"You think? Well I want to know. I haven't seen Katie, B, or Staci all day."

"Give them time, Noah. They might have too much stuff to carry."

"Or they could be dead."

Dawn gasped.

"Sarcasm? Get it? No, well then learn how to take a joke."

"That's not funny," she said. "Death isn't funny at all."

"What about Chris' death? That's pretty funny, right?"

"Ok, I suppose that's not too bad."

As Dawn and Noah eagerly awaited the arrival of the rest of their team, the Llamas had already began to cook the rabbit that Eva had caught. Brick's eggs were boiling in a pot of water above the fire, and the team was brainstorming ideas for a dessert.

"So," concluded Brick. "The eggs will serve as an appetizer, not an omelet. The rabbit will be served with the cucumber. But what do we do with the berries and fruit? It's a bit bland for a dessert, right?"

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Samantha with her hand raised. "We can stir fry the fruit and make a berry sauce to top it with. I make it all the time on my farm."

"I second that," said Ethan in agreement before clutching his stomach in pain.

"Alright, then it's decided!" Brick said with content. "See how well we can work if we stick together as team and be fair and honest?" He looked at Dakota who rolled her eyes. "Only a few hours until service, so let's get things set up."

Ethan suddenly fell off of his seat and began to curl up and groan, attracting the attention of both teams.

Dawn immediately began to rush to the nerd's aid, but Noah grabbed her hand and told her, "No. It's their worry right now."

The aura reader looked back to Noah and then to the Llamas as they gathered around the fallen teammate. She nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I wanted to help, but Noah was right. If I want to win, I'll have to help myself sometimes. Well, he never actually that, but it's what he would say. It's in his aura. Right next to his shame of past failures.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Ethan stopped shaking and looked up at Eva, hovering above him like a vulture. The nerd's pupils had become dilated and his mouth refused to close. The rest of his team covered their fragile ears as Ethan let out a series of banshee like screams and crab-walked away,

"What the hell's wrong with him?" panicked Anne Maria. "Is he trippin' or something?"

"Yep!" stated Samantha angrily. The strategist walked up to the screaming nerd and fought his hands as they wildly whipped through the air. She reached into his hoodie pockets and pulled out a half eaten mushroom.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You ate one! What did I say?!"

Noah tried to hold back his laughter but let it out as he fell to the ground. Dawn gasped, unable to say anything out of shock and confusion.

Ethan curled up again and his teeth began to chatter. "No touch. That's no good. No good. No good. No good touch!" he spouted out with lightning fast speed.

Brick pushed Samantha out of the way. "Quick, I can pump his stomach. I've been trained for this situation. I just need to put my hand into his throat and he'll-"

"No!" screamed Dakota and Samantha.

"If he pukes on me, I'll nail you in da' teeth!" threatened Anne Maria with her fist in the air.

"We have to do something though!" panicked Brick.

"Maybe I can help!" shouted Dawn from the edge of the forest. The Llamas looked up and back down to Ethan.

Dawn turned back to Noah with puppydog eyes. "Please, Noah. I can identify the mushrooms and find out if he's okay. Please!"

"Oh fine," the brainiac chuckled. "I had I good laugh. Go ahead."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you," she gleefully squealed. "Sorry if I was a bother."

Without warning, the moonchild gave Noah a quick kiss on the cheek. Noah felt his heart skip a beat and looked on in uncertainty as Dawn scampered off.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "That was... interesting."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn knelt down next to Ethan as the boy whispered in a frightened manner. She turned to Samantha. "Can I please see the mushrooms that he ate?"

Without a word, the gymnast reached over to the log where she had been sitting and grabbed the brown fungus. Dawn took it in her hands and eyed it very closely.

"Don't worry," said Dawn with a smile. "Its not poisonous. He'll live, but he will have hallucinations for a couple hours, so keep him away from sharp objects, fires, bodies of water, and weapons."

Samantha gave her an awkward glare. "Oddly specific, but okay. Thanks for... whatever that was."

"No problem. I live to help others through rough times and tribulations. Just call me again if you need my assistance."

Will do, teammate," Brick said with a salute.

As Dawn walked back to her team's area, Eva looked at Brick with suspicion. "Teammate, huh? Interesting."

"What?" asked Brick with sass. "You don't respect your fellow competitors?"

Samantha propped up Ethan on a log and stood up, wiping her dirty hands on her jeans. "She ain't a teammate. She's an enemy. A nice enemy, but an enemy either way."

"Well," added Dakota. "Dawn just saved us a load of trouble, so you could at least thank her."

Samantha took offense. "I did thank her," she said while grinding her teeth.

"Yeah," quipped Dakota. "Halfheartedly. You act like you don't even want her to help."

Anne Maria stood up. "I might be poof-less, but I can tell when someone is lying. I spend enough time around my boys to know how people work."

Samantha snorted rudely. "Right."

The Jersey chick flipped her hair out of her eyes. "What? You think I'm kidding?"

"No, no she doesn't!" said Brick as he tried to avoid another conflict. "She's just playing around."

"Back off, cadet," Samantha told Brick. "Dismissed!"

She turned to Anne Maria again. "You claim to know when someone lies, but couldn't even tell when Justin was lying to your face, or should I say, your lips."

"Lips don't lie. Haven't ya' heard that song before. And Justin wasn't a liar. We were a perfect couple and we were in love."

"Really, then why didn't he say goodbye? Really, how blind are you?"

Anne Maria lunged and Samantha, knocking her to ground and sending pots and pans flying. The Jersey chick was grabbed by Brick and Eva, but kicked her foot back and nailed Brick in the gut. Eva was much more resilient. Anne Maria's kicks were ineffective, and soon, she was hoisted into the air by the iron woman.

"What's your problem?!" screamed Samantha.

"My problem is everyone," she growled. "Especially testosterone chick over here. And once your all off'a this island, I can rest easy."

Noah and Dawn were too busy watching the carnage to notice the rest of their team, minus Katie, walk up behind them with loads of ingredients.

Jordan smiled in delight. "Catfight."

Noah looked back with a grin. "Yeah, they've been going at it for a while."

Then the bookworm saw the net full of food. "Wow, someone's been pulling their weight, huh?"

B and Staci nodded.

"Yeah," bragged Jordan. "I managed to find quite a few cool things out there. Fish, apples, nuts, and-"

"Hey," said Staci in detest. "B and I found this food. You just tagged along."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I don't know what planet you're on, but I'm sure that I found most of this stuff. These lips don't lie."

"But apparently those lips are misguided," Staci mumbled.

"Whatever," said Jordan. "I just want to watch the catfight. B, Staci, get that food sorted out."

B and Staci rolled their eyes in disgust.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Holds up his blackboard with a censored picture on it*

Staci: "What a self-absorbed-"

Jordan: "Overachiever! I do all this work and I get no respect, again! But it doesn't matter. Noah's deconstruction has already began. Now, I just wait until Staci pops the question."

Staci: "Rude, arrogant, selfish, lying-"

Jordan: "I've got this in the bag."

Staci: "Greedy, annoying, (bleep)! And I don't care if I can say that on TV!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Anne Maria had cooled off and sat down again. "Forget this," she mumbled. "I hate this show, I hate this game, and I hate my life."

Dakota turned to Samantha, who was turning the impaled rabbit above the fire as it cooked ever so slowly. "This is bad."

"What was your first clue?" the country girl snarled.

"Well, two of our members are down for the count and Sadie hasn't come back yet. The Foxes are already starting to cook, and dinner is in two hours or less. Those are the clues."

"Well," said Samantha enthusiastically it's not like those three were all to useful. Sadie and Ethan were, uh, fine. But 'Can-ne Maria' really doesn't seem to be a team player. She's just too quick to fire."

Dakota nodded solemnly and walked towards Brick as he watched the eggs boil.

"What's the matter?" Brick asked halfheartedly.

"Nothing," Dakota said. "I just want to talk. Waiting for this food to cook is lame."

"Tell me about it. When I was in military camp, I always had to wait until rest break to use the bathrooms. I always ended up wetting myself as I unzipped my pants."

Dakota gave Brick a look of disgust. "Yeah, that was a little too much info there, Brick."

"Well, I need to get this out before I crack like those eggs. With everything that's going on with this team, I'm under more stress than ever. Secrets won't help."

"Just be careful about what you say," she warned the cadet. "Some things are better left unknown, like toilet stories."

Brick laughed. "Yeah, I know. I just needed to get some stuff off my chest. And you're the best listener I know. Well my mom is actually the best, then there's my friend Rick, and my cousin Donald, my aunt Danielle, and finally you."

"How flattering," Dakota said monotonously.

Meanwhile, the Foxes were beginning to cook their meals, a task that was proving to be harder than they had anticipated.

"So?" asked Noah with unease. "Anybody know how to light a fire?"

"I can," said Jordan with arrogant enthusiasm. "I go hiking, so I know my way around a fire. All I need is a lighter and some fuel."

Noah and Staci turned the other cheek and asked again. "So, anybody?"

Jordan growled quietly and grabbed a pair of rocks from the ground. The golfer held them up his chest. "So, I guess it's up to me. Look, you strike rocks together and..."

Jordan slammed the stones together again and again. Suddenly he gasped in pain. "Damn!"

The Foxes looked at Jordan's left hand to see a stream of blood rushing down his palm. Noah sighed. "Way. To. Go."

"Cut the sarcasm, Noah. Dawn, can you heal this?"

"Sorry, I don't have time. We need to start a fire or the fish that B and Staci caught is going to rot. I'll fix it later."

B raised his hand, attracting the attention of the other teammates. The silent giant smiled, reached inside of his trenchant, and pulled out a flint-tipped tool. As the team watched, he pulled a rock out from within the ground and dusted it off with his dark-skinned hands.

"Yah, nice idea, B," said Staci with admiration. "You're ideas are like, so great."

Jordan curled his lips in anger and looked at his bloody hand. He moved his fingers delicately and felt his mind fill with rage that he forced himself to hold in.

B struck the flint on the rock, sending a small spark into the air.

"Its like magic," gleamed Staci.

"Or science," said Noah.

"Yah, science is so cool. I always loved biology in ninth grade. I had a teacher who always had these creepy ventriloquist dummies in her room. Everyday, she'd move them around and put them on the desks and stuff. Yah, it was so creepy."

"That's nice Staci," Dawn said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "She might have cut back on her lies, but she's still plenty annoying when she gets bored."

**End Confessional**

* * *

B struck the rock and flint together gain, and produced another spark. With a technique to his art, the genius grabbed a few dead leaves and some tree pulp and struck again, lighting the tinder with a minuscule flame that quickly extinguished itself.

"So much for that," sighed Staci.

B held his left index finger up to tell the former liar to wait and struck the rock again and again.

"This might take awhile," said Noah.

On the Llama's side of the clearing, Ethan had stayed sitting for quite a while. Brick decided to check his condition.

"Hey, teammate," he said as he touched the nerd's shoulder.

Instantly, Ethan smiled and laughed gleefully. "Hey you... kitty kitty say go-go. I love you sir... pudding fingers."

The cadet stood up from his kneel and backed away cautiously.

"Just one last... crippled duck, heh he."

"Samantha," squirmed the cadet. "He's getting creepy!"

"Just ignore him," she replied. "He's just tripping. He'll be fine tonight. I hope."

"Are you the first last number wizard ma'am?"

"Well, it's gonna be hard," said Brick. "This is pretty hard to ignore."

"Pussyfoot cashews, sir. Yeah, that's not greater."

Brick shuddered and slowly backed away from the high nerd. "Yeah, you enjoy your cashews. I'll be over there. Way over there."

As the Llama's rabbit slow-roasted above the fire, the blueberries stewed and the eggs boiled.

Eva sat around the log, knocking a small stick on her head. She sighed and leaned back as she let out a yawn and closed her windburned eyes to rest. Deep breathes flowed in and out of her lungs, filling her with content. Then she heard the squealing of best friends.

"Crap," she groaned.

"Oh my God, Sadie, you're right," came a voice from the forest. "We should totally shun him in front of team."

"Oh, I know. He so deserves it," came another voice. "Look, there's the bonfire!"

Sadie and Katie ran out of the bushes with grins on their faces. Katie pulled her friend by the arm towards the Foxes' camp.

As the BFFFs zipped by, Eva covered her ears.

Samantha stood up. "Hey, what took you so long!?"

"No time," screamed Sadie delightfully.

Noah groaned as Kate and Sadie stopped behind him, hovering over the genius like vultures over a carcass, casting their shadows over the hopeless corpse known as Noah.

"Jordan!" demanded Sadie. "I have something to tell you!"

"Yeah!" snorted Katie in agreement. "You tell him."

Jordan sneered at the BFFF and raised his cut hand, showing Sadie the deep gash and stream of dried blood.

Sadie immediately became light-headed and feel down. Katie gasped and looked Jordan in the eye. "How dare you!"

"How dare I," Jordan taunted.

"Katie, calm down," Dawn told the small BFFF.

"No, I have to take a stand!" she whined.

"Could you take a stand somewhere else?" growled Noah to the figure above him.

Katie stepped a bit to the left and her face turned red with rage. "I've been putting up with you for four days, Jordan! You've yelled at me, thrown soda at me, and you made my friend faint! What's your problem?!"

"My problem?" Jordan growled as he turned to the rest of his team. "Well first of all, I get no respect on this team when I do my share of work."

"That's because you overreact to every little thing that doesn't go your way. You're stuck up," explained Noah. "When Katie brought in those pieces in the puzzle challenge, you berated her for helping her friend. She doesn't know any better. You didn't put any effort into any challenges since day one."

"Yah," agreed Staci rudely. "You only care about yourself and winning the hundred grand. You don't even deserve it."

"Whatever," Jordan snorted arrogantly. "I don't want to listen to this. Just cook that fish and win the challenge."

Instead of the immediate response Jordan had anticipated, his arrogance was met with silence and ignorance. The jock turned his head towards Katie again. "So, why should I listen to you? Enlighten me."

Katie paused.

"Well?"

"Because I said so," she whined.

As Katie continued to berate Jordan at her team's annoyance, Eva continued to cover her ears and think to herself. "I'm above this. 1... 2... 3..."

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "After season three, I decided to take some classes on stress relief. My stupid teacher had me count to three when I got pissed and it actually worked. I guess that cash was well spent."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha tapped Brick on his head. "Hey, _Brickhouse_. Go get Sadie."

"Right away ma'am," he said with a typical salute. "But, what if her friend tries to attack me?"

"Deal with it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Do you say that every time you take orders?" asked a disturbed Eva.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Just go," Samantha groaned. "We only have an hour left, and we need as much help as possible."

Brick opened his mouth again, but Eva hushed him with her hand, turning him away from the camp and towards the Foxes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Now that it's obvious that I can't give orders on this team, it's time to do what I do best. Take 'em!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick casually walked up behind a raging Katie and asked her politely, "Can we have our teammate back? It's very important."

"No!" she detested. "I need her help to stand up to Jordan."

"Well," reasoned Brick. "You look like you just did, and without her help to boot."

Katie gasped enthusiastically. "Oh my God, I did! I did it!"

The BFFF poked Jordan's nose with her finger and taunted him. "You can't hurt me anymore you big meanie. I'm stronger than you, and I'm invincible!"

Brick tapped Katie's arm. "Great, but can I have my teammate back?"

"Sure thing! Just be careful. I think she's out cold. Sadie's never been good around blood and gross stuff."

Brick grabbed Sadie's arms and pulled her away.

"She handled barf just fine," Noah stated as Katie took a seat next to Dawn. "Remember, the talent show?"

"Oh, I loved that episode," Staci squealed in delight. "Remember when Noah kissed that Cody guy? Jordan and I talked about that season earlier today. He talked about Noah a lot, but it was still cool."

"Oh yeah, Noah kissed Cody," Jordan devilishly laughed. "Tell us about that."

Noah's cheeks turned ruby red. "I didn't kiss him. We're just friends."

"Yeah, with benefits," coughed Jordan happily. "You were totally into it. Admit it."

"I'm serious, dude!" Noah sneered. "That was an accident."

"So you admit it then?" Staci asked the bookworm.

"No, I just said I... never mind," Noah grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Boom! That's how you ruin a reputation! Just a little more pushing and Noah'll crack."

Noah: "If Jordan's trying to drive me insane, it's not working. I take criticism very well." *Sighs* "Very well."

**End Confessional**

* * *

B finally managed to start a fire, earning him an applause from his team, but tried not to let it sink in too deep. Skilled people, like himself, knew to not let their appraisals go to their heads.

Noah grabbed a small, wooden spear that the silent giant had made along the way and handed it to B, who jammed it into the gutted and headless trout.

"It looks yummy," drooled Katie in hunger. "I haven't eaten in so long."

"Well, don't eat our entry," joked Noah. "We need this for the contest, which is in, how long again?"

B held up one finger.

"One hour is plenty of time," said Jordan. "Fish doesn't take that long to cook."

"But what about our other dishes?" asked a clueless Staci. "There's three courses, remember."

Dawn lit up with realization. "B got veggies, so I can make a good salad. I know it's a little out of the blue, but it would work for an appetizer."

"Great idea," Staci said gleefully. "I can make a wicked fruit cocktail if you guys will let me."

"Two salads?" asked Jordan with disbelief. "That's too repetitive."

"Yah, it's not a salad. It's a cocktail," said Staci with sass. "There's difference."

"Which is?" asked Jordan again.

"A cocktail is served in-"

"No one cares, Staci," said Noah impatiently. "Just make the food."

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "Yah, cocktails are served in a light or heavy syrup that is usually packed with preservatives or sweet natural juices. Salads are much drier and served without the syrup and juices. It's an important difference, and it was worth coming out here to explain it, even if I had to stop making the cocktail. Some people just don't like to get informed, you know?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both teams worked vigorously to finish their dishes. The Llamas had fully cooked their wild rabbit and set it on one of the pans to cool as Dakota boiled the wild cucumber that Anne Maria found.

Brick delicately pulled each hard-boiled egg from the hot water, nearly burning himself and dropping the eggs along the way.

Samantha was finishing up the cooked apples and blueberry sauce, while Ethan eerily watched over her shoulder with bugged eyes.

"Pretty, pretty waves," he chuckled. "So... wavey." The nerd began to move his arms up and down like waves, spinning at slow speed and laughing.

The Foxes were having much better luck.

The trout was fully cooked in under twenty minutes and had been seared beautifully; a true work of culinary art for such a deserted locale.

Dawn used a variety of vegetables in her salad and finished it in a mere ten minutes with B's knife skills.

Staci's fruit cocktail was lackluster. Pieces of fruit were unevenly sized, but acceptable for the time she had to work with.

Before the campers knew it, the thirty minute mark had been reached and Chris came onto the loudspeakers once more.

"Attention, campers. Dinner is in half an hour. Chef is bringing plates and bowls, so be ready to serve. And make it worth eating!"

"This was the easiest challenge yet," Dakota said. "I didn't even get hurt or abused once."

"Tell that to me, doll," sneered Anne Maria. "This is like the worst day'a my life. Even worse than losing a million bucks."

"Complaints won't help us win, Anne Maria," said Samantha with her eyes rolling.

"And neither will getting someone high," the tanned teen retorted. "That's your problem, not mine."

"Can we just get this done?" Eva asked impatiently. "My interest meter is on empty, and my fist meter is on full. So unless anyone wants to wake up in the infirmary, I suggest you can it and work."

The team went silent, aside from Ethan who had fell to the ground and looked to the clouds. "Look at the big whales in the sky. Windy whales. See them guys?"

"See what I mean?" Anne Maria said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the Foxes were already prepared to plate their food, but needed plates. And it wasn't too long before they arrived.

Chef Hatchet appeared out of almost thin air, holding two stacks of plates with six to each stack.

"Serve it up!" Chef bellowed. The cook's burly arms slammed the plates into Samantha's hands.

"Why are there six of them?" she asked. "I thought we were serving Chris."

Chef flared his nostrils and turned to face the female camper. "Did I say that you could speak up?!"

"No, but I just wanted to know why we had six plates."

"You'll find out when you find out! Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" Brick said.

"Did I say you could speak, cadet?!" Chef screamed with authority.

"Shut up and stop asking questions!" Dakota whispered harshly.

"I take that as a no, son," said Chef.

The cook silently dropped the other stack of plates into Jordan's arms and cleared his throat.

"Campers!" he said. "Dinner is in ten minutes! Plate your grub and head off to the cabin's clearing!"

As Chef walked back into the shrubbery, both teams panicked to plate their food in time, with the Llama's rabbit being quartered and served as two back legs and a side of boiled cucumber. The Foxes' fish was cut into two small pieces and served with boiled lettuce, leaving the entire left side of the fish uneaten.

Dawn and Staci piled their vegan dishes onto their plates and rushed the others to finish plating while Samantha drizzled her blueberry sauce onto the Llama's apple dessert in a vaguely familiar shape. Brick sliced up the boiled eggs and made a fanciful design with them on his plate that he was sure would win the course for his team.

Both teams finished with five minutes or so left and rushed down the path to the cabin where a picnic table had been draped with elegant, white cloth.

The Llamas and Foxes lined up in front of the cabin, eagerly awaiting the final part of the challenge.

A set of footsteps was heard coming from within the cabin and the door flew open, revealing a blue-suited Chris McLean with overly-gelled hair.

As Chris stepped past the team's, Noah cracked a quick joke. "I take it your classy outfit doesn't reflect your personality."

"Good observation," Chris said. "You know me all too well, Noah."

The host looked from team to team and smiled. "You all look tired. Must've been the summer heat stroke, heh he. So, who's hungry?"

Both teams shouted various forms of approval as "yeah" and "of course" filled the air.

"Well, too bad!" sneered Chris with rotten enthusiasm. "Because half of you are going hungry tonight. As promised, the team with the best dishes get all the uneaten food from both teams, plus an advantage in the next challenge."

Chris sat on the picnic table bench and crossed his legs elegantly. "Here's what's going down. I, along with a second judge, will eat both meals in three course style. You will be scored on a scale of one to five for each course, and the team with the highest score wins dinner while someone from the losing team goes flying out to sea."

"And who's the second judge?" asked Dakota nervously.

Chris laughed. "Don't worry. You'll love him. I mean, who doesn't?"

"It's Owen, isn't it?" asked Noah.

"Nope, not even close," the sharply dressed host said. "Any other guesses?"

"Is it Sam?" Dakota asked with glee.

"No," Chris scowled. "That guy is never coming back unless we need another clog in a giant toilet."

Dakota sighed. "Alright."

Chris cleared his throat. "Now, I present to you our second judge! He's been around the world, preformed as a DJ at high strung clubs in every province and territory, and has his own brand of candy. It's..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Grand Mater Chef Hatchet!"

The burly cook busted through the cabin door wearing a pure white, double breasted jacket, a black apron, and his typical white toque. With a grin the devil would envy, he glared at the contestants and laughed. "Dinner. Is. Served."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Chef as a judge? Worst twist ever."

Brick: "Chef's a judge?! Best twist ever!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chef walked down the steps of the cabin with a thunderous rumble. The smaller campers felt their hearts racing, but Brick smiled like a fangirl.

"Here's how I roll," the dark-skinned judge explained. "You will serve the grub. I will eat the grub. If I don't like the grub, I'll spit it in yo' face!"

The last line invoked nausea in most of the campers. If it wasn't nauseating, it sure made them jump.

Chef sat down with Chris. "Now, let's get this dinner started," said the host. "I have a lobster bisque cooking and I'm really hungry for something of my standards."

The teams sat down on the porch and waited for Chris to call the dishes down, an event that siding take long to begin.

"First up is the appetizers."

Dawn and Brick hopefully smiled at their respective teams as they picked up their two plates and joined the hosts by the table.

"Foxes go first," said Chris. "Brick, you may stand in line."

Dawn put her salads on the table in front of Chris and Chef. The manipulative host looked up to the moonchild and said to her, "Please, explain your dish."

"Well," Dawn said with a satisfied attitude. "This is a salad made with wild veggies like lettuce, cucumber, carrots, and beets. Enjoy."

Chris picked up his salad fork from his dining set and flipped the salad around the plate while Chef followed suit.

"Seriously?" Chris asked in disappointment. "Six hours, and all I get is a salad? Talk about a ripoff."

Dawn felt her heart drop.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I don't understand what Chris was expecting when he said 'only from nature,' but he couldn't have been expecting five star food from a deserted island, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris and Chef stabbed the salad with their forks and slowly raised it to their mouths. Dawn was shaking with nerves as Chef began to chew.

Chris swallowed his mouthful of veggies and thought deeply for a moment. Chef on the other hand chewed his cud endlessly, serving only as a weight on the Foxes of Failure.

"Meh, I've had worse,"said Chris. "I liked the variety, so I'm giving you a two out of five. Chef?"

Chef inhaled a massive amount of air and let it out with one word. "Zero."

Dawn and the rest of the Foxes gasped in shock as Chef lifted the plate and flipped its contents onto the ground before Dawn's feet. "Sit down, maggot!" he screamed with intimidation.

Dawn dragged her feet back to her team and sat down to mope.

"Brick, my man!" greeted Chris. "Show us what you made in _six hours_."

"You see," began Brick. "I was going to make an omelet, but we decided, as a team, to boil the eggs instead."

"So, they're just boiled eggs?"

Brick set his plates down. "Well, I knew they weren't too amazing, so I made a cool design with them."

Chris and Chef looked at the sliced eggs that Brick had cooked. Each slice was placed over the edge of another, creating a spiral shaped egg stairway.

"Chris forked a piece into his mouth and smiled. "Good taste for plain old eggs, and I like your design, somewhat. What kind of eggs are these, again?"

"Well," admitted Brick. "Dakota and I found them in a tree. We don't know what they belong to, but it's not like it's a big deal."

As Chef popped a piece into his mouth, Chris went into thought again. "Yeah, if I knew what these belonged to, I'd give you a four but instead, I'm giving you a three for trying, unlike _some_ people."

Chef finally swallowed his piece and shrugged his shoulders. "I give it a one because the kid likes my food. Happy, son?"

"Yes, sir," Brick said happily.

"Good, now get outta my face before I rip it off!"

Brick jumped a bit and scampered off to his team. When he stood in line, he noticed that Ethan was missing.

"Hey," he said to Samantha with a whisper. "Where's Ethan?"

"I tied him to a tree at the bonfire campsite," she replied. "I didn't want him to puke on the stuff."

Brick nodded in approval.

"Well, we're a third of the way done and the Llamas lead by two points. Will the Foxes be able to take the lead? Let's find out. Entrees please!"

B and Eva stepped up to the table with their main dishes. Chris and Chef smelled the scents of the food.

"Wow," said the host. "That smells good, whatever it is. Alright Beverly, tell us about your main course.

B looked nervously from side to side and tried to speak, but ended up blushing from shame.

Back on the porch, Jordan groaned in disappointment.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "I knew B would fail us. That why I wrote a clever rap to perform for the judges if he bailed. Time for my street persona, 'Jordan Doe,' to add some pizzaz to this dinner.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan leaped off of the porch and pushed B aside by his shoulder. "Step aside, sir," he sneered. "Its time to rock their world."

"Hey, Jordan," Chris said. "Beverly has to introduce us to the food."

"Not anymore, because I'm taking over!"

Noah clenched his fists and groaned.

The jock cleared his throat picked up the plates.

_"Hey, yo, I'm Jordan Doe'"_

_"Eatin' my grub makes y'all want mo!'_

_"This is a trout with a perfect sear,"_

_"Is that a score of five I hear?"_

_"Once you guys, take a bite,"_

_"Oh yeah, it's no fair fight."_

_"Then there's the lettuce, on the side,"_

_"I know it's good, so I won't hide."_

_"Fi-nal-ly, two judges here,"_

_"So lets all get this dinner in gear,"_

_"Boom!"_

Jordan smiled. "You can thank me later."

The entire Fox team had their jaws to the floor in utter shock. Even Noah was left without any witty quips. Meanwhile, the Llamas struggled to hold back their laughter.

"Just give us the food Jordan," Chris impatiently stated.

"With another song?"

"No."

"Fine then. As you wish."

Jordan returned the plates to the table where both judges quickly ate a bite of trout and lettuce, if only to get Jordan away from them.

"Shitty rap skills, awesome food," said Chris. "Four."

Chef glared Jordan in the face. "You are in insult to my art style. You better take my three out of five gratefully or we'll have a few problems."

"Whatever. I'm happy with that," Jordan said as he moonwalked his way onto the porch, earning him glares from his entire team.

"Great job," hissed Noah with rage. "You almost cost us the game."

"But I got us seven points," argued Jordan. "I told you I had skills."

Chris continued on to Eva and her rabbit.

"So, after that fiasco, I need something to wash down that torturous tune. What do you have, Eva?"

"I've got a rabbit and some cucumber," she said as she set the plates in front of the judges. "Eat up."

Chris and Chef picked up the rabbit leg and ripped into it like a chicken leg.

After the blue-clad host swallowed his bite, he gave Eva a thumbs up. "Awesome job. It's a bit stringy, but still awesome."

"Rabbit is stringy?" asked a confused Eva. "No it isn't."

"My mouth says otherwise, and its not really that big of a-"

Chris looked at the half eaten rabbit leg and gagged with Chef following his lead a moment later.

"I thought you liked it?!" raged Eva.

"Like at the inside," groaned Chris.

Eva picked up Chris' rabbit leg and held it to her face. Inside the leg were multiple yellow strings, or to any naturalist, worms.

Eva gagged and covered her mouth, dropping the leg to the ground.

"That is disgusting," moaned Chris. "Zero points!"

Chef silently held up four fingers.

"Four points," gasped a raging Chris. "You're kidding."

"My piece was worm free. Yours was nasty, but mine was great."

Chris glared at Chef with disapproval. "Moving on to the desserts!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "How was I supposed to know if that fleabag had worms? I'm not a naturalist, just a survivalist."

Noah: "Alright, maybe we can win after all."

Samantha: "Eva screwed up big time, but it's not her fault. I did the cooking. I'm not saying that I should be voted off for that, but I'm just letting you viewers out there know."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Finally, the dessert course had arrived. Chris stood up once more. "Look," he said. "The Foxes have nine points, and the Llamas have eight points. It's anyone's game, so let's get this over with."

Samantha and Staci approached Chris and Chef with looks of terror in their eyes. Staci knew her dessert was lackluster, and Samantha knew her team was behind. Both were in the danger zone.

Staci was about to set her plates on the table when Chris stopped her.

"Hold it, I want to switch some things around. Samantha, you can serve first since your team is behind. Staci, back of the line."

Samantha nervously put her plates on the table while her hands shook uncontrollably.

"Explain the dish," Chris demanded.

"Its a roasted apple stir fry with a blueberry sauce in your honor," the gymnast spattered out.

"In my honor?" asked Chris. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Samantha looked down at the plate and pointed to the blueberry sauce designs. "See, it's you."

"Excuse me, but I look nothing like this. The chin is too butt-like, the hair is atrocious, and my eyes don't look like dots! This isn't just bad food, it's insulting food!"

"You didn't even taste it! Try it and you'll like it! It's farmer food!"

Chef happily scooped up some of the caramelized apples and took a bite.

"See, Chef's eating it!" Samantha argued. "Just try it."

"I refuse to eat it. Zero points to you!"

"I don't know, Chris? It's pretty damn good," Chef said with a faint smile.

"Say what you want, but I'm not touching it!"

Samantha picked up her plate of food from Chris and walked away, eating it herself.

"Oh, I give you a four!" said Chef with content, drawing a glare from Chris. "You could've at least tried it."

"So?" asked Staci. "Am I last?"

"Yep," said Chris. "As always. Just give us the food."

Staci glumly placed her plates on the table and said. "Eat up, I guess. It's fruit cocktail."

Chef and Chris impatiently scooped a spoonful into their mouths and swallowed. Chef gasped without warning and began to shake.

"Oh no!" panicked Staci. "I killed him!"

"It's..." started Chef. "It's..."

"Spit it out, Chef," Chris demanded. "I hate it, so just spit it out."

"It's amazing!"

Staci, Chris, and the other campers gasped too.

"You, like it?" Staci asked.

"Girl, this is just like Momma used to make! You even have the inconsistent knife work on the fruit."

Dawn smiled from the porch. "You did it," she whispered.

Chef continued. "This almost brings I tear to my eyes, even though I lost my tearducts in the war. Five out of five! The Foxes win!"

Staci jumped up in excitement with the rest of her team as the Llamas stood in shock at their loss. Eva even ripped a piece of the wooden railing off of the porch with her bare hands.

Chef shot an evil smile at the Llamas. "Get your butts down to the bonfire, cause someone's gonna fly," he chuckled.

"My favorite part of the show," said a peeved Chris. "If there's anything that can relieve stress, it's a lobster bisque or hitting someone with a giant boot. So, head off and vote, cause the ceremony's in thirty."

* * *

After voting, all the Llamas gathered around the bonfire where Ethan had cooled off from his high.

"What happened?" He asked Samantha as she untied him.

"You should know," she replied in disdain.

Chris walked up to the blazing fire with six weenies on sticks, just like the last ceremony. "Alright campers, I want to deal with this quickly. My lobster bisque is behind schedule, so I don't have to time to force too much drama into tonight's ceremony."

The campers felt so what relived, but kept the fear of the votes in the front of their thoughts.

"Now, tonight's vote is pretty shocking, so we have the infirmary set up if anyone has a heart attack."

"Not funny," said Dakota.

"You know what else isn't funny?" retorted Chris. "The fact that you're still safe and have to compete tomorrow. Well it's funny to me though."

Dakota smiled as she caught her hotdog.

"Brick and Eva, you're safe too."

After the two powerhouses caught their symbols of safety, Chris smiled with delight at the last four Llamas.

"You all have pretty good reasons to be going home."

The four campers nervously looked from eye to eye, dead set on winning a weenie.

"Samantha," Chris said.

"Yes?" she said with hope.

"You're on the chopping block for singlehandedly ruining your team's chance at winning. But even though, I still disagree, you're safe."

Samantha snorted in victory as he caught her weenie.

"Now, the three of you are all in danger of going home. Ethan was high for three hours, Anne Maria picked fights all day, and Sadie decided to hang with her bestie instead of helping the team."

Ethan sickly looked at Chris with fear in his heart.

Sadie covered her mouth with her quivering hands.

Anne Maria glared at Chris with eyes that shined with determination.

"And tonight's loser is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tan-in-a-canne Maria!"

Instead of raging, Anne Maria stood up and defiantly said, "Oh, I ain't going nowhere. You're gonna have to try harder than 'dat to get ridda' me."

"Meh, it's your funeral," Chris sighed. "Chef!"

Chef emerged from the shadows with a tightened length of rope in hands and a grin on his face.

Anne Maria gulped in fear and tried to back away.

* * *

Chef threw Anne Maria onto the target below the massive boot. She tried to squirm her way out of the tangled mess, but could only get her mouth free.

"You ain't seen the last of me! Do you hear me _McLame_?!"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear," Chris laughed. "Speaking of clear, I think the skys are perfect for flight, and speaking of flight-"

Chris pressed the control button on his remote, sending the Jersey girl into the moonlight sky screaming, "I'm coming, bay-bay!"

"I will not miss her," Chris said. "And speaking of things you shouldn't miss, make sure to tune in next time to Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Eva: "Anne Maria might have made herself a few enemies today, including me. See you never, liar!"

Ethan: *Pukes into the toilet*

Dakota: "I vote for Sadie, and Brick better follow through with the plan. This is the perfect time, and it can't go waste."

Brick: "I know I promised Dakota that I'd vote for Sadie, but I just can't. I vote for Anne Maria instead. There's no way she'd get enough votes to send her home."

Anne Maria: "My vote's for Eva. I still don't trust her after catching her red-handed."

Sadie: "Too bad I can't vote for Jordan. I guess a vote to Anne Maria makes sense. She yelled at me, and I hate when people yell at me!"

Samantha: "Sure, a vote for Eva would be a huge step forward for our sanity, but with Anne Maria's can obsession on the loose, it's her time. It's sad really, I intended to take down Eva with that can, but Anne Maria seems to have snapped on everyone instead. Oh well, a vote's a vote."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

Voting Results:

Anne Maria: 4 votes

Sadie: 1 vote

Eva: 1 vote

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler, Anne Maria**

**The Foxes of Failure: Staci, B, Dawn, Jordan, Noah, Katie**

**The Llamas of Loserdom: Samantha, Sadie, Brick, Eva, Dakota, Ethan**


	10. Mud, Blood, & Broken Bones: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Quick update this time! Now that PI is over and out of my brain, I can focus on this story. Enjoy the most action-packed chapter yet. In-depth reviews are highly appreciated.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama..."

"Our remaining campers were sent out into the wilderness to create a three course meal for their deserving host. Tensions rose between scheming jerk Jordan and his team when Katie took a stand. Samantha had a few blunders too, including an incident with some trippy mushrooms and a dessert that will not be mentioned on this show. In the end, Staci's nostalgic fruit cocktail won it for the Foxes of Failure, and hairspray obsessed Anne Maria became the unlucky loser number thirteen. Now, only twelve remain, and things are heating up, so you won't want to miss a second of this exciting episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

The call of loons filled the air as Noah turned and twisted in his bed. The book fanatic slowly opened his eyes and looked around the cabin. When he set his precious head back down on his pillow, he felt an odd presence beside him. He opened his eyes once more and turned his head. There, hanging from the upper bed railing, was Dawn in a deep sleep-like trance.

Noah was somewhat disturbed, but didn't want to say a word for fear that he might wake up the others. Instead, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't get that image of Dawn out of his mind.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Alright, this might sound a bit rude, but Dawn is one nutty cookie. It's one thing to share a bunk with fart machines, eels, and nimrods, but with someone that borders the lines of paranormal? Sorry, but I don't buy it for one minute. I'm sure there's a perfectly _logical_ explanation for what she does, and I'm going to find out by watching her every movement... Wait, that sounded wrong."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Outside of the cabin, the Llamas were finally able to sleep peacefully. Samantha was already awake and moving about the forest floor. Making sure to take quiet steps, she walked around the campgrounds as she hummed a merry tune.

The other Llamas shuffled in their sleep, and Samantha froze whenever she got close. But waking up the other team wasn't a problem for her. She had decided to take a quick look around the cabin and the bushes around it for reasons unknown, but the rustling of leaves could be heard by the Foxes. Samantha pushed her way through the bushes carefully, checking every spot on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "If I want to win the money, I'll need an insurance policy in this game. That's why I have to get the immunity statue. As much as I'd hate to carry around a hideous Chris head all day, it's the only way to ensure that my place in this game lasts until the finale."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Up early, huh?" came a voice from behind her, causing the country girl to jump in surprise. She turned to face the owner of the voice. "What's the big deal?"

"Dakota!" whispered Samantha. "Keep it down. There are people sleeping here."

The blonde beauty ran her fingers through her head of stubble. "Fine. But what's with sneaking away like that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I had to pee really bad," she lied. "That's all. No need to fuss."

"Uh huh," Dakota said. "Alright. Then why we're you fiddling through the bushes. Loose your glasses, _Velma_?"

"Why be so suspicious unless you have something to hide?"

"Maybe _I_ should be asking that question instead?"

Samantha had been caught and she knew it. She sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. "I was looking for the immunity head thing. You'd do the same if you bombed a challenge."

Dakota smiled. "Oh, I understand completely. You didn't... happen to find it, did you?"

"Yeah, right. One idol in over two thousand acres of forest. I can't imagine anyone finding it, to be honest."

"You're probably right," Dakota said. "But remember how powerful that thing is. If someone uses the statue as vote protection, there's no stopping them from owning the game. I was a victim of the same idol in season four."

"That's exactly why we have to get it before someone like Eva does. A strong player with strong power isn't fun to deal with."

"And Eva has been running around the island a lot," added Dakota. "You don't think she already found it, do you?"

"I doubt it, but we have to take precautionary measures," said Samantha slyly. "You up for voting her off if we lose today? I need your vote."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Dakota with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I can't believe she hasn't found out about my alliance with Brick yet. I thought she was smarter than that. Oh well, my job just got easier. I just hope Brick sticks with me. There's only two of us, and with a potential swing vote gone, every vote's important."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So? You're in for sure?" asked Samantha.

Dakota shook hands with Samantha. "Definitely. Is Sadie still in too?"

"Yep, and Ethan too. That's four to two if we all vote together, and no twist is saving Eva this time. You can count on that."

The loudspeakers squealed with static. "All campers to the bonfire. I repeat, all campers to the bonfire. Today's a big day, and we have plenty of pain waiting for you. McLean out!"

"See you there," said Dakota happily.

"Right back at you," Samantha replied with an innocent smile.

* * *

As the twelve campers walked down the path to the bonfire, each team casually conversed amongst themselves.

"Yah," bragged Staci. "I should totally write a cookbook. I have so many good ideas, and I know people will be impressed. I think outside of the box just like my extended family."

"It was one dish," argued Jordan. "Chris gave you a zero too."

"He was just upset. Plus, it's not like you helped us win."

"Uh, I got us seven points. Seven!"

"Yeah," said Noah. "Well your crappy rap song almost cost us the round, if not the game. That was just pathetic."

Jordan stopped and turned to Noah. "Well, at least I left an impression on the judges."

"Can we stop arguing?" pleaded Dawn. "Just because we won doesn't mean that we can rest easy. I fell an ominous presence on the island. Somethings going to happen, and it won't be jolly."

"Oh balls," chuckled Jordan. "Your predictions haven't been right in a week. Remember when you said I'd fall out of that tree? Did it happen? No."

"Jordan, you can't let your pride devour you again. Your ego is holding you back, like it has been since you won that putt-putt tournament in 2006."

Jordan laughed in remembrance. "Oh yeah, I remember that one. I sunk the... Hold on, I didn't tell you that!"

"It's in your aura," sighed Dawn. "And your sleep talking too."

"Since when do I sleep talk?" Jordan rudely asked the moonchild.

"Every night," complained Noah. "And trust me. It gets annoying."

"Yah," agreed Staci. "One time, you were talking about some secret club or something."

"Secret club?" Jordan asked with caution.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Oh crap! They're onto me, aren't they?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha walked up to Ethan, who was clutching his stomach and mumbling to himself. "So, how ya' feeling now?"

"Not good," he replied. "It feels like a nuke just went off in my gut."

"Well, you probably should've listened my advice. I told you not to eat the mushroom, and you deliberately ignored my warning. Think of this as karma."

"All I wanted to do was try it," Ethan moaned in despair. "I don't get out of my house much. Most of my time is spent making videos for my YouTube channel and I rarely make any friends at school."

Samantha smiled. "I'm you're friend, right?"

Ethan blushed through his sickly face. "But, I've only known you for a few days."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"Wow. Thanks Sammy, uh... Samantha."

"Just call me Sammy. Chris ain't gonna tell me what my name is unless he wants to tussle."

Dakota rolled her eyes as she listened to the two newcomers bonding. She turned to Brick and asked, "Are you hearing this? They're getting closer."

"I hear it," Brick sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, Brick. It does matter," she said sweetly. "Samantha and Ethan are new. We don't know anything about them, but they've been watching us for a full season. Well, Ethan at least. Samantha is pretty much blind to the show."

"So why is she dangerous? Why target her?"

"She has brains, something that comes in handy. Plus she's a traitor, remember?"

"Wait. Is this a revenge scheme?"

"Not all of it," Dakota growled to herself. "But I trusted her and she failed me."

Brick stood stout. "Well, maybe you failed her?"

Dakota gasped. "Excuse me!" she shouted.

The rest of the campers peered at the bald girl in interest.

"What's wrong?" asked Eva impatiently.

"Nothing," Dakota sighed.

"You sounded angry," said Sadie. "Are you sure?"

"I said nothing was wrong! Why's that so hard to comprehend!" Dakota said as she facepalmed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "I'm starting to wonder who's the real traitor is around here? And traitorous liars must be taken down swiftly. But, she is my only friend on the team, so I have to trust her, right?"

Dakota: "I need to find a new alliance. Brick has grown to be too wishy washy about this deal. How is it so hard to see the truth."

Samantha: "I heard those two bickering, but I couldn't make out the words. But they're up to something, and I want to know what it is. Daddy didn't raise a slouch."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Chill out," Samantha laughed. "Its all good."

"Yeah, of course," Dakota breathed deeply. "Sorry."

When both teams arrived at the bonfire, Chef had already set up the gruel station, drawing groans out from quite a few campers.

"Finally," Noah sighed. "We get breakfast again. Not like I care about gruel, but still, breakfast."

"Why should you care?" scowled Eva. "You got to eat like kings while we starved in the cold."

"I didn't eat much," Noah admitted.

"Me too," Katie said. "Your food was pretty lame."

Eva clenched her fist and inhaled a deep breath. "1... 2... 3..." she murmured.

Jordan walked up to Chef and looked around. "Hey," he asked. "Where's Chris."

"Chris is off doing something in the woods for today's challenge, so sit down and grabbed yo' plate!"

"Touchy much," Jordan teased.

The campers stood single file, waiting to be served. Jordan looked at Dawn. "Thanks for not healing my hand last night. It really hurt."

Dawn sighed. "If you had asked me, I would've done something."

"I did ask. During the challenge, remember?" he hissed.

"Sorry, it must've slipped my memory."

Noah snickered.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how useless you are with the injured hand. A perfect reason to send you packing, you know."

Jordan rolled his eyes and turned the other cheek. "At least I have some useful skills. Can you lift a log over your head? Huh?"

"No, but at least I don't make a fool of myself every five minutes."

Jordan sighed. "I know I can be an ass sometimes, but that's just me. You're just gonna have to roll with it."

Jordan grabbed his plate of gruel and sat down on the ground beside the fire pit. The jock sighed in woe.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Its a sad fact. People hate me. But I have a really tough shell, so no one, even Noah, could bring me down."

Katie: "After what happened yesterday, Jordan won't even look in my direction. I didn't really like him, but maybe I was too mean. But he totally had it coming though."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Once Dakota had been served, she looked around for a place to sit and spied Dawn sitting alone. Feeling as if she needed someone to help her, Dakota sat next to the aura whisperer.

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Dakota mumbled.

"What's wrong? You're aura is exceptionally out of balance, so you must be conflicted."

"I guess you could say that. But Dawn, if you knew something, but no one believed you, or cared, what would you do?"

Dawn sighed in remembrance. "Well, sometimes things just work out for better or worse. Everything happens for a reason, and there's no stopping these events from occurring."

"That doesn't help," Dakota confessed. "I guess you could say that, uh, if I blab, I could go home, but here's the thing. Everyone has the right to know, but I don't think I should say anything."

"You can tell me," Dawn smiled. "Your aura is conflicted, so the only way to cure it is to confess what's keeping you down."

Dakota looked around the clearing to get an idea of where everyone was at. She leaned in close and whispered in Dawn's ear. "I'm in two different alliances."

"That's not too bad," Dawn said. "Just drop out of one of them."

"I can't," she hissed in return. "If I do, I'm dead either way."

Dawn paused and closed her eyes. "You need to let it go and make a choice. It's the only way. Pardon me for asking, but who's in the alliances?"

Dakota groaned and stood up. "Just forget it. I shouldn't have told you in the first place."

Dawn looked down at her feet and sighed with grief.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate to admit the truth, but there are just too many poor souls to help right now. Staci's fine, but Noah and Dakota are suffering inside, even if they don't show it. *groans* Why do I have to be so helpful?"

Dakota: "After talking to Dawn, I realized that I can't rely on anyone but myself. Samantha betrayed our team, Sadie and Ethan follow her every lead, and Brick can't make up his mind. That leaves... oh, crap. This could be tougher than I thought."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Silence filled the air as the campers were finishing their breakfast, so Staci stood up and tried to lighten the mood.

"So, group discussion anyone?"

"Sorry," Noah deadpanned. "I hate crowds."

"I'm too busy watching the fire burn," said Jordan. "It's pretty."

"Well," pondered Staci. "I was thinking that we could talk about our plans with the money. Cool?"

"Meh," Samantha said. "What have we got to lose." She stood up. "If I won the hundred grand, I would pay off my family's debt. Our farm is getting foreclosed unless we pay it off. Yeah, my life's been... difficult."

"That's so sad," said Staci. "Anyone else?"

"College," Noah sighed. "Just college."

"I'd donate it to a good charity that helps abandoned animals," Dawn said with hope.

"Well," Jordan grinned. "I'd buy a pool with strobe lights and bubbles. Then I'd use it to pick up babes."

"Would we be invited?" Staci asked seriously.

"Maybe, if you get on my good side."

"Awesome," Staci chirped. "What about-"

"I'd get a good trainer and compete internationally," Eva said. "At least I have a good plan, unlike pool boy over there."

Jordan rolled his eyes as Ethan raised his hand. "I'd put the money in the bank and gain interest. Either that, or invest in the stock market."

B held up his blackboard. A picture of a cyborg was drawn on the slate.

"I'd give my money to Sadie," Katie squealed.

"Aww," Sadie cooed. "I'd give mine to you too."

"You could split it 50/50," Noah suggested.

"But then we'd lose half of the money," Sadie said. "Silly Noah."

"Wait," snapped Jordan. "I changed mine. I want to be a rap star. I'll pick up girls all night and make tons of money."

"Boy, that's not stereotypical at all," Noah said sarcastically.

"No need to worry. I'd rap about my life and people's problems instead of money, prostitutes, and fancy cars. Now that would be stereotyped."

"That's cool," Staci said. "If I won, I'd write a book about my family tree. And trust me, I have a lot of inspiration. So, is that everyone?"

"I'd use my money to go to a culinary school," Brick said. "Either that, or I'd hire a shrink. I've been to fashion school, but it didn't really work out."

"Dakota?" Staci teased. "Is there anything you want to do with the money? You're really quiet."

"I'd... buy a boat," she replied.

"Oh, that's so much better than being a rapper!" Jordan enthusiastically said. "I'm buying a boat now. I'll use it to go deep sea fishing, wave riding, water skiing, and-"

The loudspeakers squealed, cutting off Jordan's speech. "Attention victims," said Chris enthusiastically. "This is your host speaking. Please report to the western end of the island for a healthy serving of pain and humiliation."

Jordan stood up and stretched his arms to the sky. "Another day, another win for the Foxes," he bragged.

"Hold on," Katie said. "Which way is west, again?"

"Wherever the sun sets," said Samantha rudely.

"Oh no, Sadie!" she panicked. "We have to wait until dark!"

"Just follow the sun's path," Noah sighed with arrogance. "Is it hard enough for you?"

Jordan quickly ran up to Noah and whispered in his ear. "Bet that's what your boyfriend says all the time, huh Noah?"

The bookworm growled and glared at the braggart. "Will you cut it with the jokes! It's not funny, and it will never be funny."

"The target audience would disagree. You should read the fan fiction."

Jordan slapped Noah on the back as the genius stopped in his tracks and stared into space.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Fan fiction? There's romantic fan fiction about me? Okay, I'm officially disturbed. It takes a messed up mind to come up with ideas like that."

Jordan: *Writes in a small notepad* "And then Noah grabbed Cody in his frail little arms and ran his fingers through his hair. Cody let out a small moan when his partner... Oh, this will be great!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

When the campers reached the western end of the Island after a half hour hike through mosquitoes and sweat, they saw a massive colosseum with Chris' face scrawled across its shabby metal walls.

"Its huge," gasped Ethan in awe.

"And hideous," mumbled Samantha.

The doors of the structure opened, revealing Chris with a sly grin on his face. "Welcome, campers. This is the newly refurbished Chrisoseum, the site of many major battles, including Cameron vs. Lightning, Mike vs. Izzy, and Duncan Do-Good vs. a cute little bird from the toxic dump of Boney Island. It's also where you'll be competing in today's challenge. It's a little something I call, 'Mud, Blood, and Broken Bones!"

"Mud?" Dakota squirmed.

"Blood?" Katie gasped.

"Broken bones!" Eva cheered.

"Oh my," said Dawn.

"Don't worry," Chris chuckled. "There will be mud. There may be blood. But I doubt anyone's bones will break. Of course, Tyler broke a leg in a relatively safe challenge, so it's anyone's guess."

"Relatively safe?" Noah deadpanned. "Are you saying that getting cannon balls chucked at you was safe?"

"Compared to what you're doing today, yes, yes it was."

Noah gulped. "Great, because I'm not playing."

Chris sighed. "I figured at least one of you would drop out, so I had Chef prepare a special meal for anyone who decided to play hooky with me. And trust me, you'd be needing a big toilet if you ate that stuff."

"Not. Hungry," Dakota frowned.

"I'm with her," Noah added.

"Good, then that means it's a full house," Chris said as he devilishly rubs his hands together. "Now, how about you come see what my interns have prepared for you."

The twelve teens reluctantly followed the host through the gates of the colosseum. Inside was a gargantuan pit filled with mud. On each side of the pit was a wooden platform with a bridge that connected each side to a large circular platform that rested a foot or so above the mud. Hanging above each small platform was a banner that displayed the logo of one of the two teams.

Chris laughed as the campers stared at the battlefield in a mixture of fear and awe. "This... is going to be good. Alright everyone take your sides on your platforms and I'll explain the game."

Each team slowly made their way onto their wooden platform. When Noah looked over the side at the mud, he looked up and shouted to Chris. "Alright, what's the catch?!"

"Catch?" Chris asked with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, McLean! There's no way that stuff is just mud!"

"I concur!" bellowed Eva from the other side of the pit. "What's up with this place?"

Chris groaned. "I don't know what you're yapping about! It's just mud!"

"Yeah right!" Dakota argued. "There's probably some kind of monster in there!"

"Or sharks!" insisted Staci.

"Look," Chris deadpanned. "It's. Just. Mud! There's no catch! Got it!"

The campers groaned in disbelief. "Of course" and "Right" filled the morning air with sarcasm.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chris: "Hey, it was either mud or shit. If those ungrateful campers want to bitch, then fine. That just gives me more incentive to make their next few challenges even worse, heh he."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright!" Chris shouted from his podium beside the pit of mud as Chef joined him. "Here's what gonna happen. One member from each team will be selected at random by the monitor over there!" Chris pointed to the wall opposite of his podium where a large television screen was bolted to the metal. "Once you've been selected, you'll grab your weapon and engage the opponent in a duel. Using your weapon, and your weapon only, you'll have to push, smack, or shove the other team's player into the mud. The winner earns a point for their team, and the team with the most points after the end of the third round wins. And remember, a round ends when all players on both teams have had a turn. No exceptions!"

"Wait!" Sadie screeched. "What do we use as weapons?"

Chris turned to Chef. "Care to bestow their weapons upon them?"

Chef laughed and pulled up two dueling sticks, one red and one green. Each stick was composed of a metal bar with two cushioned pads on each end.

"Heads up!" Chef shouted as he threw them at high velocity at each team.

Jordan immediately stepped in front of his team to catch the stick, but got hit in the gut. The jock reeled in pain and fell to the ground as B picked up the weapon.

Eva snapped the stick out of the air and swung it around with its energy as the driving force. Her team backed up to the edge of the platform to avoid her powerful swings.

Ethan smiled. "Cool! We get fighty stick thingies!"

Chris quickly corrected the shut in. "Yeah, they're called dueling sticks, Ethan. And you probably wouldn't want to be hit in the face by one of them. It'll hurt like a bitch."

Noah gulped in fear as Jordan got to his feet and addressed the host. "Hey, Chris! What about the advantage we won yesterday?!"

"I was getting to that," stated a peeved Chris. "As your reward, your team gets to choose the first match without the help of the computer. So hurry up and make a choice! There's a lot of pain on the way and we can't waste a second!"

The Foxes huddled together.

"So," Jordan said. "Who's going against who?"

"I say B should go first," Dawn said. "He's the smartest and the strongest one here."

"I second that," Katie smiled.

"But what about their player?" asked Staci. "Who's their worst guy?"

Noah looked over his shoulder at the other team, examining each player by their size and apparent strength. "Well, I'd say that anyone that's not Eva is fair game."

Jordan looked across the team. "Ethan's pretty scrawny. B could knock him out with a twig if had to. But the kid's smart, so maybe we should pick someone who's as dumb as soup."

"I vote for Ethan," Noah said. "Everyone else agree."

Jordan reluctantly gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, Ethan."

Chris impatiently tapped The railing of the podium with his spider-like fingers. "We need a decision, Foxes of Failure!"

Jordan proudly stood at the edge of the platform. "B against Ethan!" he shouted.

"Alright!" said Chris enthusiastically. "B and Ethan, cross the bridges onto the arena."

Ethan was shaking in fear, so Eva had to push the nerd onto the bridge. When he hit the arena, he raised his weapon and stood trembling. B took his place at the opposite end of the platform and smiled at the pale weakling.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I've never done anything like this before. I was actually worried that I might die!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris raised an airhorn into the air and pressed the button on top of the can, creating a deafening sound that made Ethan jump in surprise. "Go!"

B spent no time preparing for his attack. The genius gripped his red swirling stick in both of his hands and rushed across the platform.

Ethan looked back at his team to hear Eva screaming "Move it!"

He looked back to the arena to discover that B had already crossed the fifty foot wide platform and was already timing a swing. The nerd instinctively ducked below the dueling stick and began to run around the circumference of the arena.

Both teams entered a frenzy of shouting, screaming, and praying as B made his way closer to the lanky teen. Ethan wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his navy blue hoodie and trembled in place. Without thinking, he raised his weapon at crotch level, hoping to defend himself against the wall of power that was on top of him.

B held his dueling stick like a baseball bat and charged up a swing. Ethan raised his stick as B swung, leaving him open to the attack. The red dueling stick collided with the nerd's body, sending him flying into the mud screaming.

The Foxes cheered at their victory as B crossed the bridge back to his team's platform, giving high-fives as he walked past the other players.

"That's a point for the Foxes of Failure!" Chris cheered. He clicked a button on his remote that changed the electronic counter under the Foxes' side of the screen from 00 to 01. "Once Ethan returns his dueling stick to the team, we'll really have some fun."

The nerd crawled back onto the arena floor covered in thick mud. His breathing was quick and he fidgeted as he slowly moved his legs. When he crossed the bridge, Ethan dropped the dueling stick and groaned in discomfort.

Chris raised his remote again and pressed a different button. The screen spun through the faces of the campers at a rapid speed. "And the next match is..."

The screen stopped on the faces of a blonde girl and tanned brunette.

"Katie vs. Dakota! Take your places!"

"No!" whispered Dakota to herself. "I can't go. I hate mud!"

"Well too bad," Chris taunted her. "You're doing it anyways! So grab your stick and get moving."

Katie grabbed her dueling stick and walked onto the arena as Dakota looked down at the muddy tool on the ground. Eva grabbed it and brought it over to her.

"Could you... wipe it off a little?" the former mutant whimpered.

"No," said Eva, shoving the stick into her arms and splattering mud across her hot pink shirt.

"Eww," she groaned.

"Toughen up," Samantha rolled her eyes. "I get muddy all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Well, I'm not a pig raising country girl," Dakota whined.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Just for the record, my family can't afford to raise animals. Also, Dakota isn't as reliable as I initially thought. Decisions, decisions."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I can't do it," Dakota said boldly.

Eva grabbed her by her shirt and picked her up. "I'm not losing twice in a row, so unless you want to go home in a bodybag, I suggest you get your base onto that platform and grow a pair. Got it?"

Dakota panicked. "Alright, I get it! Just let me go, and I'll play. I swear!"

Eva carried the teen to the bridge and pushed her across.

"And begin!" signaled Chris with his horn.

Katie squinted her eyes in determination. "Just pretend she's Jordan," she thought. "Just pretend she's Jordan."

Dakota slipped around in the mud under her feet as she tried to get a foothold. Seeing her vulnerability, Katie decided to attack. The BFFF lifted her weapon above her head and ran towards Dakota, who raised her weapon to cover herself as she ducked down.

Both weapons collided, sending Dakota back an inch or two with every blow from Katie's strong arms. When she was on the edge of the platform, only a few inches away from the mud, Dakota rolled out of the way, allowing Katie to fling herself forward and almost over the side. The fame monger barely touched the wobbling BFFF with her dueling stick before she tumbled face-first into the brown mess.

The Llamas cheered as the Foxes groaned. Katie made her way back to her team where she immediately told Jordan to not say a word. Dakota was given pats on the back and gained a slight boost in confidence.

Chris added a point to the Llama's counter and pressed the button again. The faces of Jordan and Sadie popped up the screen.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Piece of cake."

Sadie: "Oh, I won't let Jordan slip by this time. He's going down! No one messes with my friend Katie!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sadie and Jordan, take your places," said Chris.

Once both players were in position, Chris blew the horn and both opponents ran forward towards the content of the platform. Sadie sailing her stick around to hit Jordan in the head, but the larger player blocked the shot and used the bar of his weapon to slowly push Sadie towards the edge of the arena.

"Looks like it's pretty much over," said Noah enthusiastically as Sadie fell into the mud pit. "Yep, now it's over."

Jordan pumped his fist in the air and ran across the bridge. "See, I told you I had skills!" he gloated. "I. Have. Skills!"

The Foxes rolled their eyes as their point counter went up to 02. Sadie slowly crawled out of the mud and brushed it off of her sad little face before walking back to her platform.

Chris laughed. "Now that was a fight. It was a bit one sided, but it was a good fight. Next up is..."

Both teams looked to the screen as the faces of the teaming players flashed by. When the players were selected, Chris chuckled to himself. "Oh man, this is going to be awesome! Noah and Eva, take center stage."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Of course."

Jordan: "Time to watch that little show-stealer get creamed. First a win, and now this. Today just keeps gettin' better and better!"

Eva: "Sure, Noah and I have a grudging respect for one another, but this is a hundred grand, not a turn on the playground slide."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah dragged himself onto the arena as Eva stomped her away across the bridge. The platform shook with every step, but Noah remained firm.

When Chris blew the horn, Eva raised the dueling stick over her head and let out a battle cry. "Honor!"

Noah just stood calm and collected as Eva reached his side of the platform until she swung downwards. It was then that the bookworm dodged using the same technique Dakota had used. But it didn't work quite as well. Noah's weak legs prevented him from rolling to the side and he was hit in the ribcage.

Jordan snickered as B and Katie gasped.

"Noah!" Dawn mouthed. "Move!" She screamed.

Noah tried to get to his feet, but Eva put the end of her dueling stick on his chest and pushed him over the side with a single heave.

"And Eva scores a point!" Chris cheered. "Its a tie game, and Noah got hit in the ribs! Bonus!"

Eva began to walk back to her team, but looked back to Noah as he struggled to get himself onto the platform.

The bully sighed and reached into the mud to pull out her fallen opponent. "Sorry about that. Honorable warriors never leave anyone behind. Especially a friend."

"Great," Noah deadpanned. "Thanks for the bruise."

Eva dropped him on the bridge. "I said I was sorry. Don't push it."

Noah limped over to his team where Dawn asked him if he was hurt.

"Merely a flesh wound," Noah quoted. "I'm not broken, just bent a bit. I just need to rest."

Dawn felt the teen's side where he had been struck. "Its not broken after all, but you should take it lightly from now on. Maybe you could try meditating?"

"Thanks, but I'm good."

The Foxes were so attentive to Noah's injury that they had ignored the next round until Chris announced the match. "Dawn vs. Samantha!"

Dawn turned pale in fear. "Oh no," she whimpered.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate violence. I only use it when someone I like is in danger or needs help. But on a battlefield?"

Samantha: "At least I get a free pass. Dawn's as soft as a pillow in the field of combat, so how hard can it be?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both girls took their places on the arena, but Dawn immediately dropped her weapon and looked to Chris. "Please," she said. "This is wrong. You can't just force us to fight for your entertainment. Noah's hurt and can barely stand, and all you can do is laugh? You are a true monster, and I swear on behalf of the Earth Mother that your plans will not succeed."

"Blah blah blah, go!" Chris said as he sounded the horn.

Dawn looked at Samantha prepping her weapon for an attack, but Dawn didn't run. Instead, she stood in place with her left arm outstretched to her attacker.

"Please," Dawn thought to herself. "Work."

Samantha roared as she smacked Dawn in the shoulder with her dueling stick and sent her tumbling into the mud pit like a domino.

"No!" shouted Staci. "Dawn!"

Samantha scoffed and walked back to her team as Chris added yet another point to the Llama's total. Dawn eased her way out of the mud and cried a small tear. "I failed you," she said as she walked onto her platform. "Sorry I tried to reason."

"Its not your fault," said Staci.

"Excuse me," coughed Jordan. "How's it not her fault? She dropped the damn stick before the match started!"

"She's not a mean bully like you, Jordan," Katie said. "Leave her alone."

Jordan threw his hands into the air and gave up trying to reason with the team. "I'm done."

"Done? We just started the challenge!" Noah croaked.

"Not with the challenge, with trying to be reasonable."

All six team members stared at each other until Chris sounded the horn again. "Hey, Staci and Brick, you're up!"

Staci told her team, "Wish me luck, guys," and stepped onto the platform with stick in hand. Brick did the same.

Chris sounded the airhorn for the final time during the round and Staci, fueled by vengeance, plowed her weapon into Brick when they met in the center of the arena. Brick deflected the blow and attempted a swing at the girl's legs.

Staci jumped and brought the stick down on the cadet's shoulder, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Get up!" roared Eva. "Don't let her push you off!"

Brick dropped his stick and pushed against Staci's force, but was soon overpowered because of his hurting shoulder and was shoved over the side by the chubby camper.

"I call that one 'The Staci Triple Threat' and_ I_ invented it!" Staci shouted.

Samantha groaned and facepalmed. "Seriously?" she whispered.

Chris used his remote to add another point to the Foxes' score, tying up the game once again. "Alright, campers! Round one has ended and its strategizing time!"

Each team began to talk amongst themselves as Chris looked into the camera and smiled. "It's a tie game with lots of mud, no blood, and maybe a broken rib or two, but the action is just getting started. Stay tuned to find out who will win, and who gets a free flight, right here on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**~A/N~ Thanks for reading. If you want to leave any predictions in your reviews, feel free to. And if you haven't clicked that follow button, smack the crap out of it.**


	11. Mud, Blood, & Broken Bones: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Here it is, chapter eleven. Check out the authors note at end once you've finished reading for a special message to you. Trust me, it's something you want to see. Feel free to leave a review. I need some welcomed constructive criticism if I'm going to improve my story.**

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris announced. "The pain train has left the station and our two teams are asleep in the tracks. So, lets see what they're up to before we start round two."

Brick climbed onto the platform and wiped the mud from his face. As he joined his team, Samantha tapped her foot on the wooden ground.

"Sorry I let you down," he said. "I didn't know she could move that fast. That girl is definitely skilled at this game."

"Either that, or you just suck," Samantha scolded Brick. "That was just pathetic. You need to stop being a pansy and grow a pair. So next time, unleash the beast."

"Says the girl who attacked an unarmed opponent," the cadet retorted. "That was wrong, and you know it."

"It was her or the point," Samantha said, shrugging her shoulders. "I chose the point."

"She doesn't fight," Dakota said. "You'd know if you actually watched the show."

Samantha smiled arrogantly. "You're actually taking his side? I thought you wanted to win."

"I do, but some people just push my buttons," Dakota said. She scrunched her face in anger.

Samantha turned to the rest of the team. "Who's with me? Anyone?"

Eva shook her head in disapproval, but Sadie and Ethan immediately raised their hands.

"Then it's equal," Samantha deadpanned. "Just great."

Meanwhile, the Foxes were arguing over what to do in round two. Noah was in pain, Dawn didn't want to fight, and Jordan was just being ignorant.

"So, is there a good strategy to winning?" Noah asked, wiping his muddy hands on the wooden deck.

"Well," replied Jordan. "Knocking them to the ground and pushing them off sounds like the best plan we've got. Any other ideas?"

"Oh, I know," said Katie. "We could sweep their legs! Back in school, there was this boy who was into karate, and when he got into a fight, he'd kick the other boy's legs and he'd fall over."

"How about a crotch shot?" Staci asked.

"Those would work against lame opponents," Jordan agreed. "But what about... Eva?"

"Send out someone who can match her in strength," Noah said. "A.k.a, not me."

"But she's too big," Dawn sighed. "No one can take her down. Not that we should, or anything."

"I've done it before," Jordan said. "But I wouldn't want to fight her again. She's a beast in the ring."

B stroked his chin as he looked over the other team and back to his.

Dawn noticed the giant's brainstorming. "What do you think, B?"

The genius grinned and pulled his blackboard out from within his array of tools. The team watched over him as he drew out a rough diagram.

"It's gonna have to work," Katie groaned.

"But are you sure it's gonna work?" Noah asked B.

B nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "For a guy who doesn't talk, he sure can get a point across."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's it! Time's up!" Chris shouted. "Onwards to round two!"

"Wait!" Samantha panicked. "We didn't even get to strategize!"

"Is that my problem?" Chris asked rhetorically. "No, so look up to the big screen for our first match up!"

Chris clicked a button on his remote and the virtual wheel began to spin. The wheel stopped and Chris laughed. "Noah and Samantha, get down to the platform. This is gonna be good, heh he."

"Seriously!" Noah gasped. "I have to fight right now?!"

Samantha grabbed her muddy dueling stick from off the ground and walked across the bridge. "Forget strategy! I'm good enough on my own."

"Yeah," Eva quipped. "If beating an unarmed opponent counts as skill, then you're busting at the seams with it."

The farmer's daughter rolled her eyes and ignored Eva's remark.

"That's what I thought," Eva said.

As Samantha crossed over to the arena, Noah tried to stand up and felt a jolt of pain in his right side. "Gah," he gasped. "I'm fine. I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?" Katie cooed. "I could help you. When I was in sixth grade, I had to help my teacher off of the floor when her hip gave out. Sadie and I dropped her a few times, but it got done."

"No," Noah said, breathing heavily. "Give me the stick. I can use it as a crutch."

Dawn sighed and handed him the weapon, trembling as she held it in her hands.

The bookworm stood up for a second, then fell down again when the stick slipped in the mud that the team had brought back with them.

Dawn grabbed Noah's shoulder. "Here, just let me help you."

Noah swung his right arm over Dawn's shoulder and successfully stood up.

"Thanks," he said as they moved across the bridge. "I would owe you one, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to die out there."

Dawn handed him the dueling stick. "It's okay. I know how horrible your life is at home, so I won't demand a thing."

Noah glared at Dawn. "I really don't want to talk about it or give Jordan any douche-fuel, so could you not bring that up again?"

She sighed. "If it makes you happy."

Samantha and Noah took their places on the edge of the platform. Samantha was anticipating the sound of the horn, but Noah was dreading it. Then he remembered B's plan.

The bookworm fought the pain and moved closer to the edge. He slowly dipped the end of his dueling stick in the mud and inhaled a deep breath of air.

Chris blew the airhorn and Samantha charged her opponent. Noah began to tighten his grip on the bar of the stick and move his hands closer to the end that wasn't in the mud.

"He's not even defending," Brick said. "What's he up to?"

"He's just hurt," Ethan replied. "I know I'd give up if I was in that much pain."

The Foxes watched with nerve-wracking tension as Samantha grew closer to her target. In time, she was only a few feet away from Noah. And then he saw his chance.

Using all of his remaining strength, the genius swung his dueling stick out of the mud with as much force as he could. His side screamed in pain, but he was able to push through it.

Samantha instinctively raised her stick to chest level to try and block the shot, but this was a grave mistake.

When Noah's dueling stick impacted Samantha's, the mud he had collected on the back end of the cushioned pad flung itself onto her face and into her eyes, blinding her.

"Son of a-" she screamed as Noah hit her again in the head, sending her into the mud with a giant splash.

Jordan half-heartedly cheered with his team. "Woohoo!"

Noah collapsed on the bridge, so B walked out and picked him up, along with the dueling stick.

"Yea, Noah won," Chris said with disappointment. "Lets just hope it gets more exciting." He turned to his co-host. "Right Chef?"

Chef Hatchet smiled and pulled a joystick out of his pocket. "Way ahead'a ya," he cackled.

Samantha pulled her trembling body out of the mud and collapsed onto the platform. She grabbed her dueling stick and walked across the bridge as Eva smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Okay, maybe I lied about the mud thing. But it just so... " *Groans*

Eva: "I was hoping she'd get knocked out cold, but I'll take it. Plus, it gives me a chance to do it myself if she ever tries anything again."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Next up is..." Chris spun the wheel. "Katie and Sadie!"

"Noooo!" squealed the best friends.

"Why Katie?!" whined Sadie with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why Sadie?!" whined Katie, also with tears in her eyes.

"We can't fight each other! It's not happening!" they both said defiantly.

"Suck it up," said Eva, grinding her teeth impatiently.

"Katie," Jordan said. "I know you and I... don't see eye to eye, but you have to do it. It's not the end of the world."

"You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted back. "No one can! I won't fight Sadie."

"And I won't fight Katie!"

Both girls crossed their arms and stubbornly stood facing away from their teams.

"Alright," said Chris. "Since you won't fight willingly, I guess I'll just have to show you some incentive, if you will."

The big screen flashed, revealing a video of Katie and Sadie. The girls gasped.

* * *

_Katie: "What? You don't think I'm smart enough to find them?"_

_Sadie: "Well, you're not exactly the best with like, directions."_

_(Static)_

_Sadie: "You lean on me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be on this show."_

_Katie: "You're just saying that because I'm prettier than you."_

_Sadie: "I knew you thought that!"_

_Katie: "It's true. Everybody thinks so."_

* * *

Katie and Sadie stood with their mouths gaping.

"So," Chris said. "How does it make you feel to see how horrible of friends you are? Pretty bad, huh? You know what works to let out some anger? A dueling stick fight!"

Sadie and Katie looked to each other and picked up their dueling sticks.

"Chris is like, totally right!" Katie scowled. "You're a horrible friend!"

"Well," Sadie said. "You're an even worse friend than me!"

"Yeah, well maybe-"

"Ahem," Chris coughed. "Why don't you two settle this in the ring? You can hit each other in the head if you want."

"Sounds so relieving," Sadie said.

"I totally agree!" Katie shouted.

Both girls ran screaming into the arena with their dueling sticks held over their heads. The sticks collided and the former friends began to berate each other.

"I hate you," Sadie grunted. "I always did."

"Well, I hate you even more than like, you!" Katie sneered.

Sadie broke away and swung her stick at Katie. She blocked it and jabbed Sadie in the gut. "Take this!"

The larger girl groaned and swung again, hitting Katie in the arm and putting her off balance. "That was for asking Henry Collins out on a date before I did!"

"Yeah, I had to!" Katie screamed. "You're too fat for him, and you knew it. You've always known it, and everyone thinks it!"

Sadie gasped. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Katie mocked her counterpart.

Sadie hit Katie in the leg. Katie hit Sadie in the arm.

On the Llama's platform, Brick was puzzled. "Are their fights always this annoying? Because..."

"I don't know," Eva said. "I hate them with a passion."

"I take that as a yes."

Katie swung her weapon and hit Sadie in the head.

"Ow!" she winced. "You little meanie!"

"You totally had that coming," Katie said. "Ever since you stole Justin's heart."

"No, you stole it first," Sadie grunted. "Just like how you always get your food before me at the restaurant, and how you always get eliminated first!"

Katie gasped. "I can't believe this! You liar. Everyone knows you don't get your food first because they don't want to make you any more obese than you are."

"I'm only a little chubby! There's a difference!"

Chris turned to Chef Hatchet and let out a fake yawn. "You know, this is gettin' pretty boring. I knew they'd be angry, but I thought they'd just beat the shit out of each other instead of complaining. Looks like it's time to spice things up, huh?"

"You read my mind," Chef said. "You ready?"

"It's like you don't even know me," Chris smiled. "You may fire when ready."

Katie and Sadie continued to block each other's shots and complain.

"Well," Sadie said with disdain. "Justin asked me out on a date before he was voted off! How do you like that!?"

Katie sneered. "You're totally lying! I'm prettier than you, so it's obvious that he'd ask me first."

"We were on the same team! You're so wrong!"

"Well I think-"

Both girls paused. The arena began to shake and rumble.

"Heads up, and all hands on deck, heh he!" Chris laughed.

"Hands on what?!" Sadie shouted in confusion.

Suddenly, the platform began to spin around with an increasing velocity, spraying mud across both teams as they screamed in panic.

Sadie and Katie were thrown to the floor and tried to grab onto the slick surface of the arena without success. Both girls felt themselves moving closer to the edge of the platform and closer to the mud.

"Alright Chef, I think that's enough!" Chris said.

Chef stopped moving the joystick around and the platform slowly stopped as well. Katie and Sadie stood up and dizzily walked around, bumping into each other again and again.

"I hate..." Katie started. "Ugh..."

Sadie grabbed her counterpart's shoulders and collapsed on top of her, sending them both into the mud.

"Katie and Sadie fell in together, so no point!" Chris announced.

Sadie pulled herself onto the arena floor and sickly groaned. "So dizzy. Can't see."

Katie followed behind her. "You. I..." Katie's face turned green and her eyes bugged out of her head before she puked on the arena with Sadie doing the same.

"Wow," Chris said smiling. "They're pretty messed up. And I don't think I'd want to step into the arena after what just happened. So gross!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: "Sadie and I are totally through. Am just glad that Chris reminded me of how ignorant she was before I wasted my time. Jordan, you've been replaced."

Sadie: "Katie is a total die-hard with her selfishness. She never gives up when we argue. Talk about misconception."

Noah: "At least they won't be off in the woods chatting anymore. That's bonus... if they don't stop bitching about each other, that is."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Katie and Sadie crawled back to their respective teams and angrily curled up into the fetal position.

"Its time for match number three!" Chris said. "Let's see who's next."

Chris clicked his remote and the wheel spun.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Crosses fingers on both hands* "Jordan and Eva. Please be Jordan and Eva."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"B vs. Eva!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

B stood up and gripped his dueling stick with confidence, as did Eva.

"Damn," Noah whispered. "So close."

The fighters crossed the bridges onto the platform. B moved closer to the edge and dipped his weapon in the mud like Noah had done earlier. The giant knew his plan had worked before, so there wasn't a reason to think it wouldn't work again.

"And go!" Chris said as he sounded the airhorn.

Eva dashed forward and stopped in the center of the arena, only a few feet from B. She smiled.

"Not again, Foxes. Not again." the bully thought.

B cocked his head in confusion.

"What's she doing?" Ethan asked.

"She knows what she's doing," Dakota answered. "She's seen their plan. We all have."

"So," Eva taunted the silent teen. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh? Wanna come at me?"

B curled his lip and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Pfft," she scoffed. "Coward."

"Just go for it B!" Jordan shouted.

"Yah," said Staci. "You can beat her!"

B thought about his current situation and closed his eyes. He whipped them open and yanked the stick out of the mud.

Eva raised her stick to defend as B slammed his weapon into Eva's side and effectively blocked it. She pushed the genius back and unleashed a powerful swing that knocked off B's hat with a force of wind. B brought his stick up to his chest and held it out like a spear. Both competitors circled the center of the arena, eyeing each other like falcons on their prey.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Sure, I'm big and strong, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. It's just a stupid stereotype."

**End Confessional**

* * *

B lunged at Eva again. The bully swatted it away with her dueling stick and swung back at the big teen, hitting him in the side and sending him to the ground. The genius got up quickly and walked back to the edge of the arena again. Eva remained in the center.

"Man, this is boring!" complained Chris. "If I don't get a winner in thirty seconds, you're getting spun!"

"Don't worry," grunted Eva. "This won't take long."

The bully raised her stick above her head and charged the genius, who blocked his chest like before. Eva swung down, but suddenly curved her attack around the genius' defense and swept his feet.

The Llamas cheered as Eva pushed B into the mud with one last heave. She raised her stick into the air and beat her chest with her open palm.

"She's good," Staci said. "Its kinda scary."

"She's not too bad," Noah said. "At least I'm not afraid, that is."

B returned to his platform covered in mud and pulled out his blackboard and chalk. "_Sorry_."

"Its not your fault," Dawn sighed. "She's just full of negative aura because of her love for-"

A sharp squeal rang. Chris had sounded the horn. "No time for stories, Dawn. We have another battle to get to. And that battle is..."

The wheel spun.

"..."

"Ethan and Staci!"

"No!" Ethan groaned. "Why her?"

"Dude, it's Staci!" Chris said. "And it's only round two. You can still put a point on the board to break the tie. Plus, you're not doing too hot with your team. Might I remind you that someone's going home tonight."

"I know," he mumbled. "Lets just get this over with." Ethan cautiously grabbed the dueling stick and fumbled his way onto the platform, tripping over his feet multiple times.

Staci was already waiting on her side with a glaze of determination on her face.

"Go!" Chris blew the airhorn and Staci charged as fast as she could. Ethan looked from side to side as Staci grew closer an closer.

The Llamas and the Foxes were both cheering for their player, even if one side had little faith in their chances of winning.

When Staci finally swung at Ethan, the nerd fell to the ground in order to dodge. He scampered to the center of the arena and struggled to lift his weapon as Staci battered him with multiple strikes.

"You have to get him in the mud, Staci!" Chris reminded her.

Staci lifted her stick. "Oh yeah, right." She looked down to see Ethan running to the other edge of the platform. "Oh no you don't," she gleefully chuckled.

The lanky teen covered his face as Staci charged full speed, hoping to avoid any shots to the face. It never came, but he heard a splash. A big splash. Ethan opened his eyes to see Staci face first in the mud pit.

"Did I-I wi-win?" he stuttered. "I won?"

"Ethan wins and gives the Llamas the lead!" Chris said. "Not too bad, seeing as she slipped in the mud that B brought up with him in the last round.

"No," Staci moaned. "I was so close. It doesn't count unless _he_ knocked me in, right?"

"He didn't use his hands or feet, so it counts, even if he didn't touch you at all," Chris explained. "Maybe you'll do better next time."

"You really think so?" Staci asked enthusiastically as she pulled herself onto the platform.

"No," Chris said sternly. "No get back on your platform. We don't have time for chatting!"

Samantha patted Ethan on the back as he walked by. "Good job."

"Next up is..." Chris spun the wheel. "Jordan and Dakota, get in there!"

Dakota snobbishly snatched the dueling stick from Ethan. "Watch this. Time to go to school."

"It was one battle," Eva said. "You're not invincible."

"Well, at least I'm not too afraid of mud anymore."

Samantha scrunched her face. "Good for you."

Jordan and Dakota stepped into the arena and Chris blew the horn. Both teens launched themselves forward and became locked in combat. Jordan swung his weapon at Dakota's head and she blocked it with a swing upwards that hit him in the jaw. Jordan became slightly disoriented and stumbled around.

"He's struggling," Staci said as she wiped mud from her jacket. "He's really having a hard time."

Noah smiled. "At least he's not getting out scot-free."

Jordan got back on his feet and charged his opponent. Dakota sidestepped the attack and hit Jordan in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Looks like Dakota has the upper hand against Jordan's raw power," Chris commented. "This could be another win for the Llamas."

"Not this time! Jordan shouted. He jabbed Dakota in the chest and swung a shot into her side. She promptly hit him back in the gut as he tried to dodge.

"It's close," Dawn said. "It's too much for me to handle. I can't watch." She covered her eyes.

Dakota and Jordan locked their dueling sticks together and pushed against one another. Jordan's heavier body and stronger muscles allowed him to gain the upper hand until Dakota broke the struggle and rolled around the jock. When he turned around, Jordan felt a sharp pain in the groin.

"Nut shot!" Chris shouted with delight.

Noah snickered.

Dakota put her padded dueling stick on Jordan's chest and pushed the squirming teen into the mud pit and won another point for her team.

"Nice one, Dakota," Brick congratulated her.

"Thanks, Brick."

Jordan squirmed his way across the bridge and coughed up mud as he whispered.

"Smooth," Noah deadpanned. "Cool strategy bro."

Jordan held up a fist and collapsed on the wooden platform.

Chris stood up. "After that epic battle, we only have two players left: Brick and Dawn."

Dawn sighed with sadness.

Staci grabbed the moonchild by the shoulder. "Just do your best to avoid his attacks. He'll have to slip up, literally."

"Thanks, Staci," she grabbed her dueling stick and walked across the platform.

"Don't be afraid," Samantha yelled at Brick as he entered the ring. "She won't fight. It's an easy win!"

The cadet fondled his weapon and looked up and to a teary-eyed Dawn.

"Go!" Chris rang the horn.

Brick looked at Chris and back to his team. He dropped his stick on the ground. "No. I can't fight an unwilling opponent. Not even for my team. I forfeit."

"What?!" Samantha screeched. "You're kidding me!"

Dawn smiled and dropped her weapon as well. "It's a stalemate. You can't make us fight, Chris."

"Well, you've got me there," Chris sighed. "But I still have this!" He pulled out The joystick and started moving the stick around in a circle like Chef had done.

The arena began to spin faster and faster until the two campers were tossed to the ground and sent flying across the floor.

Brick tried to grab onto the arena floor and managed to find a small patch of loose cushion that he gripped with all his might.

Dawn wasn't so lucky. She was tossed around for a few seconds before she fell into the mud again.

Chris stopped the arena from spinning. "Brick wins the point!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: *Sighs*

Brick: "Samantha told me to attack her, right? *Gasps* "Maybe Dakota was right after all. Maybe she is a monster. I have to make a choice, and either way I'll regret it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Twice in a row?" Jordan sighed angrily as Dawn joined the team. "Even when her opponent doesn't fight, she still loses."

Dawn sat down and wiped the mud from her skirt. "I'm sorry. I tried to hold on."

Jordan rolled his eyes.

Brick walked across the bridge. "At least I won."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but you practically gave up. You only won because you got lucky."

"Hey, he won us a point," Dakota argued. "You should be happy."

"I _am_ happy about the point, but he almost lost it for us!"

Chris blew the horn again. Everyone looked to the podium. "New announcement! The score is four to seven and the Foxes are behind. If the Llamas win two matches in the final round, they win automatically. The round will start in under a minute, so no strategy break this time."

Noah turned to his team. "Five points? That's a walk in the park," he said sarcastically.

"It's not impossible," Staci said. "The Llamas almost got five points, so why can't we?"

"Look at our team," Jordan said. "We have a hurt player, a pacifist, and a whiny girl who lost her friend. That's three players who'll hold us back."

"I'll fight Sadie," mumbled Katie, still in the fetal position.

"Well, what if you don't-"

"Time's up!" Chris shouted. "This is it, the final round!" He clicked his remote and the wheel spun again.

"..."

"..."

"Samantha and Staci!"

Staci picked up the dueling stick. "Don't worry guys, I'll win this one. You can count on that."

"I don't know," Noah said. "She's pretty good in the ring. Be careful if you get close."

"Dude," Jordan said. "You won without a fight. How would you know?"

"Look at her. She's thin and athletic. She hasn't been able to show off her skills yet. Just trust me. I can read her like a book, and Samantha's not who she seems."

Samantha crossed the bridge. "Lets get this over with."

"Don't screw this up!" Eva bellowed.

"I won't, unless you keep screaming in my ear!"

Both campers prepared themselves. Chris rang the horn and they charged each other, colliding in the center of the arena.

Both teams cheered for their player as the girls pushed each other with their dueling sticks. Neither was going to budge.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Staci was a decent player. I just had to find a way to get her to drop her guard."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha smiled through her struggle. "You know, no one believes you'll win this!"

"Shut up and fight!"

"Shut up? You mean that phrase that everyone told you when you wouldn't can the lies?"

Staci became flustered. "They're not lies!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're just a liar. A big, fat liar! That's all you've ever been!"

"I'm not a liar!" Staci shoved her weapon forward. "You are!"

"I bet that Dawn doesn't even like you! She just pretends to be your friend to make you shut up! Isn't that right?"

"That's it!" Staci shouted. She dropped her stick and grabbed her opponent by the sides as both teams watched in confusion.

Samantha was lifted over Staci's head. "Let me go!"

Staci walked over to the edge of the arena. "You shut up! For good!" She tossed the farmer over the side and into the mud. "Eat it!"

Chris honked his horn and Staci looked up. "Hey, no hands! Samantha wins by default!"

Jordan clenched his fists. "Way to go!"

"I... I didn't think-" Staci started before Samantha leapt from the mud and knocked her down.

The girls pulled at each other's hair and tried scratching each other in the face.

"Break it up!" Chris demanded. "Break it up now!"

Eva walked into the fray and pulled the two apart as they growled and kicked.

"If you fight again, you're both going out to sea!" Chris warned them. "Get it!"

Staci and Samantha looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you can let them go, Eva," Chris said.

The female bully dropped both girls to the floor and returned yo her team with Samantha following behind.

Staci joined her angry team.

"Way. To. Go," Noah said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I let my anger get the best of me, and then... that happened."

"Who are you? Eva?" Jordan asked. "Get a grip. We only have one chance to stay alive, and you just made it harder."

"I said I was sorry," Staci whimpered. "I really am!"

"It's fine," Dawn told her. "Samantha was lying to you."

"Was she? She said you didn't like me."

"Well, I do. But sometimes-"

"Next up is..." Chris said. "Jordan and Eva."

Jordan froze in place.

Noah patted him on the shoulder. "Go get em' tiger," he taunted.

"No," Jordan panicked. "Not her! Anyone but her!"

"Dude, the wheel picked you at random," Chris said with a wink. "You have to go!"

"Man up!" Eva screamed from her side of the arena. "Get out here and settle the score!"

Jordan picked up his dueling stick and slowly made his way into the arena.

Chris smiled. "I've been waiting for this one all day! Now... Go!"

Eva rushed across the arena in a rage-filled burst of energy. Jordan ran around the side of the platform to try and dodge her attack. Eva followed behind.

"We're doomed," Noah sighed. "Just get it over with."

"Not yet," Dawn said. "Don't give up hope. Even if you're life is hard, there's always a light in the darkness."

"What she said," said Staci with sorrow.

Jordan stood a foot or so away from the mud pit as Eva circled the center of the arena. "I thought you wanted to fight," said Jordan. "Why are you just standing there?!"

Eva smiled and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She raised her stick above her head and Jordan gasped. He raised his weapon to his stomach and prepared to hit her as she charged, but this was a fatal mistake.

Instead of charging, Eva hurled her stick at Jordan with lightning fast speed. The green tipped dueling stick slammed into the jock's chest and pushed him into the mud.

"Yes!" Eva cheered.

"It's over, the Llamas win!" Chris announced. "Jordan's in the drink, and with a final score of nine to four, it's a landslide!"

Jordan crawled out of the mud and slammed his head onto the padded platform.

"Foxes, I will see you at the bonfire at sunset," Chris told the team. He turned to the Llamas. "Oh, and I'll need you guys at the ceremony too. Don't ask any questions. Just go with it."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Sure losing sucks, but Jordan got pummeled. Plus, he's as good as gone tonight. It's a win-win for me."

Jordan: "I might have lost the game for the team, but there's no way in hell that I'm going home tonight! You can bet on that!"

Eva: "And once again, the superior player comes out on top. Eat it, Jordan!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

After the challenge ended, the Foxes cast their votes and went down to the lake to clean off.

Noah was looking over his bruise, Dawn was fiddling with some white flowers, and Jordan had left to go back to the clearing.

Katie sat on a rock crying over her friendship's end. "I should've known she hated me," she sniffled. "I always knew it."

Staci walked up to the crying teen. "If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here. My day sucked too."

Katie looked up to see the chubby teen. "No. I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I don't have many friends outside of Dawn. Plus, my name sounds like Sadie's name. I think that's kinda cool."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Katie cried. "I don't even want to hear her name again. We're through, understand?"

"Yah," she sighed. "I understand. I'm here if you need me though."

Without a response from Katie, Staci began to walk back to the clearing. When she reached the treeline, she tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

"Ow," she moaned when she hit the ground. "What's that?" She eyed a piece of thin metal stuck in the soil. The teen grabbed the edge and slowly pulled it up. It was a sign.

She wiped the dirt away with her hand and read the lettering on the weathered sign, or what was left of it.

_**No Trespassing!**_

_**Government E...**_

The rest of the sign was battered and worn, but the words she could read had her puzzled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "That was a weird sign I found. What was it about exactly? Maybe I should show the others. I know Dawn would be able to help. But then again, it's probably nothing. Things wash up on the beach all the time."

**End Confessional**

* * *

On another area of the beach, Brick walked up to Dakota as she washed her clothes in the lake. "Uh, Dakota. Can I talk with you? It's important."

"Is it about the alliance?" She sighed. "Because it's totally okay if you want out. You're not really participating, so It might be better for you to forget about it."

"No, I want to join. For good this time."

Dakota looked up and smiled. "Really?"

Brick nodded. "I know it's a bit underhanded, but Samantha is a horrible person. She attacked Dawn, tried to hurt Noah again, and insulted Staci to win. That's not the kind of person I'd want on my team, so count me in."

Dakota stood up and hugged the cadet. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me. I'm sick of Samantha, and now we both want her gone. This will work. This will work."

"I concur," came a voice from behind the two allies. They whipped around to see Eva with her arms crossed. "And I want in too."

Brick and Dakota nervously looked to each other.

* * *

Both teams walked over to the bonfire as the sun set behind the horizon. The Foxes took their seats on the fallen logs while the Llamas stood behind Chris.

"Foxes," you've all voted," Chris said. "It wasn't even close."

He pulled out five weenies on sticks and held them in the air. "Noah, Dawn, B, and Katie are safe, but Staci and Jordan have one foot out the door."

The four safe campers caught their rewards and looked upon Jordan and Staci. The former was shaking in fear while Staci nervously looked at Chris.

"And the loser is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Neither of you! Because it wasn't your choice!"

The Foxes gasped, but Jordan almost fell off of his seat.

"What?!" they said in shock.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Noooooooo!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris turned to the Llamas. "It's their choice! What a twist. I know. So, Llamas, who's goin' home?"

The Llamas looked at Chris in confusion.

"Us?" Ethan asked nervously. "Us?"

"Yes, Ethan. You all get to send someone home tonight."

The Llamas huddled together and whispered between each other as the Foxes looked on in fear.

"It could be anyone," Staci whimpered. "Anyone."

Jordan began to cry a small tear and shake in suspense.

The Llamas turned back to face Chris.

Eva stepped forward. "We're eliminating..."

"..."

Noah looked at Jordan with a smile.

"..."

Staci looked down and covered her face.

"..."

B smiled at Jordan with Noah.

"..."

Jordan was still about to break down in tears.

"..."

Dawn inhaled and exhaled to calm herself down.

"..."

Katie turned the other cheek at Sadie.

"..."

"..."

Eva pointed at the eliminated person. "You!"

"What?" Noah gasped. "Why?"

Dawn whined. "No."

Jordan fell to the ground. "Thank you," he said under his tears of relief.

B stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, Beverly," Chris said with enthusiasm. "You're done."

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Sure, he was probably a good guy. But he's a genius and a godplayer. There was no way that we were just going to let an opportunity like that slip away.

Noah: "Noooooooooo!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"But why B?" Dawn begged. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not important," Chris said. "But what is important is that I get to use the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame again! Seriously, it's really fun."

B took off his hat and handed it to Dawn.

"You want to give me your hat?" She said as she fought her despair. "But I can't take it. It's yours."

B shook his head and put the hat in his friend's hands. He smiled.

"Uh, Beverly," Chris said. "I believe you have a date with a big-ass boot."

B nodded in acceptance.

* * *

The Foxes watched B step onto the target in front of the elimination machine and wave. They waved back.

"Aww, it's so nice... but it's wrong!" Chris pushed the button on his remote and sent B flying into the silent sky.

Dawn sighed and looked at Noah. "At least we still have some brains on the team."

"What? Brains?" Noah asked sarcastically. "Where?"

The moonchild glared at Noah.

"Fine. No more sarcasm."

"Hold on," Staci said. "Where's Jordan?"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "See. I knew I wasn't going home. But I have a target on my back. One more loss, and I'm as good toast. Good thing I have one last plan for Noah. Then, everyone will see me as the superior."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris paused the video as he took a seat in his control room.

"Looks like things are getting good, huh? Well, as long as I get to see these kids get maimed, I'm fine. But you should stick around to see what's next. We have twists, turns, and plenty of torture coming up on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Noah: "Jordan. Just Jordan."

Jordan : "I'm on the block for sure, but so is Staci. Sorry babe, your goose is cooked."

Dawn: "Jordan isn't our weakest link, but he's the most irritating one. I vote for him."

B: *Holds up his blackboard* "_Jordan_."

Staci: "I let my team down, but Jordan is too deserving of going home. He's my choice."

Katie: "I vote for Sadie. But since I can't, Jordan is going home."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler, Anne Maria, B**

**Foxes of Failure: Noah, Staci, Katie, Dawn, Jordan**

**Llamas of Loserdom: Sadie, Samantha, Ethan, Eva, Dakota, Brick**

* * *

**~A/N~ Sorry, B fans, but he had to go. I liked him, but I had no use for him, like, at all. But his journey might not be done just yet. I've opened a poll on my profile that will allow you, the reader, to vote for who deserves to come back into the game out of the first five booted campers. Everyone has a chance, so make sure to vote if you want your favorite to return. (POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED!) **

**Until next time, be sure to smack dat follow button and leave a review.**


	12. Insert Bag Egg Puns Here: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Only one review away from 50 reviews! Let's get it to 100! I'm thankful for everyone who's reviewed so far, but know you're all ignoring this note, so I'll make it snappy. The vote was a success and the winner will return "soon." Sorry if your pick didn't win, but the readers voted and that's how it is. Until next time, drop a review and hulk smash that follow button! **

**Also, I'd like to give special thanks to Karts of Sugar Rush for giving me an idea for some scenes involving Dawn in this chapter and the next one too. Check out his stories when you get a chance. :)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our final twelve were tasked with beating the snot out of each other with giant sticks. Some were injured, some were scared shitless, but everyone ended up as a human mud pie. Katie and Sadie broke up after someone, aka me, reminded them of how annoying they are, heh he. But at our bonfire ceremony, Jordan was voted out by his team after he blew the challenge, oh wait... sorry, I kinda switched it around at the last minute. The Llamas got to vote out one of the Foxes, who just happened to be big, silent Beverly. Now, the final eleven have been decided, but who will make the top ten? Find out here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_Theme song plays_)

* * *

Eva was sitting on the porch of the cabin where her team was sleeping. She looked up at the sky full of stars and back inside to the rest of the Llamas of Loserdom.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Normally, I'm not one for making alliances, but when you have your whole team ready to vote you off, you have to make that choice. Plus, all it took was a little threatening behavior to convince them to let me join."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The female bully watched the sun rise above the treetops. She didn't think much of its beauty. All she wanted to win the next challenge and keep their winning streak rolling.

A small bit of movement sparked in the corner of her eye and she turned to the Foxes of Failure, sleeping under the big tree. It was Noah, fiddling with his sweater vest. Eva ignored him.

When the sun was lighting up the clearing, the rest of the Llamas woke up, some more gracefully than others.

"Stupid Katie," Sadie mumbled. "She can't even stay out of my dreams.

"Can you please shut up about Katie?" Samantha asked impatiently. "You wouldn't stop last night, and you won't stop now."

"Uh, excuse me," Sadie said with plenty of sass. "But did you like, find out that your BFFFL was a total bitch?"

"First of all, I don't even know what a 'BFFFL' is. And second, it was a video! You broke up over a damn stock video from season one!"

"I thought you said you never saw the show," Sadie said.

"I saw a few episodes, including the one the video was from," Samantha replied. "You two fight over the worst things."

"Well you, uh, let me think of a comeback."

"No time," groaned Dakota. "The challenge is probably a few minutes away." The former mutant slammed her pillow over her face. "I'm sick of challenges already. They're slowing my hair growth."

"Well I'm not!" said Brick enthusiastically as he jumped out of bed and put on his boots. "If anything, I'm pumped for the challenge."

"Speak for yourself," Ethan sighed as he flipped his sheets over the bed. "I'm exhausted just by thinking about another challenge."

"That's because your arms are like pretzel sticks," said Eva, standing in the doorway. "You probably couldn't even bench the bar."

Ethan turned red in embarrassment. "I can lift the bar! I really can. I just don't go to gyms, or ball games, or anything involving a lot of energy."

"Well, I'd advise you to get in shape, son," Brick said politely. "Total Drama challenges are almost always physical in nature."

"Just like puzzle solving, sharpshooting, and cooking, huh?" Samantha taunted.

"Well, a lot of them are physical," Brick said. "And people like Ethan won't last long in places like the ring."

"At least I'm smart," Ethan said with a low pitch. "That counts for something."

"Sure it does," Samantha said. "Your brain is the core of our team's victories."

"Really?" he said in surprise.

Samantha nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "Sammy's such a great friend. I don't meet many people in real life, so it's nice to have someone by your side who can stand up for you." *He sighs* "Too bad she has a boyfriend."

Samantha: "Okay, let's get some things straight. Ethan is the weakest guy on the team. Well, other than Brick, he's the only guy on the team, but he's still weak. At least Brick can run a few feet without _collapsing_. I guess he might as well be considered a girl." *She shrugs her shoulders*

Brick: "This alliance stuff isn't too hard. All I have to do is stay quiet and vote for whoever we agree on. Hopefully I made the right choice, 'cause there's no lookin' back."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah was the only member of the Foxes of Failure awake at the time, and he was still fiddling around with his sweatervest. He started examining the surrounding ground when Dawn walked up to him.

"I sense you've lost a valuable possession," she said.

"Gee," he said sarcastically. "However did you know?"

"It's in your aura, so I'm sure I can help. What did you lose exactly?"

"And that's your business, why?"

"I love helping all creatures, including people. It's the way I maintain good connections with the Earth Mother."

Noah looked at the aura reader in confusion.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Earth Mother? What, is this Lord of the Rings now?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Can I just get back to searching alone now, or is that too hard for you to contemplate?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it. Tell me what you lost, and I can look out for it."

Noah sighed. "Fine. It was my copy of 'A Dance With Dragons' that I smuggled onto the Island. You even saw me reading it one time, and probably more than once."

"Thanks for opening up," Dawn said happily. "But it might be better for you to avoid reading for the rest of the game."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Just listen to me. Reading distracts you from life and the game. If you want to win more challenges, then you have to get focused and stay focused."

"So everything I told you was pointless, huh?"

"Not at all. I know that your books provide an escape from your neglectful family, so I'll help you find the one you brought if you promise not to read it during challenges or any time before you go to bed."

"First, how did you know about my family? Second... thank you," Noah said bitterly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Noah's only rude because of his neglectful family, so if I can find a way to raise his self-esteem, he might become a better person. Key word: might. He's not exactly the easiest case around."

Noah: "Dawn is certainly interesting. I've been paying attention to what she says and does in a _non-stalkerish_ way, and I'm sure that she's not a real 'aura reader' at all. It's just luck and observation on her part."

Jordan: *Flips through the pages of a book* "You know, I never cared for fantasy novels, but I love the show about these things. It's mostly for the boobs, but the sword fighting is nice too. Well, off to the burn pit."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Once again, it's in your aura," Dawn said. "Maybe you should open your mind and try to see what I mean."

Noah deadpanned. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Well someone isn't," said Katie bitterly as she sat up. "You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"I do," said Dawn. "You want to be friends with Sadie, but your negative aura has blocked your heart. You need to meditate."

Katie looked away with a snobbish snort. "You don't know what's best for me. Sadie and I are through, Jordan's still on the team, and I'm all alone!"

"It was a video from five seasons ago," Noah said. "You resolved that argument, remember."

"Well, old habits die hard," the small BFFF said ignorantly.

"Not really," Staci added as she stood up. "I used to go on and on about my family, but Dawn helped me get over it in just a few days. You might wanna listen to her advice."

Katie sighed and turned to face Dawn. "Fine. What should I do?"

Dawn knelt down and touched Katie's shoulder. "Between you and Sadie, you're more level-headed, but much easier to provoke into a state of violence. I recommend that you talk it out with Sadie and-"

"What?!" Katie gasped. "Talk it out with her? I'm the ons who needs help, not Sadie."

"This isn't your problem," Dawn scolded her. "It's both of you that need to work things out."

"Of, forget it then," Katie mumbled. "I have to go pee."

The girl stood up and walked into the forest.

"Don't squat on the poison ivy this time," Noah laughed.

Dawn looked at Noah with disapproval.

"It's a joke... from season one. It's funny."

"She's hurting, and all you can do is laugh?" Dawn said. "Shame on you."

"It's who I am," Noah smirked. "If you have a problem, just take it up to the front desk."

Dawn sighed as Noah continued looking for his book.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Maybe I should cut back on the helping. It's not really working out anymore, but I wish I knew how to fit so much on my plate." *She gasps* "Wait, I know. Maybe wearing B's cap will give me ideas. He was a genius after all." *She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the hat. She puts it on backwards* "I don't think it's working, but I might have picked up a few lice."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both teams arrived at the bonfire where Chef was prepping for breakfast with Chris by his side.

"Welcome to the top eleven!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"No one cares about the top eleven," Jordan said arrogantly. "I want to be in the top two."

"Oh, I didn't mean that as a compliment, heh he."

"Uh, what?" Eva asked. "Why did you even tell us then?"

"Because, after today, there will not be a top ten!" Chris explained.

"What?!" the campers gasped in confusion.

"There's a double elimination?!" Dakota panicked. "Seriously?"

"I'm fine with that," Katie said. "As long as Sadie goes home for being so rude."

Sadie stepped forward. "No, you're going home for being so much better than me at everything!"

"Hey, shut it!" Chris shouted. "Let me explain!"

The teens looked at Chris impatiently. "There will not be a top ten after today because the number of players will remain as is. At eleven."

"So it's a reward challenge?" Staci asked. "No one's going home?"

"Oh, no. Someone will go flying tonight," Chris smiled. "But the number of players will stay the same because one of our eliminated campers has convinced the producer, aka me, to let him or her back into the game."

The campers gasped again.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Great, more competition." *Groans*

Eva: "It really doesn't matter to me. As long as it's not that tan obsessed freakshow or her fake boyfriend, I'm happy."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Don't tell me it's Justin," Noah said with anger.

"Or Debbie," Staci said to the know-it-all. "You hated her, right?"

"God, don't tell me it's Debbie!" Noah shuddered.

"Nope!" Chris chimed. "The returning loser is-"

"Kowabunga!" came a voice from the tree tops. The campers looked up to see a flash of crimson sweep by them on a vine and smash into the ground with a thud.

"Don't get hurt too bad, Tyler," Chris told the returnee. "You lucked out once, so don't push your luck again."

"Wait!" Noah said. "He broke his femur! How does someone heal from that in under a week?"

Tyler pushed himself up and wobbled to Chris' side. "Broken femur? It was only a bruise."

"But Chris said you had a broken leg," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Chris said. "I might have misjudged the injury."

"But we sent him home in a reward challenge for that!" Staci shouted. "You lied!"

"Hey," Chris said defensively. "I don't see _your_ medical licences anywhere, now do I? People make-"

Tyler tapped Chris on the shoulder. "So, uh, which team am I on?"

"Oh, right!" Chris snapped back to the task at hand. "You can join the Foxes again."

"Killer!" Tyler shouted optimistically as he ran to his team. The jock tripped on a root and face-planted.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: Between a stalker, a dick, a loudmouth, a mute, and the guy who can trip on air, I was hoping for the mute, but Tyler is second best I suppose."

Jordan: "Out of five people I didn't hate, why did it have to be the one that reminds me of my guilt? Why?!"

Tyler: "Aww yeah! Back in the game and here to win... again! It's all for you Lindsay, wherever you are right now."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's totally not fair!" Samantha argued. "He was sent home fair and square!"

"Really?" Tyler said rhetorically. "You're the one who send me home in the first place. I don't hold grudges, but I haven't forgotten."

"It was an accident," Samantha replied. "Plain and simple."

"You could've at least said goodbye," the jock said.

"Hey," Chris said. "We have a challenge to get on with and breakfast is hot. You'd better get it before it's gone."

Immediately, the campers ran past Chris to get their food and almost knocked him down. Once everyone had been served, the campers sat around in awkward silence.

Tyler broke the silence. "This is a bummer."

"Huh?" Noah asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. "I was expecting a welcome party or something, but it's like I never left and no one cares at all."

"We don't care," said Sadie bitterly.

Katie gasped. "Oh, well I'm glad Tyler's back!"

She turned to Tyler and held her hand up for a high five. Tyler missed completely and got smacked in the face by Katie.

"We just don't like it when players return to the game," Eva said. "Especially the disgraceful ones."

Samantha snorted in arrogance.

"What?" asked the female bully.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, you have a problem, so just say it!"

Ethan interrupted. "She's laughing at your hypocrisy."

"Is that a... skin condition or something?"

"Ethan, don't," Samantha halfheartedly pleaded.

"Hypocrisy means that you say something that goes against a former action or decision," the nerd explained.

"So?" Eva grunted.

"You were allowed into the game again in season one, but now you're against what allowed you to merge. Samantha's just laughing at how stupid you sound."

Samantha felt her heart skip a beat. She looked to Eva as the bully narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Im not a hippo-crisp or whatever he called it. I was cheated out! Tyler was rightfully eliminated!"

Samantha: "Yeah, Ethan sucks. I probably should've figured that out sooner, but oh well. As long he stays on my side, he's worth keeping around."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sorry," Samantha squeaked. "No offense, right?"

Eva flipped two of her fingers from her eyes to the farm girl's eyes and went back to eating her gruel.

"So, uh, what all did I miss?" Tyler asked his team

Noah sighed. "Nothing worth wasting my energy to talk about."

Tyler turned to Jordan. "So, anything happening with you?"

Jordan was sweating. "Uh, no. Nothing at all," he said nervously.

Tyler sighed. "Worst welcoming party ever."

"Don't worry," Dawn said to the jock. "We're all glad you're back on the team. Well, two of us are anyway. The rest are pretty much wishing you were at the Playa."

Jordan buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Like Jordan for example," Dawn said with a smile.

"Jordan?" Tyler gasped. "I thought we were friends. I risked my life for you."

"And I'm very grateful," Jordan sighed. "It's just, uh, because I felt responsible for sending you home. That's all."

Tyler gave Jordan a pat on the back. "It's fine, man. I wasn't hurt too bad. Plus, I got to skip two challenges. I'm actually kinda thankful that you sent me home."

"Well," Jordan squirmed. "I might have voted for you to stay, but I can't remember."

"You did," Dawn added.

Jordan glared at the moonchild. "Thanks a lot, Dawn," he said sarcastically.

"It's fine," Tyler said. "I don't hold anything against you. No need to be sorry."

"Really?" Jordan looked up to Tyler.

The red-clad jock nodded and smiled. "Hundred percent!"

"Oh, thank God," Jordan sighed in relief. "I thought you hated me. Now that I know the truth, I can focus on the game."

Noah rolled his eyes. "And by 'game' he means ruining my life."

"You're just being cynical," Tyler told the bookworm. "Jordan's a cool guy."

Noah looked with disdain at Jordan as the dark-skinned jock smiled deviously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I don't understand why Tyler is so close with Jordan. They're practically best friends after an hour. Oh wait, I know. It's because Tyler is a moron!"

Tyler: "Jordan's a good guy. Noah may not like him, but he didn't like Alejandro either, so it's obvious that his judgment Is always wrong."

Katie: "I might be at odds with Sadie, but anyone who's a friend of Jordan is an enemy of mine. If we lose, it's bye bye, Tyler."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan and Noah locked eyes until Chris came on the loudspeakers. "You know what time it is! Report to the river bank on the east end of the island immediately! McLean out!"

"Well, I guess it's time to go," said Jordan to Tyler. "Right, buddy?"

"You bet it's time!" Tyler cheered. "Time to prove my worth by kicking rear in the challenge."

Eva rolled her eyes. "As long as it's not a physical challenge, you're fine."

Tyler took offense. "Hey, I'm amazing at sports. As good as you, at least."

Eva smiled and broke out in laughter as Tyler frowned.

"Hey, what's so funny?" the jock asked. "Hey!"

Eva never looked back as she roared in laughter. The rest of the team snickered as both teams entered the forest.

* * *

Both teams arrived at the riverbank to see Chris holding two military backpacks. "Welcome, campers!" he said yet again. "Who's ready for today's challenge!"

Tyler's hand shot up and the other players looked at him with blank stares.

"Great," Chris said enthusiastically. "Now, before I get to the rules, I want to let you know that this challenge is the most tame and not brutal challenge so far."

The campers collectively breathed in relief.

"But there might be a few scrapes and bruises that I won't care about, so don't come crying about your boo-boos."

"No matter," said Tyler. "I heal really fast, so-"

"Hey," Chris snapped. "I didn't ask for a comment from the peanut gallery, so keep it shut!"

Tyler zipped over his mouth with his hand.

"Now, today's challenge is a little game I like to call 'Don't Put All Your Eggs In One Backpack.' Clever, huh?"

No one answered.

"Come on, I spent all night on that name," Chris whined. "Fine, whatever. Here's what's going to go down."

Chef rolled a small television behind Chris using a wheeled stand. The host pressed a button on his remote. A view of the river popped up.

"Each player will carry these packs, which are full of chicken eggs, to the finish line, tag team style. The team with the most intact eggs left at the end of the race wins."

"Sounds too easy," Ethan said suspiciously.

Egg-xactly," Chris said with a grin. He paused.

When no one chuckled at his joke, the host grumbled. "Seriously? That was a classic!"

"Get on with it!" bellowed Eva. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Fine, just don't get your shorts in a knot," Chris sighed impatiently. "The race may sound easy, but each player that gets the backpack from the previous player must go through a difficult and dangerous mini-challenge!"

The host turned to the television monitor. "Starting with the rapid river of raging rapids, the players will carry the pack of eggs through the spider web..."

A picture of a rope web surrounding a series of raised platforms flashed on-screen.

"The Wall of Mayhem..."

The screen flashed to a view of a rock climbing wall.

"The Fan-atic, heh..."

A picture of a series of plaforms popped up on screen. In between each platform was a rotating fan blade.

"The hedge maze..."

The screen showed an image of a plain old hedge maze.

"And finally, the one kilometer run to the finish! So, any thoughts?"

"It's not that bad," Ethan said. "I beat "Unfair Mario" without dying once. You can see it on my YouTube channel and subscr-"

"Hey, no advertising!" Chris shouted. "You're here for my personal gain, not yours!"

Ethan lowered his head.

"So, do we get to choose who goes with what challenge?" Staci asked. "Cause I can think of a few I wouldn't want to do."

"Sure, why not," Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Its extra camera time for this episode, so I have no complaints. So, get started. The race is in five minutes!"

Both teams huddled up.

"So, I think Jordan should run the kilometer," said Tyler to the rest of the team. "Who's with me?"

"No," Noah. "He's not going last. Why can't you run again?"

Tyler pulled up his pant leg to show a nasty bruise.

"Oh, yeah," Noah winced. "That could be a problem."

"Plus, I'm not good with running," Jordan said; pulling up his shirt. "This belly ain't meant for it."

Noah and Staci cringed.

"Jordan, put your shirt back on," Staci said. "That's just gross."

"Hey, bodies are nothing nothing to be ashamed of," he replied. "But if you need me to handle the rapids, I'm game. I was number eight in the district swimming team twice."

"Fine," Noah said. "I'll take the spider web. I'm pretty good with lasers, so the skills are transferable."

"I'll handle the climbing wall," Dawn said enthusiastically. "I'm better than you'd think."

"And I'll take on the maze," Tyler cheered. "Its the best thing for my leg right now, plus I'm good with puzzles."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"So that leaves Staci and Katie for the fan jump thing and the long run," Dawn explained. "So?"

"I'll run!" shouted Katie. "Pick me."

"And why should we do that?" Noah asked the BFFF.

"Because Sadie sucks at running and I want to rub it in her face. Duh."

"I'm fine with that," Jordan and Tyler said.

"Me three," said Dawn.

"So, I have to do the fan jump?" Staci shivered.

Jordan nodded.

The liar groaned. "Just my luck."

On the Llamas of Loserdom, the selection was much smoother than it was on the Foxes.

"Here's what's happening," Eva explained. "I'll climb the wall, Ethan will swim across the rapids, Sadie can go through the maze, Samanatha can go through the webs, Dakota, you get the fans, and Brick can run. Got it?"

"Wait," Ethan panicked. "Why do I have to swim. I hate water!"

"Because if we get behind, we need to do it at the beginning, not the end," Eva explained. "We're saving the best players for last."

Sadie was listening to the other team's conversation and heard that Katie was running in final challenge. "No, I want to run!" she said. "I volunteer!"

"Uh, are you blind?" Eva asked her. "Look at yourself. You couldn't even handle walking the family dog."

"Uh, are you _deaf_?" Sadie retorted.

The Llamas gasped and Eva bared her teeth. "What was that?"

"Chris said that whoever had the most eggs left wins, not who crosses the line first. Remember?"

"Uh, right," Eva mumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Okay, so maybe I get short-term memory loss sometimes, but seriously? She's a cow! However, Dakota and Brick want her gone, so putting her at risk is a good option."

Sadie: "I'm only running so I can beat Katie for good. After that, she'll see that I'm the better of the both of us and we can finally settle this fight stuff. The truth is, I kinda miss her as my friend. Of course, there's no way I can forgive her for what she did five seasons ago."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Fine, you can run," Eva told Sadie, who squealed in delight.

"Way to go," Samantha told the bully. "You just put the fate of our of team in the hands of a blob."

"She'll do just fine," Eva said. "Trust me. She'll pass with flying colors."

Samantha curled her lip.

"Time's up!" Chris shouted. "Everyone line up in the order in which you'll be going!"

As the teams got in order, Sadie and Katie were standing at the back of the lines together.

"You're going down," Katie mouthed.

Sadie shook her head violently.

Chris checked each line and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alright, Chef. You can take them away!"

The campers looked to the sky as a helicopter circled the trendline above them, dropping a series of ten ropes to the ground.

"Are these things safe?" Brick asked Chris as he grabbed on to his rope.

Chris shrugged. "Who knows. I got em' off of craigslist.

"What?" Staci asked, as she couldn't hear Chris over the buzz of the chopper.

"No time," Chris said. "Take them away, Chef," he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Chef pulled the campers into the sky once all of the ropes were occupied, leaving Ethan and Jordan to face off in the first challenge.

Chris reached down and handed both newbies a backpack filled with eggs. "You'll need these."

"Jordan strapped his pack on without a problem, but Ethan felt himself getting pulled to the ground.

"Seriously, dude?" Jordan mocked the nerd. "It only weighs like, a few pounds."

"I-I can do it," he wheezed, getting to his feet.

"Alright," Chris explained. "All you guys have to do is reach the other side of the river. Along the way, you'll be pushed through a gauntlet of rocks and rushing water that will only serve to crush your eggs and give you concussions. No big deal, right?"

Ethan gulped.

"Once you reach the opposite bank, which is about a hundred yards away, you'll hand your packs to Noah and Samantha. From there, you're done and can wait at the finish line for the final challenge."

"Piece of cake," bragged Jordan. "I swim a lot, so I know how to win this one. One time, I used the-"

"And go!" Chris bellowed.

Ethan immediately jumped into the water as Jordan continued to talk.

"And then I... Oh shit! I'm behind!" Jordan panicked and dove into the water after Ethan.

The water was cold, but Jordan ans Ethan were handling it well, until they hit the rapids that started a few yards out.

Jordan was blasted with a jet of water that sent him spiraling into a large boulder. He tried to grab on and managed to get a grip.

Ethan wasn't as fortunate. The smaller and much more frail teen was swept downriver for a few yards before washing up on a rock that breached the surface.

Jordan pushed ahead and was slammed into another rock. Only this time, he landed on his back. He pushed forward and made his way to a shallow patch of water where he could rest and catch his breath.

Ethan looked around nervously, examining the flow of the water around the rocks. He eyed another rock above the the surface and decided that he had to jump.

"I can do it," he said as he trembled. "Right?"

The nerd spotted Jordan about to reach shore and came up with an idea. Ethan dove into the water and let himself be carried down the river.

When Jordan reached shore, he smiled at Samantha and spoke to Noah.

"See, Noah. I told you I was a great swimmer," he said, dropping his backpack on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Noah teased. "How good are you with leeches?"

Jordan raised and eyebrow and looked down to his leg to see a plethora of leeches attached to his calves. He began to shake and squirm.

"Gah! Get them off! Get them off! Ah!" Jordan screeched as Noah picked up the pack and strapped it to his back.

"Noah! Help me!" Jordan begged. "Get these things off!" The jock fell into the river by trying to shake them off.

Samantha facepalmed and looked down the shoreline to see Ethan struggling to carry his watersoaked pack along the shore. She immediately ran down to grab the backpack.

"Hurry, get it off!" she pressured him.

Ethan fell down in exhaustion, so Samantha was forced to wrangle the pack away from Ethan's body.

"See ya' later, buddy!" Samantha shouted she ran off to catch up to Noah on the next challenge.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: *Whines in disgust*

Ethan: *Shivers* "All I had to do was float down to the bend in the river. It's all about pshysics."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah was slowly jogging along to conserve what little energy he had. Sleeping in the cold all night took it out of him.

The bookworm heard the sound of rustling leaves and turned to see a flash of blue streak past him.

"Sorry," Samantha said as Noah fell to the ground in shock. "But, not really!"

Noah glared at the enemy and got to his feet. "Oh no, you didn't just push me down," he said under his breath. "I'm coming for you... once I catch my breath."

Samantha reached the second challenge: The Spider's Web. A steep ramp led up to a twisted platform that curved around other parts of the frame. Surrounding the wooden platform was a mess of ropes.

She looked behind her to see Noah fast approaching, so Samantha decided to wing it and run right up the ramp and onto the platform, which proved to be a mistake.

Instead of getting a good balance and the platform, Samantha slid right off of it and crashed into the ground.

Chris came on the intercom again. "Oh yeah, I forget to tell you that the platform and web itself is coated in motor oil. How much fun is that, huh? Heh he!"

"Motor oil?!" Noah gasped as he reached the ramp. "Great. The perfect place for _eels_."

Samantha got to her feet as Noah climbed onto the slippery platform. Unlike her, Noah managed to keep his footing by grabbing onto one of the oily ropes. The bookworm groaned in disgust. "I hate this right now. I really do."

* * *

Chris was sitting in his control room when he paused the tape. Noah's disgusted face remained on screen.

"And ya' know what _you're_ gonna hate? The commercial brake, heh he."

Chris cleared his throat. "It's neck and neck, and Noah's looking rather disturbed. But the biggest question is who will go flying? Stay tuned to find out!"

* * *

**~A/N~ Thank you all for voting in the poll. In the end, Tyler won by one vote. Just one! B came in second and Anne Maria placed third, so I'm sorry if your favorite didn't make it back. Leave a review telling me what you thought about the new chapter and Tyler's return. Did you like it? Hate it? Do you want to see more polls? **

**School is starting up again next week, so I'll try to work as much as I can, but those AP courses doe. Until next time, leave a review and hit that follow button! **


	13. Insert Bad Egg Puns Here: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ I'm SO sorry that this is late, but the first week of school was being a B. The good news is that this chapter is finally out. Let's get this story to 60 reviews with this chapter. It'd make my day... or night. Whenever I read them, I guess.**

**And thanks again to Karts of Sugar Rush for giving me some ideas with a few scenes. Like I said last time, check out his stories, especially his new Underdog season. (It blows mine out of the water, but I'm not jealous.)**

* * *

Noah slowly made his way under the oil-coated rope. His feet were slipping on the oiled platform, but he was trying his best to avoid falling.

"Why did I sign up for this?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, I didn't!"

The backpack full of eggs was dripping wet and weighed much more than it had before the challenge started. Every drop of cold water that hit Noah's legs brought a chill to his spine.

Samantha dashed up the ramp again and grabbed onto the first rope to avoid running off the edge again.

From the other side of the course, Dawn and Eva were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their teammates.

"Take your time!" shouted Dawn. "No need to rush!"

"Samantha!" Eva bellowed. "Hurry up! We have to take the lead and we're not losing because you suck!"

"You don't think I'm trying!?" the farmer shouted from within the tangled mess of rope. "Give me some time!"

Noah looked behind him and saw Samantha only a few feet away. The bookworm lost his focus and slipped off the side, but managed to grab one of the ropes. However, the oil on the rope proved to be a problem and he came crashing down to the ground; screaming. When he hit the ground, he heard a splattering noise.

"That can't be good," sighed Noah.

"See ya' later, Nolan!" Samantha taunted him. "It's Nolan, right?"

"It's Noah!" he groaned in anger as he stood up. "Who are you? _Lindsay_?"

"I don't remember who that is, but I do know that I'm almost at the end of the-"

Samantha slipped yet again and fell to the forest floor, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Damn!" she cursed as she stood up and ran towards the start of the course again, just feet behind Noah.

When she caught up to the know-it-all, she whispered in his ear. "So, who're you voting off if you lose today?"

Noah turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Odd question. Why?"

"Just wondering," she replied as she stuck her foot out to her side and tripped Noah. "Try not to let your guard down!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Strong moral compass, my ass!"

Samantha: "On the farm, I always have time to practice my gymnastics, but this challenge was a whole 'nother deal. So, I did the only I could to stop slipping."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha reached the slope before Noah and flipped her shoes off, leaving her barefoot. She ran up the ramp and grabbed the rope again, but wasn't slipping near as much. She chuckled and made her way under the first few ropes.

Noah looked down at his feet and rolled his eyes. Ignoring what appeared to be a working plan, he threw himself onto the platform and slowly inched forward.

Without her shoes, Samantha was able to reach the end of the course in just a couple of minutes.

"Give it!" Eva demanded, grabbing the girl's backpack as she stumbled down the ramp.

"Hey, watch it!" she shouted as the bully pulled the pack off of her back, pushing her to the ground.

Dawn watched anxiously as Eva ran through the forest towards the next leg of the race. "Noah, she's already winning! Hurry!"

The bookworm was slowly, but steadily making his way put of the web, trying not to slip again. When he reached the opening, he fell down the ramp and landed on his stomach. A small groan escaped his mouth as Dawn knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?!" she panicked, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Just take this backpack, already!" he demanded. "It's heavy!"

Noah pulled himself up and took off the pack before collapsing to the ground.

"See you at the finish line!" Dawn cheered as she ran down the path.

Noah tried to reply and raised his head, but his neck gave out and the bookworm and faceplanted in the dirt.

* * *

Eva reached the third course in little time without breaking a sweat. She quickly noticed that something was off about the rock climbing wall. "Alright, what's the catch?!"

The loudspeakers buzzed. "Nothing at all," Chris said smoothly. "Why so suspicious? Are you afraid, Eva?"

"No!" the bully bellowed with rage. "Uh, I mean... yeah right," she said in a much calmer tone as she crossed her arms smugly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Since I'm in an alliance now, I'll have to cut back on the anger. So far, it's been going well and-" *A knock is heard on the confessional door* "I'm not finished yet! See, it's going just fine."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well," Chris said. "I hope you can take a hit."

Eva raised an eyebrow. "A hit? What's that supposed to mean!?"

After a moment of silence, Eva growled. "Ah, forget this! Time to take the wall to school!"

When the iron woman grabbed onto one of the small, red climbing holds near the base of the wall, she immediately felt a shock of electricity pulse through her hand, causing her to scream and fall backwards.

As she got back on her feet, she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet and looked behind her as Dawn ran by.

"Oh no you don't!" Eva shouted with narrowed eyes.

Dawn looked over the wall and rubbed her chin. Before she could touch the climbing holds, Eva grabbed the handle of the blonde's pack and pulled her to the ground.

Eva ran to the wall again and cautiously touched a blue climbing hold. When it didn't shock her, she smiled and grabbed a hold that was at head level.

Dawn stood up and shouted. "Hey, that was uncalled for!"

Eva rolled her eyes as she reached up to grab a higher hold. "Whatever, but this is combat, not a-" She paused when the hold shifted downwards with a click. "What the-?"

Suddenly, a hole opened up on the face of the climbing wall and a mounted boxing glove shot out, hitting Eva in the face and sending her falling to the ground.

Dawn walked past her and smiled. "I could've warned you about the booby traps, but I can't say you didn't deserve it."

Eva's hands were latched onto her face. When she pulled them away, she saw blood on her palms. Her nose was bleeding.

"You bitch!" Eva screeched. "You're dead, you hear me!"

Dawn gasped and started to climb the wall as Eva tried to grab her feet.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Remember how I said that I get enjoyment out of helping people with their problems? Yeah, I don't think I want to get involved with Eva unless I need a broken limb... or two."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva was slowly making her way up the wall, watching Dawn as she went and making sure that she grabbed the same holds as the aura reader.

"Don't fall!" Eva laughed nasally as she got a hold on Dawn's foot.

The aura whisperer shrieked and involuntarily kicked Eva in the face. She gasped. "Sorry," she said.

Eva growled and grabbed the nearest hold. "Your dead when I-"

The hold clicked and another hole opened up. Eva dodged the boxing glove that shot out and snatched it before it could retreat into the wall. Using all of her strength, she bent the metal frame that the glove was attached to and snapped it off. However, a surge of hydraulic fluid sprayed out of the pipes and covered the bully in the liquid.

Before she knew it Dawn had reached the top of the wall. She fist pumped and looked down to see Staci and Dakota below.

"Yeah!" Staci cheered. "Go Dawn!"

Dawn felt her smile fade as she noticed how high up the wall was from the ground. Fortunately, there were three ropes attached to the backside of the wall that made it easier to get down.

Dawn leaned over the side and looked from one rope to another with curiosity.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Picking out the right rope was easy, just like picking out the right rocks to grab. It's all about picking up on negative waves of aura."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn reached into her pocket and pulled out B's baseball cap. She gently placed it on her head and smiled. "Wish me luck," she whispered.

Eva reached the top of the wall as Dawn began her descent. The bully growled and grabbed the rope in the center.

Dawn looked up and gasped. "Eva, don't grab that rope!"

"Screw you!" Eva hissed.

"But it's-"

Eva ignored the moonchild and flipped herself over the side of the wall. When her feet hit the rocks, the rope snapped and Eva fell forty feet to the ground.

"See!" Dawn chimed. "What did I tell you?"

Dakota ran to Eva's side and helped her to her feet. She screamed and fell down.

"My leg is sprained," Eva groaned under her breath. She took her backpack off and handed it to Dakota. "Go!" she ordered Dakota.

"You need help!" Dakota panicked.

"I'll be fine. Just take the damn bag and win!"

Dawn reached the bottom of the wall and whimpered. "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you."

Eva silently glared at Dawn and looked to the ground as Staci ran up to the moonchild. "Yah, you we're awesome! And that hat makes you look like a cute, little gangster! My mom said my great uncle was Al Capone, so I guess I have mafia blood in me."

Realizing that she had just broken her promise, Staci quickly corrected herself. "Oh, I mean... cool."

"Riiight," Dawn said as she handed Staci the backpack. "Would you care to take the backpack now?"

"Oh, right," Staci said with a grin. "To victory!" she shouted.

* * *

Dakota was running down the path to the fourth obstacle when Staci caught up to her.

"So, Dakota? What's up?"

"Uh, since when have you ever spoken to me?" she replied in confusion.

"Well, I just thought that we could be friends," Staci said smiling.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "A friend? Someone wants to be my friend. That's a first."

Staci: "The truth is that I only came back to make some new friends. Yah, Dawn and I are pretty close, but I want to meet some other people. A boy maybe?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Staci's eyes were begging for Dakota's acceptance and the fame-monger was overcome with sympathy.

"Uh... sure," Dakota said with uncertainty. "Friends?"

"Totes," Staci squeaked.

"Great," Dakota snapped. "No, I need to tell you about someone on my team. Friends do that, right?"

"Sharing secrets? Yah, friends always share deep stuff like that!"

Dakota leaned over to Staci. "Okay, well Jordan and-"

Dakota was cut off when she tripped on a root and faceplanted. She picked herself up and saw Staci running ahead.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Sorry," Staci shouted. "I want to win. Tell me later, okay!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Maybe I rushed the whole 'friend' thing just a little bit, but I need some allies on the Foxes, and... oh no, I'm doing exactly what Samantha did! Alright, forget Staci. I need to focus on winning this for myself and my team. If I reach the merge, then I'll think about it." *Sighs* "This is more stressful than I thought. Whatever that mutation did to my personality, I hate it!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Staci charged onto the platform, bellowing at the top of her voice. "For the Foxes!"

When she reached the first gap and the first spinning fan blade, she stopped in her tracks and stood with her mouth agape. "Uh..."

The course was very simple, yet extremely overwhelming as well. There were three blades, with each spinning faster then the previous one, and therefore upping the difficulty.

"Welcome to the 'Fan-atic,' my dear campers!" Chris said via the loudspeakers. "Take you time or take your chances, 'cause one wrong move and you're getting sliced and diced!"

"You wouldn't actually let us die, right?!" Staci gasped.

"It's like she doesn't even know me," Chris chuckled before signing off.

"Alright, Staci," the chubby camper said to herself. "It's just three jumps between these fan blades. Three... sharp fan blades... with sharp edges. You can do this!"

The liar closed her eyes and took a deep breath right as Dakota ran up the ramp and stood aside Staci.

"Oh crap," Dakota gasped. "This looks, like... really dangerous!"

Staci put her arm around Dakota's shoulders. "Don't worry, friend. I'll go first to test it!"

Before Dakota could say anything, Staci leaped forward, across the gap, and landed on her feet.

"I-I did it!" Staci cheered. "Go on! Your turn!"

Dakota took a deep breath, fastened her backpack, and jumped between the slowly turning blades. When she looked up, Staci was already jumping across the second gap, so she had to pick up the pace.

Staci cleared the last gap perfectly and waved to Dakota. "See you at the finish line!"

Dakota stooped in front of the second gap and sarcastically shouted back. "Great."

Tyler high-fived Staci as the liar handed him the backpack. "Nice!"

"Yah," Staci bragged. "It was way too easy." She looked back at Dakota, who was struggling with her second jump. "See, she's doing fine."

Dakota began to mumble curses under her breath as she prepped herself for a perfectly timed jump.

"No pressure, Dakota!" Brick shouted as Tyler dashed past the cadet. "Take your time and don't rush it!"

"You don't think I'm trying?!" she shouted back. "This is hard!"

Dakota back up a few feet and watched the blade spin around and around until her head became woozy. Using all of her energy, she leapt across the gap and grabbed onto the edge of the platform.

Meanwhile, Tyler reached the fifth obstacle: the hedge maze. In front of the jock was a ten foot tall wall of shrubbery that seemed to stretch for an eternity. Facing the entrance, Tyler looked around and noticed a small sign that read 'Enter.'

"Alright!" he cheered. "Time to show my team what I've got!"

As Tyler ran into the maze, Dakota jumped across the final gap and landed on her back, crushing her pack and many of the eggs inside. Ignoring the loss, she quickly shoved the backpack into Brick's arms.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dakota shouted before wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yes, ma'am!" Brick said with a salute.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Never again, Chris! Never again!"

Brick: "Back in training, I was always the best navigator of my squad. Well, unless it was dark, of course."

Chris: "Seriously? No one got maimed by 'The Fan-atic?' Looks like my friendly neighborhood torture emporium is getting a call." *Pulls out a phone from his pocket* "Ugh! No bars! Oh well. At least that maze is a hazard to human safety, heh he."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Tyler was lost. There was no denying it. He was lost. After the first few seconds, he had lost his sense of direction and wound up at a dead end. When he turned around and peeked around the corner, he caught a glimpse of something moving across the path in front of him and vanishing into the bushes.

"Hello?" he shouted nervously. "Anyone?"

Silence followed.

Tyler felt his knees turn to jelly as the bushes around him came alive with the pitter-patter of tiny feet rushing through the leaves.

The jock swung his head from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was stalking him. He slowly moved his trembling feet around the corner as his heart beat out of his chest.

"Uh, guys!" he whispered harshly. "That you?"

Suddenly, the bushes in front of him came alive with movement as a small, brown animal strutted onto the path.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tyler screamed as the chicken began to walk towards him. "No! No! No!"

The bird looked up at Tyler and ruffled it's wings before waddling back into the brush. Tyler, eyeing an opportunity, dashed down the path and turned the corner.

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Alright, so maybe I'm still afraid of chickens. But come on! It's a totally rational fear!"

Chris: *Laughs and wipes a tear from his eye* "Okay, that definitely worth the hassle!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

As Brick made his way through the maze, he slowly began to grow paranoid. Every wall looked identical, every turn led to confusion, and every step proved futile.

Suddenly, the cadet heard a cacophonic scream echoing through the maze that stopped him in his tracks.

Brick listened closely without making any movement whatsoever. The sounds of birds filled the air, but something else was mixed in with the sounds of the forest.

Brick turned to face behind him as the sound of footsteps began to grow in intensity. Suddenly, Tyler turned the corner and slammed into Brick, knocking both boys to the ground.

Tyler screeched and stumbled to his feet. "Run dude! It's coming!"

Before Brick could question him, Tyler ran down the path and around another corner.

"Uh... Okay?" Brick said in utter confusion.

The cadet turned around to see a large brown chicken strutting towards him, pecking the ground as it went. It looked up at Brick, who scratched his head.

"That's it?" he chuckled. "A chicken? Sorry, Chris. You'll have to try harder than this!"

Brick reached down and stroked the bird's back as it fiddled through the dead leaves for insects.

"You're a cute little guy," he told the chicken. "I'd say you'd be delicious, but I have a challenge to win, and I'm not going to be held down by fowl like you."

Brick turned around and walked a few feet down the path before pausing at the sound of rustling leaves. The cadet looked back and gasped in shock. One chicken had turned into twenty.

"Oh," Brick chuckled anxiously. "Uh, I see you brought friends. Great."

When the cadet turned to run away, he discovered that the birds had blocked both of his escape routes. Having no other options, the teen had to stand firm and hold his ground.

"I... don't have any food," he choked. "I can get you some later if you want."

One of the chickens looked up at Brick and clucked with the rest of the flock following suit. Brick reached for his backpack and pulled out an egg.

"If you won't get out of my way, I'll have to use this!" he barked. "And you do not want me to use this, as I've had extensive military training and preparation!"

Brick was terrified. The chickens weren't coming any closer, but their black eyes were almost doll-like in lifelessness. The cadet raised his egg and kicked dirt towards the birds.

One chicken hissed at Brick, causing him to squeal in terror. "Nice birds," he squeaked. "Nice chickens. No need to get ornery."

The bed-wetter felt a stream of warmth flow down his leg and infest his shorts. Upon realizing what had just happened, Brick began to back up to the hedge wall where he could hide his shame. Suddenly, paranoia got the better of him and Brick flung his egg at the ground in front of the horde of chickens.

One chicken over the smashed egg and pecked at it with its beak. Brick watched as it reared its head and let out another hiss that the rest of the flock repeated.

Brick quickly reached into the backpack again, but the flock of plump birds leapt through the air and knocked the cadet to the forest floor.

Brick shook the chickens off with his arms and legs and tried to get on his feet. The birds attacked again and pecked at Brick's face, yanking on his lips and poking him in the eyes.

As the cadet screamed and struggled, Chris and Chef were watching and laughing in the control room.

Chris turned to his cohort and laughed. "You gotta tell me where you got those chickens!"

"Some guy was sellin' 'em on the street for super cheap," Chef said; grinning. "I was gonna cook those things up, but when I accidentally dropped an egg in the kitchen, they went wild and got all bite-y and stuff."

"Nice!" Chris said. "You need to find that guy. He could be of service in the next season."

* * *

Back in the maze, Tyler was still running for his life. Chickens were flying out of the brush at every corner, sending the fail-prone jock into a state of hysteria. With tears streaming down his face, he pushed himself through the attacks as they came.

Brick was having no more luck than Tyler. The cadet had been savagely assaulted and drained of his energy, but continued to fight back. The bed-wetter grabbed one of his assailants by the neck and stood stout.

"Hey!" he shouted, holding up the captured bird. "One more move and the poultry gets it!"

The rest of the flock paused and looked at the beaten cadet in confusion.

"Heh, guess you guys should've thought twice about attacking Private Brick MacAurthur in the field, huh?" Brick gloated with a smile on his bruised face.

The cadet slowly backed up, holding his hostage out in front of his chest. The other chickens inched forward.

"Hold it!" Brick shouted at the flock. "Try anything and your buddy here'll need to see a chiropractor!"

The chickens cocked their heads from side to side as Brick slowly backed away.

"That's right, you feathered freaks of nature! You stay right there until Private MacAurthur finds his way out of this hell hole. Just like that!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Sure, the chickens were a little temperamental, but I handled it just fine. I guess you can add the 'Chicken Choking' badge to my sleeve."

Tyler: *Sucks thumb*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick emerged from the maze with the chicken still in his hand.

"Thank you, my feathered hostage. You are free to go," Brick told the bird before releasing it into the bushes.

"Oh my gosh, Brick," Sadie panicked. "What happened to your face?!" Then she noticed the wet blotch on Brick's pants and let out a giggle.

Brick groaned in embarrassment. "Uh, it was wet in there."

Katie strolled along side the two members of the Llamas of Loserdom and smiled. "It's obvious that he couldn't handle it. Guess your on your way to the bonfire ceremony, huh?" She nudged her former friend's shoulder and winked.

Sadie grabbed the backpack from Brick and glared at Katie. "Well, at least I'm on the last leg of the race. Tyler's still in the maze!"

"So what?" Katie said arrogantly. "I'll be able to beat you in a foot race any day of the week."

"Because I'm fat?!" Sadie growled.

"That, and you're a big loser. A big, fat loser to be exact."

Sadie gasped. "Well, at least I have a booty. Your butt is, like, so flat!"

Now it was Katie's turn to gasp. "How dare you! My booty is just fine the way it is!"

"Not according to, like, everyone in our school. They're always talking about how hideous your butt is."

"You're lying!"

"No, you're lying!"

Both girls grabbed each other's arms and wrestled for dominance.

"No need to get angry," Brick said as he reached into the fray.

Katie turned and smacked Brick across the face, knocking him down and causing him to hold his face in pain. "Shut up!" she snapped.

Suddenly, a flash of red broke out of the opening of the maze and crashed into the two girls.

Tyler crawled away from the girls and pushed himself to his feet. "Killer chi-chickens!" he shouted. "So... many... feathers!"

Spotting her chance to take the lead, Sadie ran past the others and stuck out her tongue. "See you at elimination, Katie!"

Katie felt herself fill with rage. "Give it!" she shouted at Tyler viciously. "Give me the backpack or you'll wake up in a hospital!"

Tyler fell into the fetal position, but Katie was determined. The tan teen grabbed the pack and slammed her foot onto Tyler's back, slowly pulling it off of his arms with every tug.

Katie strapped the backpack around her body and ran after her former best friend.

* * *

At the finish line, the other campers were eagerly awaiting the end of the challenge. Noah was rhythmically tapping his feet and twiddling his thumbs out of boredom. Eva was touching the medical cast around her sprained ankle. Ethan was brushing up against Samantha, who looked at him uncomfortably. Staci was talking with Dawn, who was still wearing B's cap.

Chris tapped his watch impatiently. "Come on!" he said. "It's only one kilometer. How long could it take?!"

"Maybe Katie and Sadie are too busy slap-fighting," Jordan snorted.

Noah looked up. "They're probably not even racing yet. If what you said about that maze was true, then I can see this game going on for quite a while."

"Shut up Noah," Jordan mumbled. The bookworm looked to him with disdain.

"Wait!" Chris shouted. "Here they come!"

Katie and Sadie had just emerged from the forest and were only a few hundred meters from the finish line.

Chris pulled out his megaphone. "Alright, Girls! This is it! And... New rule! First to cross gets ten points added to their score!"

Upon hearing this, Katie rushed past Sadie, who growled in anger. "No you don't, Katie!"

The larger girl moved at fast as she could and managed to grab Katie's backpack, pulling her to the ground. Both girls kicked and clawed at each other while Chris watched the carnage with a smile that read 'ratings gold!'

Katie pushed her hand against Sadie's face. "You're a loser, Sadie. You always were."

Sadie pushed back. "At least I outlasted you in season one!"

"Yeah, only because you suck with navigation!"

"No, you got us lost!"

"No, you did!"

Dawn glared at Chris from behind the finish line. "Chris, you have to stop them. They'll kill each other."

"Don't worry, I'm covered for any injury or death that occurs within the camper population. Gotta love those contracts, huh?"

Sadie and Katie pulled at each other's hair as the rolled around the ground.

"You're not winning this one, Sadie!"

"No, you're not winning, Katie!"

Sadie stood up and ran towards the finish. Katie dove to catch her legs and failed.

In time, both girls were only a few meters from the finish line, with Sadie maintaining a small lead over her old friend.

The teams were cheering "Katie!" and "Sadie!" Both cheers blended together in the frenzy as if the girls were one in the same.

As the cheers hit their climax, the two girls whipped past the finish line and crashed into the crowd.

"It's a photo finish!" Chris shouted enthusiastically.

The fallen campers sat up and groaned in discomfort. Sadie and Katie continued to argue.

"Oh, I totally won!" Katie said arrogantly.

"Uh, are you high," Sadie said. "I won!"

"Ahem!" Chris cleared his throat. "Actually the camera will decide who won!"

The host pushed a button on his remote, causing a small screen to pop out from underground. Both teams watched closely as the tape played.

On the screen, Katie and Sadie crossed simultaneously. But zooming in revealed that the winner had actually crossed by extending their arm.

"And the winner is..." Chris began.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sadie!"

The Llamas cheerleader Sadie stuck her hand in Katie's face.

"Yes!" erupted Sadie. "In your face, Katie!"

"Lucky break," Katie mumbled. "You just won because I was tired. That's all."

When the cheers died down, Chris spoke up. "Now, it's time to decide who wins the challenge, and who sends a player packing. Remember, the Llamas get ten points added to their final score. One for each egg, of course."

When Chris picked up both backpacks, he instantly noticed a massive difference in weight.

"Uh, Llamas of Loserdom. You're pack is uh, pretty light."

"What-what do you mean?" Sadie asked in confusion.

Chris opened the pack and looked inside. After a second of examination, he tossed it to the Llamas. Eva caught it in the air and looked inside.

"There's a hole in the bottom!" she ranted. "The eggs are all gone!"

The Llamas of Loserdom rushed to Eva's side and peered into the bag. Eva was right. At the bottom of the backpack was a gaping hole and a lot of egg yolk.

Eva threw the pack to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. "Goddammit!"

Samantha looked at her team. "How did this happen! Answer me!"

Chris tapped the farmer on her shoulder. "Uh, Samantha. I think the camera has the answer you're looking for."

Both teams looked to the screen to see Katie and Sadie rolling around on the ground. Chris paused the tape and zoomed in to reveal that Sadie's bag had been caught on a rock and had subsequently torn apart.

"Way to go," Eva said to Sadie sarcastically. "Way. To. Go."

"But Katie was the one who tackled me!" she said in defense. "Blame her!"

"But she's not on the team," Dakota said, glaring at Sadie. "You're to blame."

Chris interrupted with a loud cough. "Uh, guys, you do know that you can still win, right? The Foxes only need ten eggs to tie, so you're still in the game."

"Fine," Samantha growled.

Chris picked up the Foxes' backpack and shifted through the broken eggs to find those that were still intact.

"Broken. Broken. Broken. Oh, there's a point! Broken. Broken. Broken."

This continued on for over a minute until only a handful of eggs remained in the bag. Chris looked inside and turned to the two teams.

"After careful examination and epic suspense, the winner has been decided. With a difference of only two points, the winner of this challenge is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Get on with it!" Eva bellowed.

"You will not rush me!" Chris snapped.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Foxes of Failure!"

Jordan screamed in excitement. "Thank you!"

Katie sneered at Sadie and Noah high-fived Dawn and Staci.

"Llamas," Chris said solemnly. "It's time to vote. You know what to do. Campfire. Dusk. Got it?"

"Yes, Chris, we get it," Dakota said.

"Now go take a bath," Chris said while holding his nose shut. "You guys really stink."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Yeah, losing sucks. But, now we can finally put our plan into action and weaken Samantha's alliance."

Tyler: *Sucks thumb*

Sadie: "Honestly, I'm tired of fighting with Katie. Now that she's gone, Samantha is my only friend, even though we've never spoken to each other in over a day."

Katie: "Do I miss Sadie? Maybe, but my life is better without her at my side. Now I can go out and broaden my horizons... or whatever that means."

Jordan : "Who's not going home tonight? Me, that's who!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

When Noah walked out of the cabin and down the steps, Jordan stepped out from behind a post and surprised the genius.

"So, I guess you won't be getting any phallic symbols tonight, huh?"

"Oh, shut it, Jordan. I know what you did last night."

The overachiever gasped. "How did you know I took your book?!"

Noah leaned in close to Jordan and whispered in his ear. "Because you just told me."

Jordan was left speechless as Noah walked off with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

The Llamas of Loserdom took their seats on the logs surrounding the bonfire. As always, Chris was holding weenies on sticks. Five to be exact.

"Welcome, Llamas. Today, six shall become five, and another hopeful will get kicked in the ass by a giant boot. Who's it gonna be?"

Dakota, Eva, and Brick shared an anxious glance.

"Brick."

The cadet smiled and caught his prize.

"Samantha."

Chris flung the meat stick at the farmer, who let it fly over her head.

"Dakota."

The former mutant snagged her stick and took a bite of the hotdog.

Sadie, Eva, and Ethan looked at Chris with impatience.

"Ethan."

"Hah," he cheered as the safety symbol landed in his lap.

Chris looked at the bottom two girls with a devilish grin across his face. "Sadie, you're on the chopping block for fighting with Katie and costing your team the win at the last minute. Eva, you're on the block for having a sprained ankle and losing to the weakest chick on the island."

Chris raised the final weenie above his head. "And the person with the most votes tonight is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's a tie!"

"What?!" shouted the entire team.

"Does this mean they both go home?" said Samantha with a smile.

"No," Chris said. "A double feature of losers would be great, but we have to remain on schedule. Only one person is going home tonight, and that person will be decided by our tie-breaker challenge."

**Confessional**

* * *

Dakota: "This isn't good."

Samantha: "The only way they could've tied would be if one member of my alliance voted for Sadie and not Eva. It looks like my judgment has been flawed."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"And what is this challenge?" Eva asked impatiently.

"Only the most dangerous challenge in Total Drama history..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The coin toss!" Chris said, pulling a quarter from his pocket.

"A coin?! A coin decides who goes home?" raged Samantha. "This better be a joke!"

"No, it's not a joke. Now, Eva, pick a side."

Eva thought for a few seconds. "...heads."

"Sadie, you're tails," Chris explained.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sadie groaned. "Why does she pick first?!"

"It's a fifty-fifty chance, Sadie. It doesn't matter."

Chris flipped the coin into the air and caught it on the back of his hand.

"And the loser is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sadie! Time to go!"

Sadie stood up and pouted. "Whatever. Just get this over with, already!"

"Are you sure there's not anything you want to say first?" Chris asked her.

"Well," she began. "Tell Sadie I'm sorry for what happened. That's all."

"Aww, that's cute," Chris cooed. "Too bad that you're on a one way flight out to sea."

* * *

Sadie willingly walked in front of the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame and sighed. "Just do it!"

Chris wasted no time in sending the girl flying and screaming into the sunset. The team flinched when Sadie was hit, but no one seemed too upset.

"And that concludes another awesome episode of Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs!" Chris said enthusiastically. "Tune in next time for-"

"Did someone say _awesome_?" came a voice from the treeline.

The Llamas of Loserdom and the host jumped and looked towards the trees. A dark figure crept out from the darkness and into the fading light.

"No," Chris pleaded. "I got rid of you! Anyone but you!"

"Really?" the figure retorted. "I'm a tough nut to crack."

"Wh-What do you want from me?"

"Screentime," Harold said deviously.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**The Votes**

Eva: "I'd rather vote for Samantha and get this over with, but Dakota said that voting for Sadie was my only hope at staying in the game. So be it."

Samantha: "Eva, your goose has been cooked."

Ethan: "Samantha's eyes are so pretty. And her hair is... oh, right! I vote for Eva."

Brick: "It's what Dakota wants, so... I'm sorry Sadie."

Sadie: "Sure I messed up, but Eva messed up, like, even more than me."

Dakota: "Sadie, you're a sweet person, but this is a competition. Sorry."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

The Voting Results

Sadie: 3 votes

Eva: 3 votes

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie**

**The Foxes of Failure: Jordan, Tyler, Dawn, Staci, Noah, Katie**

**The Llamas of Loserdom: Eva, Ethan, Dakota, Samantha, Brick**

* * *

**~A/N~ Looks like Harold's back! Will he get back in the game? Who knows.**

**For those who are concerned about Katie and Sadie remaining as friends, all I can say is that their arc hasn't ended yet. ;)**

**Review if you have any recommendations or ideas for challenges, and follow this story if you want me to be happy. Until the next chapter, which I might be late with (again), peace out!**

**P.S. I have a new poll on my profile. Go check it out when you get a chance. It won't affect the story, but I'd like to know what my readers think.**


	14. That Caving Episode: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: Total Drama characters and locations are owned by Fresh Tv. I only own my original characters and am only writing this for fun.**

**Well, this is late. :P**

**Sorry for the wait, but school was annoying and I began another story that's my best work to date, or at least I think it is. Check it out if you like Max and/or Sugar. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it. Until then, enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you want a cookie... or something like that.**

* * *

Harold stepped out from within the bushes and diabolically rubbed his hands together like a certain mad genius with purple hair. "Screen time. That's all I want, Chris. Just a little time in the spotlight."

Chris crossed his arms and glared at the lanky teen. "No means no, and didn't we already send you flying with a giant boot?" He pointed at the season's elimination device.

"Not exactly. You might have gotten rid of me, but my training at Aqua Steve's Swimming Camp allowed me to swim back to the island with the grace of a bottlenose dolphin."

A moment of silence passed until Samantha sighed. "Can you just get him off the island? Please, he's really annoying!"

"No," Chris said. "The boot has to charge if it's gonna send him flying."

"Precisely why I waited until Sadie was sent home to make my entrance!" Harold smiled and narrowed his eyes. "So, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Chris sighed. "What do I have to do now?"

"You might want to read this." Harold pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and casually tossed it to Chris. "I think it'll peak your interests."

Chris opened the paper and read over it, gasping in horror. "No... It can't be!"

"What, did your hair gel supply run out?" Eva said sarcastically, drawing a laugh out of her team.

"It's the ratings!" Chris shouted. "They're goin' down the Flush of Shame!"

"Yes," Harold hissed. "So, what do you say?"

Chris looked up at Harold. "You think you can fix the ratings if I let you join the game, right?"

"Uh, no. I don't want into the game. You'll just find a way to send me home right off the bat!"

"Well, what do you want?" Chris impatiently tapped his foot as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Oh, I have an idea." Harold grinned at Chris, causing him to nervously raise an eyebrow.

(_Theme song plays_)

* * *

Both teams were sound asleep in their respective sleeping quarters when the alarm rang out across the island, startling the final eleven awake.

Jordan shot up and bashed his head on the upper bunk, causing him to scream in pain. "I hate Chris!"

Noah stuffed his fingers into his ears and let out a tired sigh. His eyes were surrounded by dark, baggy skin.

Katie, Dawn, and Staci rubbed their eyes and groaned as Tyler tried to cover himself with his bed sheets.

Outside, Eva jumped up and tightened her fists in anger as Samantha and Ethan screamed in shock.

Dakota let out a groan of disdain, but Brick shot up and saluted.

"Attention all campers! This is a DEFCON: Chris! I repeat, it's a DEFCON: Chris! Everyone outside immediately!" The voice of evil boomed through the cold air as the Foxes of Failure stumbled down the stairs of the cabin.

Both teams gathered around the host, standing outside the cabin with a flashlight in his hand.

"It's three in the morning," yawned Dakota. "If I don't get enough rest, my hair is gonna fall out again."

"Well, this is an emergency!" Chris shouted. "It's horrible!"

"Did your hair gel supply run out?" Noah yawned.

"Uh, that's my line," Eva said.

"No! What's with you people and hair gel? I don't use _that_ much!" Chris cleared his throat. "Anyways, the problem is so dire that I had to wake you up at three o'clock so you can fix it."

"And what's this problem exactly?" Brick asked.

Chris sighed. "The power's out!"

"Uh, what?" Noah deadpanned.

"You know, the power that runs my cottage."

"You'd better be joking," Eva growled, clenching her fists.

"It's serious!" Chris panicked. "Without power, my cappuccino machine, spa, and flat screen television won't work!"

Chris was met with dead silence.

"Yep, I'd love to stay and be a slave, but I'm going to back to bed." Noah yawned and turned around, walking back to the cabin.

"Hold it," Chris shouted. "No one leaves until I finish explaining the problem at hand."

Noah stopped and rolled his eyes.

"So, this is today's challenge, right?" Staci asked in confusion. "We're fixing your power?"

"Correctomundo, Staci. Today's challenge is to find the generator that powers my cottage and fix whatever went wrong. And you'll do so by trekking into the expansive caverns the lie under the island."

"Like, _dark_ caverns?" Brick shuddered nervously.

Samantha chuckled. "What's wrong? You afraid of the dark, private?"

"I'll have you know that I'm very afraid of the dark, but that's my only fear!"

Chris cleared his throat. "Now, each team will need to follow me to the beach. There, you'll enter the caves through a small opening in the cliff side and find the generator, turn it on, and win for your team."

"At three in the morning?" Jordan scowled.

"Yes, now let's get going!"

Suddenly, a cry escaped Katie's mouth. "Wait, where's Sadie?!"

"Somewhere in the lake," Chris snapped. "Just get moving and don't worry about it."

"She was... voted off?!"

Ethan spoke up. "Well, it was a tie, so-"

A tear rolled down Katie's cheek. "I miss her already."

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: "I thought Sadie and I were through, but now... I messed up so bad. I have to make things right with Sadie, and that means..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"She said that she was sorry for all the fighting, so she still thinks of you as a friend." Ethan put his hand on Katie's shoulder, causing her to push him away.

"I don't care," she replied bitterly.

Chris cleared his throat. "I'd love to exploit this dramatic tension, but we're a strict time limit, so let's get going."

The campers followed Chris through the forest until the group arrived at the rocky shoreline. Laying on the sand were two crates of identical size.

Chris placed his hand on one of the crates. "These crates contain your equipment for this challenge. The caves are dark, so you'll be rigged up with lighted helmets that will function as both your light sources and cameras."

"Oh no," Dakota glared at Chris. "I'm not going into that cave. Remember what happened last time you sent me into a cave." She rubbed the blonde stubble on her scalp.

"Don't worry Dakota," Chris said nonchalantly. "I can guarantee that this cave is one hundred percent toxic waste free. And even if it was, we'd give you some kind of protection at the least."

"Sounds like a ball," Noah said. "But exactly why are we doing this again? It's not like we benefit from this."

"Oh, you'll benefit," Chris told Noah. "Winning this challenge gives your team a special reward: watching someone from team loser go home. Sound fun?"

Noah shrugged and Jordan stepped forward. "Noah's just upset that he didn't get any sleep. He'll be fine."

"Says the guy who..." Noah paused. "Nevermind."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Now that I know for a fact that Jordan took my book, I'll get much pleasure out of watching him stew in agony. Face it. The team wants him gone, and coming out as a thief is probably the worst thing for him right now."

Jordan: "Now that Noah knows I took his stupid book, he's obviously going to scheme my elimination. I was going to plant that horrible Noah and Cody erotica carp under his bed and let the team find it, but it got wet when I dove into the river yesterday." *Groans* "He's one tough nut to crack, but I'm great at busting nuts."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright," Chris explained. "Before you go into the catacombs, I have one last surprise for you."

"Is it a four ton bag of bricks that we'll have to carry?" Eva asked sarcastically.

"Uh, that was my line," Noah said, smiling. Eva glared back.

"No," Chris sighed impatiently. "It's not a bag of bricks. It's..."

"Yours truly!" A shouted rang out from behind the campers. The group spun around and saw Harold standing behind them.

"It's Harold, our latest addition to our intern family!" Chris said.

Noah's jaw dropped. "No! Why?!"

"Because I'm awesomeness incarnate." Harold walked up to the group wearing a typical intern outfit composed of khakis and a red shirt. "That, and the ratings are down."

"Don't remind me Harold," Chris said. "But yes, our ratings are down."

Jordan glared at Chris. "And that brought him back because…"

"He said his presence would increase the ratings."

"Right," Harold said, walking through the crowd. He was met with rolling eyes and scowls. "Gosh, guys. Try to lighten up."

"Oh, _lighten_ up!" Chris said. "That reminds me. You have a challenge to complete."

Tyler jumped forward. "Oh yeah. I'm ready to bring the pain!"

"Yeah, to yourself," Samantha snorted.

"Hey," Tyler said in defense. "I'm not that clumsy." He began to walk forward and tripped on a rock, faceplanting into the ground.

"I rest my case." Samantha smiled and walked past Tyler with the rest of the campers.

Brick pulled a headset out of the crate and put it on his head. "So, how does this thing work. Is it like a night-light, because I really like night-lights."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Chris shrugged. "Now get moving!"

The campers groaned as they squeezed into the small hole in the side of the cliff face. Tyler and Jordan ended up blocking the path with their bulky frames and the team's had to push through.

"Watch it!" Tyler shouted as Eva pushed him down on the other side of the opening.

"You were in my way," Eva said, treading over Tyler's body and stepping on his hand, causing him to scream.

"Don't scream," Dawn told the athlete. "We don't want to cause a cave-in."

"And don't say that," Ethan warned her. "I've seen the movies. Saying something about a cave-in always makes one happen. It's, like, the law of nature."

"You know," Dawn told the YouTuber. "I love nature, so I'm sure She won't let any harm come to us. And don't worry about your crush not returning your feelings. The world is full of people with love for you."

Ethan looked at Dawn nervously. "When did I say anything about a crush?

"It's in your aura," Dawn replied, placing her hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Your's reads like a book: you have very low self-esteem."

"Stop. Just, stop!" Ethan groaned, backing up and crashing into the ground.

Suddenly, Harold was heard screaming from outside the cave. The campers watched as he fell through the hole in the cave wall.

"Gosh!" He stood up and wiped himself off. "Way to go easy on me, Chris!"

"You're not coming with us, right?" Eva asked, cracking her knuckles one by one.

"Come on, guys," Harold said to the group. "It's not that bad. Plus, I brought these." He reached into his pockets and pulled out two walkie-talkies and handed one to each team.

Samantha fiddled with the antenna. "So, uh, how do you use one of these things? Is it like a radio?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "You can't be that stupid, can you?"

"I'm from a farm! The only technology I ever use is the radio and the television."

"Here," Harold said, taking the small radio from Samantha's hands. He turned it on and did a quick test. "See, guys. My mad skills come in handy."

"Like when you bombed over boobs and voted off?" Noah smiled.

"What?!" Samantha began to laugh. "I gotta hear this!"

Harold put his hands around his hips and channeled his inner sass. "Hey, that was a great moment for my life."

"Getting voted off?" Brick said as he turned on his light.

Harold gasped. "No! Seeing boobies."

Jordan and Tyler snickered and Harold spun around to face them.

"I bet you guys have never seen boobies. You don't have the right vibe for ladies."

"Oh, I've seen boobies," Jordan said. "Hell, I lost my virginity when I was-"

Eva slapped her hand over Jordan's mouth. "Too much info. Let's just get moving. The sooner I'm off of this sprained ankle, the better."

The campers agreed and turned on their lights. They followed Eva down the cavernous tunnels.

Samantha slowly made her way to the back of the line and tapped Jordan on the shoulder. "Hey, how's your situation on the Foxes?"

Jordan shook his head. "They hate me," he whispered. "If we lose again, I'm going home."

"Same here," Samantha whispered in his ear is a depressed tone.

"I've spent all my time trying to get Noah to quit the game out of annoyance so I can be the leader, but it ain't gonna happen. I'm lost."

"What?!" Samantha gasped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? You told me to ruin his image." Jordan glared at Samantha.

"Yeah, but I never said to make it a hobby."

Jordan sighed. "Perfect. I guess I-"

"Hey," Eva shouted. "Stop!"

Samantha and Jordan paused and saw Eva holding her arms out wide in front of the group as she looked out across a wide opening.

"What?" Dakota asked her impatiently. "Is something wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Something's weird with the floor." Eva pointed to the floor of the cave, which sparkled with a translucent glow.

Harold gasped. "Don't move! It's not a floor!" He knelt down on his knees and poked at the ground. "It's a very thin type of rock formation. Step on it, and everything will collapse."

"So, does that mean we turn back?" Brick asked nervously. "Because, I don't like this place and really want to go."

"Not a chance, private," Eva snarled. "We're winning this challenge,and I'll make sure it happens if it kills me."

"Uh, don't push it, Eva," Dakota told the iron woman. "We need our team alive, remember."

"Screw you," Jordan told the others as he pushed them out of his way. "I'm going for it."

"No!" Harold gasped. "If you put too much weight on the rock, it'll break and we'll all die!"

"Well, I don't want to sit here and listen to your babbling," he retorted. Jordan took a single step onto the rock and watched as it cracked under the weight of his foot.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Jordan's an idiot. I'm surprised Samantha would actually trust the guy."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan inched his way across the cavern floor, being especially careful not to break the rocks, but each step shattered the rock like glass. He closed his eyes and continued to slowly move across what could be a bottomless pit.

"Don't fall!" Noah chuckled loudly from the edge of the chasm.

"Shut it!" Jordan shouted. Suddenly, he felt his foot hit a solid structure. He looked down to see that he had reached the other side of the abyss. "Yes!" he shouted, rattling the cave and dropping a few rocks from the ceiling that crashed through the glass-like rocks.

"So, who's next?" Dakota asked. The rest of the campers looked to each other.

"By theory, the lightest people should go first," Harold said. "Who's the scrawniest person here?"

Everyone turned to Noah, who raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Uh, not me."

"You have to go next, Noah," Harold told the bookworm. "You're the weakest guy here."

Noah desperately looked to each of the other campers. "What about Ethan? He probably weighs less than a feather."

"What?" Ethan asked in confusion. Upon realizing what was about to happen, he backed up into the cave wall and begged for mercy. "Please, don't make me go! I'll do anything else!"

Suddenly, Eva grabbed the basement gamer and carried him by the hood of his jacket to the edge of the chasm. "Go."

Ethan reluctantly put a foot forward and saw the rock crack around his step. He whimpered like a puppy and put another foot on the rock sheet.

Suddenly, the rock began to crack around the lanky teen, shattering like glass. He screamed and tried to jump back to the other campers, but the entire structure collapsed and he fell into the void.

"Oh crap!" Noah screamed, pointing at the rapidly crumbling cliff that the group was standing on. "Run!"

Eva wobbled on her hurt ankle and fell to the ground where she was swallowed by the darkness below, along with Noah and Harold who couldn't keep up with the rest.

Dakota braced her herself against the cave wall as she watched Brick, Staci, and Katie fall into the chasm as it shattered the earth. She felt a warm presence grab her foot and looked down to see Tyler and Samantha, along with Dawn, inching their way up the wall to safety.

When the dust cleared, Dawn opened her eyes and looked around the open room. No one was left.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked her, slapping her back.

"I'm fine, but I feel that the others are in grave danger."

"Well, they did fall down a hole," Dakota said, rubbing her temples profusely. "I hope they're safe."

Samantha stood up and shook the rubble from her golden hair. "What happened?" she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"The floor collapsed," Dawn said, pointing to the massive chasm that had been revealed by th crumbling of the cave floor. "Everyone else fell down into the pit."

"Holy shit," Samantha cursed under her breath.

"Uh, that was a swear." Tyler poked Samantha in the arm. "You shouldn't do that."

Samantha scoffed in disgust. "Really? That's what matters? What are ya' gonna do, collect a quarter for the swear jar?"

"That's not important, guys," Dakota said. "We need to find a way out so we can tell Chris about what happened."

"We have these, brainiac," Samantha sighed, pointing to her helmet. "They have cameras in them, and I'm pretty sure that Chris has everything under control."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were monitoring the cameras and trying to get a visual on the other campers. As Chef fiddled with the wiring under the set of fuzzy screens, Chris was anxiously biting his nails.

"Please tell me you can fix this," Chris told Chef.

The burly co-host pulled himself out of the wiring. "It ain't our screens, dude. It's the cameras. They're wrecked. Done. Sizzled."

"I get it! Now how do we fix it?"

Chef stood up and crossed his arms. "What do I look like, a genie? The problem's on the kid's end, so we got nothin' to go on."

"Great," Chris sighed in anger. "Why does something like this always happen when I send minors into caves?" He picked up his walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Hey, come in! Anybody?"

Chris was met with static and buzzy sounds that contained no trace of speech. He slammed the radio down and turned to Chef Hatchet. "Forget it. I'm bored. Got any ideas?"

Chef stroked his chin in deep thought. "We could play some Candy Land and watch My Little Pony."

Chris uncomfortably raised his eyebrows and moaned. "Uh, Chef?"

"Oh, sorry," the co-host said. "Those were, uh, just suggestions."

"And they should stay that way. Forever."

* * *

Jordan beat his fists on the wet wall of the caverns as Katie moped around on the floor. She held a small picture of Sadie and herself in her hand as a tear dripped down her cheek.

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: "I know we fight over stupid stuff. I know that now. I just wish I could apologize to her right now."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I can't die!" Jordan shouted in panic. "Not before I become a big rap star and make millions. I can't die like this! Not like this!"

Katie stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Will you shut up?"

Jordan turned to look at Katie. "We're trapped in cave, and all you can do is think about yourself?! We're gonna die if we don't get out!"

"You're one to talk," Katie sobbed. "All you do is make every sad and upset. You're a horrible person!"

"I dont care! Just help me find a way out!" Jordan continued to grab the wall, looking for something to climb.

"Well, maybe you should ask nicely," Katie told the airhead.

"Jordan Doe says no," the golfer sneered.

Katie felt her fists clench and lost all control. She jumped at Jordan and sunk her fist into his back, causing him to turn around and grab her wrist.

"Take this seriously!" he yelled. "Just for five minutes!" He dropped her arm and looked into her eyes. Both teens stood in anger as their breath echoed throughout the caves.

* * *

Noah slowly stood up, trying not to lay on his bruises. When his vision cleared, he turned his head and saw Eva, Harold, and Ethan looking at him.

"What?" Noah asked. "Is there some random thing on my face?"

"Uh, a little lower," Eva chuckled.

Noah looked down to see that his cargo shorts had somehow disappeared, leaving him in his boxers. "Perfect."

Harold patted Noah on the shoulder, earning him a glare is disdain from the bookworm. "Don't worry, Noah. I've been deprived of shorts before. I feel your hilarious pain."

"Eva?" Noah said, smiling.

"Yeah?" Eva answered, cracking her knuckles.

"We're allies, right?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now punch this guy in the jaw," Noah said, tapping Harold's shoulder.

"Can we not fight, please," Ethan whined. "I don't like fights."

Eva rolled her eyes and sat down on a boulder. "Whatever. I don't feel like abusing you anyway."

A moment of awkward silence followed until Ethan cleared his throat. "So, uh, where do we go from here?"

Harold looked around the cave and took note of two passages on opposite sides of the chamber where the group had landed.

"Well, there are two paths," Harold said. "If we follow the one with an air current, we'll find the way out, even though you guys won't win the challenge."

"I knew that," Ethan said. "I play Battle Questers all the time. I even have a 'All Stars Badge of Cave Exploration' on my profile. You could watch my YouTube videos if you want to see it in person."

Noah rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hold on, dude. I swear I've seen you online before."

"Do you mean 'TheCommonNerd999?' That's me!" Ethan jumped up and shook Noah's hand. "I'm so glad to have you as a fan!"

"Hold on, you're the CommonNerd?!" Noah asked in shock.

"Yeah," Ethan said, smiling.

"Dude, it's me," Noah chuckled. "Sarcasm King!"

"No way," Ethan gasped. "You're the Sarcasm King, the only player to ever reach a score of two billion in a single round of 'Crypt Crusader?"

"It was three billion," Noah laughed.

"Uh, explanation?" Eva groaned.

"Were friends!" Noah cheered. "We play together all the time online!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "This is great. Noah and I are friends _and_ gaming buddies. This is the best day of my life!"

Eva: "Ugh. Nerds."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Eva said. "You two pencil-necks know each other?"

"Of course," Ethan told her. "We've gone on, like, a hundred quests!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Wow. That's a waste of time if you ask me. Games? You need to hit the gym once in a while. Both of you."

"Uh, we don't hit gyms, Iron Woman," Noah quipped. "We acknowledge their existence and leave them to the meat-heads like you."

"Meat-head?!" Eva bellowed.

"Well, to be fair, you're not that bright," Harold said.

"As much as I want to kick your heads, enlighten me, geeks."

"Well, you can't do complex math or correctly identify the initial velocity of a ball falling through a vacuum, can you?" Ethan asked her.

Noah sighed. "Ok, that last one had me confused. Just putting that out there."

"No, but can you lift a two hundred pound weight over your head like a sack of flour?" Eva smiled and pushed Ethan.

"No, but can you, uh, er... I got nothing." Ethan hung his head in shame.

"Figures," Eva grinned. "You eggheads are so stuck up over your brains."

"Correction!" Harold jabbed his finger into Eva's cheek. "The term is _boisterous_ and we aren't 'stuck up.' We're just intelligent enough to know how to flaunt it around."

Eva sighed after a moment of silence. "Maybe we should get moving. We only have so much air... and patience."

As the group of four began to walk down the pathway, illuminated by their headlamps, Harold cleared his throat arrogantly. "Did you know that air is made of a mixture of various gases, with the most plentiful being Nitrogen? Well, did you?"

Noah turned to Eva. "You sure you're not up to punching him?"

* * *

Brick was lying on the cave floor and shivering in fear as Staci tried to pull his up by his beefy arms.

"No!" Brick pleaded. "I don't like the dark!"

"Please," Staci groaned. "We have lights. You'll be fine."

"Lights or no lights, I'm not moving a muscle until I see daylight."

Staci put her hands on her hips and glared at the cadet. "Look, Brick. I know we're on different teams and we've only talked once , but this is a life or death situation!"

Brick looked up at Staci. "Yeah, in the dark!"

"I know you're afraid, but we need to work together as friends. We can't get out with me carrying you, and friends never leave other friends behind."

"We're friends?" Brick asked. "Uh, since when?"

"Well, yah, we've been friends for about five minutes, but friends are friends, right?"

"Well, of course." Brick turned over and sat up, still holding himself in the fetal position. "But I don't even know you at all."

Staci laughed. "Yah, being on one episode really cramps your social life. When I got home, I was the laughing stock of the school. One time, my teacher even laughed at me and played my elimination in class."

Brick giggled. "Really? Mine too! Of course, we weren't in the dark, so it wasn't a problem!" He squealed in fear and buried his face in his legs.

Staci was feeling horrible for Brick. As someone with obvious issues, she knew that Brick had to confront his fear.

"So, uh, if you want, we could hold hands as we walk."

Brick looked up and cringed. "No thanks, ma'am, but I hate being touched in the dark. All I think of are tentacles and claws and bony fingers!"

Brick buried his face again and Staci let out a moan of confusion.

* * *

Chris and Chef were sitting at a small table in the monitoring room as dozens of screens flickered without signals.

"I don't get it," Chef said. "The cameras were brand spankin' new. How could they not work?"

"I don't know, go ask the store owner I bought them from. But seriously, how could they brake on the first use?"

"You put batteries in those cameras, right?" Chef asked Chris. "It's kinda important."

"Of course I put batteries in," Chris sneered. "I personally remember... Oh, wait."

"What?!"

"I might've used the batteries to power my industrial strength hairdryer."

"But that means..."

"No footage?"

"Dead kids!" Chef exclaimed. "What if they down there?!"

"Relax, buddy. I'm sure they're fine... or something. Plus, if they actually die, we won't have any footage proving that we're responsible for it. It's all cool."

"Chris, this is Total Drama, not the Hunger Games! They could die!"

Chris stood up and pushed in his chair. "Yawn," he joked. "I'm off to the hot tub. Wake me up if you find the kids."

As Chris left the room in mid-conversation, Chef gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chef: "I'm strict, but I ain't no killer. Five seasons of abuse, neglect, and canceled paychecks is just wrong, but eleven dead kids is pushin' it. Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands."

**End Confessional**

* * *

**~A/N~ We're nearing the halfway point in this story, so I hope I can keep up the updates to once a month at the most. School hit hard and I'm sorry for any trouble.**

**Now, for some big news. I have another competition story in the works and want to finish this one first. However, I'm growing less interested in "Underdogs" and more interested in my new idea, so I'm wondering if I should go ahead and write another story on top of this and my Sugar and Max story. If you have any words of wisdom or some good old advice, let me know. I'll even tell you about my idea if you want to hear about it. **

**For now, drop a review, hit that follow button, and... some other third thing.**


	15. That Caving Episode: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Fresh Tv. I only own my original characters.**

**~A/N~ Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this. I've been doing a good amount of thinking about it, and the planning for the entire thing is pretty solid. So, without any further interruptions, enjoy! (Also, let's try to hit 70 reviews with this chapter:)**

* * *

Chef silently moved past the security cameras outside the boat shed and peeked around the corner. With no interns in sight, he opened the door and swiftly hurried inside as the camera turned away. Hatchet closed the door without a single creak or squeal and cracked his knuckles.

A few minutes later, the muscle-bound cook emerged from the shack, decked out with equipment: rope, flashlights, night vision goggles, MREs, and a radio headset.

"It's crunch time," he said with a massive grin as he made a run for the beach.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chef Hatchet: "Sure, the kids don't exactly deserve my help, but the last thing this stupid show needs is another trip to the courthouse. That, and Chris has gone too far... again."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn, Samantha, Tyler, and Dakota had no where to go. The dark walls of the cave revealed no immediate escape, nor did the giant hole in the ground where the other campers had fallen into the twilight zone.

Tyler was slightly shaky, in worry of the other's safety.

"It's okay, Tyler," Dawn cooed, sitting beside him. "They're fine. I can feel it."

"You sure?" Tyler asked.

"Well, of course I am."

"Nice," Tyler sighed as if something was still troubling him.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Dawn asked the jock, who turned away in shame. "You can tell me, Tyler. I don't judge people based on their secrets, only on their actions and respect of nature."

"Well," Tyler started.

"Yes."

"I just feel... useless. You know? Everyone has some kind of talent on the team. Noah's smart, Jordan's strong on challenges, Staci has her perseverance, you have your aura stuff, and even Katie has her little bursts of athleticism. But what do I have? Nothing. I know I suck at sports, but I love them though. I guess I just want a chance to shine, and not at my elimination."

"I completely understand," Dawn put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "It's okay to feel this way, but just know that someone values you in some way. I should know."

"You sucked at sports too?!" Tyler gasped.

"Uh, no," Dawn said in confusion at Tyler's guess. "I don't partake in sports, but I did feel useless when I was younger. I never made a friend until Grade Ten because of my quirks and sometimes I felt like giving up on life. My love for nature kept me going and now look where I am. I have friends and small fame. All _you_ need to do is find your savior. The forest was mine, so yours can't be too far away in your life."

"Thanks Dawn," Tyler smiled weakly. "I needed that. You're a good friend, you know, even though I barely know you."

"Well, maybe we should get started on that," Dawn said.

As the two began to converse over their lives, Samantha and Dakota were seated a few feet away behind a stone wall, having their own talk on recent events.

"So, you think that someone on the team betrayed our alliance? Did I get that right?" Dakota asked, knowing the answer.

Samantha nodded. "We had four votes on Eva last night and it was a tie; someone flipped their vote to Sadie and ruined our only chance to get the biggest threat out of the game for good."

Dakota felt her heart thumping as she began to feel as if she was seconds away from being caught red-handed. So she came up with a lie. "Maybe Sadie voted for herself?"

"I don't think so," Samantha sighed. "I did some talking with her yesterday and all she wanted was to beat her friend. She did change her mind when she got booted, but that was the point of no return."

"You're probably right," Dakota said, looking away from her former alliance member. "It could have been Ethan, right?"

"No. He follows me wherever I go, so he's out of the equation. Guess who that leaves."

Dakota turned to see Samantha staring her in the eye suspiciously. "Me? Why would I betray you?!"

"I'm not saying you did, Dakota, but based on how suspicious you've been lately and the evidence we have, you're the primary suspect."

"But why would I do that?" Dakota asked, trying to lead Samantha away from the obvious truth. "What would my motive even be?!"

"To win," Samantha smiled. "You know I'm a threat in the game. I've got the strength to beat you in any physical challenge and enough brainpower to win at puzzles and the sexiness to woo the jury in the finale. I don't know if you did betray me or not, but doing that would have been smart of you, expect for the fact that I'd crush you if you did that."

Dakota was swept away with a wave of anxiety. "So, how do I prove my innocence?"

"Vote for Eva if we lose the challenge, and I'll be sure of your loyalty. We have three votes to her one and Brick's vote. There's no way we can lose unless Chris shoehorns another twist into the plan and Eva somehow survives."

"Okay," Dakota nodded, shaking her teammate's hand with glee and smiling.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "And that's how to play the game. Last time I didn't care, but now that I need the money, I guess my skills are showing."

Samantha: "I know Dakota's lying her butt off, but that's not what I want her to think. That's how to play the game."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan and Katie sat facing away from each other as they pondered over their current situation. Both teens held each other in deep dislike and being to stuck in a cave together wasn't exactly the most enjoyable situation.

Jordan decided to speak up, even though he knew that he'd immediately regret it. "You know, we should at least _try _to get out. What do you think?"

"I'm voting myself off," Katie said defiantly.

Jordan shrugged. "I couldn't care less, but that's not important right now. What _is _important is getting out alive. I'm not going to die without recording my first rap album!"

Katie stood up and walked over to Jordan. "Didn't you hear me? I'm voting myself off if we lose! I don't care about your rap music! I'm stressing out right now and you don't even care!"

"Fine," Jordan groaned. "Why are you voting yourself off? Tell me; let it out. It's not like I have my life on the line or anything important to lose."

"I need to talk to Sadie. I never got to say goodbye." Katie began to tear up and Jordan rolled his eyes. "Last time we were separated, we got a happy ending and I got to eat food and rub Justin's 'fab' abs. Now I'm stuck here with a meanie like you!"

Jordan sighed and stumbled through the rubble over to the rock wall. Then he noticed a hint of beige in the rocks that had piled up after the floor above had crumbled away into nothing. Pulling on it revealed a pair of cargo shorts.

"Hey! Noah's pants! I should totally burn 'em!"

"No," Katie snatched them out of his toned hands. "Stop picking on Noah! What did he ever do to you?!"

Jordan pulled the pants back towards his chest, pulling Katie with him. "Because he stole my thunder! I used to be the star of everything back home, but here, everyone listens to him instead of me!"

Katie pulled back. "Well, that's no reason to torture him!"

Jordan yanked too. "I can do what I want! If I want to write NoCo fan fiction and plant it under his bed, then I can write NoCo fan fiction and plant it under his bed!"

"Let it go, Jordan!" Katie squealed in anger. "Let his pants go too!"

"Never!" Jordan pulled with all his might and the pants split down the middle, leaving each teen with a leg of Noah's shorts.

"Look what you did! Now Noah has to go around in his boxers. Hot, but totally messed up!"

Hot?!" Jordan gasped with a chuckle. "You think Noah's hot?"

"Hotter than you!"

"Well, I never..."

"..."

Awkward silence enveloped the duo as Katie bit her lip and Jordan raised his eyebrows.

Before one of them could speak, a deep voice echoed down from above them as a light flooded the cave floor. "Hey, kids! Grab on!"

A rope dropped down and Jordan cheered as Katie shrugged. Both teens grabbed the thread of safety and let themselves rise to the top of the cavern.

Jordan looked at Katie to see her frowning. He continued to smile as Katie looked away.

* * *

Staci was carrying Brick through the caverns and was getting tired fast. Earlier, the cadet fought Staci's attempt to pull him up and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out, so Staci took it upon herself to save the both of them from imminent death in the caves.

She heaved Brick off of her back and took a seat on a large, black boulder before panting profusely, trying to catch her breath.

"You're so big," she sighed. "So big. I can't carry you forever, so it'd be nice if you could wake up. Yah, I know you're out cold, but wishes can come true, right?"

Brick rustled and turned his head a little. Staci smiled and leaned back.

"Yah, I think we'll get out too. It'll be hard, but I know we can do... or at least I can. You're in no position to walk, and I'm in no shape to carry you through the whole thing."

Staci shifted her arm and a click echoed through the caves, causing her to gasp as the rocks wall of the cave split open, revealing a steel door.

Staci squealed and ran to Brick, shaking him violently. "Brick, I found it! Wake up! We found the generator!"

Brick began to snore and Staci stood up, a look of disappointment on her face. "Oh, right. Well, let's win this thing and get outta here."

The former liar grabbed Brick and dragged his limp body to the edge of the door, pushed it open, and entered the dark room.

* * *

Noah grabbed at his boxers and groaned. "I hope I get my pants back, because there's nothing more enjoyable than chafing where the sun doesn't shine. Seriously, I think I might be getting ringworm."

"Ringworm?" Ethan asked. "Like a parasite?"

"It's a fungus," Harold pointed it. "Common misconception though... if you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Ethan gasped in offense at Harold's remark. "I have eight-thousand subscribers on YouTube. Where are you're eight-thousand subs?"

Eva grumbled something, drawing the group's attention.

"What's wrong, Iron Woman?" Noah asked. "Let me guess... nerds?"

Eva nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Noah's _okay, _but those other two pencil-necks never shut it! I've been working on controlling my anger issues as best as I can, but working those two drove me up a wall!"

Harold: "I'm totally terrified of Eva when she's mad, but normally she's just intimidating. Kind of like police officers, ninjas, and _Duncan._ If that guy was here, I'd have never come back, even for all the screen time in the world."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah shrugged as Eva turned around and kept walking with Ethan and Harold arguing behind her.

Suddenly, Eva stopped in her tracks, causing Noah and the other two nerds to crash into her muscle-bound back.

"Uh, warning maybe!" Noah scolded the bully.

"What is it?" Ethan asked his team mate as he stood up, shaking the dust off of his blue hoodie and brown curls.

"Look," Eva said, pointing ahead at a shimmering wall: a metallic door.

"We did it!" Harold cheered. "Yes!"

Ethan ran for the door and shined his light over the mass of metal. The door was only six feet tall or so, but it's thickness was evident from a few taps on the hull. Next to the door, stamped on the rock wall, was a code input device.

Noah slapped his forehead. "Great, now we need a _code?_! Way to leave out the most important part of the challenge, schmuck!"

Harold fiddled with the radio to no avail. "Well, there's no signal. Good thing I went to Espionage Steve's Spy Camp last summer. I'll have the door opened in a jiffy!"

Eva slammed her hand into the lanky teen's hand, earning her a "Gosh!"

"Hold it!" Eva said. "The power's out, genius. The machine won't work, and I'm sure not going to break my back over tearing this thing off the hinges."

"No need, honey," Noah said. "The locks are electric, so..." He placed his scrawny hand on the face of the door and gently pushed it open, leaving Eva to rub the back of her head in shame and Harold to facepalm.

As the door opened, the group smiled. Inside the room, illuminated by the headlights of the campers, was a massive generator.

* * *

Chef threw the six campers out of the crack in the wall and into the wet sand and sunlight.

Tyler stood up and cheered. "Sunlight: it feels so good!"

Dawn rubbed her eyes to adjust them to the morning light and looked around. "Well, we're safe, but what about the others? You have to find them!" she begged Chef.

Chef pulled off his goggles and shrugged. "I went as far down as I could. I didn't see a sign of 'em."

"Well, keep looking!" Samantha shouted.

"Hey, what do I look like: a fairy godmotha' with a magic wand or somethin? I did what I could!"

"But Brick and Eva are still down there!" Dakota blurted out, drawing a blank stare from Samantha. Noticing her suspicion, Dakota corrected herself. "Ethan too!"

"I did what I could," Chef Hatchet reiterated. "What are ya' not gettin' about that?"

"We're just concerned," Katie pointed out, pulling her half of Noah's pants out of her shorts. "See?"

Dawn stepped forward. "Are those-"

"Yeah, Jordan has the other half."

The five campers shot glares at Jordan, who swiftly dropped his piece and chuckled.

"So we know Noah's alive, but about the others?" Tyler asked, suspiciously looking at Noah's shorts for some odd reason.

"Not a clue," Chef told him. "But if they show, we'll know soon."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Poor Noah. I hope he makes it out without any injuries. Staci too. I can't lose two friends in one day!"

Samantha: "As much as some of these people annoy me, I don't want them to die. But Jordan on the other hand... You know, maybe I should be a bit more careful with him from now on. Who knows what he might do?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The metal door opened with a loud creak and Staci peeked inside. The room was incredibly dark, but Staci managed to make out the shapes of cylindrical objects that lined the edges of the dark space inside.

"Get up," she said, tapping Brick with her plump foot. "Please," she sighed.

Without any response from the cadet, Staci pulled the lighted helmet off of his head and strapped it on her own noggin. The light flickered as Staci stepped inside the room, but what she saw was not a generator. Lines of large, tubular capsules were pushed against the walls. Some were filled with fluid, others; nothing. Computers surrounded the tubes and led to a massive terminal in the center of the room. Cords ran across the ground like mechanical vines, ready to ensnare any intruders. Staci's jaw dropped at the sight.

She walked inside and gazed upon the tubes that lined the walls; she tapped on the glass of each one and felt the keys of the computer keyboards as she went along.

"What is this place?" Staci whispered, turning in order to get a full scope of the entire building. She shined her light on the walls and saw something that chilled her to the core.

On the metal wall was a sign with terrifying wording: _WARNING: KEEP ALL CANISTERS CLOSED AT ALL TIMES. IF OPENED, LOCK DOORS IMMEDIATELY TO AVOID CONTAMINATION!_

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: *Shudders*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Staci noticed a small trace of light coming from one of the walls and rushed over to investigate. A bit of visible light was peeking out from under a door and the teen leaned down, licked her finger, and felt a small hint of air coming from under the door. This is how she was getting out.

* * *

Ethan and Noah walked over to the large set of machines and tapped their hands against the cold surfaces.

"They've been out for a while," Ethan concluded, still feeling the generator. "Well, I guess we have to find the problem now. Our problem: what do we have to do?"

Noah, noticing Harold's silence chuckled. "What? Does 'Generator Starter Steve's Generator Starting Camp' not exist or something? Because if it does and you can't fix this thing, you have some serious explaining to do."

"What kind of camp is that?" Harold asked. "That's the stupidest name ever."

Before Noah could put out a witty retort, Eva hobbled by on her hurt ankle and looked at the generators, obviously confused at their complex build. "So, what next?"

Ethan rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, I'm into physics, not engineering, so..."

Noah shrugged. "Not a clue..."

"I'm thinking," Harold said, tapping his chin and taking a seat on the ground. "Nothing in my training could have prepared me for this."

"Well, maybe if a punch it hard enough, it'll start," Eva suggested.

"And we're back to square one... not that we ever got to the second one though," Noah sighed with the group collectively.

* * *

Chris paced back and forth in front of the locked hatch to his underground cottage, facing the six safe campers, stopping to tap his foot impatiently. "Well, why did you quit? I gave you explicit instructions and you just gave up. Explain."

"We were going to die!" Tyler shouted. "If Chef hadn't come along, we'd never have been able to get out alive."

Samantha tapped his shoulder. "You do know that our group could have left at any time, right? We weren't exactly trapped."

"Oh," Tyler said, blushing. "My mistake, you know."

"And the other five?" Chris asked. "What about them? Did they get to the generator room or not?"

"For the last time, we don't know!" Jordan snapped. "All we know is that Noah lost his pants. That's... It."

"Okaaaaay," Chris said, wondering how Jordan would know about something so personal. "We'll just have to wait, I guess. If anyone makes it to the room below, they'll be able to open the hatch after they fix the power."

"And if they don't?" Katie asked, trembling.

"We leave you guys behind and change our names. It's always been the backup plan in case someone died on the show because of something I did."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "He can't be serious!"

Jordan: "Noah... dead? Meh."

Chris: "My name would be Matt: simple _and _hot. And for Chef: Pedro sounds good. Yeah, Pedro."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Before Chris could fanboy about his plans, Staci randomly showed up with Brick on her back. The cadet was still unconscious, so he didn't react much when Staci dropped him on the ground.

"Guys!" Staci heaved. "Under the island... tubes... government... contamination... sign on the beach!"

Chris rolled his eyes and patted Staci on the back. "First off, slow down. Second, calm the F down. I know the caves were dark, but there weren't any drugs down there... that I know of."

"You have to listen to me!" Staci pleaded. "There's this huge room under the island. There's a bunch of tubes and computers and things and stuff. We found a secret passage in and out, but you have to see it! There's an exit in the woods, by a huge rock!"

Samantha laughed. "You're kidding, right? Do you even know what you're saying!?"

"Staci?" Dawn asked the compulsive liar. "If you need someone to vouch for you, I can see that you're telling the truth."

"Yeah, right," Dakota scoffed. "Believe the girl who _lied _her way out of the game in season four."

"What she said," Tyler said, smiling.

The cast was drawn to a groan from Brick as the cadet sat up and rubbed his head. "Wha- Where am I?" Upon seeing the rest of the campers and Chris, he smiled. "Great, I'm not dead! I thought I was dead!"

After a moment of silence, Jordan broke the solemn air. "So, this is awkward," he chuckled.

* * *

"No, put the sprockety thing in the hole!" Harold screamed at Noah as he fiddled with the generator from underneath it's hulking mass. "Not there! There!"

"I can't even see where you're _pointing_!" Noah groaned angrily.

"Then let me try again!" Harold argued, waving his arms frantically through the air.

Eva slapped Harold in the arm. "And let you break another wire? No way, nerd!"

"I think I got it!" Noah cheered from under the generator before a flash of light erupted from inside, causing the bookworm to scream in pain and withdraw his fingers from the mess of wires. He slowly pushed his way out into the open and sucked his burned thumb.

"I guess it's my turn," Ethan sighed and got down on all fours.

"As if you'd be able to do any better," Noah said. "It took me ten minutes to fix the wire that Harold cut... and I _knew _what that problem was." Then it hit the brainiac. How could a wire be live if there was no power inside it?

"Wait, dude!" Noah tapped Ethan. "The wire was live! There's power, but not an output!"

"And..." Eva tempted Noah to finish his explanation.

"There's something blocking the flow _inside _the thing! Quick, look around everything you can!"

"For what?" Ethan scratched his head and began to look over the frame of the machines.

"Anything!"

Only a few seconds passed until Ethan screamed in pain, rearing back and falling to the ground with a raccoon attached to his face by tooth and claw. "Get it off!" he screamed.

Eva yanked the mammal off of her team mate's pale face, leaving him with cuts and streaks of red on his cheeks and forehead. The lanky teen squealed in pain. She tossed the raccoon aside and leaned down, looking into the crack in the framing where Ethan had been attacked. Inside was a bunch of chewed wires and garbage.

"Noah?" Eva gestured to Noah to crawl under again and Noah groaned in disgust.

* * *

Chris sighed as the campers watched him bathe in distress. "Six hours and still no coffee, shower, hot tub, or a spark of power. My life is a wreck!"

"You can say that again," Jordan said, showing false empathy towards Chris. "I feel for ya,' dude!"

"Stop butt kissing, Jordan! Go back to stealing pants or something stupid!"

Meanwhile, Samantha and Tyler were having a small chat. Samantha was eager to get that whole 'broken leg' incident out of the way and Tyler was eager to forgive, much to her delight.

Dawn and Staci were fanning Brick with a large leaf and giving the injured cadet some shade.

Dakota watched the others converse as she sat away from the group, contemplating the game.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "This is great! Not the missing friends thing, the game! Samantha still thinks I'm on her side... or at least for now." *She starts to file her nails* "Sure, she's suspicious, but I have info she doesn't want out. If she spills the beans on me, my bucket of beans is at the ready."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So, you actually believe me?" Staci asked Dawn as they fanned Brick, who had passed out again.

"Of course. I can sense that you're telling the truth; it's in your aura after all." Dawn smiled and Staci smiled back.

"Yah, I don't blame most of the others for thinking it's a hoax. Some of my stories have been a bit far-fetched in past."

"It's okay. I can see that you've changed, and you should feel proud for taking charge and setting things right."

"Thanks, Dawn. I know it's cliché, but I couldn't have done it without you. I haven't even slipped up in days."

Staci opened up for a hug and Dawn embraced her friend.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "It's nice to have people like Staci around. Not everyone is so down to earth and friendly."

Staci: "What I saw, I'll never forget, but maybe I shouldn't stress everyone out with it. I worked so hard to make it this far, and going home now would be depressing."

Brick: *Snores*

**End Confessional**

* * *

As Chris began to give up on having power again, the hatch to the cottage shuffled with a clank. "Could it be?" the host gasped.

The lid flew open and Noah climbed out with Harold, Ethan, and Eva behind him. The sound of rumbling echoed from inside the caves below, signaling to Chris that power was back.

"You... did it?" Chris said, mouth agape. "You actually did it!"

"Yeah, great," Noah said. "Just ignore the fact that my hand is _on fire_!" The bookworm held his singed hand up to the selfish host's face but had it pushed away as Chris ran down the hatch.

"Wait!" Jordan screamed. "Who won?!"

Chris turned around and ejaculated the judgment faster than the campers could comprehend . "Noah wins for the Foxes! Llamas, vote someone off. Everyone come to the ceremony! McLean... Out!"

"Well, you heard him," Jordan teased the Llamas. "Time to vote, bitches!"

Samantha groaned and slapped Jordan in the face. "Just go enjoy your invincibility, you dirtbag!"

The rest of the cast walked past the duo as Samantha sighed. "I'm done for."

"Not yet," Jordan said. "Just cheat the votes or something."

Samantha groaned loudly and stomped past her alliance member, who was left confused.

* * *

Dakota was sitting on the edge of the steps to the victor's cabin with Brick as the rest of the campers were playing by the beach and washing the 'cave cooties,' as Jordan called them, off of their bodies.

"Well, I guess tonight's the night," Dakota winked at Brick. "I know we were going to take out Ethan first, but the merge is coming any day now and Sam's too much of a threat to just pass up this chance like it was nothing. You know, Samantha, not my Sam."

"Yes, ma'am," Brick said. "I've had the plan memorized for days and I agree... even though I don't like underhanded play."

"Like I said," Dakota smiled. "She betrayed us first by teaming up with Jordan like that. And tonight the newbie alliance will shatter into pieces."

"Sounds like a good battle strategy," Brick sighed. "I just want to get this over with so I can clean out my guilty conscience."

"Whatever you say," Dakota said, leaning back on the porch of the cabin to hear a squeak that rattled her ears in pain. "Stupid plank!" she grumbled. "That thing's been annoying me since the first day. It's like Chris wanted us to notice how annoying it is by putting it in front of the door."

Brick rubbed his chin and tapped the plank to find it to be loose. "Uh, Dakota?"

Dakota wiggled the nails holding the plank down and noticed that they were loose. She pulled out her nail file and pulled them out, one by one. Once all the nails were out, she and Brick lifted the wood and Dakota nearly died of a heart attack.

Under the plank's place, tucked away under everyone's feet for a week, was a wooden statue of Chris' head: the invincibility statue.

Dakota was shaking as she held the wood in her hands. Never before had Chris looked so sexy to her. She stroked the head and turned to Brick. "Ready to take over the game?"

Brick fainted with a girly groan.

Dakota rolled her eyes and continued to grin over the statue, knowing that it was her game now.

* * *

Both team filed into the bonfire ceremony as the sun set below the horizon. The Llamas took their seats as the Foxes stood behind Chris, ready to get the ceremony over with. Noah, however, was wearing a towel around his waist.

"Nice job, Llamas," Chris snickered. "Congrats on being the first team to lose two challenges in a row. How's it feel."

"Like a fist to the jaw," Eva said. "Or, you know, a sprained ankle."

Dakota, still bearing a shit-eating grin, laughed. "Not too bad. I think I can guess who's going home." She smirked at Samantha, who gulped nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Maybe telling Dakota how big of a threat I was _wasn't _a good idea."

Dakota: "Bye-bye, Sammy!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well, that sounds great, but I have a hot tub to enjoy, so let's get on with the votes." Chris pulled out four weenies and looked from camper to camper.

"Brick."

The cadet caught his treat and nibbled at tip.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ethan!"

Ethan smiled and let the hotdog fall into his lap.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... And Dakota!"

The fame monger caught her stick and smiled at Samantha as she trembled in her sneakers.

"Samantha, Eva, this is the last weenie. The person who doesn't receive this cheap and low quality treat will be joining five other losers at the New Playa. And that loser is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Me! I volunteer!" A voice escaped the group of Foxes as Katie stepped forward.

The rest of the cast gasped as Katie actually smiled, walked up to Chris, and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Katie, but your team isn't up for elimination. Just get back with your team and keep it shut."

"Listen to him!" Noah shouted. "Don't give up our numbers advantage!"

"No," Katie snorted defiantly. "It's something I have to do for the sake of friendship."

"Wow, that's cheesy," Chris chuckled. "Too bad you're staying here!"

Katie slowly walked up to Chris and the host anxiously looked her in the eye. "If you want, I can bring out Chef and we can-"

Without warning, Katie socked Chris in the nose and the host fell to the ground, blood streaming from his face. He screamed in pain as the other contestants, barring Dakota who was pissed, laughed out loud and cheered for Katie to continue.

"What about now!?" Katie smirked at he injured host.

Chris stood up and wiped the blood from his face. "You wanna go home so bad, well you just earned it! Forget the votes, you're up to _boot_!"

"Dakota stood up in shock. "No! You can't do this! Samantha was going home! You can't just ignore the vote!"

"Excuse me!?" Samantha gasped. "You voted for me after all, huh?!"

"Nailed it!" Dakota retorted. "Surprised?"

"Not a bit! I knew you were a traitor as soon as Sadie and Eva tied for votes! "

"Good, now I can spill the beans about stuff!"

"Stuff?" Samantha raised an eyebrow. "What stuff?"

Dakota smiled and faced the other players. "I saw Samantha and Jordan cementing an alliance the day Tyler went home! She, Ethan, and Jordan are all in a newbie alliance that wants Eva gone and I know all the details!"

Samantha stood with her knees trembling as the other campers looked on in shock. She saw Noah, Staci, and Dawn scowling as Jordan buried his head in his hands and sat down on the ground.

"There," Dakota smirked. "How you like them apples, _Sammy_?!"

Samantha growled as Chris interrupted the tension. "I don't care who's betraying who. Here's the rub: Katie's going home! Got it?!"

"But you don't even need the money!" Samantha yelled at Dakota. "You're freaking rich!"

"My _Daddy's_ rich... or at least he was before my healing process!" Dakota felt her face turn red in anger.

"Hey," Chris said. "Enough! New twist! If you want Sam gone _so _much, I'll put her on the Foxes for you! How's that?!"

Samantha gasped and smiled. "Deal!" She shook the host's hand and stumbled over to the other team.

Dakota stood in anger and Chris glared across the teams before speaking again. "Noah, get over here! Now!"

"Me? Why?!" Noah gasped before Sam pushed him across the bonfire area and into Eva's hulking frame.

"Because I said so," Chris said as he turned his attention to Katie. "And you have a date with giant boot! Move it!"

* * *

Katie stepped in front of the Swift-Kick-To-the-Butt of Shame with a smile on her face, eager to see her best friend again, even though she'd seen her just a day ago.

"Enjoy the ride!" Chris scowled in anger as blood dripped from his nose.

The boot shot forward and Katie was sent flying into the sky. Chris smiled and sighed in relief. "Ah, justice: sweet and savory. Alright campers, back to the clearing. The ceremony is over... Hopefully."

"So, uh, nice team ya' got here," Samantha chuckled around her new team, especially Jordan.

The rest of the Foxes glared at her with disdain.

Chris popped up in front of the camera with cloth shoved in his nostrils. "Well, it took a bit of drama, but we've finally reached our final ten. Who will take home the hundred grand, and who will fall short? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Dakota: "Samantha is so dead now."

Eva: "This could be our last chance to vote Sam out, so yeah, I vote for her."

Brick: "Sam... Just Samantha."

Ethan: "Samantha looked stressed earlier, but we're still sticking to our plan and voting for Eva."

Samantha: "Well, I'm done for good. Eva... yeah, her."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

Eva: 2 Votes

Samantha: 3 Votes

* * *

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie

**The Foxes of Failure: **Staci, Dawn, Jordan, Samantha, Tyler

**The Llamas of Loserdom: **Ethan, Noah, Dakota, Brick, Eva

* * *

**~A/N~ And we've hit the top ten! *Fireworks explode* Sorry, Katie fans, but at least she got to nail Chris in the face before she left! Don't worry, her and Sadie's plot isn't totally finished yet.**

**However, the time has come to announce that all episodes starting at the merge will be one chapter in length. I'm running out of characters to use, so I don't think I'll need more chapters for character representation until the finale. ;)**

**Anyways, review if you liked it and leave some constructive criticism of you think something needs fixing and I'll try to have the next chapter out within the coming weeks.**

**P.S: Do me a favor and check out the new poll on my profile and vote ;)**


	16. The Sportstravaganza: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Fresh Tv. I only own my OCs.**

**~A/N~ Episode 8 is here and things are about to get serious! And make sure to vote in the poll if you haven't already. Also, is it possible for us to hit 70 reviews with this chapter? I think it is, so keep reviewing, whether it's praise or (constructive) criticism. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**And guys, if you haven't done so already, hit that follow button!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Drama Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our top eleven were tasked with fixing the generator that powered my underground cottage at three in the morning. Some fell, some lost their pants, and some got burned. In the end, Dakota, our new owner of the McLean Invincibility Statue, had finally sent Sammy packing, but Katie stepped in to volunteer for elimination to save her friendship with Sadie. Dakota exploded, revealing Samantha's plan to the rest of the campers, but I decided to spice things up with a pinch of McLean magic by switching Sam and Noah onto opposite teams. Now, only ten remain, and with the merge fast approaching, it's sink or swim time, literally, here on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

_(Theme song plays)_

* * *

Samantha rolled around in her bunk, smiling as she kept warm inside the cabin with her new team.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "At first I was hesitant about this 'new team' thing, but then I remembered that I get to sleep in a cabin instead of on the ground. Of course, there are some minor annoyances."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah curled up into the fetal position and shivered as the cold nipped at his exposed skin. Being on the Llamas of Loserdom meant sleeping outside like dogs, and it wasn't too enjoyable for anyone.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "As much as I hate sleeping in the cold with roaches, rats, and spiders, at least there aren't any _eels _around to annoy me! Jordan, I'm looking at you!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

A few feet away, Dakota was sitting against the large tree with a scowl on her face. Her plan had failed miserably and now the target was on the other team, but there was only one thing that kept her happy: the immunity statue, the symbol of life in the game and her only way to ensure her victory.

Brick was sound asleep, as were Eva and Ethan. However, the latter was having very interesting nightmares.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I thought Sammy was safe for sure, but I don't know what to do now that she's on the other team. If Dakota wants her gone, then I have to do whatever it takes to stop her. Without Sammy, I feel so... broken. But at least Noah's my friend, right? Right."

Dakota: "With _Sammy _on the Foxes, that leaves Ethan or Noah for elimination. Noah's a bigger threat, but he hates Jordan, so he could work out for the alliance. But even if something goes wrong, I always have this sexy thing!" *She pulls the idol out of her pocket and kisses it* "Ah! Splinter!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The sun rose and, for the first time in days, Chris didn't awaken the campers with a brutal call from the intercom. Instead, Brick's alarm served a similar purpose for the Llamas of Loserdom, new team mate included.

The cadet causally sat up and yawned a happy yawn as the rest of his team grumbled.

"Shut that thing up!" Dakota screamed. "My ears are falling off!"

"Yeah!" Eva growled, pounding her fist on the ground.

Brick picked up his clock and fumbled it in his hands, but couldn't find a way to shut it off in his tired state. Suddenly, it was snatched away from his hands by a tired and angry Noah. Brick tried to grab it back, but accidentally dropped it, breaking one of it's hands and one of it's sirens. Tears began to stream down his face as Noah retreated slowly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "How could he?!" *He cradles his broken alarm clock* "Noah will pay dearly for that, that little slacker!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sorry, dude," Noah chuckled with a hint of nervousness on his speech. "I was just really tired and annoyed, so..."

Brick continued to sob, so Noah backed up into Eva.

"Don't worry," she told her scrawny friend. "He'll get over it in a day."

"I think not," Noah cringed as he noticed snot running down the face of a broken Brick. "He looks pretty shattered to me."

"Don't sweat it," Dakota sighed. "I'll talk to him about it later."

"_Whyyyyyyyyy!?" _Brick sobbed.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Brick's weeping awoke the other team, the Foxes of Failure, and they immediately groaned in unison.

"It's Brick," Samantha let out a tired sigh. "Unless Noah cries like a walrus."

"Brick's hurting inside," Dawn said as she flipped her body off of the top bunk, surprising Samantha. "He's lost something dear to him; I can feel it in the aura waves."

"Aura?" the strategist farmgirl asked, puzzled. "I don't think you ever told me about that."

"I did on the first day," Dawn smiled. "Remember?"

"No. I don't."

"Yeah, Dawn is some kind of psychic or something," Tyler said as he stretched his arms around his body, warming up for the day's challenge. "It's cool."

"I'm afraid I can't see the future," Dawn replied. "I can make predictions and lucky guesses, but my real skills involve sensing the auras around me."

"Really?" Samantha asked with a chuckle. "Well, describe my aura then."

"Easy. Your aura is a muddy blue with a hint of reddish orange."

Samantha scratched her arm. "And... That means what?"

"It shows you to an adventurous person who heads into danger without thinking. You also have a massive fear of what's to come."

"Wow," Samantha laughed. "That's totally me, and I'm not kidding. Actually... It's kind of creepy now that I think about it."

Suddenly Samantha was pushed aside by a large arm belonging to Jordan. "Move aside," he told her before asking Dawn to read _his _aura.

Dawn closed her eyes and extended her arm towards Jordan. She gasped. "Your aura is... I've never seen this before."

"Really?" Jordan squealed with excitement. "Is it that good?!"

"It's... Black?"

Jordan scowled. "Uh, racist much?"

"Not the color of your skin; your aura. It's dark and void of color."

The campers watched as Jordan's face grew red with anger. "What does that mean?!" he screamed.

"It means that you absorb lighter energies and consume them," Dawn told him with a matter-of-fact tone. "You're like a black hole of emotion."

"You're totally lying," Jordan scoffed. "You're just mad at me for picking on Noah for a week. My aura is just fine the way it is."

Dawn frowned, letting a sad sigh escape her throat. "You're beyond the realm of my help. You're too far gone."

"Not listening." Jordan shoved his fingers into his ears and walked away.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Black?! My aura was _black_?! What the (bleep) does that mean?!" *Pauses* "You're not airing that discussion, Chris. I'll sue!"

Tyler: "Dawn's so cool. But, man, Jordan has _black _aura. That's weird. No more like, extreme to the max weird."

Dawn: "I didn't lie; I couldn't, ever. Jordan's aura was black, so I told him it was, even if it was a huge shock to him, even though everyone could sense it with or without abilities like mine."

Brick: "_Whyyyyyyyyyy?!" _*Cries*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dakota and her two partners were outside, organizing their plans as Noah and Ethan were discussing their favorite games.

"So who's next?" Brick asked. "Ethan?"

"Or Noah," Dakota added. "We don't know if we can trust him yet."

"I know I don't," Brick scoffed. "I sew his pants back together and then he breaks my clock? Heck, he isn't even a team player. All he is to us is a liability unless he pulls his own weight."

"Oh, leave him to me," Eva said with a tired yawn. "He's harmless. Plus, he's one of the only people I've met that doesn't shit themselves around me. That takes guts, and he's got 'em, or at least a few."

"Great imagery," Dakota said sarcastically as she began to file her nails.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I wanted to tell Eva about the statue, but it was too risky. She's a huge target in the game, so I could totally see her stealing it down the line. Plus, with this in my pocket, my workload is _much _lighter. And I _hate _work!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The bullhorn sparked with a shrill grinding sound, forcing the campers to cover their ears. This was a recurring event, so most of them were used to the noise by now.

"Attention, campers," Chris announced. "Meet me at the Chrisoseum in ten for today's challenges. And make sure to bring your game face! McLean... Out!"

"Game face?" Ethan pondered aloud. "Is this a video game challenge?!"

"Yeah, 'cause Chris would actually give me a challenge I'd _want _to do," Noah rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You're probably right," Ethan said. "It's not like that place is actually fun. The last time we were there, I nearly died."

"I know... I was there..."

"Oh... Right," Ethan nervously chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "Noah's great! We actually have things in common. Back home, the only one around who listened to what I had to say was my cat... I miss my cat."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The teams moved through the woods with the Llamas of Loserdom ahead of the Foxes of Failure. Ethan continued to relive his last few years to Noah, who was slowly starting to become annoyed at the YouTuber's story-telling. Behind them, Dakota, Brick, and Eva were having a friendly discussion for once instead of a stealth strategy meeting. On the Foxes, Dawn was telling Samantha and Staci about the colors of aura, and behind them Jordan was asking Tyler a very serious question.

"You... Want to be in an alliance with me?" Tyler responded. "I don't know about that. I mean, you're my pal and all, but Samantha and I have a pretty rocky relationship, ya' know."

"True, very true," Jordan sighed. "But face it, bro: You're the outsider here."

"What?" Tyler asked. "How am I an outsider? I thought everyone liked me."

"They do, but look at the facts. You got a free ticket back into the game, even though your team sent you home."

"But I was unfairly sent home," Tyler argued. "Chris even let me back to avoid a lawsuit."

"Exactly! You got special treatment. Don't you think the others would rather have no one come back. It's not as if anyone wants more competition."

"Yeah, you're right on that one, but what else makes me an outsider?"

Jordan thought for a minute. "Your lack of an alliance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm with Samantha and Staci's with Dawn. But you're all alone on this team. You're a swing vote if we lose tonight. Get it?"

"Yeah, I guess, but why would anyone vote me off? I didn't hurt anyone!"

"You're a threat if the finale is a jury vote and not some insane challenge. Who would pick someone like me or Eva over _you_?"

Tyler paused in place and looked at Jordan. "Alright. I'm... In. Just... What do I do?"

"We'll deal with that road block when we come to it," Jordan answered, patting his friend on the back and walking off, leaving Tyler confused.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Well, my butt's safe tonight. All we have to do is vote for Dawn or Staci and we're all in the top nine."

Tyler: "Jordan's a cool guy. He's so smart too. Heh, would I do without him?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan approached Samantha and smiled. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Great," Samantha said confidently.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Terrible! Just Terrible! Dawn sleeps with her eyes open, Tyler snores like a hog, and Jordan sings Nicki Minaj songs in his sleep. Seriously, listening to him singing about _stupid hoes _on repeat for two hours made me suicidal!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The teams arrived at the massive structure where Chris was waiting, standing at the entrance.

"Welcome, victims! How's the team switch treatin' ya'?"

"Like shit," Noah deadpanned.

"Nice," Chris retorted. "What about you, _Sammy_?"

"Great so far," she said, crossing her arms with confidence. "Dawn taught me about aura this morning and she's dead on with mine."

"Interesting," Chris smiled. "I thought everyone would hate you and... Why is Brick crying?" He turned his attention to the sobbing cadet.

"Noah tried to turn off his stupid alarm clock and broke it," Eva groaned. "Pretty lame reason for tears if you ask me."

"Meh, I've seen worse," Chris said. "Anyways, it's time to introduce today's special challenge... The Chris McLean _Sportstravaganza_!"

"Oh (bleep) me!" Noah growled. "Seriously, I'd rather do _that_ at this point."

Chris explained the challenge, ignoring Noah's angry sighs. "This challenge includes three separate events, a clever homage to our sports movie challenge from season two."

"More like a rehash," Staci mumbled.

"Hey, I had a budget!" Chris shouted in defense. "It was either this or bear wrestling, and I chose the one with the least potential for court cases. Or do you want to wrestle a bear?"

"No, I'm good," Staci chuckled nervously. "Perfectly fine over here!"

"Great, now let's get moving, ladies; we're burning daylight!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Well, I'm going to die today. I guess I should start writing that will. To my family... Nothing! As if they deserve it for the way they've treated me over the years."

Tyler: "I know I'm not a master of sports, but now's the time to unleash the beast inside me and save my team."

Dakota: "Please don't be muddy! Please don't be muddy!"

Eva: "Finally, challenge I can dominate again. With my leg healed up enough, I can really wreck the competition like I should be."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The teens followed Chris inside the arena and came face to face with a giant, elevated boxing ring.

"Our first challenge: free-for-all boxing!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "The rules are simple: both teams will suit up and enter the ring as a whole. Using your strongest punches and fighting techniques, you'll knock the opposing team's players off of the platform and score this point for your team. But remember, there will only be one round per challenge, so make your time count."

The players climbed the ladders around the ring, which had no railing, and stepped onto the soft padding. On top was a selection of colored gloves: green for the Llamas; red for the Foxes.

Noah picked up his set of gloves and tried to put them on, but gave up after a few short seconds, so Eva grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put them on his hands herself.

"Don't screw this up for us," she warned him. "If you don't want to fight, then just act as a distraction."

"So you want me to a punching bag? Great plan," Noah said sarcastically.

"Just move," Eva shoved his aside.

* * *

On the Foxes, Dawn was reluctant to put on her gloves, but Staci was trying to encourage her.

"If you don't want to fight, then just dodge," the chubby teen said. "Back home, I'm really good at dodgeball. It's never about throwing balls, but about not getting hit. Just tire everyone out, and everyone else can score."

"I want to win, but not with violence," Dawn sighed. "Look at Noah. He's too weak to fight and hates sports. It's not fair to throw people like us into this game."

"Dawn, just dodge and wait. Trust me," Staci smiled and joined the rest of the team.

* * *

Chris took his seat at the podium and pulled out microphone. "Alright, campers, it's time to battle it out! In the green corner, we have the Llamas of Loserdom; in the red corner, the Foxes of Failure. When the bell rings, you'll-"

"Hey!" a wheezing voice said from below. "I thought I was supposed to provide color commentary!"

Chris looked down to see his new intern, Harold, glaring at him with a face that screamed "I hate you!"

"Fine," Chris sighed angrily. "I promised, so I guess I have to... _not_!" Chris shoved his open hand at the teen below. "Be gone with you!"

Harold hung his head in disappointment and walked over to the sidelines.

"And... _Begin!_" Chris rang the bell and both teams ran toward the center of the square platform.

Jordan eyed Noah, standing near the edge behind everyone else, and decided to rush him. The snob raised his fists in preparation to strike and ran full speed at the bookworm. Noah gasped and tried to dodge the punch, but Jordan struck him square in the chest, sending him flying over the edge in into the hard ground, all while Noah let out a feminine scream.

"And Jordan KOs Noah with a powerful hit to the chest!" Chris shouted with glee. "The Foxes are ahead by one boxer!"

"Oh, screw you!" Eva bellowed, charging towards Jordan at full speed. The two locked punches as Dakota and Brick targeted Samantha.

"Oh, this ain't biased at all," Samantha sighed under her breath as she punched at the two former team mates.

Dawn stood away from the action and watched as Staci pummeled Ethan to the ground, refusing to let the nerd stand up to defend himself. When he finally stood up, she delivered a knockout punch that sent him toppling over the side.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "That was too hard to watch. I never knew Staci was so violent."

Staci: "Oh, yeah! Who-duh girl?! Me! That's who!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"With Ethan's fall, it's five to three for the Foxes! Samantha is under pressure, Dawn is doing nothing, Staci's the girl on fire, and Eva and Jordan aren't giving up! It's anyone's match!" Chris clapped his hands and laughed as the campers beat each other to a pulp.

Tyler locked horns with Eva in order to help his team mate, but Eva causally tossed him over the side of the ring with one hand.

After Chris announced Tyler's fall, Jordan decided to play dirty and kicked Eva in her weak ankle. She doubled over and Jordan punched her in the temple, making her lose her already poor balance and causing her to stumble off the edge, landing on Tyler as well.

Chris cheered. "The Foxes lead by two! Dakota and Brick are the Llama's only hope, but can they pull off a win?!"

Dakota nailed Samantha in the face and looked up at Chris. "You bet we can!" she snorted arrogantly before Jordan returned the favor with a punch to the back.

Brick immediately turned around. "No one takes cheap shots on my team mate and gets away unscathed!"

Jordan ducked to avoid Brick's punch, but fell straight into the cadet's plan when he felt a fist strike under his jaw as Brick succeeded in pulling off a crouching uppercut and sent Jordan stumbling over the side. Unfortunately, Staci was quick to hit and Brick was sent to the ground after a blow to the back of his head.

Dakota got up and delivered a blow to Staci as she turned around, but Samantha was quick to punch Dakota again.

Dawn was still doing nothing.

Staci and Brick exchanged punches as Dakota blocked those of Samantha, and Brick managed to knock Staci close to the edge of the ring while Samantha took Dakota to the ground.

"Dawn, help!" Staci screamed as Brick wailed away on her defenses. Dawn looked on in confusion, but was too late when Staci was pushed off the side by Brick, who set his sites on Samantha.

"It's a tie game!" Chris shouted. "Can Brick and Dakota keep up the hurt until the end?!"

As the final four, fought it out above, the eliminated fighters waited below for the next knock out. It wasn't a long wait.

Brick and Dakota pummeled Samantha closer and closer to the edge, and Dawn tried to intervene by distracting the two Llamas. However, this plan quickly failed when Samantha was shoved into Dawn, sending both players off the side and scoring the win for the Llamas.

"The Llamas of Loserdom win!" Chris shouted into the mic. "And in a pretty stunning finish too!"

"Hooray," Noah deadpanned as he rubbed his sore chest. "Totally worth the pain, huh?"

Jordan smirked his way.

"The Foxes are behind by one, so they'll have to win _both _of the remaining events to avoid elimination tonight!" Chris shouted, still in his podium.

"You do know that you can come down, right?" Dakota asked, rubbing her sore head.

"Yeah, but it's fun to be above you, you know. Makes ya' feel... meaningful!"

The campers groaned as Chris turned to the camera man. "Well, we're only one challenge into the _Sportstravaganza_ and the Llamas are owning this game so far, but anything can happen. Stay tuned for the ultimate game of _dodgeball_ here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

"_Seriously_!?" Noah growled from below. "_Again_?!"

Chris chuckled. "Heh, weak."

* * *

**~A/N~ And that's the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but there wasn't **_**too**_** much to write about. Trust me though, things are about to pick up. What that means you can probably guess, but I'm not spoiling anything.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll. The results will have no effect on the elimination order, as I've already decided that, but it did let me know who's popular among my readers.**

**PS: I'm still trying to hit 70 or more reviews with this chapter, so every single one helps. :)**


	17. The Sportstravaganza: Part 2 of 2

**~A/N~ Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! By now I have a good idea of whom I need to improve, so I can't thank you enough. Also we hit 70! You guys are the best, so now, I'll be doing review replies in the author notes at the end of each chapter!**

**And with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dakota and Brick high-fived after Chris announced their win.

On the ground, Dawn stood up and sighed. "Sorry, everyone. I'm just not a fighter."

"It's fine," her friend Staci told her calmly. "There are still two challenges left to win."

"Yeah," Samantha said, getting to her feet and rubbing her head. "And we have to win _both of them_."

"Not a problem," Jordan said, flexing his arms. "Back in high school, I was the best dodgeball player on the professional team. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I thought you liked golf," Tyler pointed out. "You even said so, like, five times."

"I _am _a man of many talents," Jordan smiled, winking, as the rest of his team groaned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "I've never actually played golf but once, but I had to list an interest in my application, so I picked golf instead of hunting, rapping, rock-climbing-"

Staci: "Yah, Jordan is totally fake all over. He's says he's good at everything, but he's a talentless sham with an attitude problem."

Jordan: "Baking, jogging, dancing, parkour, fencing, swimming, fishing-"

Samantha: "Wow, I know it's probably because I wasn't on his team before, but Jordan is actually _really _annoying." *Thinks* "Maybe I should've thought twice about that alliance so early in the game?"

Noah: "Dodgeball?! Seriously?!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright campers," Chris shouted. "Everyone out the back exit of the arena... and make it quick!"

The teams jogged, or in Noah's case, was dragged by Eva, towards the exit. Tyler tripped on a rock and face-planted, much to the enjoyment of the host.

"Oh, Tyler," Chris wiped a tear from his eye. "You always now how to humorously fall and get hurt."

The jock stood up and growled before leaving with the others.

Outside was a giant, glass box, much like the one used in the first dodgeball challenge is season one. Inside were two benches and a bag of red, rubber balls.

Dakota turned to Brick. "So, uh, have you ever played this game before?"

"Sure, lots of times," Brick smiled. "Dodgeball was a regular training exercise in boot camp that built reflexes and throwin' arms."

"And, uh, does getting hit in the face hurt, by any chance?" Dakota cringed at the thought of it.

"Plenty. Sometimes you might even pass out from a direct shot."

Dakota gasped.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I'd be shocked right now, but I'm still questioning what a _throwing arm _is? Yeah, I'm not a sports girl. The only reason I didn't suck at boxing is because of my desire to hit Samantha in the face."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Upon seeing the court, Noah slapped himself across the face. "Nope," he groaned. "I'm actually seeing this. This isn't a dream. I want to shoot myself."

"Don't feel that way," Eva grumbled into his ear. "Your lack of morale will spread like ringworm around the team. Just pretend to care for now."

"Sorry, but are you haunted by the use of _dodge _and _ball _in the same sentence? No, so let me mope, Iron Woman."

"You're a lost cause," Eva said tapping his chest. "Just try not to get hit early, okay!"

"Got it," Noah sighed sarcastically.

Both teams gathered at opposite ends of the court and Chris climbed up to his podium booth at the sidelines.

"Alright," the host said. "The rules are simple: if you get hit, you are _out_. If you throw a ball and someone catches it, you're out and someone from the catcher's team comes back in. Once all the players on one team are toast, a winner will be declared. Ready... Set... _Go_!"

Eva and Jordan were the first players out of the gate and put their speed to good use. Eva grabbed as many balls as she could and tossed them behind herself so her team could get early access, while Jordan decided to peg Eva while she was distracted. Unfortunately, Eva caught his ball in her arms as it slammed into her chest and Jordan was eliminated.

"You've got to be kidding! No way am I out this early!" Jordan grabbed another ball and fired again, even though Chris and nearly everyone else was screaming at him to get off the field. He missed again and stormed off, taking a seat on the peanut gallery benches and mumbling curses under his breath.

Meanwhile, Dakota had picked up a ball and was rubbing it in her hands.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Okay, how can Chris let us throw something that heavy at our faces? If I had my phone, I'd totally call a lawyer about this!" *Groans* "Now I sound like _Courtney_. Not something to be proud of."

Jordan: "Eva is so dead for that!"

Eva: "Sure, my leg is _killing _me, but adrenaline is one awesome drug when I comes to sports. It's like steroids, but legal!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Staci picked up a ball and threw it at Dakota. The fame-monger held up her ball and blocked it, surprising her. "Was that an out?"

"Only if it knocks your ball outta your hands," Chris shrugged.

Dakota smiled and held her ball at chest level as the game came to a standstill. No one was brave enough to throw any balls or come close to the center of the court for fear of getting eliminated.

"Come on, guys," Jordan yelled ignorantly at his team. "Someone throw some shit so I can get back in!"

"Shut up!" Staci shouted back, tossing the ball up and down.

Jordan gasped. "Hey, you can't talk to-"

"Zip it, peanut gallery!" Chris echoed from above.

Jordan mumbled again, using more cursing than before.

Brick was eyeing the other players and leaned over to Noah. He whispered in his ear. "Hey, care to take one for the team and act as a distraction?"

"Uh, why? Because you want me to get hit as retaliation for 'breaking' your clock?"

"No," Brick gasped nervously. "You're just not very useful, uh, and you'd be better as a scout player."

"No," Noah said defiantly. "I'm not interested in being a sacrifice."

Ethan leaned in as well. "Yeah, he's not gonna be a sacrifice."

"Way to restate the obvious, Ethan," Noah sighed.

"Okay," Brick told him. "Just forget it and lead us to failure and get voted off tonight if we lose."

"Oh, I'm not leaving if we lose," Noah said. "If Dakota's rant is anything to go by, then-" Suddenly, a ball silenced him and Staci cheered.

"Sorry, Noah!" said the tubby liar from across the court.

"No... problem," Noah rubbed his cheek and took a seat on the bench.

"You know what, screw it!" Samantha cheered, throwing her ball at Brick. He barely dodged it and threw his ball back as Dakota and Eva did the same.

Samantha screamed and got hit by two balls before catching the third.

Chris blew his whistle. "Samantha is out. The score is four to three, Llamas!"

"Wait, she caught one!" Jordan growled. "Don't I get back in!?"

"She got hit before she could catch it, now shut up!" Chris returned his attention to the game, where Eva and Brick were throwing ball after ball at the Foxes as Staci and Tyler were doing the same to the Llamas.

Staci caught Brick's ball and Jordan jumped back in, cheering for himself, but the liar was soon taken out by Eva with a headshot.

Chris blew his whistle again. "Staci and Brick are out; Jordan's in! It's three to three."

The game froze again and Dawn tapped Tyler on the arm.

"What's up?" He smiled at her.

"Do these hurt that bad?" Dawn asked. "Because if they don't, I guess I can throw a few."

"Not that much," Tyler said. "Chris just said that 'cause he's a dick."

"Hey, keep playing!" Chris shouted defensively. "And I'm _not _a dick!"

Noah laughed. "You suck dick?!"

"No! I-I'm not... Just play!"

Dakota blocked balls from Tyler and Jordan and threw her ball at Dawn. The moonchild dodged and took a shot. Unfortunately, her aim was off and he hit the floor just short of Eva's foot.

The Iron Woman launched two balls in a row in retaliation, but Dawn floated out of the way as if she was lighter than air.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Nice job, fairy princess. I'm impressed... and also a little _angry_."

Dawn: "My cousin loves throwing pine cones at me. I guess my skills at avoid those translate well to this game too."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn and Tyler threw their balls at Dakota and Ethan respectively, and Ethan was hit in the chest while Dakota blocked once again. Ethan sighed and left the field leaving the Foxes with Jordan, Tyler, and Dawn, and Llamas with Eva and Dakota.

On the sidelines, Samantha inched her way over to Staci. "So," she asked her. "Do you really trust anyone on the team?"

"Dawn and Tyler seem nice," she replied. "And you're okay, I guess."

"Well, are you sure you can trust them? I mean, Dawn has powers and stuff. Doesn't that make you feel _threatened_?"

"Not at all. It was her powers that gave me a chance to win this time. If she wasn't here, I'd still be a loser, y'know."

"But she knows things, Staci. What if she accidentally spills your _deepest _secrets?"

"She wouldn't do that, and you should be ashamed to even think that," she scolded the athletic girl. "She's my friend and it's staying that way."

"Okay, but just keep in mind that she may not save you sometime down the line. She's generous, but she doesn't do well under pressure, does she?"

"How so?"

"Remember ten minutes ago? She froze during the boxing match."

"Yah, but she hates violence."

Samantha shook her head. "A shame, huh?"

Staci sighed. "Maybe so, but we're still BFFs and nothing will change that... _Ever_!"

Samantha inched away, leaving Staci confused.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Hey, don't be mad if you saw that. It's just a strategy and I never really lied to her. If you want to hate someone, hate Dakota and her ugly hair, tail, and whatever else she has."

Staci: "Samantha's just trying to get on my good side, but maybe she's right in some ways. Dawn isn't a strong player and probably wouldn't choose me over someone else if it was a tough decision... Wait, what did I just say?! Of course she would!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"It's three to two and the Foxes of Failure are winning this round," Chris announced. "It's Eva and Dakota against, Tyler, Dawn, and Jordan."

"Soon to be three to _one_!" Jordan cheered, throwing his ball at Dakota. The ball bounced off of Dakota's defenses and into Eva's arms.

Chris laughed. "Tough luck, huh, Jordan? Noah, you're back in!"

Jordan screamed into his hands and ran off the court, tripping over the bench and planting his face on the ground. Noah stood up and casually walked back onto the court, narrowly dodging balls from Tyler. Dawn, however, was reluctant to throw at her supposed friend.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Noah was too defenseless and uninterested to hit. That, and he's a friend."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn was thinking about Noah and didn't notice a ball from Eva soaring right at her face. However, the ball she was holding deflected it just in the knick of time, but snapped the her away from her hands, eliminating her. Chris announced the sudden turn of events and smiled as Tyler was up against three players if you counted Noah.

"Just one more KO to win, Llamas. You could end this here!" Chris chuckled. "Come on, it's Tyler. It's like taking on a second grader!"

"I get, I suck at sports!" Tyler whined. "But I'm not losin' today. I have to prove myself to my team."

"Don't worry, dude," Chris laughed. "I'll record your _success _for instant replays."

Tyler grew angry and launched his ball across the court. Eva ducked and laughed upon resuming her posture, but suddenly, force shot her in the back: Tyler's ball.

"No way!" Eva screamed punching through the air.

"Relax, Eva. The ball hit the wall first, so you're still in, for now at least." Chris shrugged. "Nice try though from Tyler. It'll make a good replay."

Eva, swollen with anger, loaded up with balls and chucked them at Tyler at once. The jock dodged the first ball, jumped over the second one, and caught the third. "I did it? I did it!" Tyler jumped for joy as Samantha joined in the game again.

Eva stood with her mouth agape as Noah shrugged and Dakota cringed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "No (bleep) way!"

Tyler: "I... I caught one! I actually caught one! I guess I have _some _skill."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Don't get cocky," Samantha told her team mate. "It was _one ball_."

"Yeah, but I caught it!" Tyler gloated, literally rubbing the ball in her face like a madman. "See?"

"Yes, Tyler, I see it, now get your head in the game and outta your _ass_."

"Oh, right," the jock gasped, turning and throwing his ball at Noah and Dakota as Samantha did the same. Dakota swiftly dodged the first ball, but got hit hard in the calf by the second, receiving a triumphant roar of laughter from Samantha and leaving Noah to fend for himself.

The bookworm looked left to right and back again before dropping his ball. "Just get it over with already."

"No, fight back!" Brick shouted in anger.

"Yeah!" Eva agreed.

"I'm not going to win, guys," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Then catch one!" Dakota shouted. "Just try."

"Fine," Noah whined. "But don't kill me if I-" The bookworm was silenced when a group of ball sailed over his head. He shrieked in a feminine squeal and ducked.

Tyler threw another ball and Noah dodged again. Samantha threw and Noah rolled to the side. The two Foxes looks at each other and nodded, picking up balls and throwing them at the same time. Noah dodged the first of the two but got hit by the second in the chest, knocking him to ground level. He opened his eyes just in time to see the ball falling through the air towards him. Noah reached for it, but it bounced off of his hands and hit the ground.

"The Foxes of Failure win Round Two thanks to Noah!" Chris boomed. "We're going to a tiebreaker shortly, so get your scolding and praising done quick and head off to the southern beach!"

Noah stood up to face his angry team. Eva was fuming mad and everyone else was grinding their teeth except Ethan.

"Hey, at least I played, right?" Noah chuckled nervously. "That's gotta count for something."

"Oh, you played," Brick said bitterly, pointing at Noah. "You played _terribly_, soldier. I wouldn't have you on any squad of mine."

"C'mon guys," Ethan said quietly. "He did his best."

"Shut it, pencil neck!" Eva growled. She looked at Noah with a disappointed look on her face. "We just have to win the final challenge now, and you better try this time or you're butt is gonna on the block tonight."

"Got it, honey," Noah said.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I don't see what the big deal is. I _played _this time. That counts for something in my book."

Brick: "Noah is by far the weakest soldier here and he needs to go. He's like a perfect storm of bad voodoo: he's pessimistic, doesn't try, and he disrespected the rest of the squad. I need to find some way to convince Dakota or Eva to get rid of him if we lose."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha shook hands with Tyler. "You did good, dude. I'm surprised."

"Yeah," said Tyler bashfully. "I just tried really hard and never gave up and you saw what happened."

Jordan gave his friend a pat on the back. "Yep. You smoked their asses."

As the trio talked about the game, Staci approached Dawn. "Uh, Dawn? Can I talk for a second, you know, with you?"

"Sure, Staci. What's to say?"

"Well, I've been thinking, and... Am I _really _your friend?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Well, we're not _best _friends, but we're friends nonetheless. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Her," Staci said as she pointed at Samantha. "Yah, she told me that I shouldn't put all my faith in you because you'd turn on me down the line."

"Staci, that's ridonculous." Dawn sighed. "I'd never betray you."

"Promise?" Staci held out her hand.

"Promise." Dawn shook her hand and glared at Samantha. "I'll be back in minute."

The moonchild took a deep breath and approached Samantha. She was getting to the bottom of this case no matter what it would take. "Hey, Sammy," she asked the taller girl.

"What?" Samantha asked. "I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation here."

"You can get back to it later, but I need to talk with you about something."

Samantha turned to Jordan and Tyler. "I'll be right back." She walked off with Dawn and away from everyone else.

"Well, what's wrong now?" Samantha sighed sarcastically.

"What did you tell Staci?" asked Dawn, looking into Samantha's eyes with disdain. "You told her she shouldn't trust me, right?"

"Woah!" Samantha gasped. "I _never _said that. I think Staci is lying, because I didn't even talk to her but once during the challenge."

"And what did you say?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms and glaring at her team mate.

"I told her that she needs to be able to fend for herself incase you or any of her friends goes home. So, uh, yeah, I might've said something that she misinterpreted as what she told you."

Dawn sighed. "Fine, but I don't need you talking to her about the game any more. She's doing great and doesn't need your assistance nor your _negative aura_."

"Well, maybe I'll do that," Samantha scoffed and walked away, leaving Dawn to mumble under her breath.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I know Samantha was stretching the truth back there. The aura doesn't lie, but apparently Samantha _does_."

Samantha: "I should've known that Staci would blab, but what did I say that could be offensive. It's just a _game_, not preschool where you get in trouble for talking or something stupid like that."

Staci: "Samantha is right about one thing: Dawn is a threat. Good thing she's on my side."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The campers finally arrived at the beach to find a set of buoys arranged in a large rectangle a few feet off the sandy shore. Inside, a tower of about ten feet in height with a hooped net in the center rested in the middle of the court. On both sides of this tower, two platforms rested on the water's surface at five feet out.

Chris climbed up to the top of his own lifeguard tower and blew his whistle. "Welcome to our main and final event: water b-ball!"

Jordan squealed in excitement as the rest of the campers, even Eva, stood confused on the beach.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Dodgeball was always my favorite sport, other than golf of course, but basketball is my _jam_!"

Chris: "We had to spice things up after two rehashed rounds from our first seasons, so we, y'know, just _added_ _water_!" *Pauses as cricket sounds echo in the background* "Okay, now that's just wrong."

Harold: *Plays cricket sounds on his soundboard* "I still love this thing."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"The rules are simple," Chris explained. "Teams will try to get the ball into the hoop. The first team to three points wins the whole ravioli and someone from the losing team goes home. However, you can only shoot when you're on the platform near the tower. Anywhere else and your point doesn't count. Got it?"

Ethan raised his hand. "Uh, are there any bathing suits to wear. My hoodie doesn't do well with water."

"I was hoping you'd ask that, Ethan," Chris said with a wink. "I ordered ten pairs just for this occasion."

"Really? Then lay it on me!" Dakota shouted.

Both teams were gathered at opposite ends of the shallow court.

Jordan tugged at his tight speedo and groaned. "I hate this show now. It's official"

"Try wearing one that's seven sizes too small," Tyler said, tugging at his own. "This blows chunks."

"Well, I think you boys look great," Dakota, who was wearing a green bikini, said. "Well, some of you." She pointed at Brick, who was wearing a pink bikini bottom and blushing.

Chris laughed from his tower. "Yeah, that's pretty bad, but not as bad as Noah."

Noah was wearing a skirt with kittens on it that went to his knees. "Kill me," he groaned in disgust.

"I'd laugh all day, but this _is _a challenge after, so let it begin in three, two, one, and _go!_" Chris blew his whistle multiple times and the campers ran towards the floating ball in the center of the court. Jordan tripped and fell face first into the water while Brick reached the ball first, only to have it wrangled away by Staci.

"Dawn!" Staci tossed it to the moonchild, who climbed onto the platform and took a shot. It went in!

"It's an early lead for the Foxes," Chris shouted. "Can the Llamas bring back their A-game in time to win." He threw another ball into the water and both teams stumbled through the surf to reach it, all while Noah stayed far away from the action.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Well, it didn't involve violence, so I didn't see why I couldn't help us out."

Noah: "There was no way I was playing in that skirt. It wasn't exactly very concealing."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva grabbed the ball and climbed onto the platform. She timed a shot, but missed by an inch, allowing Jordan to catch the ball on the opposite platform.

"Stop him!" Eva bellowed. It was too late. Jordan scored another point for the Foxes. The female jock collapsed and bashed her thick head against the soft platform.

Chris tossed another ball in and Dakota caught it right away. She tossed it to Ethan, who jumped on the platform and held it in his hands.

"Shoot!" Brick shouted as he fought with Jordan. "Just take the shot."

Ethan took a deep breath and focused on the hoop. The ball was released and flew through the air as everyone watched, their hearts nearly stopping from the suspense. It never even made it above the hoop before it landed on the opposite platform. The YouTuber slapped himself and sighed.

Tyler pulled himself onto the red platform and picked up the ball. He took the shot and, surprisingly, it went in, leaving everyone silent.

"Tyler wins for the Foxes of Failure!" Chris exclaimed. "Llamas, it's votin' time, and I need both teams at the bonfire tonight. I have a very special announcement."

The Llamas groaned in anger as the Foxes lifted Tyler over their heads and cheered his name. Unfortunately, Tyler's fame was short lived, as his team lost control of his body and dropped him head first on a buoy, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Yeah, that was totally dumb luck, but hey, I'll take what I can get." *He sighs* "Too bad Lindsay wasn't here for my big moment."

Noah: "Either I'm on drugs or Tyler is, because there is no way that he could've been that good."

Jordan: "No vote for my name tonight. Guess who's safe: me!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The Llamas of Loserdom took their seats around the campfire as the Foxes stood to the side. Chris pulled out four weenies on sticks. "Llamas, congrats on losing three times in row. Well done."

Eva growled, and Chris laughed. "Remember, Eva. I have a tranquilizer on me, so don't be dumb. Any who, it's time to decide who's going to the top nine and who's taking a kick out to sea."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I know who's going home. It's sad, but it was inevitable."

Brick: "It was a tough choice, but I guess I did the right thing."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris held the first weenie in his hand. "Eva."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dakota!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noah! Brick, Ethan, you're the bottom two. Whoever doesn't get this roasted treat will be forced to take the Swift-Kick-To-The-Butt of Shame and will miss out on a hundred grand. And that person is..."

Ethan and Brick exchanged nervous looks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ethan! You are outta here!"

Ethan sighed and stood up. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I guess it was my time."

"Sorry, dude," Noah said. "Too bad we couldn't talk more. You weren't all _that_ annoying."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks... I think." He turned to Samantha. "Hey, uh, Sammy?"

"What?" Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I lo-" Ethan tried to speak, but Chef Hatchet emerged from the shadows and cupped his hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

* * *

As Ethan stood in front of the giant boot, he began to sob a bit. "Samantha, I really wanted you to know that I..." He noticed that his crush wasn't even looking his way. He sighed. "This is the Commonerd signing off, and don't forget to subscriiiiiiiiiiiiibe!" Chris pressed the button and the nerd was sent into the horizon, screaming for his life.

Chris turned to the final nine and smiled. "Congrats, everyone, because with Ethan's fortunate elimination, you are all officially in the _merge!"_

The players gasped and Chris explained. "The teams are no more starting tomorrow, so it's every camper for him or herself. However, tomorrow, there will be _no challenge_!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I merged? Seriously? I finally did it! It took a while, but I made it!"

Dakota: "Not bad for a girl with a tail, huh?"

Staci: "I was glad to survive the first vote, but the merger is a whole new world to explore. Staci is back, and she means business. But there _are _more important things to worry about, like underground bunkers!"

Dawn: "Making it this far is a milestone, but I'm just glad I have loyal friends who'll support me."

Brick: "See, Sarge, I'm not dead weight. Now that I've made it here, nothing can surprise me. *A raccoon drops from the ceiling and lands and his lap. He screams and runs outside*

Jordan: "Hundred grand, here I come."

Samantha: "Well, this is gonna be fun, huh? One ally and a _whole _lot of enemies. Perfect."

Eva: "I knew I'd make it this far as soon as I joined Dakota and Brick. Without them, I'd be out at sea by now."

Tyler: *Squeals like a little girl*

**End Confessional**

* * *

The campers cheered and jumped for joy, pumped their fists, and sighed in relief.

"I will be at a _very _special show, so Chef will be in charge of running the place, so be good, kiddies, heh."

The campers let out a collective "meh" sound as Chris turned to the camera. "Well, we've hit the merge and things are about to get serious. Tune in next time for very special episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Eva: "Ethan. It's the only answer "

Ethan: "Brick, for being a dick. Hey, I made a rhyme!"

Noah: "Brick, because he's annoying. Yeah, that's... Pretty much all I have to say."

Brick: "My vote is for Ethan, because even though Noah deserves it more, my loyalty is to my friends, or at least I think they're friends."

Dakota: "Ethan. Without him, that's one less vote against us in the merge, if we make it that is."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

**The Results**

Ethan: 3 votes

Brick: 2 votes

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan

**Merged Players: **Tyler, Staci, Jordan, Samantha, Noah, Dawn, Eva, Brick, Dakota

* * *

**~A/N~ And that's the merge everyone! Did you like the top nine or is there someone you think was cut too early? Tell me in a review. And speaking of reviews, here are those replies I promised. ;)**

**Karts of Sugar Rush: Thanks. You pretty much captured my feelings about my characterizations, so it's good to know that we're on the same page.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for all the reviews! Yep, Jordan isn't exactly a good person.**

**EvilAngel666: Thanks! Those two haven't been all too liked, but that's how they were meant to be written. I guess they're good characters then.**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: Yep, Dawn knows what she's talking about! XD**

**The remaining episodes will be one chapter in length instead of two, and the next episode will be very special. Anyways, thanks for 70 reviews guys! My goal is to hit 100 or more by the end, so continue reviewing. Thanks, and have a very happy New Year.**


	18. The TDRU Merger-math Special

**Disclaimer: All Total Drama characters belong to Fresh Tv. I only own my original characters.**

**~A/N~ Now that we've hit the merge, it's time for something a bit special. Enjoy and review if possible! :D**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our top ten competed in a sporty triathlon of boxing, dodgeball, and a watery twist of the basketball formula. In the end, Tyler, the non-athletic athlete, won it for his team and Ethan became our second newcomer to be sent home. But just when the campers thought it was over, I revealed that they had all made it to the merge and that today would be a relaxing day off with Chef Hatchet while I was away. But what surprise do I have in store for you now? Stay tuned to find out, here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

_(The theme song plays)_

* * *

Chris McLean stepped out on the dimly lit stage as a single spotlight focused it's bright beam on the host with the most. Suddenly, the lights flashed on to reveal a stage filled with a sofa, a small set of bleachers, and a large, glowing screen that read 'TDRU.'

"Greetings, Total Drama fans! I'm Chris McLean, your host of the first ever Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs Aftermath Special!" The crowd roared with fans cheering for names of their favorite contenders and their favorite host of course. "For the past few days, you've watched Dakota, Dawn, Brick, Tyler, Samantha, Jordan, Noah, Eva, and Staci battle it out for our grand prize: one hundred thousand dollars! But what happened to those who were... relieved of duty on our show? What happened after they were booted, literally? Where are they now? How do they feel about the season so far? And who do they want to see take home the money? All these questions _and more _will be answered, but before then I must answer one question that's obviously on _your _minds: where are Geoff and Bridgette?! Well, I regret to inform you that they have relinquished their duties to me as Aftermath host. Trust me, they really needed the break and they've been spending it together in more ways than one, wink wink!"

* * *

Inside the supply closet, Geoff and Bridgette were tied together with rope and gagged with socks. Under her gag, Bridgette was cursing Chris while Geoff was trying to scream for help, but to no avail.

* * *

Chris took a seat on the large, poofy couch in the center of the stage and relaxed his arms on the top edge of the sofa. "In this special episode of TDRU, I'll be interviewing each of the seven losers that fell victim to their fellow campers and finding out what's happened since they were voted off as well as sharing some classified behind-the-scenes clips from the first half of the season. Sound fun?" The crowd erupted in screaming. "Great! So, May I introduce our first loser, literally! She was our most social newbie, but this was ultimately her downfall when she focused more on Noah than the challenge. It's Debbie, everybody!"

Debbie emerged nervously from the curtains as the crowd produced a slow, dull clap that showed that they didn't care about the early boot. She was still wearing her cat ears and fox tail, but was now wearing a black, leather jacket, a red skirt, and a red top. Debbie took a seat on the couch and shook Chris' hand.

"So, Debbie, how you doin' now?" Chris asked winking at the teen.

"Good, I guess," the fan girl replied, unsure of her answer.

"You guess? Interesting, but let's talk the game."

"I really don't want to," Debbie blushed. "Can we talk about, uh, your sexy cheek bones?"

"Nice try, Debbie, but flattery goes nowhere with me. So, how about we start by showing your _audition tape_, huh? Sounds cool, right?"

"Uh, ok," Debbie said.

"Roll the clip!" Chris screamed. A video popped up on the screen behind them and everyone's eyes shot up to the stage.

* * *

**Audition: Debbie**

Debbie: "Hey, Debbie here! I'm a huge fan of the show and even drew some of my favorite campers!" *She holds up a picture of Heather's head sticking out of a toilet* "And this one too!" *She holds up a picture of Noah with huge muscles* "Yeah, I'm a _huge _fan and _really _want to be on your fourth season! I know that if you let me on, I'll bring joy and happiness to the show with my furry ears and tail! *She pulls out her furry accessories* "So, uh, pick me!"

**End Audition: Debbie**

* * *

Chris clapped as Debbie smiled faintly. "Nice job, girl. That wasn't bad. Too bad you couldn't be on Revenge of the Island, huh?"

"Actually, I'm glad I had to drop out. Those new contestants were boring. I didn't even draw anything about them."

"I see," Chris narrowed his eyes. "So, how did you drop out. I don't think you ever told us."

"It's personal stuff," Debbie said, a glint of sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh, like someone died?" Chris asked.

Debbie sniffled and looked at Chris angrily.

"Ok, too far, but let's move on. So, how did you enjoy your incredibly short time on your favorite show?"

"It was ok, I guess."

Chris sighed in frustration. "What's with you and _guessing_, Debbie?"

"I don't know, I was voted off first, so I only went in ankle deep. Stop asking so many questions!" Debbie buried her face in her hands and screamed.

Chris pouted. "Wanna watch what happened after your kick of shame?"

"If you stop asking these questions, yes, anything!" Debbie grabbed Chris by the neck and looked into his eyes with a stressed glare.

"Yeah, you're not stable," he cringed before turning to the camera. "Just roll the clip!"

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Debbie**

_Debbie crashed into the water, screaming at the top of her lungs. When she surfaced, her mascara was runny and dripping from both the water and the tears._

_"I-I'm okay," she sighed while panicking. "But where..." She quickly looked around. "Oh, Noah, why must you play hard to get. All I wanted was a friend on this show. Was that too much too ask?!"_

_Debbie felt something brush by her leg and screamed before she was pulled under, only to resurface again and cling to a large buoy._

_"Why did I never think this was a bad idea!?"_

**End Kick of Shame: Debbie**

* * *

Debbie groaned and slapped her forehead. "Please tell me that's the last one!"

"For you, yes."

"Thank God. Can I go now?"

"Not until you answer one more question?"

"I want Noah to win. There, I'm done!"

Chris snapped his fingers in frustration. "You are like a wizard or something. Go ahead and take a seat in the peanut gallery of losers." He pointed at the set of bleachers to his left and Debbie hurried to take her seat.

Chris turned to the camera and flashed a signature McLean smile. "That's one down and six to go, so please give a warm welcome to the guy with all the looks and our second loser: Justin!"

Justin walked on stage and flashed his smile, revealing his bright white teeth and causing a woman in the crowd to scream that she was blind before fainting.

The male model, now without two black eyes, Sat beside Chris and waved to the camera.

Chris extended his hand. "Justin, my main man, how y'been?!"

"Great, Chris. In fact I've signed on to _seven _new modeling jobs since I was voted off, and not one of them hasn't made me rich. And what's even better, I never had to leave the Playa to shoot. It's a win-win for everyone!"

"So, you're not mad about losing the cash?" Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Not even a little?"

"Overall, no. To that eggheaded smartass: of course! He was nothing but annoying."

"I see," Chris said with a smile. "But how did you feel about losing to Dawn, a little pacifist without a mean bone in her body?"

"I don't care about her," Justin replied. "She just did what her gut told her to do. But Noah, on the other hand, is much higher up on my enemy list."

"Cool story, but I have something else I'd like to bring up."

Justin gulped. "Please, don't!"

"Your pseudo-relationship with Anne Maria? Yeah, we're talkin' about it."

"Fine," Justin groaned. "The thing is, she was a great girl with great looks but let's be real here, I don't have time for real love with a body like this." Justin flexed his muscles and winked at the camera. "Sure, I only 'loved' her to get ahead, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't date her if I had the time."

"That's almost sweet enough to make me gag," Chris deadpanned. "From what I saw in the show, you hated her outside of the game, but back at the playa, you two were actually talking like civilized people, even though she was begging you to date her. Thoughts?"

"Yeah, she annoyed me, but who wouldn't love to have hotties fawning over you 24/7? Am I right?" Justin smiled and the crowd screamed with cheers.

"True, very true," Chris said. "So, uh, how about we show the fans here a few clips from the past few days. You cool?"

"Sure, just keep it positive," Justin said.

"Great, now let's check it out!"

* * *

**The Playa: Love or not love?**

_Justin was sitting in the pool when Anne Maria inched her way towards him, refusing to make any eye contact until she was right beside him._

_"What now?" Justin asked with frustration in his voice. "Here to beg for another make out session?"_

_"Nah," the Jersey chick said. "I'm here to ask ya' somethin' important."_

_"So?"_

_"Did you mean that stuff you said back on da' island? Ya' know, about usin' me to get ahead in da' game?"_

_"Sure," Justin said as he leaned back. "Don't get me wrong, you're smoking hot with great personality, but I didn't need a girl and I still don't."_

_Anne Maria sneered and grabbed his cheeks, kissing him and falling into the pool with Justin in her arms._

**End Clip**

* * *

"Yeah, that happened," Justin cringed. "She was _really _clingy at first, but she's not too bad now. She's still randomly lip-humping me, but I've learned to tolerate it."

"Really?" Chris asked slyly. "Why don't we see her side of the story, huh?"

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right, buddy! Everyone welcome Anne Maria, our third loser and sassiest competitor of the season!"

Anne Maria stormed the stage and grabbed Justin by the head, kissing him again. Justin pushed himself away and panicked.

"Don't run from ya' little Annie, baby! Ya' know ya' need these lips!" Anne Maria tackled Justin and they both fell to the floor as the crowd erupted in laughter at the acts occurring in front of them.

Justin pushed Anne Maria of him and crawled away, but his lover was persistent. She jumped on his back and pinned his to the ground. "Admit it, bae, you need me!"

Justin sighed. "Fine, I need you. You're my dream girl. Now get off before I issue a restraining order. My back is worth thousands!"

Anne Maria smirked and stood up. "Looks like ya' finally came to ya' senses, huh?"

Justin stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, whatever." He turned to Chris. "Can I sit down yet?"

"On the couch, bro. You have a few more minutes with your girl over on the hotseat." Chris pointed to the seat next to him and winked. Justin sighed and sat down with Anne Maria clinging to him like a suction cup. "So, Anne Maria, how did you enjoy your time on the show?"

"Oh, the show sucked, but the resort was amazin' doll. The food was fabulous and so was someone very special to me." She looked at Justin, who cringed as she purred like a cat.

"Next question!" Justin squealed. "Please!"

"Fine by me," Chris said. "But instead of a question, let's play a _game_. What do ya' think, guys?"

"Is it a matchmaker game?" Anne Maria cooed seductively.

"Any more clips?" Justin begged. "Please! I'm desperate!"

"Not until you play a nice round of _Truth or Shark Attack_!" Chris clapped and a shark tank rose out of the floor. The crowd gasped.

"Bring it in, buddy boy!" Anne Maria shouted, puffing her chest.

"I'm dead," Justin sobbed. "My body is going to waste away!"

* * *

Justin and Anne Maria took their seats in the chairs hanging above the tank as a pair of large sharks swam in the water below.

"Alright, guys," Chris explained. "I'll ask you three questions each. Answer one wrong and you'll take a dive right into a shark's gut."

"Just do it!" Justin sobbed. "Get it over with so I can sob in the bleachers!"

"I'm loving your spirit, so you'll go first," Chris smiled. "You're first question is: Do you love Anne Maria with all your heart?"

"Not all my heart," he sighed, gripping to the edges of his chair. "Seventy percent of it is for my modeling career, but the rest... sure, whatever."

A 'ding' echoed through the stage and Chris clapped. "That's a truth!"

Justin grabbed his chest in relief.

"Alright, Annie, now it's your turn," Chris said, pulling a card out of his pocket. "If you could take one thing back this season, what would it be?"

"Easy peasy!" Anne Maria scoffed. "Lettin' my baby get voted off in the second show!"

Another ding rang and Chris confirmed it to be a truth before asking Justin his second question. "Which part of Anne Maria's body is the best looking? And, Please try to keep this family-appropriate."

"What?!" Justin gasped, blushing a little. "Just one? No, I mean why pick, she's perfect!" He screamed, expecting to drop, but a ding confirmed his statement as true.

"Nice save," Chris said. "Anne Maria, who would you rather date? Justin or Vito/Mike?"

"Vito?" she gasped. "He's still alive?"

"What?!" Justin gasped in return. "Who's this _Vito _guy?!"

"My old bae," she scoffed. "He and I were like two pups in a poppa' back in season four! Not that you'd know!"

Chris smirked. "Justin, you sure seemed to care quite a bit. Looks like you're a little jealous, huh?"

"No!" Justin shouted, causing a buzz to echo through the studio and the chair to fall, dropping Justin into the tank below where he was swallowed whole by a shark.

"Baby?!" Anne Maria gasped. "I'm comin' for ya," she said, diving in and punching the oversized fish in the gut. The shark spat out the male model and retreated with it's fellow shark as Anne Maria flipped them off. She grabbed Justin and pulled him out of the tank behind her.

Justin sat up and coughed before Anne Maria kissed him again. The kiss broke and Justin gasped. "You saved me?! You actually saved my life!"

"No prob, hot stuff," Anne Maria purred before kissing again. "Anything for my boy."

Justin sighed. "Maybe I've been too harsh after all. It's not very day a chick punches a shark to save my cheeks."

"Does that mean you'll go out wit' me for reals?!" Anne Maria squealed with excitement.

"Okay, but just one date, alright?"

"Sure thing!" She kissed Justin and embraced him in a mutual hug.

Chris turned to the camera. "Young love is hot stuff, huh?! No, wait not that kind of love! Get your mind out of the gutter, you punks! We'll be right back after the break," he said, slapping his head. "But not before a couple bonus clips. Roll 'em!"

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Justin**

_Justin flew through the air until he hit something soft that definitely wasn't water. He surfaced and screamed. "What's that smell?!" He rubbed his black eyes and blocked nose from the odors around him. He felt the substance around him. It was soft and squishy._

_A horn sounded, letting the male model know he was on a ship of some sort. Then it hit him. The smell. The boat. The squish._

_"Compost!?" he shrieked as his voice became drowned out by the horn. "Ahhhhhhh!"_

**End Kick of Shame: Justin**

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Anne Maria**

_Anne Maria surfaced and took deep breaths, gasping for air. She looked around and struggled with her ropes until she finally broke free._

_"Dat Eva is a pig headin' to slaughta' when I see her again. Traitor!" She looked around again and sighed. "Stupid team, gettin' rid a' the looks foist is gonna kill 'em by the end. Just ya' wait!"_

_Anne Maria touched her loose hair and cried. "My poof! My poor poof!"_

**End Kick of Shame: Anne Maria.**

* * *

Geoff managed to cough out his gag and gasped for air. He turned to his girlfriend. "Bridge, hang on I'll get help!"

Bridgette mumbled something that was barely understandable due to the sock in her mouth.

"How?" Geoff replied. "Don't worry, babe, I have a plan... _Hellllllllllp!_"

* * *

Chris stood with Justin and Anne Maria as they hugged. "So, guys, who'd you like to see take home the money?"

"Dakota," Justin stated immediately. "Anyone with that much strife over their appearance is an A in my book.

"Dakota? That freak wit' a tail?" Anne Maria scoffed. "Yeah, I'm choosin' Tyler!"

"Uh, any reason why?" Chris asked, confused.

"He's the only one who hasn't irked me yet," she said before kissing a reluctant Justin again.

As Chris shooed them to the peanut gallery, Justin sighed. "Do you have to do that every second or what?"

Chris sat down on the couch again and sighed. "That was a long segment, but we have more guests to interview, starting with _Silent Beverly_!"

B walked on stage and waved to his loyal fans. However as soon as he took his seat and 'tried' to 'speak,' Chris shushed him. "And that's Beverly everyone. Next!"

B narrowed his eyes and flipped Chris the bird before walking to the bleachers and taking his seat, frowning. Debbie gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Next up is a pair of friends who captured our hearts one day and ached them the next. It's Sadie and Katie everybody!" Chris clapped as the crowd cheered. Both girls walked on stage smiling and holding hands.

"Oh my God, were in an aftermath!" Sadie squealed to her friend. "I've always wanted to be a guest."

"Me too!" Katie squealed, hugging her friend and sitting down on the couch together.

"Hey, girls, how goes it?" Chris asked. "You, uh, settled your differences yet?"

"Totally," Sadie said. "When I left, the first thing I did was cry over Katie for, like, two hours. Then the boat found me and I cried for another two hours. Then I arrived at the playa and-"

"Sadie, you don't have to dwell on it," Katie rolled her eyes. "Can't we just put that stuff behind us for a few days until this show is over?"

You're totally right," Sadie gasped. "Like, _totally _totally!"

Chris groaned. "Care for a question, or are you two just gonna blabber during your time limit?"

"Yeah," they both said together.

"Alright, Sadie, Katie, what would you say separates you from each other?"

Sadie thought for a minute. "Definitely our attitudes. I'm always more mellow than Katie and she's, like, mean every now and then."

Katie gasped. "I am _not _mean most of the time."

"What about when you broke down in those caves and quit the game? You were _so _mean in that episode!"

"No I wasn't!" Katie whined. "Jordan was being a butt!"

Chris turned to the camera and whispered. "These two pretty much write their own jokes, heh!" He turned to the pair. "Next question?"

"Sure," Sadie said. "Bring it, Chris!"

"Alright, how did it feel to be eliminated from the game so early? And for Katie, why did you just _quit_?"

"I didn't care anymore," Katie shrugged. "All I wanted to do was apologize to Sadie and I just needed closure more than money."

The crowd 'awww'd and Chris smirked. "Sounds like you made a bad choice. You two don't seem to be getting along right now."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "It's because Katie is-"

Suddenly, a buzz rang throughout the studio and the best friends cringed from shock.

"What great timing, huh?" Chris smiled. "That sound means it's game time. Wanna know what you're playing?"

Both Katie and Sadie nodded.

"Oh, just a little game I like to call _Shock Your Bestie_!" Chris handed the girls two collars and told them to put them on. They did so without any reluctance. "Alright, here's how this is gonna work: I'll ask you a series of questions. At any time, you can press these remotes to shock each other." Chris handed them two small buttons.

"But, I can't shock Sadie," Katie said.

"Me neither," Sadie whined.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Either you play, or I throw you into the shark tank. Got it?" The girls nodded together. "Great! Now you're first question is this: Which one of you is smarter?"

"Me," Sadie said. "It's, like, my thing!"

Snickering could be heard in the audience as Katie gasped and pressed her button, shocking Sadie and causing the larger girl to jump.

"But I'm the smart one!" Katie said. "I totally outlasted you!"

Sadie shocked Katie and screamed. "By one episode!"

Katie shocked Sadie. "Yeah, but I still beat you!"

"_This _season! Remember season one!?"

Katie shocked her friend again. "I don't care!"

The girls shoved down on their buttons and the collars kept shocking until they short-circuited, leaving them both worn out and with their hair standing straight up.

"Well, that was short-lived," Chris sighed. "So much for that drama, I guess. It looks like you two aren't so friendly anymore, huh?"

Katie sighed and explained the situation to Chris. "We're just growing apart, I guess. Fighting showed us how, like, different we are, y'know."

"Yeah, I know too," Sadie hung her head in sadness. "We focused on how we liked, like, the same stuff for so long that we forget why we're different."

"I _totally _understand," Katie said, touching Sadie's shoulders. "We're a perfect match, but we _have _to live our own lives."

"Totes," Sadie said, hugging her friend as the crowd cheered.

Chris cringed. "Ugh, friendship. You gals sure made up fast, and I don't like it. Where was the drama; the _pain_?!"

"They get into fights even faster," Justin yawned from the bleachers.

Chris shrugged. "In that case, it's just a waiting game. I guess we'll see how you two turn out at the finale. You can take your seats." Chris pointed at the peanut gallery and the girls walked over and sat by Justin. Anne Maria growled and snarled as they tried to touch his chiseled neck, scaring them into shock.

Chris turned to them. "And one last thing. Who do you want to win?"

"Noah," Katie said.

"Yeah, totally Noah!" Sadie agreed.

B held up his blackboard. It had Dawn's name on it. Chris narrowed his eyes and glared at the silent giant.

The host turned back to the camera.

"Well, there's only one left," Chris smiled. "He's a somewhat popular video machine from the internet who got high on shrooms and crushed on a fellow newcomer. It's Ethan, everyone!"

Ethan emerged from the curtains to cheers from the audience. Apparently he was more popular than Debbie with the crowd of fans. The YouTuber took his seat and shook Chris' hand.

"So, Ethan, goes it?"

"Uh, great, I guess. The bathrooms at the playa are nice." Ethan blushed and sighed as the crowd laughed.

"The bathrooms?"

"Well, it's better than the woods or an outhouse, right?" Ethan smiled, trying to make a joke.

"Sounds good to me," Chris nodded. "But tell me, how did you feel to be cut _right _before the merge?"

Ethan closed his eyes and pouted. "It sucks. I thought I was going to the end with Samantha, but I guess that team switch screwed us over in the end, huh?"

"And I take full responsibility for it," Chris smirked. "Now, how about a rundown of your relationship with Samantha."

"Do I have to?" Ethan groaned.

"I have a shark tank," Chris narrowed his eyes, taunting the nerd. "I think you'd be better off answering up."

Ethan tapped his chin. "Well, it started out on the boat on the way there-"

"Actually, we have that clip!" Chris exclaimed. "Roll it!"

Ethan tried to stop him, but it was too late.

* * *

**The Yacht: Love at first sight?**

_Ethan and Samantha were sitting in silence on the comfy couch as Jordan rapped quietly to himself and Debbie drew a picture of DJ._

_"So, you excited?" Ethan asked her._

_"Not really," she sighed. "It's gonna be a load of trouble on my part."_

_Ethan blushed upon hearing her talk and smiled. "We could be in, uh, a-"_

_"Alliance?"_

_Ethan sighed, lying to the other newcomer. "Yeah, that."_

_Samantha thought about it for a minute and smiled. "Sure, I guess. The more the merrier."_

_Jordan overheard the talk and smiled, leaning over and talking to her. "An alliance? You two are making one now?"_

_"Uh, yeah, why?" Ethan asked the young man._

_"I could join, right? I'm really good at lots of stuff, like fishing, rock climbing, golfing, and rapping." Jordan winked._

_"Really?" Samantha chuckled. "Rapping? How's that a good skill for a game show?"_

_"It's not, but I have other skills too. Wanna, uh, talk about it somewhere more private?"_

_Samantha sighed. "Well, it's better than what I'm doing now, so sure." Samantha got up and walked away, leaving Ethan to wallow in his sorrow._

**End Clip**

* * *

Ethan sighed. "Yeah, that's what happened. I tried asking her out using the game as a reason, but she just wasn't thinking that way."

"And what happened on the island?" Chris asked. "More despair?"

Ethan nodded.

"Cool," Chris said. "Do you think this 'Samanthan' ship could work out though?"

"No," the teen sobbed. "It's not. The most I can do is tell her how I feel and just let it go from there."

"Hmm, that's mature of you, dude," the host said. "Most guys would whine about shit like this. Anyways, before you take a seat, tell me who you want to win."

"Either Samantha or Noah," he said, smiling faintly.

"Sounds good, now _get off my couch_!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and took a seat next to B.

Well, that's all of 'em," Chris said to the camera. "But stick around, because we're about to take a trip down memory lane after this commercial break!"

* * *

**Kick of Shame: B**

_B hit the water and looked around for a few seconds before shrugging. He felt the top of his head and remembered that his hat was safe in Dawn's hands._

**End Kick of Shame: B**

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Sadie**

_Sadie opened her eyes to discover that she had washed up on a beach. She sat up and was greeted by a rock shaped like a skull that cast a massive shadow over the entire island._

_"Boney Island?!" She stood up and squeaked in fear. "Why here?!"_

_Sadie shivered and looked around more. "I can't believe I lost to Eva in a _tiebreaker_. That's just stupid, but not as stupid as Katie right now... I miss her already!"_

_Suddenly, a roar erupted from the jungle and Sadie ran down the beach, screaming at th top of her lungs._

**End Kick of Shame: Sadie**

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Katie**

_Katie was sitting on a floating log pouting. "I miss Sadie already. Why did we have to fight anyways?"_

_Out of nowhere, a group of sharks, visible only by their dorsal fins, began to circle the log, causing Katie to scream._

**End Kick of Shame: Katie**

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Ethan**

_Ethan was floating on top of the water, belly up, waiting for his ride to show. "Yknow, maybe she and I just weren't meant for each other? I mean, she's not into me at all, right? Sometimes I just get carried away and think I deserve girls because I'm not a mean jock, but maybe I should really lower my standards. What do you think?"_

_The camera panned over to show an otter lying on it's back the same way. It squeaked and Ethan smiled. "Thanks, buddy."_

**End Kick of Shame: Ethan**

* * *

**Audition: Ethan**

Ethan: *He straps on his headset and aligns the camera* "Hey, guys. It's The Commonerd here for a very special vid. I know I promised a play through of _Rust _but this is a huge announcement: I'm auditioning for Total Drama's next season! Now, why would you pick me, you may ask, host guy. Well, I'm a huge gamer and really never get out of the basement much. But, hey, that's fine according to 49,573 people, right? So, pick me if you want to bring in 49,573 people to your ratings. I know it's not much, but like you, ratings are everything to me. I guess that's it, so please choose me and I'll see you guys in the next video... Wait, should I do another take?" *The camera shuts off*

**End Audition: Ethan**

* * *

As Geoff sobbed for help in the supply closet, Bridgette managed to cough out her sock and gagged from the taste. "How long has it been since Chris washed these things?!"

"I don't know," Geoff whined. "But I'm worried about how long it'll be until someone finds us, man!"

"Geoff, calm down," the surfer chick said, smiling with her back to his. "I'm sure someone will notice that we're not there and come looking. It's not like they could start the show without us, right? We're the stars!"

Geoff sniffed and smiled. "Yeah, you're right, Bridge! All we have to do is keep screaming for help!"

"No!" Bridgette sighed. "My ears hurt enough. Try something new, maybe?"

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" Geoff tried shaking around to break free of the ropes but only fell over and, being tied to Bridgette, brought her with him. He cringed. "Sorry, dude..."

Bridgette growled. "If we get out, I'm totally having Chris arrested."

Suddenly, the doorknob began to rattle and both teens gasped.

* * *

Chris waved to the camera as he sat on the puffy sofa. "And we're back again with more of the TDRU Aftermath Special!"

The crowd cheered and the losers in the peanut gallery yawned, looking at the time. Anne Maria had nearly fallen asleep in Justin's arms and Debbie was drawing pictures of her fellow losers.

Chris chuckled. "This has been a season of pain, but let's not forget that which has gone unseen by the folks at home. That's right! It's time for... _That's Gonna Leave A Mark: McLean Edition_!"

The lights dimmed and the screen behind the stage lit up with the season's logo before cutting to black.

* * *

**That's Gonna Leave A Mark**

_Noah crawled up onto the beach with the rest of the 11 campers and stood up, shivering. Eva walked by, pushing him down. He jumped up, a crab pinching his cheek and causing him to scream._

_Brick climbed from branch to branch until he reached the top limb where the puzzle piece was hanging. He heard a noise to turned to see a small squirrel looking at him and cocking it's head. He gently reached out and the squirrel bit down on his index finger, causing him to fall off._

_Jordan climbed into the tree by camp and yawned, laying down and closing his eyes. He opened them suddenly to see a bat crawling on his stomach. He shrieked and fell off, but caught the branch. He smiled, but gasped when the branch snapped._

_Eva was walking alone in the woods and tripped on a gopher hole, face planting into a rock._

_Tyler was running through the rain and slipped in the mud, falling and accidentally doing the splits, passing out soon after._

_Dakota was walking through the cabin door and the door suddenly slammed on her tail. She screamed and tried yanking out of the hold._

_Ethan was resting by a tree when am opossum dropped from the branches above. He leaped up screaming and bashed his head into the tree in an attempt to knock it off._

_Dawn picked up a plank and carried it over to the pile, accidentally clotheslining Katie in the face._

_Sadie was washing up in the river when she withdrew her arm, revealing it to be covered in leeches completely._

_B was eating a piece of fish when a wildcat dropped onto his head, clawing it his eyes and cheeks._

_Samantha was peeking inside a knothole in a tree and an owl flew out, hitting her in the face and knocking her out._

_Justin stubbed his toe on a stump. He immediately fell over and began to cry for the medical team._

_Anne Maria shook her can of spray around trying to get every last drop out and accidentally sprayed herself in the eye._

_Debbie followed Noah through the woods as he pushed branches out of the way. She turned around and looked back, getting slammed in the face by a limb._

_Dawn was holding a woodpecker on her arm like a falcon tamer. She was petting it's head when it pecked her directly in the forehead, causing her to cringe in pain._

_Staci did a cannonball into the lake and smashed into a boulder instead._

**End Clipshow**

* * *

Chris and crowd clapped while the losers in the bleachers rolled their eyes.

"Well, that might have been fun, but we have something else left to finish off our special episode of Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs. I will be reading viewer questions and comments to our seven losers." He turned to the peanut gallery. "Everyone ready?" The former players shrugged. "Great!" Chris pulled out his phone. "Our first question is from Superdramer232... Justin, what is your best memory of this season so far?"

Justin tapped his upper lip. "I don't know. I hated being here! I guess my time at the playa."

"Good. Next question is from Mamallamafan777... Ethan, what's the scariest game you've ever played and is it on your channel?"

Ethan smiled. "Really? Someone asked _me _a question?!"

"Yeah," Chris sighed. "Can you just answer. We have like ten left."

"Oh, sure. The scariest game I've ever played is probably Dungeon Nightmares for PC. See, all you have to do is get an artifact from the maze and make it-"

"Next question!" Chris shouted, shutting Ethan up for good. " Hissbissmiss9876 wants to know what Katie and Sadie plan to do after the season ends. Ladies?"

Katie and her friend looked at each other nodded. "Meet a guy!" they both said at the same time.

"Like, one for the both of you?" Chris asked, drawing laughs from the audience.

"No, silly," Sadie giggled. "One hot stud for me and one for Katie. Of course, my guy will be, like, so much hotter than her guy, but we can switch." Sadie turned to Katie. "Right?"

_"_Uh, what?" Katie growled.

"No time," Chris said. "I'd love to milk this, but there's like two minutes left and we need to hurry! From some other chick no one cares about: Debbie, do you have rule 34 of the cast drawn?"

"Yep!" Debbie smirked before cringing. The other campers looked at her in disgusted shock.

"Okaaaaaaaay," Chris said. "I think we'll end this prematurely, just in case the questions get, ahem, _worse_ _beyond_ _belief_!"

Chris stood up and waved to the audience. "Well, that was weird, but we got through it unharmed and in one piece, so I'll see you next time. I'm Chris McLean, and this is Total-"

"_Stop!_" A voice boomed from behind the stage. Chris looked over to see Geoff and Bridgette scowling at him.

"What are you doing here!? I locked you... in on a hot vacay!"

"Yeah, the janitor closet!" Bridgette growled. "It's a good thing that old man managed to find us in time so we can take back our show, so hand it over before we call the cops!"

"What she said, man!" Geoff crossed his arms and glared at Chris.

The host nervously looked around and smirked. "Debbie drew you guys naked!" Chris whipped a small ball out of his pocket and smashed it on the ground. It erupted with smoke and clouded the stage, but Chris was gone when it cleared.

Geoff gasped. "Oh no! The show's almost over! We're too late!"

Bridgette gasped as well. "We can still sign off right?!"

Before anyone else could talk, the stage lights shut off and the lovers were left in the dark as the crowd and the losers left the building.

Geoff sobbed. "Well, at least it's dark enough where no one can see us makin' out right..." He was met with a kick to the shin. "Ow, that hurt!"

* * *

**~A/N~ Hopefully you all enjoyed that blatant filler episode and won't mind reviewing. But hey, at least JustAnne and the wonder twins got closure on their plots like I promised. Next time will be the first merged challenge, but these challenges might play out differently from the normal "individual immunity" challenges from the show. You'll see what I mean.**

**zorbo678: Noah's one of my favs too, but even if he loses, at least be happy he made the merge for once. WT cheated him out of the top 5 in my opinion.**

**jj13dog: Wow, I didn't know anyone would spend time making a ship name for those two. Nice Pokemon reference too (much water)! XD**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks again. Your name is awesome btw! :)**

**Anyways, have a great day and I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	19. Emotional Fission and Tough Decisions

**Disclaimer: Total Drama characters belong to Fresh Tv. and their original creators. I only own my original characters.**

**~A/N~ It's merging time, everyone! I know that last chapter was somewhat 'meh' but this is where things should start getting interesting. You guys have been really supportive so far, so keep the reviews coming (and I think we might be able to hit 80 with this episode) and enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return Of the Underdogs..."

"I, your wonderful and almighty host, gave the merged nine a day of relaxation with Chef Hatchet as I took over the Total Drama Aftermath show. It was _awesome_! Justin and Anne Maria hooked up at last. Katie and Sadie sorted out their differences. Ethan admitted his huge crush on Samantha which will probably never happen. And Debbie even revealed herself to be an artist of the not-safe-for-work kind... ick. But now is now, and it's time to get the pain train rolling, here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_The theme song plays_)

* * *

The final nine emerged from Chef's tent with bloodshot eyes and zombie-like expressions splattered across their faces.

"That was... not a good movie," Dawn said.

"Tell me about it," Noah responded. "As if a homemade documentary about that psycho cook would've been _good_."

"At least we got a bathroom break intermission," Tyler groaned. "My bladder wasn't built to hold it for eight hours straight."

Jordan yawned. "As soon as I get to those cabins, I'm hittin' the sack... _hard_!"

Dakota scoffed in disdain. "Yeah, of course you will."

"Jealous?" Samantha asked the former mutant, smiling a bit and rubbing her eyes.

"We don't get jealous, ma'am," Brick said. "But we do get even. And if that means crushing you in the next challenge, then so be it."

Samantha scoffed and walked off to the warm cabin with the rest of her team. However, Dawn was pulled aside by Staci.

"What?" the moonchild asked her friend in a tired voice.

"I need you to come see something," Staci yawned. "It's important."

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "All I have to do is show Dawn that hidden bunker thing and then everyone will know that I'm not a liar anymore. Yah, she's the only person I really know here. So sad, huh?"

Dawn: "The only reason that Staci is so desperate for everyone to accept the truth is that she hasn't entirely broken her lying habit yet. It's in her aura, but I think she can handle herself."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Staci dragged Dawn into a clearing where a giant, black boulder was resting by the side of a small outcrop. The larger girl ran up and tapped the boulder, looking for the entrance. After a few seconds of desperate tapping, she gasped. "It's here! I know it is! You believe me, right?"

Dawn sighed. "Of course I do, but this has to stop... your desperation, I mean. It's taking you over from the inside."

Staci began to tear up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that you're too desperate for friends and acceptance. Those things take time, Staci. It took me almost a decade to make good friends."

Staci wiped the tears from her face. "I know, but you're, like, the only person here who actually talks with me. Heck, you're the only one here who even likes me, if _that's_ even true."

Dawn gasped. "Of course it is, but friendships don't grow on trees. No one truly hates you, but just because they don't talk with you every other minute doesn't mean they dislike you. They just have other friends."

Staci hugged Dawn. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I'm just stressed, I think. The merge is so huge for me."

"Me too," Dawn said, breaking the hug. "And who knows, maybe we'll go to the finale together. It could happen."

"Yah, that sounds awesome, but are you sure you'd take me over anyone else?"

Dawn thought for a minute as fear crept into Staci's mind. "Well, the only other person who I really like here is Noah, but we haven't had a good talk in a while."

"Noah? You _like him_? I think he's rude and snobby."

Dawn yawned and sat down on the grass. "Yes, but he needs me right now. He's had a tough life, even if he hasn't admitted to it."

"What kind of tough life?"

"Family issues, but he wouldn't want me talking about it."

"Oh, okay... So, uh, wanna hit the hay?"

"Sure," Dawn said, standing up and walking into the woods with her friend.

* * *

The sun finally rose above the treetops as the nine campers awoke to the sound of a jeep plowing through the brush. The Foxes emerged from the cabin and the Llamas jumped up from the wet ground as Chris and Chef Hatchet drove into the clearing, splattering mud on the Llamas of Loserdom.

"Morning, everyone!" Chris smiled, stepping out of the vehicle and waving. The rest of the campers yawned and groaned. "Hey, that's no way to welcome the host. I could send any of you home at any time if I wanted to, y'know."

Brick stepped forward. "So, uh, when's the challenge?"

"Oh, we'll get to that," Chris said, statistically rubbing his hands together. "But first, I must ask: How was your day off?"

"Eight... hours... of hell!" Noah sneered.

"Understatement of the millennium," Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Worst day of the season," Eva sighed angrily.

"Really?" Chris asked. "You hated your day off? Wow, you really are ungrateful little worms, huh? But enough of that. Like I said before at the previous elimination, the team's are officially merged. That means it's every camper for his or herself in the battle for one hundred thousand dollars, and no one is safe from anyone. So, who's ready to get on with the challenge?!"

Brick's hand shot up and everyone glared at him.

"Nice," Chris said. "Today's challenge is a little something I like to call... _Animal, Vegetable, or Mineral_... patent pending."

"Uh, that's from the game _Twenty Questions_," Noah said. "I'm pretty sure that's copyrighted."

"Dude, shut _up_," Chris groaned, shooting a glare of disgust at Noah before clearing his throat. "Ahem, now, about the challenge, it's a spin on a couple episodes from our long history. Today's challenge is... a scavenger hunt!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "(Bleep)!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah growled as the other campers sighed at the idea of a simple challenge for once.

"The rules are simple," Chris explained, pulling a trash bag out from behind him. "In this bag are nine pieces of paper. On each one is the name of an item, animal, plant, or anything found on the island. You'll have six hours to find the item and bring it back to the clearing. Now, I know you were expecting individual immunity, but today, anyone who completes the challenge wins immunity and a very special reward: a one night stay at a five-star resort! However, if you don't get the item back in time, you're up for votes tonight where at least one of you will take the big boot home! So, without further stalling, Jordan, you get first pick!"

Jordan smiled and stuck his hand in the bag, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He opened it and laughed. "Yes! I got crabs! Eat it, fools!"

Noah snickered as the rest of the cast joined in. Jordan noticed and rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that I got crabs and not a bear or something! See ya!" He took off through the woods, laughing at how easy his animal would be to find.

Dakota reached in next and pulled out her paper, reading it aloud. "Seagull? On it!"

Dawn pulled out her piece. "Glass bottle? Good, now I can clean up the island and win as well."

Staci read her paper and smiled. "A computer? I know where to go!"

Brick reached in and pulled out his paper. "Shark tooth?"

"Can of hairspray!" Samantha smiled. "Perfect!"

"Oak leaves? Easy peasy!" Tyler scoffed.

Eva read her's aloud and growled in anger. "A butterfly?!"

Noah was the last to pick and gasped when he read it. "A bag of chips?! Where am I to find a bag of chips on a deserted island?!"

Chris shrugged as Noah sighed, walking off and sitting beside the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I hate that man."

Jordan: "Yeah, crabs!"

Eva: "I _hate _butterflies. They're just so... dainty and pretty!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan stalked along the shoreline, keeping an eye out for movement on the sand. "Oh, crabs, where you at?" he chuckled to himself. "There's a seaweed wrap with my name on it."

Suddenly, a flash of brown scurried across the wet sand and Jordan narrowed his eyes and began to hum the theme to 'Mission Impossible' under his shallow breath. He crept forward and spied a hand-sized crab resting among the dead seaweed on the beach. The air-head slowly made his way to the patch of weed, crouching the entire way, until the crab was within arm's reach. He smiled and reached out, but the crab picked up his plan and dashed away, causing Jordan to reach out and fall into the smelly bunch of seaweed. He spit out a chunk of the plant and growled. "Not that kind of seaweed wrap I wanted, dude!"

* * *

Samantha ran straight into the cabin and tapped her chin, looking around for a can of hairspray. Then she gasped and checked under the bunk beds. Fortunately for her, under one of them was her item: one of Anne Maria's cans, still with a bit left in the canister. Samantha pumped her fist and ran outside, but smashed into Noah on her way out, knocking them both down.

"Hey, watch it!" he grunted.

"Sorry, buddy, but I just won immunity!" She shoved the can in his face and laughed.

"Cool, but any sign of a bag of chips in there?"

Samantha stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. "Nope, and I ain't helpin' you."

"Good! I wouldn't want it!" Noah stood up and walked inside the cabin to start looking.

Samantha ran to Chris and handed her the can. "Done!"

"Nice job, but there's like five and a half hours left," Chris said.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure I won," Samantha smirked back.

"Well, since you have all this time left and nothing to do, I think there's a little job in store for you and my intern."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Go on..."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha and Harold: *Both are seen cleaning the toilet. She nearly gags*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn slowly walked down the beach, letting her blonde hair flow in the sea breeze. She had seen plenty of broken glass bottles and put each one she found in her garbage bag along the way. She had enough to win hundreds of challenges, but she was more invested in cleaning the beach than winning a day at the spa.

Staci ran out of the woods and stopped her. "Dawn, how's the hunt?"

"Great," she said, holding up her black bag. "And you?"

"Well, I can't find the way into the bunker to find a computer, so I was wondering if you needed any help. Yah, I guess not, huh?"

"Staci, I know you want to help, but you need to watch your own back for now." The moonchild placed her hand on the friend's arm.

Staci sighed. "But I don't think I can win this one. I couldn't find the way back in and I'm not going into the caves again. Can you help?"

"I read auras," Dawn said. "I don't pick locks or whatever may be keeping you out. Try looking around the beach; there's a lot of interesting things in the sand. Maybe even a computer."

Staci nodded and followed behind Dawn as they picked up glass together.

* * *

Tyler crashed around the brush and sighed. "If only I knew what oak leaves looked like. They're the needle things, right?"

"Wrong," Eva said from behind him.

Tyler spun around and glared at her. "What? I live in the city; it's not my fault I don't know plants and stuff."

"Whatever. Seen any butterflies around?"

"Yeah," Tyler said. "But I'm not telling you about it. Jordan said you're the one to beat."

"_Jordan_? You listened to that guy?!" Eva curled her lips in disgust at the mention of his name.

"Of course! He's smart and good at sports and really cool to be around." Tyler glared at Eva. She had just insulted his friend and he wasn't taking it lightly.

"Maybe to you, but he's a class-A douche to everyone else." She turned away. "I can't believe we sent B home over him. Stupid team."

"Maybe he just doesn't like people that always get angry, y'know? I know I don't."

Eva snarled and waved her fist at Tyler. "I'm not _always_ angry!" The ground seemed to shake under her voice as Tyler backed away into a tree. Eva regained her posture. "Sorry."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Eva may be scary and able to kill me with just her pinkie, but I'm team Jordan all the way. She can't go around judging people on day one."

Eva: "How can he be so naive!? It makes me so mad to see Jordan with a friend that I might just... AGGGHHH!" *She punches a hole in the side of the confessional outhouse and gasps, pointing to the camera* "That... wasn't me, got it?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dakota peeked over the large boulder on the beach as the flock of gulls circled the sandbar in the surf. She ducked below and sighed to Brick. "This won't be easy and my shirt could get messy, so I volunteer you to do this."

"Dakota, ma'am, I'd love to serve you, but I remember that this every solider for themselves. I have a tooth to find, not a bird."

Dakota groaned. "If you catch a gull for me, I'll help you find your shark tooth. It's a promise."

Brick grew a serious look on his face. "You _promise_?"

"Brick, we've been in this alliance for over a week. You can trust me one hundred percent. Plus, just because everyone else is on their own doesn't mean that we have to be."

Brick smiled, but quickly pouted. "If I can trust you, then why do you get to hold the idol? I thought it was _ours_."

"It is, but I don't think we should even discuss it any more. If one of us goes home, then I can pull it out, okay?"

"Fine," Brick said. "But where is it now?"

"Here." Dakota reached into her pocket and pulled out the statue before putting it back in. Brick kept staring at her pocket, noticing the bulge. "Wow, that's... actually noticeable. Maybe we should hide it somewhere safe?"

"Like the woods?"

"No, it would be too hard to find again. Maybe the beach?"

"Or your bag?"

Dakota tapped her chin. "My bag? Oh, the duffel bag! Yeah, but what if someone goes snooping and finds it?"

"Then put it in my bag," Brick chuckled. "My clothes and boots are so sweaty that no one would dare open the thing. It was a trick my sargent taught me at boot camp to ward off the bandits in the troop."

"Gross... but effective. I'll think about it. As for now, get that bird, pretty please."

Brick sighed and walked around the rocks as Dakota pulled a clip mirror out of her pocket and fiddled with her short, blonde hair.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "It's amazing to have my _real _hair back for once. And after this tail thing goes away, I might actually go back to the dating scene... without Sam. The thing is, once I lost my monster qualities, he just... lost interest. Well, at least he's safe and not lost in a balloon like some of the others, right?"

Brick: "I'm fine with taking orders, but I'm no slave. Without the team format, I'm not sure if Dakota is staying true."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris sat in his lawn chair as Samantha and Harold shielded him from the sun's rays with their bodies. The host took a sip from his glass of soda. "This is the life, huh, guys?"

"Yeah, totally," Harold sneered.

Samantha closed her eyes and groaned. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until the challenge ends or I get hungry, now keep still; that is some _bright _sunlight."

The two teens shared a glare of anger.

Suddenly, Dawn and Staci approached the host and Dawn dropped the bag of glass beside his chair. "There," she said. "More glass than you could ever ask for."

Chris tapped the bag and listened to the rattling inside. "Got any whole bottles?"

Dawn opened the bag and revealed hundreds of bottles and shards, leaving Chris speechless. "Yep, that counts. You're goin' to the spa."

"But what about my computer?" Staci asked her friend. "We need to get down in that room."

Chris scoffed. "Really? You're still on that. Let it go already."

Dawn and Staci retreated, leaving the host in silence. "What, no remark?" He lifted his sunglasses to see that the two were gone. "Meh, more silence for me."

* * *

**4:30 Hours Remain**

Noah (Bag of Chips): -

Jordan (Crabs): -

Dawn (A Glass Bottle): **Found**

Eva (A Butterfly): -

Samantha (A Can Of Hairspray): **Found**

Tyler (Oak Leaves): -

Brick (Shark Tooth): -

Dakota (A Seagull): -

Staci (A Computer): -

**4:30 Hours Remain**

* * *

Dakota had dozed off when Brick returned, covered in feathers and bird droppings. "There," he said, dropping the knocked out gull into her lap, waking her up with a shock.

"Thanks," she gasped for breath. "Let's turn this in and get your tooth."

Brick sulked behind Dakota as they walked into the forest, leaving Jordan to enter the scene and stalk the shoreline for crabs.

"How hard is it to find a crab around here?" he whispered to himself. "Scratch that... How hard is it to _catch _one?" The ignoramus weeded through the loose weeds that were washing up on the wet sand and noticed a small bit of movement from within the clump. He reached down and pulled out a very small crab of about an inch in width. "Well, better than nothing. Resort and spa, here I come!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah was strolling through the woods when Tyler walked onto the path.

"Hey, dude," the jock smiled. "Any luck?"

"Yes, in fact, I had an entire herd of wild chips attack me from the tall grass earlier. Don't worry, I fought them off." Noah rolled his eyes after he finished him remark.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Tyler exclaimed. "I've been doin' good myself. I found my oak leaves in less than an hour, but I'm kinda lost."

Noah examined the leaves in Tyler's hand and bit his lip as he cringed. "Uh, dude, those aren't oak leaves."

"Really? My dad always called them that."

"Yeah, those are _poison _oak leaves. It's like sumac or poison ivy."

Tyler gasped and dropped the leaves, revealing his hand to be red and swollen. "Oh, God, that's bad! What do I do?!"

"I don't know," Noah shrugged. "Let it be and don't scratch? Hey, I'm no doctor."

Tyler began to fiercely rub his hand against his pants as he whined. "Noah, this isn't helping."

"I just told you _not _to scratch it, idiot." Noah walked by and waved. "You know what? I'm outta here. See ya' back at camp, itchy britches."

Tyler continued to scratch and whine as he walked down the forest path, right by many oak trees.

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: *He's scratching his hand* "This really sucks, but at least I learned not to touch strange plants, right?" *He leans his arm against the wall and touches a vine growing inside the outhouse. His hand immediately swells up* "Ahhhhhhh!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva spotted a bright green butterfly resting on a log and sighed as she began to stalk it. She couldn't believe she was putting so much work into such a pointless activity. Eva didn't really want a spa day, but immunity was the only thing she wanted. Even if she had a huge alliance, people would definitely vote her off over someone like Noah or Tyler.

As she pulled herself up to the log, she raised her hand and snapped the butterfly up. She sighed and opened her hand a little. The wings of the insect beat rapidly as it tried to escape. Eva didn't give a crap.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Eva, Dakota, and Jordan had turned in their items. Brick was assisted by Dakota in his search for a shark tooth. Staci and Dawn were trying to find anything that could be classified as a computer, even though Staci wanted to find a way into the bunker. Tyler was failing horrendously as he crashed through the brush in search of oak leaves, which were ironically scattered on the forest floor all around him. Last of all, Noah, was out of ideas. Bags of chips weren't common occurrences in the woods after all, so he decided to look around camp.

* * *

**2:30 Hours Remain**

Noah (Bag of Chips): -

Jordan (Crabs): **Found**

Dawn (A Glass Bottle): **Found**

Eva (A Butterfly): **Found**

Samantha (A Can Of Hairspray): **Found**

Tyler (Oak Leaves): -

Brick (Shark Tooth): -

Dakota (A Seagull): **Found**

Staci (A Computer): -

**2:30 Hours Remain**

* * *

In the meantime, Dakota and Brick had stumbled across the corpse of a dead salmon and tied it to a long stretch of rope. They tossed it a few meters from shore and continued to watch it for as long it took for something to take the bait.

"Dakota?" Brick asked with uncertainty in his voice. "You do realize we need a hook, right?"

Dakota lowered for mirror. "Yeah, but not if you can jump on the shark and drag it up on the beach."

Brick gasped. "Ma'am, that's insane! Why do I have to risk my life?"

"You want to win, right?"

Brick nodded sadly and turned back to the surf.

* * *

Chris and his two unfortunate assistants were still doing their things when Tyler approached Chris from behind, covered in dirt and leaves.

"Lookin' good, dude," the host told him. "Got anything yet?"

"Do any of these count?" Tyler asked, pointing to the assortment of dead leaves on his clothes and in his hair.

Chris closely looked over the jock and picked out a single lead with a shape like a violin. "This one? It counts. You're in!"

Tyler smiled then frowned. "Great, but, uh, ya' got anything for this?" He held up his hand and the entire group cringed.

"Is that poison oak?" Samantha asked, laughing. "You didn't mistake it for _real _oak, right?" Tyler nervously looked to his left, sweating bullets. "Ok, that's pretty great right there."

"But how do I get rid of it?!" Tyler whined, biting his lower lip in pain to avoid scratching.

"It'll go away on it's own, but you have to wash all your clothes that came in contact with the plant," Harold said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Got it!" Tyler screamed, running off to the river, leaving the three others to laugh, even Harold.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chris: "I love this place."

Samantha: "Ok, this is so messed up, but I could laugh all day. Don't get me wrong, I was horrible to laugh when Tyler got hurt before, but this is legitimately funny."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Staci was starting to get worried. There was only an hour and a half left, and she was no where close to finding her item. Dawn comforted her, but she wasn't easily calmed.

"The only way to get a computer is in the bunker," Staci said. "But we can't get in, so what do we do?! The beach was a bust!"

"I don't know," Dawn said. "Maybe we should start thinking outside the box with this one. Just think about what classifies as a computer."

"Anything that computes?"

"Right!" Dawn gasped happily. "So even a phone or a calculator would count!"

"You're right," Staci said. "We have to keep looking!" She took off down the beach at a slow jog as Dawn sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Staci is a nice girl and she's come so far, but she really doesn't need my help anymore. If I go home before she does, her poor soul will be destroyed and lost in a game like this. I wish there was some way to loosen our ties, but it wouldn't be easy." *She sighs* "It's hard. Noah and many others need my help now, but Staci takes all my attention. It's odd, but I never thought of my desire to help those in need as such a problem before."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn turned to Staci. "Hey, I'm going to search elsewhere, ok?"

Staci whined. "Why?"

"We can cover more ground that way," Dawn said, even if it was a bit of stretch. She wasn't really trying to help Staci as much as she was trying to separate herself from her for a few minutes.

"Ok," she sighed with despair. "Good luck..."

Dawn waved goodbye and walked back to camp where she found Noah sitting by the tree line.

"Need any help?" Dawn asked him.

Noah looked up and sighed. "Unless you can make a bag of chips appear in midair, no."

"Well, can I sit with you then?"

"Fine," Noah sighed, closing his eyes.

Dawn took her seat and sighed as well. "Can ask you something?"

"Oh, you need help now?"

"Somewhat, but what would you do if your friend was taking the relationship too far and never gave you any free time?"

Noah smiled. "Staci's a clinger, huh?"

"Yeah," Dawn admitted. "She's nice, but her idea of personal space is very limited."

"Well, I never had many friends like her, but I'd just do whatever I could to get her away from me for a while. It sounds to me like she's just desperate and doesn't want to lose her only real friend."

"That's... right," she replied. "How did you know?"

"Hey, I might not be the most active player here, but I'm the most observational for sure, not to mention the smartest."

Dawn giggled. "You're correct about that."

"Thanks. I take pride in my skills."

Dawn smiled and tapped his shoulder. "It's great to see you happy and cheerful, seeing as how your home life is rather stressful."

Noah's eyes snapped open. "I thought I told you to drop that."

"I know, but I think I can help you get over it."

"I decline. The only thing I can do is fix it myself by winning the loot."

"Well, the challenges will only get more difficult from here on out, so you better get ready to push yourself."

Noah shrugged. "I just want the money. Nothing more. And I want it without having to do much work."

"That's the problem: you don't like work. Is it because of your parents?"

"Yeah, but please drop it," Noah groaned.

"You went through trauma as a child. That must've turned you into what you are today: a cynical, lazy, pessimist."

Noah sighed. "Well, yeah, but I remember telling you to _drop it _multiple times."

"But you have to admit your problems if you want healing." Dawn touched his arm and he pulled away. "Right?"

"I need money, not a psychology lesson, sister!"

"But I just want to help..."

"I... I'm sorry, but I just want to win. Once I have the money, all my problems will go away."

"Money can't buy you love, Noah."

"Well, it _can _buy you respect!" He stood up and sighed. "I'm done here. If you need me, I'll be venting in the confessional."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I really don't get it. Dawn's a great person, but I _don't _need her help. Once I win the dough, I'll be done with my parents and their annoying blathering for good." *He switches into his high-pitches mockery voice* "_Oh_, _Noah_, _you're so lazy and weak. If only you could be like Joanna or Rajesh. At least they make us money so we can buy our Ferraris and five-star dinners!_"

Dawn: "Yep, he definitely needs my help. Sorry, Staci, but you'll have to wait."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dakota and Brick returned to camp with thirty minutes left and a shark tooth in the cadet's hand. He handed it to Chris and collapsed.

Chris fiddled with it. "Yep, that's a shark tooth if I ever saw one. Mind me asking how you got it?"

Brick sat up. "I fought... a shark... with my hands."

"Really?" Chris asked in disbelief.

Brick and Dakota nodded.

* * *

_Brick and Dakota were sitting on the sand when the rope was ripped out of the boy's hands. He tried to grab it, but he was too late._

_"Crap!" Dakota exclaimed, slamming her hand into the ground and getting poked by something sharp. She pulled her hand up to see a palm sized shark tooth embedded into her hand._

* * *

"Well, it's a tooth, so you're immune, dude!" Chris told the cadet. He high-fived Dakota and walked off with her.

"Well, there's only twenty minutes or so left, and Noah and Staci are on the chopping block," the host said to the camera. "Can either of these underdogs make it in time, or will have a surprise automatic elimination? Stay tuned!"

* * *

Two minutes remained and the seven immune campers were waiting in the clearing for the results to be finalized. If neither camper made it back with their item, it would go to a vote, but Jordan had a plan in mind.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "If Staci finds her item, then Noah goes home without a vote. But how am I going to find a computer in less than half an hour."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha overheard Jordan talking to himself about the plan in the group and shoved her elbow into his side. "Stop drawing attention to us!" she whispered harshly. "Do you want to go home?!"

Jordan shrugged.

As the minutes shrunk into a mere one, Chris yawned. "Well, it's safe to assume neither Noah or Staci is going to-"

"Wait!" Dakota shouted. "Noah's back!"

The campers turned to see Noah walking towards them with nothing in his hands.

"Anything?" Chris asked.

Noah shook his head and joined the other campers.

Chris looked down at his watch. "Well, there are only thirty seconds left. Unless she's magical, Staci's lost this one too."

Dawn sighed. "Just end it. She's not winning this. I can feel it."

"Well, if you insist," Chris said, turning to the rest of the group. "This challenge is _over_. Once Staci gets back, we'll get this elimination mess sorted out."

* * *

The sun began to set as the campers met in the clearing.

Dakota, Brick, and Eva were talking about whether to vote for Noah or Staci. Eva argued that Noah was useful as a vote against Jordan and Samantha, but Brick called him out as lazy and useless.

Jordan was convincing Tyler to vote for Noah, but the jock was torn on the issue.

Staci walked up to Dawn and sighed. "Well, I guess this is it, huh? The votes will be close."

Dawn nodded. "But, uh, keep your hopes up. You're liked well enough."

"So you're voting for Noah with me, right?" Staci smiled and looked Dawn in the eyes.

Dawn reluctantly nodded. "I guess."

Staci hugged her friend. "Thanks."

Dawn felt a tear drip down her cheek. She had to make a decision, and one of her friends was taking the dive.

* * *

The nine campers met at the site of the Kick of Shame after placing their votes in a wooden box, seeing as how the confessional had a giant hole in the side and needed repairs thanks to Eva.

"Well, this is it!" Chris exclaimed. "Nine shall become eight shortly. Noah, Staci, one of you has spent your last day on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs. Now, I'll read the votes."

Noah stood, yawning with little concern while Staci trembled in her shoes.

"Noah!" Chris announced. The bookworm shrugged as Jordan smiled maliciously.

"Noah! That's two votes for Noah!"

"..."

"..."

"Staci! That's two votes for Noah; one for Staci."

"Staci! Two votes Noah; two votes Staci."

Noah and Staci looked at each other and Staci was still trembling as Noah shrugged.

"Staci! That's two for Noah and three for Staci."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noah! It's three to three."

Dawn bit her lip as Chris read the votes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Staci! That's three votes Noah; four for Staci!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noah! It's four votes each with one vote left!" Chris pulled out the last piece of paper. "And the person going home is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Staci_! Sorry, you're done!"

Staci gasped and looked at Dawn with a desperate look on her face. "How?" she mouthed.

Dawn closed her eyes and looked away, leaving Staci to cry a few tears and take her place in the target painted on the ground.

"Just do it," she sighed in despair. "I had a good run, I guess. I made a friend, or at least I _think _I did. Bye, everyone!"

The entire group, except for Jordan and Dawn waved a solemn goodbye wave as Chris pushed his button, sending Staci flying into the sunset. "And that's another loser gone!" Chris smirked. "Now, it's down to eight and the game is heating up. Stay tuned until next time for unfolding drama, here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!" He turned to everyone else. "Y'know the boat is waiting for everyone but Noah, right? Stop hogging the screen and go get your stupid reward already!"

The campers dashed off happily, except for Noah. "I guess I sleep outside again, huh?"

Chris nodded.

"Perfect," the cynic sighed sarcastically, walking down the hill.

"I really love ruining his day," Chris said, wiping a happy tear from his eye.

* * *

**The Votes**

Dawn: Staci

Brick: Noah

Dakota: Staci

Noah: Staci

Staci: Noah

Tyler: Staci

Jordan: Noah

Samantha: Noah

Eva: Staci

**End Voting**

* * *

The Results

Staci: 5 votes

Noah: 4 Votes

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan, Staci

**Remaining Players: **Samantha, Dawn, Jordan, Noah, Eva, Brick, Dakota, Tyler

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Staci**

_Staci was sitting on floating log and crying. "I don't get it," she whined. "How did five people vote for me? I know Noah did, but did Dawn do it?"_

_Chef pulled up beside her in the boat of losers and pulled her on. She didn't even say anything or move, but sat on the deck, depressed. "Maybe I shouldn't trust her any more. You don't just vote off your friends, right?"_

_"You we're pretty clingy," Chef pointed out._

_Staci perked up. "Does 'clingy' mean ' fun?"_

**End Kick of Shame: Staci**

* * *

**~A/N~ Wow, that was probably hard for quite a few of you guys, but at least Staci made it relatively far this time. Heck, the original elimination order had her out in the fifth episode or so, so she had a much more expanded role in the final story. Now that we're at the finale eight, I can announce that this story will have about 25 chapters total, so it's coming to an end soon. **

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. I had to read that explanation a couple times, but hey, epic, complicated names with backstories are the best!**

**And that's the chapter. Review if you can and have a great day! Foreseer out!**


	20. The Tertiary Trials of Terrors

**Disclaimer: All TD characters belong to Fresh Tv. I only own my original characters.**

**~A/N~ Episode 11! I'm surprised I made it so far so fast after four months of stalling, but I'm back on track and rolling, so hopefully this story will be done by... April? That sounds about right. I have plans for new stories, so hopefully they won't be in the way of this one. Anyways, enjoy the chappie and leave a review if you liked it/hated it or whatever you feel.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our first merged challenge became one of our most memorable, if only for the emotional tensions between Dawn and Staci. Basically, the latter was annoyingly clingy and Dawn had finally had enough, but hey, that's just what I saw, heh. Anyways, the scavenger hunt victors, or everyone but Noah, won a one night stay at a five star resort while the loser *coughNoahcough* stayed in the woods alone. Get it, because he was the only loser. Meh, but today is today, and we've got something special planned for the final eight that's sure to bring the scares, so buckle up, grab that teddy bear of yours, and prepare for the ultimate fright-fest, here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_The theme song plays_)

* * *

The seven victors had arrived the the resort and hit the hay after a long day of sunbathing, sports, feasting, and fun. At the moment, Dakota, Brick, and Eva were seated in Dakota's extravagant room while the others slept.

"So, what now?" Eva asked. "Take out those two scoundrels for good like always?"

"Pretty much," Dakota said as she applied lotion to her arms. "Once Samantha is gone, we can just focus on Jordan. Then we go after everyone else until we hit the final three and it's everyone for themselves. Hopefully this can go down with minimal issues."

"Yeah, like Samantha winning immunity," Eva growled.

"Or Jordan, but mostly Samantha," Dakota continued, laying down in her bed. "I hate both of them. Seriously, I'd rather be banned from every mall in the world than lose to either one of 'em."

"Same here," Brick nodded, earning odd glares from both Eva and Dakota.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Jordan was listening in on the group's conversation via a glass placed on the wall and his ear pressed against the opposite end.

Samantha sighed as she emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a nightshirt and pajama pants. "Will you cut that out, Jordan. Your eavesdropping won't improve our terrible image if anyone finds out."

"Relax," Jordan said as he rolled his eyes. "I can't even make out what they're saying. Just our names."

"So stop!" Samantha groaned.

Jordan gave up and set the glass back on the counter. "I thought you wanted to take them down. No?"

"Yeah, but fairly. What's a prize if you cheat to win?" Samantha laid down and played with her messy golden hair. "It's that way for my gymnastics classes in school."

"Well, this ain't school," Jordan grinned wickedly. "Just let your fantasies come to life... and _not_ in a _sexual_ way."

Samantha turned over and faced away. "I still want to crush Dakota and Eva, but there is a line to cross."

"Like when you crossed it by hurting Tyler and laughing about it the confessional?"

Samantha gasped. "How did you know that?!"

"I was waiting my turn."

"So you were eavesdropping on _me _too?! What the hell?!"

Jordan smiled. "But why did you laugh about what happened to Tyler? Wasn't funny to me."

"Sometimes I get mean streaks, okay!" Samantha snapped. "It's just a quirk I have."

"So, you're bipolar?"

"No. I just go through cycles of attitude. Sometimes I'm nice, and then the next day, I'm a total bitch. I can't control it."

"Oh, like D.I.D?" Jordan winked. "Like Mike?"

"I don't have- You know what? I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight!" Samantha turned of the lamp next to her bed and covered up in sheets as Jordan shrugged.

* * *

Dawn and Tyler were sitting alone in their room and eating their leftover meals: fried calamari for Tyler and Caesar salad for Dawn. However, while Tyler was chowing down like a dog, Dawn was unable to eat with bad thoughts running rampant through her head.

Tyler noticed her melancholy and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," Dawn replied with sorrow in her voice. "I'm just feeling a bit guilty for how I voted."

"Really?" Tyler asked. "I'm not. Jordan tried to get me to vote off Noah, but I didn't. The last time that happened... Well, you know."

"It's just that Staci was a friend... her only friend was me and I let her down when she needed me the most. But I really needed to help Noah and she was getting in the way. I just hope she can forgive me if we talk again."

"I never talked to her much, but she seemed like the person you'd want to vote off first. I'm surprised it didn't... oh, wait. Yeah it did. Sorry."

"It's fine." Dawn got up and pulled B's hat out of her pocket. "I just don't want to lose another friend."

"Well, even if they're gone, they're still friends, right?" Tyler smiled optimistically. "Just 'cause Lindsay isn't here doesn't mean that we're not going out. The same goes for you and B, but in a friendly way and not a make out way unless... you know."

"We're just friends," Dawn sighed. "I've never been interested in romance. I guess it's not my cup of tea, but you may enjoy it all you wish."

Tyler gasped. "You've never been with a guy... or a girl if... you know?"

"No, I've become romantically entangled before. But alas, it was a waste of time better spent on nature and good causes."

Tyler sighed and laid down after finishing his calamari. "That's cool, I guess. But you just need to find someone like Lindsay who'll be there for ya' all the time and support you."

Dawn crawled into her own bed and smiled. "I think I'll manage just fine. Good night, Tyler."

"Night!" Tyler chanted, turning of the lamp by his bedside and drenching the room in darkness.

* * *

As the victors enjoyed their posh hotel rooms, Noah was trying to sleep on the deserted island, but was having trouble. The makeshift bed he made out of pine needles and dead leaves was uncomfortable to say the least. He tossed and turned in the cold and finally snapped his eyes open.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Yawns* "As nice as it was to have peace and quiet for a few hours, I'm starting to miss the others, well a couple of them. Jordan can go suck a muffler."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Suddenly, a boom echoed in the distance, letting Noah know of an approaching storm. The bookworm groaned and stood up, rubbing his tired eyes and sitting on the deck of the cabin as the rain began to pour down from the dark sky. He thought he heard something tumbling around on the roof above him, but ignored it as he laid down and tried to sleep again.

* * *

Noah opened his eyes to the sound of snoring and the feel of soft fabric on his body. He smiled in content before gasping awake. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was in a hotel room of some sorts. However, the biggest shock was the identity of the person in the bed next to him.

Jordan sat up and licked his lips before noticing Noah sitting a few feet away. The jock jumped in shock. "Gah! What the hell are _you _doing here?!"

"I don't know!" Noah shouted in confusion. "I just woke up here. The last thing I remember is hitting the sack back on the island!"

"Well, how'd you get in my room?!"

"I told you I don't know! You got a good theory? I'd love to hear it!"

Jordan growled and jumped out of bed, walking towards the door while yapping. "I'm going to see what's up with this crap. Maybe the hottie at the front desk-" He turned to doorknob and it didn't budge. "Hey, it's locked! What gives!?"

Noah rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "It's not locked; it's just stuck." He turned to knob and pushed it in and out, trying to move it. "I... I guess it _is _locked. Wow, that's odd. What door locks from the _outside_?"

"The trippy kind," Jordan sighed. "I'm calling the front desk about this." The airhead picked up the hotel room's phone and typed in the code for the lobby, but when placed it next to his ear, he was greeted by static. "And of course the phone's out. Perfect timing." A moment of silence followed. "What? No snarky remark?"

"No," Noah said from the bathroom. "It's..."

* * *

Samantha grabbed Dakota by the shoulder. "Look, I know we hate each other's guts, but we have to work together to get out."

"Great, but how do you explain us ending up in the same room?" Dakota glared at Samantha with disdain.

"I don't know! Sleepwalking?"

"Possibly, but I'm thinking that this is our challenge," Dakota smiled. "And if it's to get out of this room, then I'll just hold you in here until the end so you'll be open for votes."

"So selfless, Dakota. So... _selfless_." Samantha peeked over the other girl's shoulder and noticed something on the bathroom mirror. "Uh..."

Dakota turned around and followed Samantha into the bathroom. The latter ripped the envelope off of the mirror and opened it, pulling out a typed letter. She began to read.

"_To those with whom this letter in concerned, we welcome you to our fabulous hotel..."_

* * *

"_We regret to inform you that our location is bit odd at times, but don't worry, all you must do is escape the building and you shall be free..." _Dawn read as Brick watched over her shoulder.

* * *

"_To start, locate the spare key hidden in your room and make your way to the backup elevator on your present floor..." _Tyler read as Eva tried to bash the door down.

* * *

"_After you've finished said task, navigate the rest of the building and find the exit. Good luck, and sorry for the trouble," _Noah finished. "Well, this sucks."

Jordan immediately ran around the room, looking for the key to escape. "Then find that key! I'm not spending an eternity in this hotel room with _you_!"

Noah tapped the lamp beside the beds and nothing happened. "Well, I'm done. Good luck!"

Jordan sneered and continued to tear apart the room from bottom to top.

* * *

Brick smiled as Dawn finished reading the letter. "Good! Just use your... aura... powers! I've never been good with finding hidden items."

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes as she sunk into a meditative trance. Brick crossed his arms and waited impatiently as Dawn took almost a minute to respond, but with a discouraging answer. "That's peculiar. There's no aura to pick up on. It's as if this place is some other dimension. Either that, or my ability is gone. I can't even pick your energy up."

Brick sighed. "And back to square one. Let's gets looking!"

Dawn followed Brick's order and poked around the room, under beds, in pillowcases, behind pictures, and even in the potted plants.

* * *

Tyler ducked as Eva attempted to run him over to bash the door down, but with no success. The bully hit the door and immediately fell back. Her face was red with frustration as she sat up and huffed and puffed.

"You can't break it down," the failure of jock sighed. "Just help me find the-"

"No!" Eva interrupted. "I've taken down a bigfoot and won three weight lifting competitions! I'm not losing to a stupid _door_!"

Tyler shrugged and walked off to look for the key as Eva continued to ram herself into the locked door, failing each time.

* * *

Samantha and Dakota, despite their obvious hated of each other, were managing to look together, albeit in dead silence. The latter checked under the mattress and inside the pillowcases, but couldn't find any key. The same happened with Samantha.

"This isn't working," Samantha grumbled. "We need to think about where someone would hide a key if they wanted it to stay hidden."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "It could be in the walls for all we know. Just keep looking."

Samantha sneered. "What have I been doing? I've looked everywhere, and it's not here!"

"Not everywhere. Check under the desks and all the tables."

"Why can't you do it?" Samantha asked suspiciously with her eyes narrowed. "Oh, that's right! You hate work. Sorry for expecting anything of you."

"I worked hard enough to take out _two _of your allies and make my own alliance. How's that for _work_?" Dakota shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away, but stopped when she felt something cold and made of metal in the tight space. She pulled out a key and groaned.

"Well, I guess you're good for something," Samantha smirked. "Wasting time!"

"Just let me open the door!" Dakota mumbled.

* * *

Noah and Jordan grasped as the key fell out of the bookworm's pocket as he leaned over to check under the bed. The airhead growled. "You had it the whole time?!"

"I didn't know, but, hey, I found it, right?" Noah smiled and winked as Jordan grew restless.

"Just get us outta here, fool!"

Noah shrugged and put the key into it's hole, twisted the knob, and left with Jordan behind him.

Outside were two long hallways that converged, at a ninety degree angle, right at the door they just walked through. Along the sides of the hall were more doors of the exact same shape and color. At the end of each hall was another door at a corner. Hanging above these halls were small, elegant chandeliers that cast golden rays of light on the darkened halls.

Jordan's eyes opened wide in fear. "This ain't our hotel."

Noah took a deep breath. "Well, let us explore then."

"No! That's stupid!" Jordan shook his head side to side in a blind panic. "I'm staying right here!"

"Scared?" Noah smirked. Jordan glared at him and covered his chest with his arms as he shuddered. "Go figure. You can sure talk up a storm, but when push comes to shove, you're a big baby."

"Hey, the only babyish thing I do is suck nip-"

"And I regret my comment!" Noah groaned in disgust. "Keep your nightmare fuel away from _me_!"

"You called me a baby. I just-"

Noah threw his hand up and shushed Jordan. "Hold it! Listen... You hear that?"

Jordan tuned his hearing and listened closely. Somewhere in the distance was human speech. He shuddered and moaned. "Oh, man. We're _so boned_."

"And the rythmic thumping? Yeah, totally inviting." Noah hushed his voice and peeked into each hall. "It stopped." Suddenly, a creaking whine echoed through the corridors and sent shivers down their spines.

Jordan ducked back into the room and peeked out with one side of his trembling face. "Great. Now you got us killed."

Noah turned to face his rival and scowled. "Um, no, I didn't. You wanted to get out, so-"

"Noah?" a voice rang from the other end of the hall. Noah turned as Jordan squealed in fear. At the end of the hall, running towards the two boys, were Dawn and Brick, followed closely by Samantha and Dakota.

"You're okay?" Dawn asked Noah.

"Yeah. Why?" Noah replied.

"This place is totally creepy," Dakota butted in and got in Noah's face. "I think we're being watched. When we left our room, we saw something at the end of the other hall and ran away."

"Was it Tyler or Eva?" Brick asked. "I haven't seem them anywhere."

"No. It was dark and shadowy," Samantha explained, waving her arms around her pale face in fright.

Jordan leaned out from behind the door. "A ghost?!"

Noah and Dawn shared a nervous glance. Brick and Dakota did the same. Even Samantha jumped a little as Jordan ducked back behind his cover. Then the thumping started again, sending everyone back against the walls.

"Ok, that's scary," Brick gasped. "Hold me!" he whispered at Dakota. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's probably nothing serious. Maybe it's Eva and Tyler?"

"Or a demonic soul out for the blood of reality show stars!" Jordan squealed.

"Or a joke," Noah added. "This is obviously a challenge set up by Chris to scare us."

Samantha smiled through her chattering teeth. "Noah's right, guys. This is a challenge, so nothin' to be afraid of, right?"

Another sound echoed through the building: rattling chains. "Nope!" Brick shouted, ducking into the the open doorway.

"Hey, this is my spot!" Jordan growled, pushing Brick into the open again. "Find your own, _leaky_ _legs_!"

Dawn coughed, gaining the attention of the other teens. She stood straight and calmly as she explained the situation to the best of her knowledge. "Look, I can't pick up on any aura. Either my powers are gone or this place is blocking the flow of the energy. I say we find Eva and Tyler first, then find the hidden elevator."

"But where are they?" Dakota asked. "We didn't see them."

"Follow the thumps," Noah suggested. "They're there for a reason right?"

"You trippin' or what?" Jordan grasped. "No way am I leaving this room."

Noah looked to the rest of the crew and back with a smile. "Gotcha! Just lay in wait until we return or the evil that haunts this hotel steals your soul. Sounds like a plan."

Jordan whined like a sad dog and stood up. "No, I'm coming. Who needs rooms anyway, am I right?" The silence was broken when the door slammed shut behind the teen, causing the entire group to scream in terror. "Mercy!" Jordan squealed loudly.

* * *

Eva had finally given up on beating the door down and sat on the soft carpet of the suite. "You wanna try?" she asked Tyler. "For the first time in my life, I'm too tired to be pissed. Wow, so that's what it feels like. It's... weird."

"Don't worry, I'll find the key," Tyler said optimistically. "How hard could it be to find... one key... in a full suite... Ok, it's hard."

Eva leaned back and groaned. "Well, get on it. I'm not spending my life in this place. I have money to win." She felt something move in her pocket as she shifted her hips and pulled out the key in shock. "I had it the whole time? _Stupid_!"

"Nice job," Tyler said sincerely. "And not in a bad way. Now open the door and get us out!"

Eva stood up and opened the door. On the other side was a mass of shapes and she punched the nearest one as hard as she could in self defense. Brick hit the floor and held his nose in pain as Samantha chuckled.

"What's this?" Eva mumbled. "Why're you all here?"

"We heard you banging and Brick decided to open the door," Dawn cringed. "But, uh, I think you reacted a bit strongly."

"Tell me about it," Brick moaned, getting to his feet and wiping the slobber from his chin. "I think you broke something, but it's fine. At least I think it is; it's not that painful."

"Sorry, but you scared me," Eva shrugged.

Tyler walked walked up to the group and sighed. "Oh, thank God you guys made it. It was getting boring in there."

The halls suddenly echoed with the sound of chains. Noah shivered. "Yeah, but I think things are gonna get interesting _really _soon. We need to find the elevator and get the hell out."

"Right," Dakota nodded in a panic. "Totally right."

"But, uh, where is it?" Eva asked. "The letter never told us."

"But the keys were in our pockets, so the puzzles must be easier than we expect them to be," Dawn said. "We should look in the most expected places."

"So we check the other doors?" Tyler asked, confused. "But, I don't know if that's the safest bet. What if something's inside?"

"Then you sacrifice yourself so we can escape," Eva smiled. "You're pretty expendable."

Tyler bit his lip and looked to Jordan for help. "Dude, vouch for me."

Jordan, even in a state of fear, was able to put out a quip. "And why would I do that when you broke our trust?"

"What?!" Tyler gasped.

"You voted for Staci, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Tyler sighed. "Sorry, but I couldn't just boot Noah when he didn't do anything wrong."

Noah's jaw dropped. "And that didn't stop you in London?!"

"What? Alejandro was persuasive."

"He was an eel! Much like another scumbag in this room, er, hall."

Jordan sneered. Noah returned the favor.

"Guys, we can settle this crap later!" Eva panicked. "Listen!"

The group went quiet and heard the sounds of chains growing closer. Jordan dropped his attitude and grabbed ahold of the nearest unopened door and tried opening it, but it was locked. "No!" He tugged at another with the same result. "We're gonna die! Find the thing!"

The seven other campers dashed off to the other doors and pulled on each of them, but none would open until Dakota had the misfortune of finding a very odd door. She wiggled the knob and felt the door creak open a bit. In her burst of adrenaline, she opened the door all the way and screamed as she was dragged inside by an unseen force that slammed the door behind her.

The other teens heard the devilish scream and came to investigate as the chains grew ever louder and obviously closer.

"Where'd she go?!" Brick whimpered.

"Maybe she found the elevator and left us behind!" Samantha growled. "That weasel!"

"She'd never do that!" Brick gasped. "I know her personally and I know she'd stick with us to the end!"

Eva heard the chains getting louder. "Guys, hurry!"

"We're trying!" Tyler said, out of breath with his hands on his knees. "We've looked everywhere."

"Even the floor?" Jordan asked as he began to cry out of fear. "Try it! Anything!"

Dawn stood away from the group and looked at the chandeliers on the ceiling with a suspicious glint in her eye. She noticed how one hung slightly lower than the others and gasped upon realizing the final piece of the puzzle. "Guys! The chandelier!" Dawn pointed to the lower fixture and Eva quickly pulled down on it. Suddenly, the wall between two doors opened up in front of the chandelier and revealed a cush elevator with fancy designs carved into it's gold-clad walls.

"Go!" Brick shouted, jumping into the hole in the wall with an epic dive. Jordan, Samantha, Eva, Dawn, and Tyler followed behind, leaving Noah to peek around the corner. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw a dark figure quickly limping towards him, accompanied by rattling chains on it's appendages.

"Holy shit!" Noah dove into the elevator. "It's coming! Push something!"

Eva pushed the "lobby" button on the elevator wall and the doors slowly closed. However, something long and black shot itself through the door and waved around viciously, hitting Brick in the chest and Samantha in the head. The sound of chains and demonic screeching was excruciatingly loud and drove the rest of the teens against the back wall as the doors finally closed.

Brick gripped his chest. "That was too close!" Then he noticed the stain on his pants and covered himself with his trembling hands.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Samantha groaned, rubbing her head. "I have a splitting headache."

"What was that thing?!" Tyler shuddered and crawled to the back of the descending elevator, curling into the fetal position.

"Something messed up," Jordan whispered. "We almost died."

Noah chuckled. "Guys, it was obviously some intern in a costume as part of the challenge. Get it? It's a horror challenge."

"But Dakota? What happened to her?" Eva asked.

"I... don't know," Noah said. "Maybe she fell for a trap or something."

Samantha sighed. "Well, challenge or not, I'm having a serious talk with the owners of this place once we hit the lobby. Putting us in different rooms? Sending things after us? If it's Chris, he's getting punched good."

"For the first time, I agree with you," Eva cracked her knuckles with a look of determination on her face.

As soon as the bully finished her sentence, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Eva walked out and her jaw dropped. The lobby was nonexistent. Instead, the elevator had dropped the group into a long, dark, cavernous tunnel with brick walls and small lanterns hanging along the sides.

"Seriously?!" Noah faceplamed. "Another spooky setting?"

"Okay, this is plain weird," Tyler shivered. "How can this be a challenge? Chris couldn't make something like this, right?"

"Yep, we're in hell," Jordan squealed from inside the safety of the elevator.

Dawn noticed a letter sitting on the pedestal a few meters in front of the elevator and picked it up. _"Welcome to the main hall. I know you all want out of this place, but your journey has only begun. Good luck, but be warned, for the hall ahead is very knowledgeable and knows you more than well."_

"Great," Brick whined. "Darkness. Just, uh, perfect."

"And what does it mean when it said the hall _knows_?" Eva said, puzzled. "Sounds messed up."

"Sounds like a challenge; a nasty one too," Noah cringed. "So, uh, who's first?"

Everyone looked at Jordan, who ducked back into the elevator with a startled squeak.

"Get out here," Eva growled, dragging him back out in tears.

"No! Don't make me go! Send Noah! He's expendable!"

"Why don't we just go together?" Dawn asked. "Safety in numbers, correct?"

"Tell that to the victims of a public shooting, honey," Noah said. "I say we send someone in to test the waters. If Jordan lives, then okay, we'll go in together." Dawn reluctantly nodded.

"Good," Eva said, still holding onto Jordan. She pushed him ahead. "Now go!"

Jordan inched himself forward into the tunnel, his body shaking with terror. He looked back with a look of hatred on his face and continued into the misty space ahead. A few steps more and he had vanished from the sight of the others. The mist was thick and eerie, but Jordan could see ahead of him via the lanterns on the walls, so he managed to calm himself enough to walk a bit faster. Then something hit his leg and he jumped in fear, yelping at the top of his lungs. He looked down and saw a large cockroach crawling up his pants. His fears kicked in and his shook himself around, falling to the ground and feeling more roaches swarm him. Their legs tickled him in the worst of places, but he managed to get up and run through the fog as roaches flew from all sides, pelting him at various speeds in various places. One flew into his slightly open mouth and he nearly threw up on the spot after he spit it out. After a few more seconds, but what were hours for him, Jordan hit another wall and opened his eyes. In front of him was another elevator door. He could barely speak, but he could say "Come over!"

On the other side of the massive tunnel, the other campers shared uneasy glances as they prepared to enter the fog.

"Well, I guess it's safe," Tyler said. "I'll lead the way, I think."

"You _think_?" Noah asked sarcastically. "Wow, that's totally assuring."

"Well, Brick can't lead," Tyler argued, pointing at the trembling cadet with pee-stained shorts. "And I don't think anyone else wants to do it, so why not, huh?"

"Your funeral," Samantha shrugged.

Tyler gulped. "Maybe, uh, we could, y'know, link hands so we don't get lost?" The teens followed the suggestion and joined hands to make a six person chain.

"Good plan," Noah sighed fearfully as they walked into the tunnel. "Now we're _one _target."

"No need to be so cynical, Noah," Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, lighten up," Samantha chuckled.

"Wow. Funny 'cause it's dark, huh? Hilarious," Noah mumbled.

Brick suddenly broke out in a sweat. "Guys, uh, it's getting cramped in here."

"No. It's not," Eva said. "Harden up, wimp."

"It's just so... _dark_!" Brick exclaimed, breaking free of the human chain and collapsing so the floor in a clump of trembling teen. Noah and Samantha, both behind him, stopped and tried to pick him up, but Brick fought back and knocked them down in a fit of terror. The cadet ran back towards the entrance, leaving the others in the mist. Tyler, Eva, and Dawn had continued on, thinking, the others were still carrying Brick on their shoulders, but unknowingly left them behind. Dawn looked back in shock when she discovered that no one was behind them.

"Uh, where'd they go?" Eva asked suspiciously.

"But, I told them to stick together," Tyler whined. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me."

"Cause you're dumb," Eva grumbled, walking past the red-clad teen. "I'm goin' back to look for them an-"

"Hey, there they are!" Dawn said in excitement, pointing at three shapes coming through the mist. "Noah, Brick, Sam, over here!"

Eva sighed angrily before noticing something about the shapes: they weren't human. "What the-" The figures stopped in place as Tyler and Dawn joined Eva's side. The bully squinted as one shape came closer, revealing something horrifying. It was about the size of a human, but it's body was thin and stick-like. Where the head would be was a shiny, porcelain face with two black eyes and a red, bloody grin. "Oh, crap! Dolls!" Eva burst out, running away from the trio of assailants and towards the exit with adrenaline adding extra fuel to her steps.

Dawn and Tyler backed up as the doll-like creature dashed past them and the other two advanced. The one on the left dropped it's cloak, revealing a giant, humanoid chicken that hissed at a terrified Tyler. The one on the right exploded with fire, leaving a ball of purple flames in it's place. Dawn was petrified, for fire was her worst fear. Both teens were chased off screaming as their pursuers followed close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samantha and Noah were back to back, albeit reluctantly, as noises surrounded them in the mist.

"Great job, Brick, just great," Noah whispered harshly through chattering teeth.

"What do we do?" Samantha hissed. "Where's the exit?"

"I don't know, maybe we should head back an-" Before Noah could finish, something yanked him off his feet and into the air. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed in his girliest voice.

Samantha grabbed onto his hands and pulled him back, causing a set of gooey tentacles to emerge from the mist.

"Tentacles? _Run_!" Noah ran into the mist, leaving Samantha to fend off the approaching tendrils with her shoe that she flipped off her foot. The tentacles grabbed it mid-swing and Samantha ran off behind Noah, but felt something grab her shirt on her back and lift her up. She broke free and looked up to see a giant fly with red eyes and giant wings that buzzed like a helicopter. Samantha wasted no time in getting to her feet and running through the fog as the insect flew above her.

* * *

Jordan sat at the exit, waiting for someone to show up. He was considering leaving the others behind, but before he could act on his idea, Eva and Noah burst out of the fog seconds apart.

Eva looked to the smaller teen. "Where'd you come from?!"

"Tentacles... nightmares... hentai!" Noah gasped between breaths.

"Where are the others?!" Jordan asked.

"I... don't know. Brick ran off and Samantha was right behind me. What about Dawn?" Noah responded, regaining his composure.

"She and Tyler were behind me. There were things in there. Dolls an' crap!" Eva looked terrified as she relayed the events to Noah and Jordan.

"Wait, look!" Jordan pointed into the fog at three shapes that were walking towards them. "What the hell are those!?"

Eva gasped. "They're coming!"

Noah rubbed his chin. "Hold on. Dawn? Tyler?"

"We're coming!" the figures said together.

"Thank God," Noah sighed happily as the three lost teens appeared in front of him. "I thought you were gone," he said to Dawn.

"We almost were, but we all met up and stuck together," Tyler said.

"Yeah," Samantha said. "We linked arms again and all that weird, scary stuff just... vanished."

"Like the roaches?!" Jordan gasped.

"What roaches?" Tyler asked. "I saw a chicken man and a doll thing."

"And tentacles!" Noah gasped. "The fog brought out our fears!"

"Like flies!" Samantha gasped. "You're right!"

Jordan giggled. "Wait, Noah's afraid of tentacles? Lucky," he mumbled. The rest of the teens looked at his in disgust and shock. "I mean, lucky that I'm not afraid of 'em... Yeah, that."

Noah sighed. "Let's just get out before Jordan makes me throw up." He pushed the button on the elevator and opened the door. "And no, Brick didn't make it."

Samantha chuckled to herself at the fact that her enemies were falling one by one, but still felt a little bad about it. "That's... too bad."

The rest of the cast entered the elevator, which was exactly like the first one and stopped upon seeing another letter taped to the button panel.

Eva picked it up and read it as the elevator began to descend. "_Don't look down. You're almost there. Just keep running. First out, first choice._"

Tyler cringed. "And that means..."

"It means we're almost at the exit," Dawn replied. "Just a bit more to go and we're finally out."

"Good," Jordan sighed. "I just want this day, uh, night to be over. Hey, anyone know what time it is?"

"Oh, sure, just let me check my watch which I _don't _have on me," Noah rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, where _are _our things? I'm pretty sure I saw-" The opening of the doors stopped Noah and the group looked outside. It was a mall. Just... a mall. Nothing odd at all. Just a mall.

"Just a mall?" Samantha asked in surprise at the thought of an easy challenge. "No monsters and dark tunnels?"

Dawn stepped out and looked around at the shelves of various items on both the top floor, where the campers were, and the bottom floor below. "It would appear so," she said.

"Sounds fishy," Jordan said.

"Totally," Tyler said, narrowing his eyes. Then he spotted the front doors. Behind them was a glowing, blue light. "Hey! Is that the exit?!"

Eva looked where Tyler was pointing and leaned over the railing. "Looks like it, but don't get too comfortable just yet. Who knows what's out there."

Jordan scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm not sticking around to find out. Follow me if you wanna live!" He fast walked out and stepped on the running escalators in front of the elevator. The others reluctantly followed, as Jordan wasn't the most trusty type to be leading the group, but hey, if a monster was hungry, it would eat him first, so they let him take charge.

Jordan hit the bottom floor and stepped ahead. Tyler tried to walk in front of him, but Jordan pushed him back. "No traitors allowed, dude."

"Come on, man, it was just one vote," Tyler whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, one vote that screwed us over."

Tyler sighed and walked back to join the rest of the group.

Jordan listened closely. "Sounds safe to me. Now just take it slowly and-" The jackass stepped forward and heard a click. He looked down to see his foot pressing down on a panel disguised as a tile and retracted his step. "I didn't do it!"

A rumbling shook the building as groans rang out from across the store. Inhuman groans to be exact.

"That's bad," Eva said.

"What's that noise?" Samantha asked nervously.

Tyler looked from side to side and floor to floor. When his eyes hit the top of the escalators, he froze in fear. "Z-z-z-z-"

Noah looked up the mechanism to see eight shapes tumbling down the steps: the eliminated campers, but different. Their skin was greenish and peeling in places. Dead expressions rested solemnly on their faces.

"_Zombies_!" Eva shouted, making a run for the exit with the other screaming campers running for it as well. The zombies hit the ground floor and slowly progressed towards them.

Another shockwave rocked the building, knocking everyone but the zombified campers to the hard floor. Dawn looked up to see Staci's eyeless corpse fall on top of her. She backed up with her leg power and froze in terror. Just as the undead girl was about to bite down on her foot, Noah kicked the zombie in the face and grabbed Dawn, pulling her to her feet.

Meanwhile, Eva was attacked by the zombified B and fought off his hefty body. "I'm sorry about sending you home," she growled. "It's just a game!" She threw the body to the ground as Tyler pushed Justin's body down as well.

Noah felt something grab his leg and looked down at Debbie. He groaned and scowled. "Ugh! Even as a _zombie_ she wants my D!" The bookworm kicked her away and pushed on as Anne Maria tangled with Samantha. Jordan grabbed a coathanger and wrapped it around the Jersey chick's neck, putting her in the chokehold position and throwing her into a perfume stand.

"See, _Birdemic_, that's how to use a coathanger as a weapon!" Jordan taunted the corpse, only to get groped by the undead wonder twins, Katie and Sadie. Eva pulled them off and threw them into Anne Maria's body as it rose to attack again.

"Everyone to the exit!" Tyler screamed as he fought off Ethan, who had wrapped himself around his upper body. He threw the lanky zombie off and ran for it, but tripped on the body of Katie and felt Sadie bite down on his arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"Tyler!" Noah screamed.

Eva tried to pull Tyler out of the zombified mess, but Tyler pushed her away. "Just go! Save yourselves!"

Noah shot Eva and Dawn sad glares and nodded as Tyler was silenced by a bite to the throat.

Eva, Dawn, Noah, Jordan, and Samantha ran side by side until an even bigger tremor rocked the mall, sending everyone to the ground again and opening a huge hole in the floor. Eva was crushed under a falling shelf, but managed to hold it up just enough to save herself from instant death. Dawn and Samantha fell into the abyss, but Noah and Jordan grabbed onto their hands and held them on the verge of falling. The zombies jumped off the other side of the gorge and latched onto Dawn and Samantha's feet.

"Hold on!" Noah shouted to Dawn. "I'll pull you up!"

Dawn looked into Noah's eyes. "No, it's fine. None of this is real! It's just a challenge!"

"What do you mean it's not real!?" Noah gasped.

"My aura senses failed because this is just a big dream! The first one out wins the challenge! It was in the letter!"

Jordan gasped and looked at Samantha.

Samantha's face was struck with fear as Jordan looked up at the exit. "Jordan! No! Don't you dare!"

Dawn looked at Noah. "It's okay! Just let go!"

Noah strained in trying to lift up the moonchild and other zombies. "No! I'm not losing you! I've... never met anyone who cared about my problems! You're coming with me, alright!"

"No! You can win this! You need it!" Dawn looked down. "Everything... Will be... Okay..." She shook free of Noah's grip and fell into the abyss as Noah gasped and fell back on his rear end, shocked at what just happened.

Jordan looked at Samantha again. "It's worth it," he whispered, dropping her into the darkness below and running to the exit as Eva pushed the shelf off of her body. Noah stood up and tried running off, but looked back to the cavernous space.

The exit was only feet away. Jordan and Eva were neck and neck, but Jordan pushed her down at the last second as he dove into the blue light with Eva and Noah following behind only seconds later.

* * *

Noah awoke to darkness. He opened his eyes and saw blackness everywhere. Yet, he felt cushioned by something. Then he noticed the pressure around his head and sat up, removing the large headset and viewing the bright room where Chris was sipping coffee.

"What happened? Where am I!?" He looked around the room to see the other campers awake with Eva and Jordan now rubbing their temples. The room was bright and covered in equipment from top to bottom. Eight beds rested at regular intervals across the room.

"Welcome to the VR room," Chris said. "Pretty cool treat from Chef's old buddies in the government, huh?"

"VR? Like virtual reality?" Noah said, out of breath from panicking. "So it was a dream?!"

"No. _Virtual reality._ There's a pretty big difference, but it's still cool, right?"

"No!" Eva shouted. "That place sucked! I ain't goin' back in there! Not even for a hundred grand!"

"Well, you should be happy," Chris sighed. "We were only allowed to use this stuff once. Sad, 'cause I really enjoyed watching you squirm in the fog of fear. But, it was fun while it lasted, and hey, that's what replays are for, huh? But I'm sure everyone is wondering what exactly happened in there, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Dakota yawned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know, you're teens. Don't you like secrets?" Chris smiled slyly.

"No," Eva stated. "Just tell us what's up before I bash your head in with this computer stuff."

"Fine, just calm down. Any who, today's challenge was a VR horror adventure straight from the depths of the military's secret headquarters. Chef's old sargent was kind enough to let us use it while for our challenge. But in the end, the first one out of the course, aka Jordan, wins immunity, as well as everyone else who made it out without dying. But for being out _first_, Jordan wins a special prize: the sole vote at tonights weenie ceremony."

The other campers gasped as Jordan shot them all nasty glares and evil smiles. "Nice reward, Chris. I'll put it to good use."

"Yeah, enough explaining," Chris yawned. "The sarge wanted us out an hour ago, so let's hit the road before I get sued."

The campers stood up and went out the door as Chris held it open. Samantha stopped with Noah by her side. "So," she asked. "How'd you get us here in the first place? Last thing remember is sleeping in that resort."

"Chloroform," Chris smiled. "Harold got Noah, and we dropped cans of it in your rooms. Pretty nice plan, huh?"

Noah scowled. "Just... Wow." He flipped Chris the bird and left behind the others.

* * *

Back on the island, Jordan, Noah, and Eva took their beds in the camphouse and went their separate ways.

Jordan approached Tyler and shook his head. "Shameful. Just shameful."

Tyler sighed. "Sorry, dude, but the last time I voted off Noah, I regretted it. I'll vote for whoever you say next time."

"Even Noah?" Jordan got close to Tyler's face and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah," Tyler said, looking down at his track shoes. "Even Noah."

Jordan shook Tyler's hand. "Then it's a done deal. Vote with me and we'll be in the final two in no time."

Tyler smiled a fake smile and immediately ran to the river to wash up when they broke the handshake.

* * *

Dakota and Brick, accompanied by Eva, were sitting on the beach when Dakota sighed in despair. "Well, it's obvious who's going home now. No way he'd send home Samantha or Tyler. Even Brick isn't a threat compared to me."

"Hey, I can be a threat," Brick said in defense of his skills.

"You ran off into the fog and pissed yourself in the elevator," Eva said. "I'm not threatened."

"I just don't like spooky things. Put me in a challenge like a boot camp and then I'll kick butt."

Dakota stood up and walked off. "Yeah, I'm going to confessional. I need a good ranting."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I never thought I'd miss this outhouse, but it's good to have some privacy. Anyways, I'm so mad about being out first! To a door to boot! But if Jordan wants me gone tonight, then he can think again. I'll just play the invincibility statue and then it's down to Dawn, Brick, Tyler, and Samantha. Speaking of that statue, Brick was right. I didn't want it on me at the resort, despite our _short stay_, so I hid in that stinkbomb of a bag of his. Seriously, I threw up _twice _trying to hide it. And that's really all I have to say. Well, on to the elimination ceremony." *She gets up and Jordan's face can be seen creepy into the net window behind her*

Jordan: "Nice find, Dakota, but I think that statue will be far safer in other hands. That means mine, for anyone without a brain, like Dakota for instance. Seriously, revealing the location _in the confessional _was the stupidest move of the season so far."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan was the only one in the cabin. He sat up on his bed and looked outside to see if anyone was coming, then moved swiftly outside and down to the tree where everyone from the Llamas of Loserdom had placed their duffel bags from their loss in the second challenge. With no one in sight, he grabbed Brick's bag and opened it up to get a blast of stink in the face. He gagged and pulled out the idol from within Brick's nasty clothes and zipped the bag back up before hurling all over it. He cringed and ran back into the cabin, throwing up all over the porch on his way in.

* * *

Noah walked up to Dawn as she collected shells on the beach and smiled for a change. "Say, uh, I'm sorry about overreacting back there. I should have known it was just a stunt, but I couldn't let you fall like that. Thanks for... whatever that was."

Dawn smiled and dropped her bag of shells. "It's fine. It's admirable of you to try and save me, but I wouldn't have shunned you had you let me fall. Like I said, it was just a challenge."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I should thank you or apologize, but I'm sure one of those is sure to do the trick." Noah walked away as Dawn giggled. He turned back. "Say, uh, got any time to listen to a little story?"

Dawn nodded and sat down on the beach next to her friend. "So, is it about your terrible life at home." Noah scowled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, I'll keep it short and sweet, but here's the deal. After season one, my parents were peeved that I lost the money so early. They said I was worthless and would never amount to anything good. And by that, I mean they told me that I'd never make money for them like my eight siblings. Raj is already working at _McDonald's_ and they praise him, but I get on a hot reality show and get millions of fans and all they tell me is to stop being ignorant and get something done. So, then I lose season three in the most unfair way in the history of Total Drama and they go _batshit crazy _over it. First, they take away my books, computer, and all my gaming devices. Then, they literally refuse to treat my sprained ankle because they didn't 'think I'd need it' and wanted to save a quick buck." A small hint of anger blossomed on Noah's face. "And now, I'm here again, trying to prove to them that I'm worth something at all. Just to prove that their _little Noah_, doesn't belong in a cardboard box on the streets of some ghetto in Ontario! It sucks! Sorry you had to hear that."

Dawn touched Noah on the shoulder and smiled a warm smile that brought Noah's eyes to hers. "It's okay. If they don't appreciate you, then that's their issue. You're smart, funny, popular, and a debatably good person. Trust me when I tell you that you're _not _worthless. You're unique; special."

"Try telling that to two adults with pockets wider than the Grand Canyon."

"I can imagine," Dawn said, hugging Noah.

"Thanks," Noah said with melancholy. "It was hard to get that off, but I needed that. I just wish Jordan didn't have immunity. What if you go home?"

"Then so be it. It was meant to be."

Noah stood up. "Uh, see you at the elimination ceremony, Dawn. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be game-changing."

"I know."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Now that my secrets are all over the world by now, either I'll get twice as many fan e-mails as usual or my parents are going to prison for neglect. Honestly, I'm fine with that last one. Those dicks can go jump off a bridge at this point. Hell, I'll take anything below first place, as long as Jordan _loses_."

Dawn: "Yeah, this is a hard case. There's nothing I can do to really solve this unless I met his parents, and I wouldn't want to!"

Chris: "Interesting revelation, Noah. Perfect drama starter, heh!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha was sitting in the forest eating an Apple when Jordan snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and growled. "Go away, Jordan. I don't want to talk the game."

"Look, Sammy, I'm sorry about everything that went down."

Samantha stood up and sneered. "Really? Was it dropping me into an abyss, because that's pretty fresh in my mind!"

"I needed immunity," Jordan argued. "Plus, sacrificing you allowed me to choose the loser. Now we can control the game again."

"I see where your motives are," she said scowling. "You're just a selfish prick who's only in it for himself. If you want my help, then prove to me that I can still trust you."

Jordan smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the idol and Samantha's mouth fell agape. "Y-you found it? Where?!"

"In the woods under a stump," Jordan lied calmly. "Guess I never looked hard enough, huh?"

"It's... mine?" Samantha reached out and slowly took the wooden Chris head into her sweaty palms.

"Yep. Think of it as a peace offering." Jordan winked. "Ready to take out Dakota or what?"

Samantha smiled and grabbed Jordan's hand, shaking it. "Thanks. I guess you're not all bad."

* * *

Dakota and Brick joined up under the tree in the clearing and grabbed their bags as they made their way to the elimination ceremony.

"Got the idol?" Dakota asked, just to be sure.

"Yep. Checked when I got back from the military base," Brick replied.

"Good, just hold onto that bag until the elimination. We don't want to let anyone know we have the idol unless we have to use it. Talk about a huge target on our backs."

"Got it, ma'am," Brick saluted. "So, uh, wanna get going?"

"Yeah," Dakota sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

* * *

Chris stood with the eight campers in front of the Swift-Kick-To-The-Butt of Shame as Jordan smiled arrogantly, knowing that his choice was law.

"So," the host said. "I guess you've had plenty of time to think about your vote, Jordan?"

"You bet," Jordan grinned. "It wasn't even hard." He looked to the rest of the campers and back to Chris. "I'm sending this person home because I've been on the outs with them for a while and figured that it was time to send them packing to avoid future trouble. Samantha knows what I'm talkin' about." Samantha grinned at Dakota, who gulped fearfully. "Anyways, the person I'm voting off is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tyler!" Jordan grinned wickedly. The rest of the cast gasped. Samantha in particular dropped her jaw in disbelief at the event that had just occurred.

"Me?!" Tyler whined in surprise. "But we made up!"

"Yeah," Jordan said, pushing Tyler onto the big target in front of the Kick of Shame. "But with me, you only get one chance!"

Samantha ran up and grabbed Jordan's arm. "What the hell are you doing?! You were supposed to boot Dakota, not Tyler!"

Jordan snapped his arm back. "I know, but Tyler was my pick and so it will stay!"

Samantha huffed, puffed, and flared her nostrils.

"Wait!" Tyler shouted in a panic. "Is there gonna be a revote _this _time!?"

"No," Chris said. "But you _do _get this!" He pushed the button and Tyler disappeared into the sky as the other campers remained in shock.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "_Who?_"

Noah: "What?!"

Dakota: "How!?"

Samantha: "Why?!"

Jordan: "Boom! Buh-bye, _Traitor_ _McSwingvote_!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan yawned and walked back towards the cabin. "Well, I'm tired. Night everyone!"

Samantha growled and stared at Dakota. "This isn't over," she told her balding nemesis.

Noah, Eva, Dawn, Brick, and Dakota watched in confusion as Samantha ran after Jordan.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "What the f-"

Chris paused the tape and popped up on screen. "Bet ya' didn't see that one coming, huh? Well, maybe you did. But hey, drama gonna drama, right? Stayed tuned next time for more danger, more drama, and more douchery on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan, Staci, Tyler (2)

**Remaining Campers: **Jordan, Dawn, Dakota, Noah, Brick, Samantha, Eva

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Tyler**

_Tyler pulled himself onto the boat of losers after it 'accidentally' ran him over. He rubbed his aching head and sighed. "Well, at least I merged, right? That's not bad. Sure, I may have mistrusted Jordan, but hey, I did pretty good for a guy who got sent home by injury in the third episode. And y'know what the best part is? No more chickens, ha!"_

_Tyler gasped upon hearing a faint clucking and looked into the driver's compartment to see a brown chicken with bloodshot eyes that may or may not have been named 'Clucky' in the driver's seat. Tyler screamed and begged for mercy as it leaped from the seat and attacked his face._

**End Kick of Shame: Tyler**

* * *

**~A/N~ Yeah, the hate for Jordan just got ten times worse, didn't it? Well, he is a douchebag, so he deserves it so hard right now. Sorry, Tyler fans, but this was as far as that loveable jock was going with what little plot he had, and hey, he met Clucky too! XD**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: **Thanks! She made it farther and had more plot than she would in the actual show, so I'm happy for how she turned out. Glad you enjoyed!

**Karts of Sugar Rush: **To your review of chapter 18: I've never actually liked aftermath episodes in general, but I had plenty of loose ends to wrap up before the merge, so I thought why not, y'know? Yeah, Debbie was basically a mashup of all the worst OCs I've read in TD fanfiction (odd clothes, shipping with a main character, ripoff of a canon character), so she wasn't meant to be "liked" much.

To your review of chapter 19: Thanks for both of those reviews by the way. Yeah, that lab is odd indeed. Maybe it's part of, I don't know, a special plot? *Wink* Jordan is a major villain at this point, so keep hating. He will (maybe) get what he's earned sometime in the future.

**acosta** **perez** **jose** **ramiro: **Thanks. Staci was definitely one of my favs to write so far, and it hurts to see her go, but at least she's in a better place. (Not heaven, the playa :/)

**And that's all for this (longer than expected) chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. Have a great day/night and goodbye for another week or two! :)**


	21. To Tell A Lie

**Disclaimer: Total Drama characters belong to Fresh Tv. I only own my OCs.**

**~A/N~ Hey guys! Episode 12 is finally here, so hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it. I've had this challenge cemented in place for months, and one reviewer actually guessed it, so there you go! Your wish has been fulfilled! Anyways, thank you so much for 80 reviews. Let's try to hit 100 before this thing ends! Can we do it, everybody? So, without further ado, enjoy Episode 12 of TDRU!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"The halfway point in the season was reached as our top eight competed in a dungeon of horrors to escape elimination. Jordan freaked out! Eva punched Brick! Noah came clean about his problems! But the biggest moment of the night was our unforgettable elimination where Jordan spent his sole vote on Tyler McTraitor-Pants, sending him home for a second time and reducing the number of victims to seven, along with, get this, _stealing Dakota's invincibility statue_! Seriously, this guy's a drama machine! I kinda want him to stay around, but hey, this is a new day with new terrors. So buckle up, 'cause we're giving you the honest truth, here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_The theme song plays)_

* * *

Morning broke and the final seven slowly made their way to the bonfire area for breakfast, even though no one really wanted any gruel. Staying in a hotel had spoiled nearly everyone but Noah to life on the island.

Jordan was blissfully unaware of the giant phallus that Noah and Eva had drawn on his face during the night and raised an eyebrow in confusion whenever someone was chuckling.

Speaking of Noah and Eva, both had enjoyed their time in the warm cabin and were well rested for the challenge. Having gotten the massive load of parental hatred off his chest, the bookworm was slightly more relaxed, but still gave Jordan a sneer or chuckle from time to time.

Dakota and Brick had talked all night about their next move, and decided that the plan was unchanged. Jordan or Samantha, depending on who won immunity, would go home, leaving the other to be picked off next. However, Dakota was still hesitant to tell Eva about the idol, seeing as the bully would do anything to win, including a possible theft which, unbeknownst to them, Jordan had already accomplished.

At the campfire pit, Dawn and Noah were having a discussion on their favorite board games. Dawn chose backgammon; Noah, chess.

Eva was lifting rocks after she finished her plate of goop in an attempt to stay fit.

Dakota was letting Brick tend to her short hair. The cadet was quite adept at scalp massaging as well.

The only ones missing, of course, were the remaining newbies. Samantha was washing her feet in the river when Jordan snuck out of the tall bushes, surprising her.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"I just want to explain my, uh, questionable choice," the airhead smiled calmly, unaware of the disdain Samantha was feeling towards him. "See, Tyler was a swing vote and couldn't be trusted. I mean, no point in keeping someone around that can flip the votes just like that, right?"

"What if he flipped to our side?" Samantha asked, still not looking Jordan in the eye. "Face it. You booted him because he offended you. There was no strategy."

Jordan sighed. "I gave you the idol. What else could you need to make up for last night."

Samantha paused.

"Well," Jordan mumbled. "What is it?"

"Your loyalty," Samantha growled. "Just... your loyalty."

"Deal," Jordan winked. "So, we vote off Dakota?"

"Or Eva."

Jordan nodded. "Got it. Uh, I'll just... be going." He retreated into the brush with a wave and left Samantha to wash up.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Perfect." *He smiles wickedly* "We're finally back on track!"

Samantha: "Jordan's useful as a vote and all, but damn is he hard to work with. I don't even know if my idol is a blessing or a curse. But, why would he just... give it to me? So... confusing."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha heard another crack in the bushes and turned to see Noah sigh in despair.

"Seriously? You?" he groaned.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Samantha sneered at the bookworm as he sat down next to her.

"Pretty much, but I only came here to think. I'd prefer for you to be quiet and move somewhere else."

Samantha scoffed. "What's this? Your spot?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. I come here to find a place to get away from everyone else. Looks like you've already infected it with your eel slime."

"Charming, Noah. Charming." Silence followed until Samantha spoke up again. "I have a question."

"Sure, just ignore my only demand, honey. But go ahead; I'm already about to leave."

"You don't like Jordan, do you?"

"Are you blind?!" Noah gasped in offense. "I've been dealing with his shit for nearly two weeks and you haven't even noticed?"

"Whoa," Samantha moved her hands to calm Noah. "I know you hate him, but I need to ask you something else."

"What?" He deadpanned.

Samantha looked around and back to Noah, leaned close, and whispered in his ear. "I think I should vote for him. He's to unpredictable and dangerous."

Noah smiled. "Go ahead." Then he rolled his eyes.

Samantha caught on and narrowed her eyes. "What's that for?"

"Oh, nothing," Noah snickered. "Just a bit ironic how you're mad at Jordan for doing exactly what you did to Dakota."

"What?! How is this anything like me and Dakota?!"

Noah groaned. "I'm gonna have to explain, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Enlighten me!"

Noah rolled his eyes again and spoke in the most uninterested tone imaginable. "Remember how you got with Dakota and then got with Jordan without telling her about a cross-team alliance? Yeah, she got mad, called you a traitor, and made her own alliance. Look, _honey_, Jordan betrayed you and you're making a fuss over it, even though you blamed Dakota for breaking the alliance you broke first. You're a hypocritical bitch and everyone knows it, so you have no right to complain."

Samantha gasped. "I'm _not _a hypocrite!"

Noah, shrugged, snickered, stood up and walked off. "See you at the challenge, hypocrite."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: *Stares into the camera with a look of shock on her face* "Wow. I... I... I have no words. Was I _really _as bad as Jordan?! Well, I'm no hypocrite, but... Was I?"

Noah: "Hey, I told it how it was. She's pissed over being the victim in a situation she put Dakota through before. Now the roles are reversed and she's a whiny brat. Oh, wait, she's always like that. How could I forget? *He rolls his eyes*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva was benching a log when Brick calmly approached her. "Mind if I take a crack at it?"

The muscle-woman dropped the log and looked the cadet in the eye. "Not unless you want a busted ribcage... or face... or... something. You'll hurt yourself, ok!"

Brick scoffed. "As if. Back at boot camp, I won the power lifting medal three years running, or maybe it was the letters home to mom medal, but I still have undeniable skills."

"Knock yourself out then, _pissy_ _pants_," Eva said, rolling her eyes and stepping back.

Brick grabbed the log and tried to lift it, but ended up popping something in his back. He stood up straight and felt a jolt of pain that doubled him over like a lawn chair. "Nice. Just nice," Eva groaned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Eva's strong alright. She makes a good teammate too. However, I have to be honest... she scares me a lot. Just thinking about those big arms wrapping around my neck and popping my head off... ugh."

Eva: "I don't what Dakota saw in that guy, but he's just pathetic. The only thing he's good for is laughs."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn sat in the grass, playing with a caterpillar, when Noah sat down beside her.

"So, got anything to say?" Noah smiled. "Any advice about my parents, or are you busy worm-whispering?"

Dawn sighed. "You're a tough case indeed, but I slept on it and came to the conclusion that you should tell them how you feel."

Noah sneered. "Wow. Haven't tried _that _cliche before."

"I'm doing my best," Dawn narrowed her eyebrows. "I even voted off my friend to help you. You could at least show me a little respect."

Noah smiled. "Well, then take it away, little miss _psychic_. Don't let my personality stand in the way of your wise advice."

Dawn touched Noah on the arm and he pulled away. "No," she said. "You need a touch of kindness."

"Totally not something a pedophile would say," Noah said suspiciously.

Dawn growled. "Listen here, mister. I'm going out of my way to help, so either cooperate, or find a new source of help."

Noah rolled his eyes and let Dawn touch his arm. She leaned closer until she was inches from his face. "You're not gonna _kiss _me, right?"

"No," the moonchild replied. "I'm just getting a good reading. Your aura is very... conflicted."

"English please," Noah quipped.

"Your cynicism and sarcastic remarks stem from your negative outlook on life which stems from your hatred towards your parents. My advice: think positive."

Noah chuckled. "So give up my great humor and famous attitude? No way, honey. Where I go, my snark follows."

"But that's your-"'

The loudspeakers cut off Dawn mid-sentence and hurt everyone's ears yet again. "Attention campers! Please meet at the West beach in twenty. We've got a challenge to start, so bring your game face!"

Dawn started again. "But your problem is-"

"Make that fifteen!" Chris boomed again.

"But-"

"Or ten! Got it?! _Ten_!"

Dawn sighed and walked off with Noah. "I'll tell you later," she said with a sad voice.

* * *

The seven teens met up at the beach, just like Chris said. On the sandy shore was a large stage with seven seats. In front of each seat was a screen with a zero on it, and above it was a flat top with a giant red button.

Chris waved them down and the campers walked up to podiums in confusion.

"What is this thing?" Eva asked. "Looks stupid."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know, but Dakota, Dawn, and Brick might have vivid memories of a certain challenge we never got to finish in season four. Huh?" Chris winked at the three remaining Revenge of the Island campers.

The trio gasped.

"No! Why?!" Brick screamed dramatically, falling to the ground and weeping.

Dakota shuddered. "You don't mean?

"Yep," Chris smiled devilishly, a glint of eagerness in his eye. "It's the _Get To Know You 2.0 Challenge_!"

Jordan and Samantha looked on in confusion as Noah and Eva shared a nervous glance.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "I saw season four, so I know what to expect from this one."

Noah: "Great. As if this show couldn't get any more embarrassing."

Samantha: "Yeah, I probably should've watched the show."

Jordan: "I know I saw this somewhere, but... where?"

Brick: *He screams out and sobs*

**End Confessional**

* * *

The campers took their seats and listened to Chris as the host explained the rules of this infamous challenge to them. "First of all, I know some of you know this challenge from season four, but the rules are slightly different. However, the basis remains the same. I'll ask embarrassing questions to the lot of you and you'll have a chance to fess up for a point by hitting your buzzer and stating your answer verbally. However, because this is a merge challenge, anyone will be allowed to buzz in with an answer and not just the owner of the secret. There can only be one buzz per question though, so nab those points before they get stolen or fall out of play. If you get an answer right or fess up, you'll hear this sound." Chris pushed a button on his remote and a 'ding' rang out. "But get an answer wrong and..." He pushed another button and shocked the seven campers with jolts of electricity via their seats. The campers jumped and helped in pain, with Brick falling out of his chair and Noah cursing at the top of his breath. "Any questions?" Chris asked. "No? Then prepare for question number one!"

"Wait!" Dakota whined. "How do we win?!"

Chris sighed and facepalmed. "Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that. The top three scores by the end of the game win immunity. Everyone else is up for votes. However, this is no normal elimination challenge, for the person with the worst score is automatically sent home!"

The campers gasped. Chris chuckled. "That's right! Double losers tonight! All the more reason not to lose today, huh? Anyways, first question: Who here is secretly _not _straight?"

Everyone's eyes widened as reality set in. Soon, Jordan slammed down on his buzzer and enthusiastically shouted his answer. "Totally Noah!" A buzz erupted through the air and Jordan was shocked, causing him to fall out of his chair screaming. He sat up and shuddered in shock. "What?! How's it not Noah?!"

Noah banged his head on his podium and groaned. "I'm not gay, or bi, or anything but straight. At this point I might as well be asexual!"

Dawn smiled. "Good call."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Being asexual isn't an issue for me. In fact it's helped me make good friends without worrying about the drama of radiant love."

Noah: "Yeah, that was the _first _question... I'm not excited for the rest."

Jordan: "Noah's totally gay. Was the Cody/Noah stuff not enough proof!?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"No point!" Chris shouted. "Question two: Who here has never been out on a date... _ever_?"

Dakota buzzed in. "Brick!"

A 'ding' chimed and Chris cheered. "Correct! That's one for Dakota; zero for everyone else."

Brick bashfully turned to Dakota. "How'd you know that?" he whined.

"You just looked it," Dakota shrugged.

Chris pulled another card from his pile. "Question three: Who crapped their pants at the fifth grade talent show?"

Noah burst out laughing and buzzed in. "Jordan! Totally Jordan!"

The ass gasped as the chime sounded. He growled at Noah as the rest of the group laughed. "How!?"

"You sleep talk every night," Noah grinned. "I hear it all, and trust me; there's more to go around."

Jordan looked on in fear, the other six still howling with laughter.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Yeah, I'm kinda scared, but I can't let anyone, but especially Noah, get ahead!"

Eva: *Laughs*

Brick: "And I thought wetting myself was embarrassing."

Samantha: "Ok, that was pretty good." *Chuckles*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Question four..." Chris paused to snicker. "Who took a summer job as a lipstick tester for twenty bucks and ended up with lip sores?"

Dakota buzzed in again. "Uh, me. It's not that embarrassing. Plus, I needed to test the upcoming brands... and I needed money too."

"Exactly!" Chris smiled. "That's two points for Dakota and one for Noah. There are still sixteen secrets left to reveal. Question five: Which camper was suspended from school for punching their English teacher in the jaw?"

Samantha smashed her buzzer. "Me, but she deserved it for putting me with a shitty partner! Point?"

"Point," Chris confirmed as the 'ding' rang. "But I have to know something. What happened after that?"

"Uh, I got suspended," Samantha said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, and the teacher had to get false teeth."

"Fair enough, and how ironic that you should mention false teeth." The host pulled another card. Sixth question: Which camper has false teeth?"

Time passed and Eva buzzed in. "It's Noah, right?!"

"Correct!" Chris exclaimed.

Noah sighed angrily. "Way to put it out, Iron Woman. Totally not _embarrassing _in the slightest."

"Where did you find that?" Dakota asked her buff alliancee.

"Sierra's blogs have that stuff. You should check them out when you're not busy." Eva grinned. "There's even one on you."

Dakota gasped, horrified. "What did it say?!"

"No one cares, Dakota!" Chris shouted. "Now can we get on with the challenge?! Good. The score is one for Eva, one for Samantha, one for Noah, and two for Dakota. Question seven: Who bites their own toenails?!"

Half of the campers retched, but Jordan remained still. He buzzed in and raised his hand, smiling the entire time. "Yours truly!"

The sound of correctness chimed and Noah nearly puked. He held it down and joined the others in a disgusted glare.

"What? It's not _that _gross, right?" Jordan shrugged. "My feet are always clean!"

"End of discussion, Jordan." Chris narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the jerkass. "Question eight: Who killed their guinea pig for food?"

"_Monster_!" Dawn screamed. "How could they?!"

"I don't know, maybe you should _buzz in with an answer _to find out," Chris said with aggravation. "We have, like, twelve left and-"

"It was me," someone said, buzzing in. Everyone looked to Noah in shock. Dawn looked terrified. "What? We raised them to eat, not to waste money on."

"You killed a poor defenseless creature!?" Dawn growled. "How could you?!"

"I just told you, honey. Sorry, but meat is my life. Well, sarcasm too, but meat's pretty big."

Chris coughed loudly and the campers looked back to the host. "I'd love to exploit this tension, but we have question nine to answer. Who pushed their sister down the stairs and blamed it on the family dog? And yes, that was chosen only on the fact that it's a _Goonies _reference."

Ten seconds passed on no one bothered to answer, so Chris pushed a button on his remote, shocking everyone again. Noah cursed, Jordan squealed, Eva just got angry, and Dakota's short hair was standing up.

"Let's try to participate this time, ok?" Chris asked politely. "Question ten: Who got drunk at a party and got arrested for streaking?" He held back a snicker and looked at the seven campers. "So, who done it?"

Seconds ticked by and Dawn calmly pressed her button to avoid getting shocked.

"Yes?" Chris teased, trying to get an answer out of the moonchild.

Dawn nervously looked from camper to camper and noticed Brick sweating bullets. "Uh, Brick?"

"Correct!" Chris shouted.

Brick banged his head on the buzzer in shame, shocking him.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "I hate this game sometimes."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Care to explain, _Lieutenant Leakey_?" Chris winked.

"No," Brick mumbled.

"Well, then I'll just show the humiliating pictures we managed to procure and-"

"Fine!" Brick whined. "I had one beer at the boot camp annual and lost it."

"Lost your mind, or your clothes?" Noah asked, grinning. "Or was it both."

"Both," Brick sighed. "Can we have another question already?"

"Sure. The score is one for Jordan, one for Dawn, one for Samantha, one for Eva, two for Noah, and two for Dakota. Brick has a big zero, but there are still ten questions left, so it's anyone's game. Number eleven: Who dressed up as Aquaman for Halloween?"

"Wow, talk about low," Noah rolled his eyes. "Whoever did that needs to get their head checked."

"Anyone?" Chris asked. "Seriously?!"

Brick buzzed in. "Uh... Jordan?" The cadet was shocked, causing him to yelp in pain.

Jordan's jaw dropped. "I'm not _that _stupid!"

"Wrong, Brick! Question twelve: Who here hates pizza?"

"Ok, _that's _a new low," Eva scowled. "It's like the ultimate food!"

Samantha sighed and pressed her button. "It's me."

Noah gasped. "Remind me never to invite _you_ to a Warcraft party."

Samantha looked at the bookworm in confusion. "War... Craft?"

"Exactly," Noah rolled his eyes.

Chris loudly interrupted to bring up the next card. "Question thirteen: Who was forced to go to the school dance with their parent? Wow... that's... not good. Anyone?"

Brick started to sweat again and sunk back into his chair, trying to appear smaller but only drawing more attention to himself. Dakota quickly pushed the buzzer and called out his name, smiling when the 'ding' proved her to be right.

"And Dakota takes the lead with three points. Noah and Samantha are tied with two, Eva, Dawn, and Jordan are tied with one each, and Mom-to-the-prom Brick is still pointless. Question fourteen: Which camper has a bad case of jock itch on their groin?"

The teens gagged collectively. Eva buzzed in immediately. "Right here!"

"Ewww," Jordan whined. Eva turned to him and pushed him out of his chair.

"I'd ask for an explanation, but none needed," Chris said, tugging at his collar nervously. "Uh... Question fifteen: Who crashed their family's car on their first driving test?"

The seven players looked at each other for signs of embarrassment, but no red cheeks, trembling, nor sinking in chairs was to be seen. Chris growled. "Come on! Eva fessed up to her stuff. This is _child's play _compared to crotch fungus!"

A few tension-filled seconds passed and no one had owned up, so Chris zapped them again. "For shame! I'm trying to fill a show with drama and humility, and you can't even attempt to try! Next question: Who puked on their first and _only _significant other? And you'd _better _answer this one!"

"But we don't know it," Dawn said. "You'll shock us if we guess wrong too."

"Yeah, uh, I don't like shocks," Brick whined, twiddling his thumbs.

Jordan nodded "What he said."

Chris glared at the teens. "We can do this all day. I have time. Now someone answer! I need to see some humiliation!"

"Fine," Samantha buzzed in. "I did it, but we're still together though."

"Thank you, Samantha. I'm glad to know _somebody _wants to play."

Samantha sighed impatiently. "Yeah, I don't care about the game. I just answered so you'd shut the hell up."

The host and the gymnast glared at each other as the others watched in dread. No one knew if Chris was going to shock them again or what.

"I'll forget I heard that," Chris mumbled. "Question seventeen: Who here has a secret _hentai _collection?"

Noah nearly fainted, drawing Eva's attention. "What's up with him?"

"He's afraid of the stuff," Samantha rolled her eyes. "Especially tentacles for some reason."

The teens sat still again, a hint of awkward silence in the air.

"Anyone gonna answer?" Chris asked angrily. "Because, it's been almost thirty seconds and I still don't have an answer. I waited two seasons to do this challenge and-"

"Jordan!" Eva buzzed in. "It's Jordan!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "(Bleep)!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris McLean chuckled. "Right. Thanks, Eva. I thought I was gonna cancel the challenge for a minute there. Not that you'd care, though."

Jordan sunk into his chair and flopped down under his podium in shame as Noah grinned. The bookworm spoke up. "It's nice to see my enemy admit to porn possession _on air_. He should totally tape his parent's reaction."

"You'll edit that out, right?" Jordan whined, peeking up from his hiding spot.

"Sure," Chris said, crossing two fingers behind his back. "I'll make a mental note of that. Question... eighteen? Yeah, eighteen. But first, a quick refresher. Dakota, Samantha, and Eva are tied with three points each, Noah has two, Dawn and Jordan have one, and Brick has zero... still in last place. You do realize the bottom placer goes home _immediately_, right?"

"I know," Brick sighed with sadness. "I just don't like secrets."

"Well, question eighteen is pretty easy. Ahem. Who blew up a bulldozer when they were in middle school?"

Noah wasted no time in buzzing in and shouting his answer before anyone else could move. "That's Dawn for sure... It's Dawn, right?"

A ding confirmed his response. The egghead fist-pumped.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Um, how did you know? Not that I'm ashamed, but how?"

"Easy. You're a hippie. Plus, you like the forest, so I put two and two together and..."

"Oh, nice," Dawn giggled.

"I thought you hated violence?" Brick asked in confusion. "Doesn't blowing up machinery count?"

"Not unless a person was hurt. They were cutting down the forest behind my house and I took some gas and a match and-"

"Yeah, yeah, forests and stuff," Chris mocked in a bored tone. "Question nineteen... Wait, I thought there were twenty?" He held up a single card and looked around his feet. "Hmmm, I guess it blew away. Any who, this is the _last _question. Brick, you have to get the point to stay on the show and force a tie between you, Dawn, and Jordan. After that, it's up to a coin toss. As for the rest of you, you're safe from the first boot." Chris read the last card. "Who... legally changed their name?"

Brick was about to slam down on his buzzer, but Jordan beat him to it by a split second.

"Jordan?" Chris asked. "Answer please?"

"Oh, I don't know and don't care either," he laughed. "I just buzzed in so I didn't go a tie breaker. Brick's outta here!"

Chris smiled slyly. "Nice plan, bro!" He turned to a sad Brick. "Dude, you knew what comes next."

Brick groaned. Dakota patted him on the back "Sorry," she said.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Well, I might be going home, but at least I made it to the top seven. My boys back in the squad are gonna be so proud. I know I am."

Dakota: "And there goes our vote."

Noah: "Meh."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris sighed. "Thank God that challenge is over. Remind me never to do this thing again. Anyways, I know I said that the top three would be immune, hut since it's a top _four _tie... I guess you all get immunity."

Eva, Dakota, and Noah high-fived, leaving Samantha to smile on her own.

"Jordan, Dawn, one of you is going home tonight," Chris winked. "Don't let it be you."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Well, at least I made top six, right? No, not good enough. There's gotta be a way to get past this..."

Dawn: "Jordan deserves this. I'm not one to hold grudges, but he and his dark aura need to leave as soon as possible."

Noah: "Finally! Jordan, suck a muffler!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The seven campers returned to the clearing. Jordan finally noticed the penis drawn on his face and rushed to clean it off. Noah and Dawn discussed the former's issues at home while he continued to snark it up to Dawn's dismay. Dakota and Eva said goodbye to Brick and had one last meeting. Samantha... sat alone.

* * *

The sun was setting and Dakota wanted to get her idol back. She approached Brick and coughed to draw his attention.

"Yes?" Brick asked. Melancholy could be sensed in his voice.

"Yeah, uh, are you gonna... use the idol?" Dakota tapped the ground with her foot and looked at her shoes.

"No," Brick sighed. "You need it more. Heck, I don't even know if it would work for me. I'm pretty sure it only works on votes."

The former mutant smiled and hugged her friend. "I'll miss you, but trust me, Samantha _will _fall. You can bet on that."

"Don't do anything reckless, okay?" Brick asked, as he reached into his stinky bag. "Only use the idol if you-" He paused. There was no idol.

"What?" Dakota asked in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah... it's gone!"

Dakota felt her heart explode and collapsed the the ground. She shuffled through the bag of clothes in desperation. "You put it in here, right? Please tell me this is a joke!"

Brick stuttered his answer. "I-I don't k-know. It was there yesterday!"

Dakota stood up and grew angry, her face now a bright red. "Samantha! She must've taken it for herself!"

"Hold on, Dakota. You don't-"

"Screw this! Just go get eliminated already!" She stormed off to the elimination ceremony with a teary-eyed Brick following behind.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I can't _believe _this! I knew Brick was too stupid to trust with an idol! I should've just kept it in my pocket!"

Samantha: *She stares at the idol in her hands and sadly sighs* "Jordan's going home for sure. He... really deserves it though. Maybe I... should I? He _is _too selfish for my alliance, but he's my only hope other than this stupid Chris head... I'm so confused..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris handed weenies to Noah, Dakota, Eva, and Samantha before turned to Dawn and Jordan. "Jordan... You're in danger because you were a huge douche for the past two weeks and betrayed your only ally. Not smart." Jordan growled. "And Dawn... the worst I can say about you is that you creep me out." Chris lifted the final weenie into the air. "And the person _not going _to the final five is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jordan, with five votes to one!" He tossed the fifth weenie at Dawn. She caught it and threw it into the bushes.

Noah stepped forward and laughed. "Enjoy the ride!"

"Yeah!" Eva agreed.

Jordan gasped and looked at Samantha. "_Five _votes?! You didn't!?"

Samantha smiled. "Sorry, but..."

"No!" Jordan screamed. "No! Not yet!" He suddenly leaped into the air and tackled Samantha. Both teens struggled on the floor as the other five teens and the host watched, the former with a smile his face that screamed 'ratings.'

Jordan immediately grabbed at her pants and reached into her pocket as she tried to fight him off. Samantha screamed. "No! It's mine now!" Jordan stood up with idol in hand and handed it to Chris as Samantha tripped over a branch trying to stop him. "I... have... immunity!" Jordan laughed with insanity. "Suck it, Samantha!"

Dakota gasped. "My idol!"

"Your idol?!" Samantha cringed. "But-"

Chris took the idol and chuckled. "Nice move, dude. A bit unjust, but that's the name of the game." He turned to Dawn. "Now that only Jordan's vote counts, Dawn is done!"

Noah collapsed and grabbed at his hair. "Noooooooo!" Dakota soon joined in.

Dawn sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess that's it." She shot Jordan an angry glare before kneeling beside Noah. "It'll be fine."

"But without you, I'm the only semi-sane person left. Who am I to talk to about my problems, or-"

Dawn hushed him. "You can do this on your own. You've lived independently for a long time. Everything... will be fine."

The campers stood in shock and silence before Jordan shattered it with a cough. "Ahem! Losers to the cliffside."

Noah and Eva, along with everyone but Chris, scowled at the jerkass.

* * *

Dawn and Brick took their places in front of the giant boot as Chris bid them farewell with a wave. Neither had a chance to say a word before the host sent them flying.

The final five stood in tension-filled silence as Eva, Dakota, and Noah looked at Jordan with hatred in their eyes. Samantha stood to the side, looking from side to side.

"Wow, intense," Chris snorted, turning to the camera. "The final five is decided, so stay tuned for more danger, more drama, and more anger and Total... Drama...

"Uh, what's that noise?" Samantha asked nervously.

The group listened closely to hear the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Eva looked at the horizon and felt her jaw drop. The others looked in the same direction and saw something large, black, and dotted with lights beaching itself on the island as a slew of choppers flew overhead. The ship was massive; at least as large as a standard navy gunship, and was glowing with specks of light.

Eva stepped forward in awe. "Holy... shit."

Jordan cowered behind the Kick of Shame, trembling in his shoes.

Noah slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Dakota collapsed to her knees.

Samantha scratched her head.

Chris slowly backed away. "What's going on here!?"

A horn echoed from below. The group looked down to see Chef aboard the boat of losers, just feet below the cliff. "Jump for it!" he shouted.

Chris leaped off into the boat with the others right behind him. "Drive, man! _Drive_!"

Chef steered away from the island without looking back. On the deck, Chris was overcome with the need to explain. He turned to the final five and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**The Votes**

Noah: "Jordan's out of lifelines, so... _good riddance_!"

Eva: "Jordan is the only answer."

Dakota: "Definitely Jordan."

Jordan: "Dawn's the only choice I have, but there's always the idol. Sorry, Sammy, but my stay in this game is more valuable than yours."

Dawn: "Jordan."

Samantha: "I vote for Jordan. He's just too... Jordan-y! And yeah... I _was_ kind of a hypocrite."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

The Results:

Jordan: 5 votes (Nullified)

Dawn: 1 vote

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan, Staci, Tyler, Brick, Dawn

**Remaining Players: **Eva, Dakota, Samantha, Noah, Jordan

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Brick and Dawn**

_Dawn and Brick surfaced and climbed aboard a drifting log._

_"You okay, ma'am?" Brick asked her as he wronged out his shirt._

_"Just fine," Dawn replied. She looked out to sea and saw a fleet of small boats heading towards the island. "Uh..."_

_"Hey, those are military boats!" Brick gasped. "What is the navy doing out here?"_

_"I don't know, but I can sense that our friends, Jordan, and Samntha are in danger!"_

_"Can we help?!_

_Dawn sighed. "Not unless you can fly."_

**End Kick of Shame: Brick and Dawn**

* * *

**~A/N~ And there went a few readers, no doubt. Jordan **_**is **_**the main villain of the season, so don't worry, he has something in store for him in the end. Sorry, Dawn and Brick fans. Brick was originally eliminated in Tyler's place (but Tyler never returned in the original draft, so eight place then), and Dawn was originally in the top five, but neither had much plot outside of a few interactions here and there. I like both characters, and it pains me to send , but it had to be done.**

**Next episode will be awesome though, so don't give up if you're a bit peeved at the eliminations. Trust me.**

**CVluvVocaloid: **Thanks. Tyler isn't one of my favs, but he deserved a good run and got it.

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: **Yep. Jordan is nasty. He was created to be hated (rhyme :3) so any anger is entirely justified at this point. I needed a fear for Noah, so I just came up with the most horrifying thing on the internet. XD

**acosta** **perez** **jose** **ramiro: **Thank you! Yep. It was either fire or industry, and fire was easier to portray.

**That does it for Episode 12! Review, fav, follow, and stay tuned for more Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!**


	22. DEFCON: Chris

**~A/N~ Unlucky Episode 13... Hello again, valued readers! It's final five time, and this has been the most anticipated chapter for me personally. Hopefully you'll agree by the end of this episode, because this chapter... You'll just have to read and see for yourselves. ;)**

* * *

Chris nervously turned to the five remaining campers. "Well..."

"Explain," Eva said, her eyes narrowing.

The host backed up and felt his butt touch the railing of the boat. He chuckled nervously. "Why, uh, whatever do you mean?" The campers continued to glare angrily. "Fine," he sighed. "The island is a former government testing zone."

The final five gasped, grabbing the railing as the boat hit a rough wave.

"_Government testing_?!" Dakota. "Like, _mutation_?!"

"No," Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, actually, I don't even know. After our 'All-Stars' finale, I washed up here and thought it would make a good temporary location for a new season while our other location was being developed out near Vancouver. I saw a few warning signs and 'No Tresspassing' labels, but hey, the island was free. So, I looked up the place and found out that the Canadian government used the place as a testing ground in the 80s. It was abandoned after the Cold War and no one even came back to clean it out. So, yeah, Staci was right after all."

Noah's jaw dropped. "Well, we're screwed whenever they find out we were there. I'm sure Big Bro just _loves _trespassing."

"And that's why we're never going back there again," Chris said. He walked into the driver's area where Chef and a sleeping Harold were. "Right, Chef?"

Chef shrugged. "Yeah, but I figured you'd be more mad about losing your underground base full of self-portraits and statues and stuff."

Chris' eyes opened wide. "What?! You didn't grab any of it?!"

"Whadda you think?" Chef asked sarcastically.

"But... my bust..." A tear dropped from Chris' eyes. He quickly regained composure and calmed himself. "At least I still have everything back at my mansion in Toronto."

Eva tapped her chin then gasped. "You grabbed the money, right, _cook_?!"

"Hey, I ain't no scummy cook!" Chef argued.

Eva grabbed him and pushed him against the steering wheel. "You _left _the money on the island? You're kidding?!" She dropped Chef and stormed out of the cabin.

"It's just a hundred grand," Noah rolled his eyes. "Your life is probably more valuable than a bunch of paper."

Eva growled and collapsed onto the deck. "But I made it so far this time. I put up with everyone here for two weeks, and now I'm robbed at the final stretch?! Bullshit!"

Dakota pouted. "Money or no money, I'm not going back there. Right, Chris?"

"Sorry, Dakota, but I'm with Eva on this one. Without the money, how am I gonna get four more episodes of footage out? If I don't fill the quota, I could get _laid off_!" The host sunk down into the fetal position and shuddered.

Dakota slapped her forehead and looked at Samantha and Jordan. Both were sitting on opposite ends of the deck, facing away from each other. "What do you guys say?" Dakota asked.

"I say we throw Jordan overboard," Samantha sneered.

Jordan scoffed. "Really? So mature, huh?"

The two slipped back into silence, so Dakota grabbed Sam's golden hair and yanked her up. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but I _hate _you." She sighed. "Man, that went nowhere..."

Samantha began to hyperventilate. "I... I didn't take your idol! Jordan gave it to me! I _swear _I wasn't me!"

"Liar!" Jordan shot up and pointed at Samantha with anger. "Way to throw me under the bus. You found the idol in Brick's bag and..."

"And you knew where it was _how_!?" Dakota grew red with rage. "Ugh! I'm so confused!"

"Jordan stole the idol, gave it to Samantha, and took it back, like, ten minutes ago," Noah rolled his eyes from where he was sitting. "I thought you were paying attention."

"And how did _you _know that?!" Dakota asked furiously.

"I payed attention."

Dakota gave up and dropped Samantha's hair. She collapsed to the ground and buried her head in her hands.

The five campers sat in dead silence, accompanied by the buzz of the boat's motor. Chris finally stood up and smiled. "I got it!"

"Got what? An STD?" Noah frowned.

"No!" Chris groaned. "An idea for a challenge! The five of you will return to the island and retrieve the money, plus whatever you can carry out of the underground HQ! It's genius!"

"Yeah, if genius means _crazy_!" Jordan gasped in terror.

"Well, I am a mad genius," Chris said proudly. "Yeah, it's challenge time!"

"No!" Noah, Dakota, Samantha, and Jordan screamed in protest. However, Eva gave Chris a thumbs-up.

"Well, that's one of you... Sounds good to me. Chef, head to Boney Island! It's time!"

"Why are you going back!" Noah said. "That place is probably crawling with government mercenaries by now! It's practically suicide!"

"Yeah, _your _suicide," Chris winked. "I'll be perfectly safe while you retrieve the hundred thousand dollars from the jaws of certain death. It's worth it."

"No way," Samantha said defiantly. "Never again!"

Chris glared at the four rebels with disdain. "Well..."

A stir from the cabin alerted the crew to Harold's awakening. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You hit ya' head during the evacuation," Chef said. "You're just lucky that I wasn't carryin' anything so I could get you out."

Harold stood up and looked at the final five and Chris. "So... What now?"

"Well, we don't have the money any more, so the season is sunk unless the rest of these bozos get moving and take it back," Chris said with a hint in despair in his smooth voice.

The nerd gasped. "What?! You don't have the money?! But what about the rest of the season? And what about my camera time?!"

"Unless the final five get it back, it's gone."

Harold looked at the final five with desperation. "Please, guys! You have to do it! For the show, for the drama, for the _fans_!"

"No," said Noah in his least interested voice yet.

"Fat chance," Jordan scowled.

"I'm in!" Eva shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Harold hissed. "Then it's you and me 'till the end!"

Chris grabbed Harold by the shoulder. "Hold on. You're staying with me."

"Why?" Harold whined. "So you have someone to throw into the soldiers when they come to drag you back to prison?"

"Great plan, but no," Chris smiled. "I need you here at HQ to keep me pampered while the final five hit the island."

"We're not doing it!" Dakota groaned. "I told you already!"

"Oh, you're doing it. It's a challenge, and it's for a good reward."

Chef docked the boat of losers at Boney Island and the group stepped onto the rickety pier.

"No money is worth our lives," Samantha sighed. "I'm staying right here." The others, barring Eva, nodded in agreement with her.

"Guys..." Harold began, stepping forward. "You have to. Think about your fans."

"You mean those horny NoCo fan girls who e-mail me hentai everyday? I've been trying to block them all for two years!"

"Yes," Harold said. "Even them. You guys have so many people out there rooting for you right now! Can you just let them down like this?"

"I have fans?!" Jordan gasped with excitement.

"Well, not you nor Samantha, but Noah, Dakota, Eva... you're famous! People waited six seasons to see you return for the title, and you're just gonna let everything slip away? For shame, guys. For shame..."

"Well, he got me," Jordan shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me too," Samantha sighed.

Noah and Dakota remained resolute. Harold approached them and got down on his knees. "Please! You two are true Total Drama underdogs! Dakota, you came back from mutation and made something of yourself. Noah, you..."

"Exactly," the bookworm rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't give up so easily," Harold pleaded. "Either you go for the cash or live in shame!"

"Nice false dichotomy, dude," Noah sneered. "But I'm still out."

Chris suddenly interrupted the scene. "Did I mention that the person who gets the money back gets to send someone packing? Cause that's pretty big."

Noah bit his lip, thinking about the proposition. He looked at Jordan and back to Chris. "You know what? Forget it. I'm in, if only to make sure that Jordan _loses_."

Jordan sneered as the others gave Noah a pat on the back, leaving Dakota to decide.

"Fine," she moaned.

"Then it's a challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Follow me and we'll get started."

* * *

Noah, Jordan, Dakota, Samantha, and Eva sat on the bench inside the military chopper, piloted by Chef, with parachute packs strapped to their backs.

"Pretty cool that we had this thing stashed on Boney Island, huh?" Chris smirked. "I knew it would come in handy eventually."

"I can't believe Harold talked us into this," Dakota mumbled.

"What was that?" Chris glared at Dakota.

"Nothing," she said, snapping herself back into posture.

Noah yawned. "This is stupid. Couldn't we at least sleep first?"

"No," Chris growled. "Money never sleeps, and neither do you. And don't worry. Once we get the cash back, you all will have plenty of time to rest back at the Playa in the case that we can't take the island back as well. We'll be dropping in two minutes, so I'll get Chef ready. Behave, kiddies." Chris walked into the cockpit with a strut in his step, leaving the five players to converse.

Jordan and Samantha looked away from each other.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: *She looks around in the cargo hold* "This isn't too bad for a cargo hold, I guess. Anyways, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I have no allies, Jordan turned on me, and now my idol's gone. But I do know that I have to get rid of Jordan... but maybe if I keep him around, he'll distract the others from voting me off. No... that's bad. Well, not bad, but just... not good?"

Jordan: "Yeah, I stole the idol back, but it's hardly stealing if you owned it first. Plus, I've been playing that fool since day... four, I think. Yeah, that's the one. She was easy pickings, and I needed an ally, so I took her while she was still desperate. I thought I was going to keep her around until the final three, but she went too far, and I had to discipline her... I know you guys in the audience are angry, but haters gonna hate."

Eva: "Final five? Hell yeah! The only problem is that this challenge is ridiculously difficult. I've lifted six hundred pounds over my head, killed a yeti with my bare hands, pulled a bus with my jaw, and a bunch of other realistically impossible things, but this is a whole new game, and it's time to bust some chops... starting with Jordan!"

Dakota: "I can't believe I'm doing this, but money is money, and we need money really bad. Daddy spent so much on my treatment that we went broke and had to mortgage our six mansions just to afford dinner. And about that idol thief... (bleep) her and her stupid friend! It's like she _wants _to go home at this point, and I have no problem with it.

Noah: "Meh. It's a better challenge that dodgeball or Ripper hunting, but I'm only doing this to stop Jordan. I hate to admit it, but Ale-_drago _and Anti-Me have nothing on that _eel_. Sure, it's not worth my life, but anger makes a person do some odd things. And... Dawn... I actually miss her. At least she was _semi_-sane compared to everyone else around here."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris walked back into the cabin and winked. "It's a go! Get ready to jump in thirty seconds!" He opened the side of the helicopter and the cold air started to suck everyone off of their seats. "Who's first?!"

Jordan peeked outside and saw the island below, illuminated by the full moon, albeit at about 1000 feet. "No problem! I've always wanted to skydive!" He prepped for his jump as Eva, Samantha, Dakota, and Noah lined up behind him in that order.

"Find the money and bring it to the eastern beach! Whoever gets the cash gets to pick tonight's loser! And... _Go_!" Chris shouted, pushing Jordan out of the doors. He continued to push them all out until Noah was left. He was starting to have second thoughts, but Chris shoved him outside anyways.

In the air, Jordan was panicking and pulled his string, but the straps of the backpack ripped off with the chute and left him flailing for safety as the jerkass screamed. He hit the water and emerged with a shiver.

Eva pulled her string and was immediately slowed by her chute, but a gust of wind blew her off course and straight into the side of a rocky cliff. She tried to grab onto the side, but she fell into the woods below with Noah following behind her in the exact same manner.

* * *

Dakota and Samantha landed safely on the beach together and immediately pushed each other away.

"Watch it!" Dakota snorted. "Don't hog the landing space!"

Samantha stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I'm not sticking around; I know that for sure. No respect!" She started to walk off, but Dakota snorted with laugher. "What?"

"Do you even know where the money is?" Dakota rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Do _you_?" Samantha sneered.

The balding teen tried to return with a witty retort, but realized that she had no clue of where the cash was... at all. "Wait... Did Chris ever tell us where the money was?"

"Uh..."

"_Seriously_?!" Dakota kicked around a chunk of seaweed. "He couldn't even bother telling us where to go?!"

"Well, he said it was a challenge, so, yeah, it's a _real_ challenge now. Perfect, huh?"

Dakota snapped her body away towards the forest and turned her nose up. "Well, I'm smart enough to find it, so good luck and good riddance, because I'm not sticking-"

Suddenly, a humming noise radiated from down the beach and a pair of headlights illuminated the shoreline. Both girls gasped and dove behind a large boulder. They held their breath until the vehicle passed by and disappeared around the bend in the coast. The girls shared a nervous glance that slowly developed into sneers.

* * *

Jordan emerged from the lake with seaweed all over his body. He coughed up the lake water and collapsed on the sand as a pair of bright lights approached the beach. The jerk panicked and played dead as the lights drove by without the soldiers inside the armored truck noticing his limp body. He slowly lifted his head sneakily with a curl to his lips. "This could get messy."

* * *

Noah looked up as Eva tried squirming out of the entanglement of vines, branches, and fabric. The bully was caught in her parachute and was trapped, but Noah could only watch, as she was twenty feet in the air.

"Noah! Get a branch or something for me to grab!" Eva demanded. "Do it now!"

"Have you tried biting the cords with that crocodile jaw of yours?" Noah rolled his eyes. "At least try, because I got nothing to give you."

Eva groaned and bit down on the ropes of her parachute, breaking one but unfortunately chipping a tooth. She gasped in pain.

"You okay, Eva?" Noah asked as he fiddled with a twig in his hands. "Need me to call 911 or can you do it?"

"I'm fine. Just give me a few more seconds and I'll-" Eva suddenly fell out of the ropes when the branch she was snagged on snapped at the base, sending her straight to the cold, hard ground with a thud. She sat up and brushed the mud off of her face. "Done."

"Meh. Five outta ten on that landing, but good aerial game," Noah quipped, annoying Eva.

"Let's just find that case before the others get their grimy mitts on it."

"Cool plan, but where is the money, and is it even in a case?"

Eva paused and sighed. "And back to square one."

"Well, I'd guess the money is underground in Chris' bunker thing, but it could be buried in chest somewhere for all we know. Wanna check out the bunker?"

"As long as we're moving, I'm fine," Eva growled. "But I lead the way, got it?"

"Sure thing," Noah smiled, letting Eva walk past him.

Eva stopped and turned back. "Uh, where's the entrance again?"

* * *

Samantha and Dakota peeked up from behind the rock and sighed in relief before sneering at each other. However, Sam's sneer turned to a sad pout.

"Don't give me that face!" Dakota hissed viciously. "I'm not going to pity you, even if what you said wasn't a lie."

"But I didn't take your idol!" Samantha groaned, sitting on the rock and grabbing her pant legs. "It was Jordan!"

"Prove it."

Samantha nervously looked to the dark sky and the full moon. "I can't..."

"Just what I thought. Have fun on your own." Dakota started to walk away, but Samantha told her stop. "What now?"

"Just stop for a minute..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm s-sorry for what happened... and I'm sorry about... everything." Samantha gazed at Dakota with puppy eyes.

"Nice try, but suckups don't work on me," Dakota mumbled. She continued walking towards the beach, leaving Samantha frustrated.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "I don't get it! I apologized against my will and she doesn't even care? I don't like her at all, but I don't want to be out here alone!"

Dakota: "After what's happened these past two weeks, who can ever trust her again? I know I won't."

**End Confessional**

* * *

As Dakota entered the woods, Samantha hung a few dozen yards behind her without the former caring a bit.

Jordan watched as Dakota and Samantha walked into the thick brush and huddled behind a large rock. "Great," he mumbled. "No clue where the money is, no ally, and nowhere to go."

He looked at the woods, scanning for movement. The jerk stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He couldn't help but wonder where Noah or Eva were, but part of him wanted to stay alone. Interacting with the others would only lead to tension, and stealth was going to be Jordan's friend.

A light emerged from the bend in the beach and a humanoid figure slowly came into view. It was wearing a hazmat suit and wielding a gun with a flashlight attachment on it's scope. Jordan ducked back down and watched in silence as the solider discovered the girl's tracks leading into the forest. The man pulled out a radio and spoke for a few seconds before going in after the makers of the prints. Jordan smiled. "This could be good."

* * *

Eva and Noah were walking through the brush until they heard speaking in the distance. Eva hushed Noah with a finger over his mouth and they both tuned into the vocalizations. The noise stopped and Eva crept forward with her smaller friend behind her. They cleared a steep hill to see a large, armored van with it's headlights on at the bottom of the hill with two soldiers watching the surrounding woods.

"Stay here," Eva whispered. She slowly crept towards the men as Noah raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Yeah, she's crazy."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The men walked around to the opposite side of the vehicle and Eva saw her chance. She advanced and managed to roll under the van before the soldiers returned to their positions.

Noah bit at his nails as Eva carried out her mission, but didn't want to get involved.

Finally, one soldier left his post again, leaving the other vulnerable. Eva rolled out from under the truck and grabbed the man by the neck, pulling him to the ground and holding tight until he passed out. It was then that the other solider discovered the teen and tried to raise his rifle to attack, but he was hit in the head by a rock thrown from the bushes. Eva saw her chance and tackled the man to the ground. She grabbed him by the back of his protective suit and tossed him into the side of the truck, knocking him out instantly, but not killing him.

Noah stepped out of the bushes and smiled. "Nice work, Iron Woman, but how is this going to help us find the hundred grand?"

"No time to explain, just help me get their pants off!" Eva growled, grabbing at the man's suit.

"Excuse me?!" Noah gasped in disgust.

"Not in that way!" Eva rolled her eyes. "We're pullin' a Trojan!"

"The horse or the birth control?" Noah narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think?" Eva hissed quietly.

"Fine," Noah sighed, pulling at the other's suit. "But if contract a disease from this, I'm totally suing you."

"Ha ha ha," Eva mumbled angrily, mocking her pencil-thin friend. "Just get their clothes."

* * *

Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Harold anchored the boat of losers a hundred yards off shore and turned off their lights to avoid detection. The host with the most whipped out a pair of binoculars and looked around the beach. All he saw was a set of canoes, a motorboat, and lots of sand. "Well, they're not back, and it's been an hour. You don't think they died, do you?"

"Well, we'd know for sure if you'd given them walkie-talkies," Harold scoffed. "You should totally listen to me more."

"The kid's right," Chef said. "You didn't even tell 'em were the money was."

"They can figure it out," Chris sighed angrily. "Just... do something useful. I'm trying to watch."

Harold and Chef shrugged and walked back into the cabin as the host continued to spy upon the beach. Sets of lights moved by and Chris gulped. "Please be safe," he whispered.

* * *

Dakota tripped over a branch and fell into the mud. She sat up and moaned in despair. The woods around her were dark and shadowy, causing her to see shapes in the spaces between the trees that seemed to move with the wind. "Ok, that's creepy," she whimpered. "Just a bit more, right?" She stood up and began to shiver. Dakota leaned against a tree and growled. "Why am I even here? Just why?"

"Freeze!" A voice erupted behind her and Dakota whipped around in shock with her hands up. A solider in a hazmat suit was aiming his rifle at her, illuminating her shaking body with his light. "Down on your knees! Now!"

Dakota was paralyzed and couldn't move.

"Do as I say or I'll shoot!" The man moved forward and Dakota collapsed, her breath shallow. He pulled out a small radio and clicked a button. "It's Oliver; I found a girl out here... Yes, she's alive... Ok, I'll tie her up for now... Hold? Got it, sir... Her name? I..." Suddenly, the man collapsed in pain and dropped his radio into the muck. It was Samantha with her foot ready to kick again. The man rolled around in despair as he grabbed at his crotch. Dakota looked at the other girl.

"Still want me gone?" Samantha huffed. She grabbed the man by the pack on back and pulled out a long coil of rope.

"Yeah," Dakota stood up. "But... thanks, I guess."

Samantha quickly tied the solider to a nearby tree and turned back to Dakota as she tied the knot. "Just know that I didn't save you. I just want an answer about what the hell is going on." She looked to the groaning solider. "Wanna talk?"

"What are-are y-you doing here?" Oliver gasped. "This place was off limits."

"Then why are you here?" Dakota asked.

"That's classified," he replied. "You're never gonna find out anything from me."

Samantha snatched the man's collar and hissed. "Tell me, or I'll kick you again... harder!"

"Never!" Oliver growled.

Dakota tapped her chin in deep thinking before hatching an idea. "I got it! Make sure he stays here. I think I know how to get him to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan was nowhere to be found, but Eva and Noah had suited up in hazmat suits and stolen the armored truck for their own use. The bully had immediately taken the driver's side, leaving Noah to call shotgun, not that he had a problem with that.

"So, what now?" Noah asked. "Find that manhole thing and get underground, or do you want to take the rest of the army down? Because I really like the first one."

"I'm not going to take all of them down unless they get in my way of the money."

"So, it's _your _money now? I thought we were a team?"

"We are, but I'm winning this for myself. You're just here to help me out."

Noah sighed. "Fine, but as long Jordan goes home, I'm happy."

"Oh, he will. Unless he somehow wins, he's a good as gone."

Noah was about to speak again, but another truck was approaching, so Eva stopped the truck and the duo put their helmets on, making them look like regular soldiers, but shorter.

The other van pulled over next to them and Eva rolled down the window. "Yo," she said, causing Noah to cringe.

"Seen anything?" one of the soldiers, a woman, asked.

"Nothing yet," Noah said in a deep voice.

"Well, get to searching sector twelve," the soldier said.

Both teens saluted and the soldiers returned to their truck, but at the last second, the woman turned back. "Heh, aren't you a little short to be in this squad?"

"Aren't you a little to occupied with army stuff to be making Star Wars references?" Eva growled.

"Yeah," the soldier said, hanging her head in shame. "Good luck... I guess."

As the truck drove away, Noah and Eva took off their helmets. "I can't believe that worked," Noah said in surprise.

"Yeah, me too," Eva shrugged. "I guess those goons aren't the brightest."

"Takes one to know one," Noah quipped, earning a growl from Eva.

* * *

Dakota approached the tied up man with her hands cupped together. "Ready to talk?"

"Never!" Oliver hissed. "Nothing you can do will ever make me talk!"

Samantha looked at Dakota. "Do it."

Dakota smiled and held out her hand, revealing a large spider with long-term hairy legs and a dozen black eyes. Oliver screamed as Dakota gently placed the creature of nightmares on his chest. Girlish screams filled the air as the spider crawled onto his face. "I'll tell! I'll tell! Just get it off!"

Samantha smiled and picked up the spider. "Now tell us: Why are you here?"

"It was a signal," Oliver shuddered with tears streaming down his face. "One of our underground labs was infiltrated. It... was an old lab, but it still sent out an alarm to HQ. We thought it was some kind of terrorist plot and came as soon as we were granted permission by the government."

"Well, Staci was telling the truth," Dakota sighed. She turned back to Oliver. "What's in that lab?"

"Equipment, tubes, computers, everything. We were studying biotic warfare in the eighties. Bacterial plagues... Viral outbreaks... Ways to kill. That's why we had to wear our suits. We couldn't risk contamination."

Samantha started to gasp for breath. "Oh God, are we infected?"

"No... we didn't get any signals of outbreak, but there were terrible things done in that lab... No one's safe until we verify it as clean. Let me go, and I can verify it."

"No way," Dakota scoffed. "You're staying right here until your little friends find you... If they find you, that is." She turned to Samantha. "Ready to get the money?"

"Money?!" Oliver gasped. Dakota shoved a pinecone in his mouth as a gag.

"You actually want to work with me?" Samantha said, her eyes narrowed.

"No, but I want to live. And if I need to work with you to make it out, then I'll do it."

Samantha held out her hand for a shake. "Temporary truce?"

Dakota left her hanging. "No. Now let's go. I think I have a good idea of where the money is, and it's close."

The girls walked off, leaving Oliver tied up in the darkness. A woodpecker landed on his head and pecked at it as he screamed through his gag. Something stirred in the woods behind him, but went unnoticed.

* * *

Eva and Noah had driven for ten minutes or so, but still hadn't found the entrance to Chris' bunker. Eva was growing angry and frustrated, but Noah was much more patient and had propped his feet up on the dashboard.

"How much longer is it?" Eva asked. "Are we close?"

"We should be," Noah sighed. "It's in a clearing on the eastern side of the island, so we're not far."

"Well, I'm just ready to get off of the island," the Iron Woman hissed. "I'm sick of this show."

"You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be easier."

"Well, maybe we should-"

"Hey! Look!" Eva slammed on the breaks and Noah shot forward, hitting him in the gut with his seatbelt. "We made it!"

Eva opened the door and Noah crawled out in pain. In the faint headlights was a large metal dome: the entrance.

"Thank God," Eva mumbled. "Time to do this. Ready, Noah?"

Noah slowly pulled himself to his feet and gave her a shaky thumbs-up.

"Nice. Time to end this and bust some chops!"

A snap of a branch alerted the duo the approaching figures in the bushes. They gasped, turned, and came face to face with Samantha and Dakota, who sighed in relief, or at least Dakota did.

"Dakota? What happened?" Noah asked, surveying the mud all over her body.

"She tripped," Samantha said.

"Yeah, he didn't ask you," Eva growled. "Shut it."

Dakota looked at Eva and rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Eva. She's on our side for the rest of the challenge, because unless we work together, then we're gonna die."

"Seriously?" Eva moaned. "Why her? She's useless."

Samantha raised her hand in protest. "But-"

"No time," Noah said. "Let's just go before those government wackjobs find this place."

The four campers looked at each other and nodded, except for Samantha of course. She just hung behind the rest of them as they moved on into the bunker. Eva opened the hatch and Noah, Dakota, and Samantha followed behind her, with Samantha forgetting to close it.

* * *

Inside the bunker was the generator room, all of which were alive and running, supplying light to the compound. Eva opened the nearest door and stepped into the hall. The walls were white and lavish, and doors going to other rooms lined each side of the corridor. Lights hung from the ceiling and illuminated the red carpeted floor.

"So, where would the money be, if it's even down here?" Dakota asked cluelessly as she tapped on a painting of Chris himself.

"Somewhere with tons of security..." Noah said slyly. "We should split up to search the place."

"Again?!" Dakota gasped. "The last time we did this, I got eaten by a monster!"

"That was a virtual challenge," Eva said. "This is real, so no monsters, you big baby."

Samantha snickered, drawing Dakota's attention. "Laugh all you want, Sammy, but after Jordan goes, you're next."

"Where _is_ Jordan?" Noah asked. "Not that I care, but I haven't seen him since we took the drop."

"I don't know," Samantha shrugged. "If we haven't seen him yet, that's a good thing, right?"

"Maybe he already got the cash and ran," Eva gasped. "Don't tell me that's what happened!"

"Well, let's not think about that," Dakota cringed as she opened up a door, revealing several nude statues of Chris surrounding his hot tub. "Well, Jordan I mean."

"I concur," Noah deadpanned. "Just open up these doors and look from top to bottom. Leave no stone unturned...

The group split and each took a separate hall. Noah opened his first door to see a library-like room. He quietly snuck inside and grabbed a couple books to shove in the backpack he stole from the soldier.

Eva busted down a locked door to find a room full of monitors, each with a separate part of the island being filmed. "Wow," she said, her mouth agape. She looked at the screens and saw soldiers moving on nearly every video feed.

Samantha opened a door to find shelves of golden award statues. She grabbed one and whistles innocently as she shoved it into her pants.

Dakota opened her door to discover a long hallway. At the far end were lasers stretching from side to side and on the other side... _the case of cash_! She turned around and leaned into the hallway. "I found it!"

The three others rushed to her side and ran down the hall until they were standing inches from the red beams of light.

"Nice find," Noah said optimistically before switching to his deadpan voice. "Too bad we have to die to get it."

Eva eyed Noah suspiciously. "Say, weren't you good with lasers in season three?"

"Uh, no," Noah cringed. "Why?"

"You could totally do this, Noah," Dakota said. "I saw you own this thing in World Tour."

"World Tour?" Samantha scratched her head.

"Just go," Eva pushed Noah forward against his will. The bookworm tried to push her away, but he was too weak. "Stop fighting. I saw you do this before, so do it again... but with money this time and not a glorified rock."

"Why can't Samantha do it?" he asked nervously. "She looks skinny, plus she likes gymnastics."

"She'd steal it," Eva said.

"Yeah, totally," Samantha agreed, if only to save her own skin. Dakota glared at her.

Noah finally gave in. "Fine," he said. He moved forward and was about to step through the first set of lasers when they mysteriously shut down. "Uh..."

"Lucky break?" Dakota asked with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm taking it!" Eva charged through the hall, grabbed the case, and returned in the blink of an eye. The lasers still never came back on.

"Nice," Dakota smirked. "Now let's-"

Suddenly, a set of iron bars slammed down in front of the group, startling Eva and causing her to drop the case on the opposite side before getting trapped with the other three teens. She immediately grabbed at the thick bars, but froze in place when she was met with a familiar chuckle.

Jordan strutted around the corner with a remote in his hands. "Nice job, guys. You really know how to find your way around this place." He picked up the case of money and smiled. "So close, huh?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Noah gasped. "You followed us?!"

"Well, only Dakota and Samantha McFlipflop," he grinned. "They led me down here and I decided to lay in wait. I even grabbed this remote from Chris' office too!" He pushed a button and the lasers came back online. "Cool, huh?"

"No! Now let us out so I can bust your skull!" Eva reached out, but the villain was inches out of her reach.

"Jordan, just let us out!" Samantha pleaded. "Is this how you want to win it?!"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "If I leave you down here, then I'm officially the last camper standing, meaning more moolah for me and a life sentence for you... unless you jump into the lasers first."

"You're sick in the head!" Noah screamed. "If I get out of this thing, you'll be sorry!"

"Oh, I'm not sorry at all. You took my right as team leader away from me!" He looked to Samantha. "You voted for me behind my back!" He faced Eva and her red face. "You beat me up and made me look weak." He turned to Dakota. "You, uh, I'm... not sure what you did, but I don't care. You're all finished, and I'm rich!"

"Just to let you know," Noah growled. "I didn't steal your role as leader; you dumped it yourself by being a colossal douche!"

"Yeah!" Eva shouted angrily, trying to pry open the bars.

Samantha stood up and stepped forward. "You're a monster; I should never have joined you!"

"And you're _so _perfect yourself, huh? You laughed about hurting Tyler in the confessional. Who's the _real _monster now?"

Noah turned to Samantha in shock. "You _laughed_ about that?! What the (bleep)?!"

"Yeah, she laughed, then said it was because she had mood swings! She's hiding something," Jordan smiled wickedly. "She's worse than me by a landslide!"

"No, she's not!" Dakota said defiantly. "At least she plays somewhat fair! You locked us in a cage to die, all because you wanted the money!"

"Well, money is more valuable than your lives to me. Plain and _simple_," he snorted.

"Y'know," Noah growled. "If you wanted to be team captain like you always were back home, you should've just asked instead of all this. Now, you're the most hated camper in Total Drama history..."

Jordan took a deep breath. "I've never been leader... anywhere!"

The four teens watched in surprise and Jordan began to flare his nostrils and clench his fists.

"Back home, I've _always _played second fiddle to everyone else. No one _ever _showed _me _any respect. Do you know what it feels like to fail at everything, but to constantly tell yourself, to lie, about how awesome you are _just _to earn respect... and _never get it_? You don't know anything about me! You can all die here for all I care, because here, I'm the _real leader of the this game_! I played Samantha, I played Noah, and I beat all of you!" Jordan grabbed the case and ran outside before leaning back inside. "Oh, and here's a nice little rap verse to end our game! _You stupid pricks... can suck my dick_!" He left.

Eva continued to pull at the bars as Samantha, Noah, and Dakota stood, hopeless and defeated.

Jordan had finally done it. He had won at long last. All he had to do was get the money to Chris and it was his! He ran through the corridors until he reached a large room with a set of four four-wheelers resting on the stone floor. "Awesomeness!" he cackled maniacally.

* * *

"Do something!" Eva shouted. "He's getting away!"

"Why bother?" Dakota sighed. "We're locked up and have no way out. The best thing I can do now is admire my new hair." She pulled out her foldable pocket-sized mirror and looked at herself before looking at the lasers. "Uh, how strong are those beams?"

"Pretty strong," Noah sighed angrily. "Like my anger right now."

"Eva, get out of the way," Dakota said calmly. "Now!"

Eva backed off as Dakota knelt down beside the beams. She slowly moved her mirror towards the laser until it was reflected onto the iron bars. The teens gasped as the bars were cut clean in half and fell to the ground.

"Go!" Eva shouted, running after Jordan. The others followed, but Dakota stayed in place.

"What?! No 'Thanks for saving our lives, Dakota?'" No one replied, so she stormed off after Jordan as well.

* * *

Jordan had started up his vehicle and a massive trapdoor opened up in the hillside, allowing the jerkass to drive off as Eva busted through the door.

"After him!" she bellowed.

Noah walked in and examined the four-wheelers. "Hmmmm... Three left, and four of us..."

Samantha quickly jumped on one of the vehicles and motioned for Eva to get on. "Hurry!" she panted.

"Not with you, I'm not!" Eva growled.

"I know you hate me, but I know how to drive these things! Either you jump on or we lose him!"

Eva looked to Dakota and Noah, who were taking their seats on their own vehicles. She sighed and crawled behind Samantha.

"Hold on and don't choke me!" the gymnast shouted over the purr of the motor. She floored it and sped off through the woods as Noah and Dakota followed way behind.

* * *

Chris was still waiting with his binoculars to his eyes. If there was any action, there was no way he was going to miss it.

"Uh, Chris, you've been there for over an hour," Harold said. "You can give it a rest if you want..." Chris didn't respond. "I said you-"

"No! Now go away!" Chris hissed.

Harold sighed and went to Chef. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

"No," the burly man replied.

Harold sighed and sat on the side of the boat.

A few seconds passed and Chris exploded with excitement. "Hey! It's Jordan!"

* * *

Back at the beach, Jordan shut off the engine and ran over to the docked motorboat. He threw the case of money into the seat behind him and turned the ignition key, but it didn't start. "And of course... it's broken," Jordan sighed impatiently. "I don't have time for this!"

He jumped out of the boat with case in hand and rushed over to the set of canoes. Jordan took a paddle in his hands and was pushing the boat into the water when he heard the sound of an approaching engine. It was Eva and Samantha, the former's face as red as hell itself.

Jordan screamed like a little girl and hurried into the boat. Samantha sped up and Eva leaped onto Jordan when she was close enough, but Samantha hit a beached log and went flying into the surf.

Eva vs. Jordan. Badass vs bad. It was on. Eva rocketed series of punches at his face and he dodged every one of them. Jordan grabbed an oar and swung it at his rival, but she caught it in the air and whipped it away from his grip, throwing it into the water.

The female bully fell down on top of Jordan when a wave shook the boat and he pushed her off. Eva toppled into the water and grabbed the side of the canoe, capsizing the wooden boat and knocking Jordan, as well as the case, into the churning water.

Jordan grabbed at the money and tried swimming away, but Eva grabbed his foot and pulled him back to shore before delivering a punch to his face. He quickly retaliated by hitting her in the forehead with a piece of rotten driftwood, splintering the plank and covering her face in sand and mud.

She fell back and Jordan jumped on top of her, grabbing at her neck with his hands and starting to choke her. She squirmed, and squirmed, and squirmed, but the pain in her stinging eyes kept her down. Eva was beginning to suffocate, but tried to pull Jordan's hands off of her throat with no avail. Just as she was about to pass out, Jordan wickedly grinned in glee, but that face soon went limp as a shadow overcame the both of them and Jordan was hit square on the head with an oar. The shaft broke and Jordan collapsed on top of Eva. She gasped for breath and got to her sitting pose. Above her, with a broken oar in his hands and a look of anger on his face, was Noah.

The bookworm sighed and held out his hand for Eva. She grabbed it and stood up, seeing Dakota and Samantha smiling. "Didn't know you had it in you, egghead," Eva said, looking at the passed out Jordan laying face down in the sand.

"Neither did I, but anger makes you do some pretty crazy things," Noah smiled.

"Takes one to know one," Eva chuckled, grabbing at her sore neck. "So, wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah," Samantha winked. "Let's do that." She looked at Jordan before taking her seat in the canoe. Dakota and the others followed suit with the money in Eva's hands.

* * *

Chris and Chef pulled the four campers into the boat of losers as Harold congratulated them.

"So, Eva?" Chris asked, taking the case from her hands. "Who's going home? Not that I need to ask, that is."

Eva looked to the other three teens and back to Chris. "Jordan."

Chris clapped. "And what a show that was, huh? Serves him right... say, uh, should we go back for him?"

Silence followed and the campers and hosts remained silent until they all burst out laughing about Jordan's fate. The sun was rising, and after a long laugh, Chris commandeered Chef to take them back to the Playa, ready to start the game again, and with _much _less Jordan this time.

* * *

Oliver walked up to the commander with shame in his eyes.

"The results?" the stout man asked.

"Nothing. It's clean."

"Good. Tell your troops to stay here for the time being. We want to make sure this place is safe."

Oliver saluted and walked off as the commander smiled. "Finally, something easy."

* * *

**Confessional**

Oliver: *He stares into the camera* "This is... oddly familiar..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Kick of Shame: Jordan **

_Jordan woke up with a tightness around his entire body. He opened his eyes to see two men in protective suits wheeling him down a hallway on a stretcher._

_"The (bleep) are you doing?!" he panicked, earning him a blast from one of the men's shock sticks. He passed out again while he was screaming "NOOOOOOOoooooooo..."_

**End Kick of Shame: Jordan**

* * *

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan, Staci, Tyler, Brick, Dawn, Jordan

**Remaining Players: **Noah, Samantha, Dakota, Eva

* * *

**~A/N~ I think I can hear the applause from my living room.**

**Yep, Jordan's gone! Hallelujah, right? Right. I know how hated he was, and to think I originally had him going FURTHER than this is insane. Still, I loved writing his arc and think he was really effective as a main antagonist, even though he was a bit flat at times. Hopefully you guys enjoyed, and until next time... Foreseer out!**

**Review Replies! (We hit 120! Thank you SO MUCH The Abysswalker and JojiMC! You two are officially awesome to me!)**

**CVluvVocaloid: **I'm glad to know it was a surprise. I thought it was somewhat predictable near the end, but thanks.

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Yep. Nailed it.

**EvilAngel666: **Well, you got your wish. And yes, Samantha did have a redemption arc that's still in full swing.

**Karts of Sugar Rush: **Thanks for ranking him. He was meant to be hated, so his work here, and mine, is done. ;)

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: **Thanks. It's hard to fit good jokes into a drama-centric story, but it's nice to know that you laughed once or twice. (Of course, it was a funny challenge, so that doesn't really say much :/)

**The Abysswalker: **Too bad you don't have an account. I really want to thank you sooner, but there was no way to get in touch.

**JojiMC: **Thanks again! I think I've said enough via PM, but again, thanks so much.

**And that's the final four! I've already nailed down the rest of the boot order and there are only three chapters left, so review, fav, follow, and hold onto your butts! :D**


	23. Eat This, My Dear Frenemy!

**~A/N~ Episode 14 and only two left after this. I'm not surprised about the reaction you all had to the last episode, seeing as you know who was eliminated for good. Without a true villain left, hopefully the steam on this story won't run out and crash everything, but hey, that's why Jordan stayed for as long as possible. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our final five were tasked with saving the hundred thousand dollars from doom when government forces invaded our totally normal and not out of the ordinary island. Samantha and Dakota put their differences aside. Eva and Noah stripped down a pair of soldiers... ooh la la! But in the end, Jordan trapped everyone in my underground mansion, but Dakota's quick thinking, Samantha's quick driving, and Noah's quick temper were enough to win the challenge and boot Jordan the jerkass in fifth place. Now it's down to four, and with the finale only two episodes away, we're packing the drama tight! So take a seat and grab the nearest bucket, because we're grossing where no man has grossed before, here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_Theme song plays_)

* * *

The boat of losers docked at the newly built Playa Des Losers 2.0. The new location was still grand and worth the price of elimination, but it was nothing compared to the last location that had been destroyed a season earlier. The actual resort was smaller. The main lodge had rooms for all sixteen guests, as well as a lobby where the cast could interact. Outside was the pool, grilling stations, and sports arena.

Chris stepped off the boat with the hundred thousand dollar case in his hand. Chef, Harold, and the final four players followed behind. The host led the group through the front gate and right into the lobby, where the eleven campers were chatting.

Dawn looked up and gasped happily. "They're okay!"

Suddenly, the final four were bombarded with handshakes, pats on the back, and hugs from their friends, as well as sneers from their enemies.

Debbie immediately attacked Noah with a tight hug. "I was so worried!" she sobbed. "Dawn told us you were gonna die!"

"I'm fine, Debbie," Noah said, his head turning away. "Now, please stop before you snap my spine."

The fan retreated and held her hands in front of her as she backed away. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Eva and Dakota greeted by Brick, who saluted them. "Ladies..."

"Uh, yeah?" Eva asked, her brow curling in annoying. "What?"

"Well, uh, congrats! You deserve it," the cadet smiled, shaking their hands, with Eva's crushing his.

Samantha watched as Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Debbie, and Dawn pestered Noah, Brick and Anne Maria talked with Eva, Justin congratulated Dakota, and the rest of the cast conversed as friends. Even Chris and Chef were chatting with a select few. Topics included the latest challenge, Jordan's fate, life on the island, and typical congratulatory banter. But Samantha was alone, or at least she was if Ethan wasn't included. The YouTuber approached her with a wide smile on his face and a spring in his step, but she turned away and asked Chris where the new confessional was before walking down the halls of the resort, leaving her admirer saddened.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Well, I made it pretty far, huh? Final four? Pretty nice, but... it's a three to one disadvantage against me now. I know booting Jordan was the right thing to do, but I actually needed him as a buffer more than anything, and without a safety net, I might as well just quit."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris gathered the campers by the pool and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now, I know you all have a lot of annoying questions, so in order to prevent any headaches, I will swiftly explain the state of the game. Noah, Eva, Dakota, and Samantha are the final four. Jordan... Well, I don't care where he ended up. Any who, the government has seized our island, so for the remainder of the season, we'll have to wing our last three episodes. Now, if you all could keep things calm around here and make things simple, that'd be cool. Got it?"

Tyler raised his hand. "Uh, yeah. Does this mean no more pool parties?"

"Am I invited?" Chris leaned towards the jock.

"Uh... Sure."

"Then yes," Chris said, brimming with enthusiasm. "Any other questions?"

"I have one," Noah yawned. "When do we get to sleep?"

Chris frowned. "After the meeting is over, Noah. Now zip it."

"Well, it's over for me. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Noah stumbled into the lobby and went down the halls as Chris scowled.

Debbie slowly moved out of her seat. "Yeah, uh, I'm going too..."

"Uh, no you're not," the host hissed, but he was too late. Debbie was already hot on Noah's tail.

"If she's out, I'm out," Justin said, standing up with Anne Maria holding onto his arm with the grip of a vice.

"Make that four, or five, or whatever," Eva groaned. "I'm hitting the sack."

Chris finally gave up after Tyler, the wonder twins, and nearly everyone else was already in the lobby. He turned to Chef and growled. "Wimps, huh? It's only eleven at night! Speaking of eleven, how's about you crank this show up to eleven and get tomorrows challenge set up for our finalists?"

Chef gave his co-host a thumbs up and left the set, leaving Harold to wheeze next to Chris, creeping him out.

The host slowly backed away. "And you can go... help Chef?"

"Yes," Harold fist-pumped before falling over out of exhaustion.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chris: "I can't believe we did this season instead of introducing our new cast. We wanted to show off the new location, but the fans just _had _to see the underdogs again, so what could we do, wait a year for the island to be finished? Seriously though, this cast is weird... probably why they're the bottom of the barrel too."

**End Confessional**

* * *

It was two in the morning and the final four, as well as the other losers, were asleep. Well, some were. Others were occupied with different matters.

Dakota was startled awake by a thumping sound emanating from the room next door. She groaned and slipped her robe on before unlocking the door and peeking outside. No one was in the halls, so the former mutant slipped outside and knocked on the door next to hers.

"Come in!" Eva shouted from inside.

Dakota walked in with her eyes drooping. She could barely stand because she was so exhausted from the last challenge, but her eyes shot open when she discovered Eva pumping iron in her own room. The buff female was lifting a bar with two heavy weights attached over her chest, grunting with every movement of her arms.

"Eva... what are you doing?!" Dakota gasped while yawning.

"Prepping... for... the next... challenge," she replied between lifts. She dropped the bar on the floor with a small tremor rattling the house on impact. "I gotta be in top shape if I'm gonna make it to the finale."

"At two in the morning?" Dakota said, nearly falling asleep again, but she managed to catch herself on a dresser. "Get some sleep."

Eva pondered for a few short seconds. "Fine. Just be ready to push yourself. Samantha's going down."

"Whatever," said Dakota as she left the dim room and went back to bed.

In the shadows behind her, another shape stirred around Noah's door. The figure knocked and Noah stumbled to the door.

"Hey," Samantha said, fiddling with her locks with a nervous twitch.

"It's two A.M..." Noah sighed like a drunkard.

"Yeah, but I needed to ask you something. You know you can't win this alone. Eva and Dakota are tight and we're both alone, so I was thinking that we could team up to get to the finale together. What do you think?"

"...It's two A.M. Goodnight." Noah closed and locked the door, leaving Sammy in the dark to mope back to her room and hit the sack.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky when Chris came over the PA system to announce the challenge. All eleven losers met in the lobby within minutes and sat in the set of bleachers that rested along the back wall. In the center of the room was a set of four tables and something large, covered by a sheet.

Dawn and Staci nervously took their seats beside each other and looked away.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "Yah... we haven't talked yet..."

Dawn: "I just don't know how to explain without appearing as selfish, even though I did it to help Noah. I'll get this settled, but it can wait."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Justin and Anne Maria sat together and held hands, or at least Anne Maria did. Justin was still a bit reluctant, but went with the flow.

Next to the couple sat Debbie with her art journal in her hands. To her right, Ethan, B, Brick, and Tyler were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the final four.

On the front row, Katie and Sadie were squealing to each other with grins on their red faces.

Chris stepped into the lobby with Chef behind him. Both were dressed in fancy suits. Chris was wearing his blue tuxedo and Chef, his black suit complete with his typical hat.

"Welcome, losers!" Chris winked. "Ready to get started?"

"Oh yeah!" Tyler exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Bring on the _extremation!_"

"I second that!" Debbie fangasmed, nearly falling out of her seat.

"Meh," Anne Maria shrugged before she planted a passionate kiss on Justin's lips.

"Pretty much that," the male model sighed out of boredom.

"And without further ado, welcome the final four!" Chris turned to the front doors and Eva, Dakota, and Samantha stepped inside to the hoots and cheers of the peanut gallery.

Upon noticing the absence of the fourth camper, Chris raised his brow and narrowed his eyes. "Uh, where's Noah?"

The girls shrugged.

* * *

Noah was sound asleep and curled up in his bed. Suddenly, a splash of cold water on his face woke him up with a scream.

"Time to go, fool," Chef laughed at Noah, a bucket in his hand. "It's challenge time."

"Great," Noah growled sarcastically as he shivered.

* * *

The final four took their seats at the tables and watched as Chris snickered.

"What?" Dakota asked.

"Nothing," Chris chuckled. "I'm just really excited to get this challenge started. It's gonna be _awesome_!"

"And what is it?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"Obviously something physical, right?" Eva slammed her fist on the tabletop.

"Nope. Today's challenge is a little game I like to call... _Eat This, My Dear Enemy!_"

The four campers cringed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Yeah... I've been dreading the eating challenge. My stomach is like the size of a walnut and my gag reflex... Oh, God..."

Samantha: "Well, at least I might win this one. Eva's not in her prime unless I didn't know that she was a competitive eater all along. Plus, I've eaten weird stuff before. How bad could it be?"

Dakota: "Gross foods? Big meals? Eating challenge?! I kinda wish I went home first now. At least his place had actual showers."

Eva: "I'm no big eater, but my gut can take whatever Chris throws at me. Bring. It. _ON_!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris pulled the tarp off of the object to reveal a large lottery wheel with fifty or so balls inside. "The rules are the same as in our 'I Triple Dog Dare You' challenge from season one. You'll each take a turn choosing a random meal that you can either eat yourself and score a freebie, or serve to your fellow competitors in hopes of getting them eliminated. If you can't finish the meal or you puke without a freebie, you're done. No vote and no hundred thousand dollars. Got it? Good! Now, who's going first?"

Eva, Noah, and Samantha sat in fear, but Dakota quickly stood up. "Fine," she said. She spun the wheel and a ball dropped out, which the host picked up and opened.

Chris snickered. "Your challenge is... Dirt!"

The entire room, barring Chris, cringed. Gags were heard from the peanut gallery, and Dakota nearly gasped.

"So, Dakota, what's it gonna be. Will you eat the dirt, or pass it to another player?"

Dakota watched a smiling Chef Hatchet bring out a plate with a spoonful of dirt in the dead center. She gulped, then grinned. "Samantha... Give it to Samantha."

Samantha sunk in her seat until her eyes were peeking over the top. Chef plopped the plate in front of her and handed her a plastic spoon. She reluctantly took it in her trembling hand and scooped up the dirt, all of it, in her utensil.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: *Shudders*

**End Confessional**

* * *

The farm girl looked to those around her to see them smiling. Noah winked and Samantha groaned. "Do I have to?" she whined to the host.

"Only if you don't need to win," Chris said.

Samantha looked at the dirt and took a deep breath before shoving it inside her mouth and chewing it. A green tint came over her face as she swallowed the soil. When she was done, she gasped for air and scraped her tongue with her finger.

"Nice job, Samantha," Chris applauded her. "You're up to spin."

Samantha sneered at Dakota and spun the wheel. Chris grabbed the ball and read the note inside. "You get to eat... A live octopus! Awesome!"

"Dakota," Samantha hissed.

Dakota turned pale as Chef set the plate on her table. The palm sized cephalopod moved its thin tentacles across the plate, spreading its slime all over the surface. Dakota grabbed it in her palm and slowly moved it towards her mouth.

"Pretty slimy, huh?" Samantha smirked.

Dakota stuck her tongue out at her enemy and put the live creature in her mouth, causing Dawn to whimper in the peanut gallery. Dakota nearly gagged, but she managed to swallow the octopus after a few seconds of tough chewing. She stuck out her tongue to prove she was done.

"Nice! Noah, you're up!"

Noah shrugged and spun the device. Chris read the slip of paper that he pulled out of the ball and laughed. "Ghost chili curry!"

"Really?" Noah smiled. "That's easy!"

"Isn't the ghost pepper the hottest on earth?" Dakota asked curiously.

"Yeah," Noah said smugly. "But my family is from India, so curry is like our maple syrup."

"So you except the challenge?" Chris asked.

"Totally," Noah smirked.

Chef handed Noah the bowl of dark red liquid and he slurped it down in one gulp. The effects of the curry had no impact on Noah other than a red face and a lot of sweat.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Hmm, I never thought my parent's cooking would actually be of any value, but, hey, it actually helped me out today. It's still the equivalent of skunk spray though."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris handed Noah his freebie coke bottle and he sat down, a smirk on his face.

"Eva, you're last," Chris said.

The muscle woman spun the wheel. Chris once again read the slip of paper. "Eva, you get... a live _cockroach_!"

"_Ewww_!" Dakota exclaimed. "Give it to Samantha!"

"Shut it, tentacle face," Samantha said defensively.

Eva crossed her arms. "There's no way I'm losing today, so lay it on me!"

The rest of the campers gasped.

"Eva," Chris put his hand on her shoulder. "You could give it to someone else. I mean, it's a big, fat roach... that's probably toxic. You sure?"

Eva cracked her knuckles. "I need that stupid freebie, so yeah. Now give me the stupid bug!"

Chef handed Eva the live insect on the spot and she quickly tossed it down her throat without chewing. "Done."

Chris looked scarred for life. His eyes were spread wide and his mouth was quivering as he gave Eva her freebie. "Yeah, uh... I'm gonna forget I saw that. Uh, Dakota, it's back to you."

Dakota spun and handed Chris the ball. "Century egg! Nice one!"

"Uh, what's that?" Dakota asked nervously.

"Wouldn't it be better to _try it yourself _and find out?" Chris teased.

"As if I'd risk it. I'm giving it to Samantha."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Well, I'm in for the ride of my life."

Dakota: "Sure, she helped us in the last challenge and saved my life, but this is still for money. Money that I need. I guess I can call her my 'frenemy' though. Well, we're not friends... so, what about anti-enemy? No, too confusing."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha smirked. "Fine by me. It's just an egg. How gross could-" Chef handed her the plate and she almost hurled on the spot. That was no ordinary egg. The whites had turned to a brown jelly and the yolk was the color of blue mold while the whole thing reeked of urine and sulfur. "What the (bleep)!?" she screamed.

"Yep. That's a century egg for you," Noah smirked. "Pretty gross, huh?"

"I... don't think I can eat this," Samantha whimpered.

"Then don't," Eva rolled her eyes. "Just save us the trouble and drop out."

Samantha garnered all her strength and shoved The egg in her mouth. Surprisingly, it... tasted good? To her, it was just off the taste of a regular boiled egg. She quickly swallowed and laughed. "Too easy!"

Eva rolled her narrowing eyes in disgust yet again as Samantha spun the wheel.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "How could that shit taste _good_?! I mean, I would've eaten it, but how could it be _good?!_"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha watched as Chris read the note. "Your meal is...an earthworm!"

Samantha shuddered and looked at Dakota, but noticed that both Eva and Noah had available freebies to use. "I'll take it," she said with tight focus on her face.

Chef dropped the wriggling tube of muscle into her hands and she ate it in one slurp, grossing out the peanut gallery. Ethan passed out, Staci cringed, and Tyler was about to say 'extreme' when Ethan fell on top of him.

"And... Samantha does it? Uh, nice," Chris said, handing her a freebie before cringing. "Uh, Noah's turn!"

Noah's ball dropped out of the cylinder and Chris read it aloud. "Wow... you gotta eat dog shit. Damn!" the host gagged.

Noah cringed in disgust. "Yeah, I'd love to try it, but I think Samantha would rather eat it."

The farm girl hissed angrily as her nostrils flared. "Well, there goes my freebie," she sighed. Chris took it away as Noah returned to his chair, winking at her.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "I can't believe I was desperate enough to try an alliance with him! Looks like it _is _three to one..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva spun the wheel with an intense stare focused on the balls. She picked up the one that dropped and crushed it in her hands. Chris fearfully took it from her and coughed before reading it. "Your meal is... Hakarl, fresh from Iceland!"

"What's 'hakarl?" she asked. "Some kind of cheese?"

"You could say that," Chris said slyly.

Chef brought out a cube of a pale, cheese-like solid. Eva snapped it up and took a bite, but immediately coughed it back onto the plate. "Ugh! It tastes like rotten fish and sweat!"

Chris and Chef snickered.

"What's so funny, blockheads?!" she raged.

"Uh, that _was_ rotten fish. Shark to be exact," Noah rolled his eyes. "I saw it on _Anthony Bourdain_."

Eva held the pale cube of flesh in her palm as Chris snickered. "So... freebie?"

"Hell to the _nope_, McLean," Eva growled. She then proceeded to choke the hakarl down and shuddered as it slid down her throat. She raised her hand in victory and took her second freebie as Dakota returned to spin for the start of round three.

"Gum off the bottom of Chef's shoe!" Chris cheered. He turned to the camera. "I've been waiting for that one..."

"Samantha," she snorted.

The remaining newbie slammed her head on the tabletop as Chef scraped a piece of filthy, brown, rotten gum off the bottom of his old, withered shoe and dropped it onto her open palm.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "This could be it!"

Noah: "If she chews that... She'll probably be hospitalized."

Eva: "Yeah... that's a little too gross for my low standards."

Samantha: *She produces a squeaky whine*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha glared at Dakota and put the gum in her mouth. She chewed once and gagged at the flavors of mud, feces, and the distinct taste of bathroom floors. Her eyes began to water, but she made it through the worst of it and Chris let her spit it out.

"No puking? Aww," Chris sighed. "Oh well. Noah, get up here."

Noah spun and Chris read the paper. "Eat... human hair!"

"Nope. Give it to, uh, toilet breath over there," he winked at Samantha.

"Dude?!" Samantha whined. "You're making a mistake. Give it to Eva. You'd never beat _her _in the finale."

"Well, I'd rather lose to a somewhat-friend than _you," _Noah shrugged. "Now, eat up, honey."

Samantha was presented with a plate of black hair and she shoved it in her mouth, chewed it like grass, and swallowed, all while sneering at the other three campers.

"Wow, she's determined," Dakota whispered to Noah. "Damn..."

"I told you I was going to crush you," Samantha snarled. "I'll eat whatever you throw at me, so do... Your... Worst."

Chris smiled. "This... Will be good..."

* * *

The next three rounds were ruthless. Dishes were getting grosser by the minute. Spam, vegemite, spoiled cabbage, plastic wrappers, horse steaks, cat food, cat puke, mystery meat, whale blubber, a cup of sweat, cow brains, and pickled pigs feet were all on the menu and no one was willing to drop out, even Samantha, who continued to get bombarded with dishes from her enemies. Not even one player puked, though all four came close.

"Wow..." Chris sighed. "This is a lot easier for you than I thought. Six rounds... and no one's out? Interesting, seeing as how the episode is almost _over_. Seriously! It's a half hour show, so someone lose already."

"No way," Samantha said, burping. "I'm... in it to win it!"

Chris shrugged. "Well, I guess since everyone is so tough to take down, it's time to bring in the special tie-breaker challenge."

"Wait, what?!" Noah said, his eyes widening to the size of tea cups.

"But it's not even a tie!" Eva grunted. "I got, like, six freebies and Noah has two. Even Dakota has _one_, but Samantha's out of them. Send her home already!"

Chris tapped his chin. "Really? Okay then. I'll just take all your freebies, not that you'd need them."

Dakota groaned and grabbed her stomach. "Why?"

"Because _everyone _will eat this dish, and it's a flat out eating race for a place in the final three. That answer your question?"

Dakota nodded sadly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "At least it's a fair fight now. Dakota and I are at our wits ends about this stupid challenge, and I'll enjoy watching her fail.

Dakota: "My stomach is so full that I can see it pushing on my midriff. It's... pretty creepy. Oh, and Samantha's going down."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chef wheeled out a cart with four covered plates on it. Chris handed the plates to the eaters and smiled. "Well, this is it. You'll all have as much time to eat the horror that awaits under that dome, but the last one to finish or the first to puke gets the boot. Well, they would if we still _had _the boot, but, uh, just go the peanut gallery! Ready..."

The campers grabbed at the handles of the domes.

"Set..."

Noah and Eva shared a nervous gaze as Dakota and Samantha narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Eat!"

The four removed the domes to reveal the final dish of round seven: chocolate cake. Samantha and Dakota dug in as Eva slowly shoveled the rich, fudgey mess into her mouth.

Noah gasped. "Wait! Chocolate cake?! But I'm allergic to chocolate!"

"Sucks to be you," Chris chimed. "But this is no ordinary cake, for it has been sitting out in the sun under a metal cover all day. Oh, and I laced it with laxatives too."

Samantha stopped eating and cringed. "Laxatives?! What?!"

"Oh, suck it up," Dakota said between bites. Soon, even she was cringing with every hot spoonful of melted cake.

Noah sighed angrily and watched Samantha reluctantly eat, Eva slow her eating even more, and Dakota push on.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "It just had to be chocolate, didn't it?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dakota shoveled the last chunk into her maw and nearly collapsed when she cheered.

"And Dakota moves on to the final three!" Chris waved his hands. "Samantha is just behind her, followed by Eva, who appears to be getting sick, and Noah, who has yet to take a bite."

"Do you want me to puff up like a balloon?!" the bookworm growled.

"_Yes_," Chris smiled.

Samantha was down to three spoonfuls as Eva hit the halfway point. But something changed with Noah. He was _smiling_.

Sammy choked down another bite and looked at him suspiciously. "What's that smile about?" she asked in a sick voice.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about who's puking first. Nasty cake, huh? Texture of fecal matter, right?"

"Dude, shut it!" Samantha said through her full mouth, now covered by a green face. She gagged a bit and put the last spoonful of fudge in her mouth, but she was unable to swallow.

Meanwhile, the peanut gallery was cheering for Noah and Eva, but the latter wasn't faring too well. Her pace was incredibly slow and her vision was blurry from the sickness.

Samantha finished and nearly passed out when Chris raised her arm in congrats. "Sammy makes it to the final three! It's down to Noah and Eva!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Damn! So... close!"

Samantha: *She throws up in the toilet*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah was still smiling as he watched Eva struggle. Though she was a friend to him, the bookworm knew her elimination would make a victory in the final three easier, seeing as how Eva wasn't exactly the most selfless on the island.

Eva turned green and looked up.

The eleven losers, two finalists, Chris, Chef, and Harold watched in suspense as Eva picked up her last bite and brought it to her mouth. Noah suddenly became worried at tapped his hand on his other arm, scratching it nervously.

Then it happened. As soon as the cake entered her mouth, it came out. All of it. Eva hurled all over the table and floor before passing out with a groan.

"Noah wins! Eva's done!" Chris cheered. The peanut gallery cheered as well, barring Justin of course. Debbie fell out of the stands when she jumped for joy! Tyler tripped on air and toppled over the row below him! Ethan fangasmed and cried happy tears! Dawn smiled and so did Staci! Everyone had someone to cheer for!

Eva awoke and groaned. "What... happened?" she asked groggily, looking up at the final three. She came to realize that she had lost and her eyes turned red with bloodshot veins. "How did I lose!? No way! Noah didn't even take a single bite!"

"No, but you took one too many," Chris laughed.

Eva stood up and charged Chris, but stopped herself when he pulled out his tranquilizer gun. She looked at Dakota, who wasn't that sad. "Fine," she sighed. "I guess... it's okay." She walked past Chris and towards the peanut gallery, but pushed the host down as she passed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "*She sighs* "Yeah, I guess there's nothing I can do. Getting angry won't help, but it's sure stress relieving. At least I'm off this stupid show and have time to rest. As long as Samantha goes down, I'll be happy... Well, a hundred grand would've been nice too." *Her eyes bulge again and she punches the camera*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva gave Noah and Dakota handshakes before walking over to the stands and sitting down. Chris turned to the final three and maniacally rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this is nice. Awesome."

"So, uh, what next?" Noah asked. "Another challenge?"

"Actually, I was thinking of hosting another aftermath special tomorrow," Chris winked.

"Thank you," Samantha groaned. "After that mess, I don't think I'll want to get out of bed."

"For once, I agree with you," Dakota sighed.

Chris turned to the camera and smiled. "Well, that was our final four. But now, it's down to three, and things are about to get wicked. So stay tuned for more Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**Eliminated: **Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan, Staci, Tyler (2), Brick, Dawn, Jordan, Eva

**Remaining Players: **Noah, Samantha, Dakota

* * *

**~A/N~ And that's the end of Eva. She was always supposed to go here, but I definitely wish I had given her more to do, even though I think she was awesome. But now that it's final three time, I think one last aftermath will do perfectly for the penultimate chapter. And if you feel the need to skip it... don't. Trust me on this one. You don't want to miss it. ;)**

**CVluvFoxy: Well, he's pretty close to the finale, so he might make it. Thanks again. **

**EvilAngel666: I knew you hated him with a passion, so I loved reading your sighs of relief.**

**JojiMC: Thanks again. That's the best review I could have ever hoped for.**

**The Abysswalker: Awesome review, as always. Thanks for all the feedback. It's sad to know that there are only two chapters left, but all good things must come to an awesome end.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks again, dude.**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: Thanks. Samantha is not quite done developing yet, so stay tuned. :)**

**OMAC001: I figured you'd enjoy that elimination. ;)**

**Zorbo678: So am I, but he was really fun to write and even more fun to piss everyone off with. **

**Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers. You made this thing possible through your support, and I'm really hyped to get the finale out in the next month or so. I'll have a poll up on my profile after I post the next aftermath that will let you choose your pick to win, but I don't think it will decide the true ending... yes, there will be more than one ending, just like the show.**

**Until next time, Foreseer out!**


	24. The Last Stand

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to FreshTv. I only own my OCs.**

**~A/N~ Aftermath time! Enjoy!**

**(PS: After you finish the episode, head over to my profile and vote on the special poll ;)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"After our, ahem, departure from the island, our final four hit the Playa and got a good nights rest, only to be rudely awoken for the grossest challenge _ever_! Everyone targeted Samantha for the automatic elimination, but in the end, Eva the Iron Woman bit off more than she could chew and hurled her way into fourth place. Now, only three remain, and with our season finale just around the corner, you won't want to miss a second of this episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_Cue the theme song_)

* * *

Samantha was laying in bed with her head propped up on a comfy pillow. Her eyes were twitching as she glued them to the television in front of her. On the screen was a show she was just now watching... Total Drama.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Ok, so I was bored and there were Total Drama DVDs, so I popped one in. Now, heh, I'm hooked. Seriously!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

A knock at the door alerted Samantha. She stood up and happily opened it to see Noah and Dakota standing in the hall. The villain squealed in fear and shut the door as quickly as possible.

"Come on, dude," Noah groaned. "We just want to talk."

"No," Samantha hissed. "Now go away!" She thought they were about to leave, but the knob turned and they entered the room.

"Next time, lock the door," Dakota rolled her eyes.

"What do you two want? The Aftermath is in an hour; shouldn't you be getting ready?" Samantha plopped down on her bed and continued to watch her show.

"We already are," Noah said. He looked at the television and smiled. "Hey, you're watching it."

"Yeah... I found the show on DVD," Samantha said. "I watched all of season one, all of season two, and now you guys are in London in season three!"

Noah cringed, his eyes looking away from the screen. "Oh, uh, you can just skip that one. Nothing happens."

"Whatever," Samantha sighed. "But, why are you guys even here?"

"We need to ask you something," Dakota growled. "About what Jordan said the other day. You know... about Tyler?"

Samantha chewed at her lower lip as a look of shame swept across her face. "Now?" she asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Dakota replied. "Yes, now!"

"I... I don't want to talk about it!" Samantha buried her face in her sweaty palms. "Just go. Please."

"She's not gonna talk," Noah told Dakota. "I told you this was a waste of time, but you just couldn't listen to me for two seconds."

Dakota looked at Samantha and back to Noah, her eyes bulging with frustration. "Fine," she scoffed. "But don't think you're off the hook, Sammy."

The duo left and Samantha went back to watching her show, albeit with much inner turmoil.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "She's totally hiding something, and I want to know about it. Jordan said that she laughed about Tyler getting hurt and that she was a bitch because of some mental disorder. Well, I doubt that second one's real, but the first... oh, boy."

Noah: "I can just look at her and tell something's up. There's more to her 'bitchiness' than some bullshit mental issues. My proof? Well, she cringed a little whenever I mention Tyler, so that's a start."

Samantha: "I have a _bad _feeling about today. I... just do. Let's just say that I have a few skeletons."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Outside the door, Noah rolled his eyes as Dakota growled, her face burning with arrogance and rage.

"Honey, you're _way _too obsessive about her," he said. "Give it a rest... or marry her, because she's all you talk about."

"First off, I'm not a lesbian," Dakota said, calming herself with deep breaths. "And second, she's a bitch."

"Oh, really? I think she's fine. Not good, but fine."

"Well you haven't had to deal with her stupid antics for two weeks. Talk to me when you've been through hell and back."

Noah scratched his chin and smiled. "Oooh, like you were ever in danger of going home. Your alliance was on top for half the season. And just to point it out, dealing with Jordan was worse than whatever you went through with Sam in there."

Dakota became visibly flustered and stormed off, leaving Noah to casually gaze at Samantha's door with a smirk on his relaxed face.

Before he could act, the PA system buzzed. "Attention, all Total Drama affiliates! Please report to the lobby immediately. It's time to get this aftermath rolling!"

* * *

Chris sat on the poofy couch as the cameramen positioned themselves around the lobby. The host tapped his watch and smiled when the crew gave him a thumbs up. "Welcome, Total Drama fans, to our semi-finals aftermath special. For the past weeks, you've watched the sixteen players turn into three. Noah, the sarcastic bookworm who weaseled his way to the final three by the use of his brain, likability, and by slacking off... Dakota, the former mutant monster turned super strategist who organized the strongest alliance of the season... and Samantha, our only remaining newbie who got here by pure luck and a few good moves in the game. Come on out, guys!"

Noah, Dakota, and Samantha walked into the lobby and took their seats in the front row of the peanut gallery stands in front of the other losers from the past aftermath.

"So, who's ready to win?" Chris asked. The final three cheered. "Grrreat! But this show is for the losers, so shut up and stay out of the cameras. They scowled, with Dakota flipping Chris the bird which needed to be censored.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: Seriously?! Twenty seconds of camera time?! That's so unfair!"

Noah: "Well, at least I brought a book to read this time."

Samantha: "Thank... God. I thought I'd have to... No, uh, never mind."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris turned to the camera and snapped his fingers. "Let's give a warm welcome to our resident liar, Staci, and her bestie turned two-faced traitor, Dawn!"

Staci nervously peeked out of the hall. "Do I have to?"

"Only if you _don't want _to get manhandled by Chef Hatchet."

The chubby girl sighed and dragged herself across the slick floor. She sat on the couch and rested her chin on her hand. Dawn slowly walked out and joined her, but they didn't look at each other for even a split second.

"So..." Chris teased. "Anything you girls wanna talk about? Like, I don't know, how one of you betrayed the other?"

A tear dropped from Staci's eye and she wiped it away. "I'm sorry..."

Dawn gnawed at her lip, her eyes swirling in their sockets. "Me too..."

"What?" Chris gasped. "That's it?! Where's the fighting, the drama, the epic showdown?!"

"It's fine, right?" Staci asked her friend, ignoring Chris.

Dawn nodded. "I think it's best to forget the past and learn from our mistakes. I'm sorry I voted you off, but you were just so-"

"Clingy? Yah, I saw the tapes. You were right though. I pushed you too far and got what I deserved..."

Chris hissed and stomped his feet. "Hey! I need drama for this stupid show! Now fight it out like catty _bitches_!"

"Friends again?" Dawn asked, extending her shaking, pale hand.

"Yah," Staci smiled, shaking the hand as Chris growled like a spoiled child.

"Alright, that's it! Off the stage, lovebirds!" Chris screamed. "_Now_!"

Dawn and Staci hugged, holding their embrace until Chris shoved them off center stage.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "Yah, at the end of the day, it's just a game. Just because Dawn voted me off doesn't mean that she hates me... unless, _she does_! ... Nah!"

Dawn: "That went better than expected. I thought Staci would burst into tears and her aura would turn black, but it's as pink as ever!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The host organized his attire and waved to the camera. "Yeah, let's hope for something a bit more interesting this time. And that's why it's time for Eva to take a spot in the hotseat!"

Fanfare sounded as the camera turned to the hallway where Eva was set to make her entrance. No one appeared.

Chris grabbed his hair and groaned with frustration. "Seriously?! Two borings and a no-show?! What the-"

"Calm your tits, dude!" Eva screamed from down the hall. "I'm coming!"

Chris nodded to the cameraman, who pulled a tranquilizer gun from his waist. "Yeah, we might need that. Ahem... Eva, everybody!"

Eva entered the lobby to the sound of canned cheering and plopped down on the couch, rattling the thing and causing Chris to shudder with the shock.

"So, uh, Eva?" Chris asked. "How's it feel to get _so _close to money and lose it like that? Must hurt, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied, hanging her head. "But I'm glad I made it so far. Far enough to beat that punk Jordan to a pulp."

"Oh, yeah, him," Chris winked slyly. "You must've hated each other so much."

"Yeah, now can I get outta here yet? I have a hankering for a burger and I want to get in line in the local joint."

"No," Chris demanded. "Not until the show ends!"

"Fine, but I know you have that gun. Just lettin' you know..."

Chris winked to the camera man, who tried to hide the weapon in his pockets.

Chris shrugged. "Ahem... So, I hear your anger issues are doing well. Care to weigh in?"

Eva leaned into the microphone. "Yeah. I haven't smashed anything in three days. That's a record, in case you want to write it down for the books."

A few moments of very awkward silence followed. Chris sighed. "Fine. You may go... to the peanut gallery."

"Thanks," she stood up and sat down next to Noah.

Chris motioned for the next camper to come in and Brick sat down on the couch to the sounds of cheering and fanfare, both fake of course.

"Morning, soldier!" Chris saluted. Brick did the same. "So, bro. How's Playa life treating you? And actually put some effort into your answer, because _somebody _was a little rushy with their interview!" He turned to Eva. She looked away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Been good, sir," Brick said, relaxing his arms on the back of the couch. "Just yesterday I had the best lobster of my life, worked out in the gym, watched a comrade go down fighting, and got my boots shined. See!" The cadet pulled his boot off and Chris gagged.

"Cool, dude. Now put it back on!" The host grabbed his nose in disgust until the smell had faded. "Okay, now, uh, explain something to the folks at home: why were you so annoying at the start of the season with the whole _large and in charge _shtick? The fans really want to know about that."

"Oh, that's an easy one," Brick said. "With Justin and Anne Maria doing nothing and the others barely making it past the first challenge, I knew I had to do something. Sure, I came off as rude-"

"And douchey!" Justin shouted from the stands.

"Yeah!" Anne Maria added.

Brick gnawed at his lip and tapped his knees. "Sorry, guys, but you _were _more focused on the lips than the teamwork. Truce?"

"No way, bae!" Anne Maria scowled, groping Justin as she hissed.

"Bae?" Brick asked.

"It's Danish for _shit_, or something," Noah chuckled, smirking at the two hotties. "Yeah. Choke on that, _paint can_."

Anne Maria turned to her boyfriend and and gagged to Noah's pleasure.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Knew those language programs would come in handy."

Anne Maria: *Throws up on the camera*

Chef: *He wipes the barf off the lens and groans in displeasure*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris shuddered and returned to his chat with the cadet. "So, who are you rooting for? Or is it that obvious?"

"Definitely Dakota! She may be a little obsessive over the game and play dirty, but I owe it to her for losing the idol."

Samantha stood up and shoved her finger in Brick's direction. "Which I _didn't _steal!"

"Shut it," Chris whined. "No commentary is needed! Thanks, Brick," he ended on a cheerfully calm tone. "You may be seated."

Brick shook the host's hand and sat down next to Dakota. They fistbumped as Chris introduced the final camper.

"Welcome... Tyler!" Chris clapped as Tyler walked out on stage and waved to the audience at home. He sat down and shook Chris' hand.

"Hey, man!" Tyler whooped. "Sweet stage!"

"Yes it is, my dear Tyler... Yes. It. Is," Chris sighed dreamily, thinking about the possibilities of pain that he could inflict on the campers with a variety of games. "So, how ya' been since you were booted?"

"Wicked cool," Tyler chuckled optimistically. "I've been honing my skills on the court every day. Just yesterday, I dunked _three _baskets in a row!"

"Nice, but I have a few questions about your time on the island."

"Sure. Ask away!"

"Well, the fans really want to know how you feel about the whole 'cannon to the leg' incident. Do you hate Samantha and Jordan for what they've done to you?"

"Nope," he smiled.

Chris raised his eyebrows and let out a false gasp. "Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"But aren't you mad that she almost killed you?"

"Nope."

"What about when Jordan voted you off? That had to have made your blood boil!"

"Nope."

"Is 'nope' all you can say?" asked a flustered Chris.

"Nope."

"That's it! Off the stage!" Chris grabbed Tyler and pushed him into the stands. He landed right on Samantha and the deviant pushed him off as if she was allergic.

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "I don't get it. Why should I be mad about the game? It's not like Jordan's a bad person in real life, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris was about to bring out the next guest, but then he remembered that Jordan was still missing. He turned to face the peanut gallery and back to the camera man.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chris: "Ugh, fine..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well..." Chris started, a lump in his throat. "Since we've flown through all five guests with half the show remaining... I guess the final three can come on down."

"Yes!" Dakota cackled. "Thank you!"

"Do I have to?" Noah sighed, closing his book. "Can I at least finish this chapter?"

"I'm w-with him," Samantha stuttered nervously.

"Your welcome, yes, no, and get your butt down here... in that order!" Chris snapped his fingers and the final three joined him on the couch. "We'll be right back with more, here on the TDRU Aftermath show!"

* * *

**Audition: Jordan**

Jordan: Yo. I'm Jordan doe. Here to win the show... with my sweet flow. Oh no. I'm winning this show. Passin' go! Winnin' dat show! Oooohhhhh! *He claps for himself* "As you can see, I'm a rapper, but I'm also into... Golf! Rock climbing! Curling! Hunting! Trap shooting! Basketball! Baseball! Hockey! And of course, reality television. I heard you were putting on a new series with teens and thought I'd be a great contender. As you can see, I'm a very talented person and natural born leader. So pick me!" *His eye twitches*

**End Audition: Jordan**

* * *

**Audition: Samantha**

Samantha: *Random images of Samantha slowly pop up on screen to the sound of her broken voice* "Hi, I'm Samantha... If you... want... me on... your... show... then call me. I'd love to... be on total... drama... and make... lots of... money... and... friends."

**End Audition: Samantha**

* * *

Chris winked to the camera. "And we're back with our final three. Now, I'll ask each of them why they think they deserve the hundred grand. Noah?" He handed the bookworm the microphone and let him take it away.

"Well, if we look at the facts, I'm by far the most deserving because not only am I the only one here with any brains..." He paused to look at the others giving him dirty looks. "I played a great game."

"Which was?" Chris teased, leaning uncomfortably close to his face.

"My strategy of staying under the radar and making my enemies stand out. Why else do think I was so snarky to all the stronger players?"

"I thought you liked being snarky," Chris said, befuddled. "Isn't that, like, your shtick?"

"Yeah, and used it to make it here. Better plan than what Jordan came up with."

"Cool, bro." Chris handed the microphone to Dakota. "And what about you, Dakota?"

"Hold on," she said, putting her fist to her mouth and making a variety of loud coughing noises to clear her throat. "Well, Chris, I started my career on the series for camera time. I'm still waiting for that spin-off series, but whatever. After I was cured, I knew it was my destiny to win this show and pay off my daddy's debt. Seriously, six months in a mobile home is _so not cool_."

"Hey, what's wrong with mobile homes?!" Samantha snarled from the end of the couch, pushing Noah out of the way to get in her face.

"Uh, one bathroom? I mean, seriously? _One_!"

Samantha shrugged and returned to her seat. "Understandable."

Dakota prepped her voice again. "Once again... Okay. I deserve the money because I played a great strategical game with alliances and stuff. Right, Brick? Eva?"

Eva shrugged and Brick gave a thumbs up.

"Well, I played the game," Dakota said, finishing her speech. "So pick me for the winner, everyone." She tried to look cute for the camera, but her nearly bald head made that nearly impossible.

Chris applauded Dakota and forced her to hand the mic to Samantha. She firmly grasped it in her shaky hands and smiled a quivering grin. "Uh, I deserve to win because I'm the last newbie standing and played a great game against everyone else. Thanks. Thanks again..." She handed the microphone back to a suspicious Chris and shrugged nervously as Noah and Dakota looked at her like she was two-headed.

"Interesting..." Chris rubbed his hands maniacally. "Now that we've seen your best, let's see your _worst_!"

The final three gasped as a screen dropped down from the ceiling. First, a video of Noah popped up. The confessional played...

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Am I upset that Eva's gone? No. Not at all. I think I said this before, she was a huge threat who needed to go, no matter how much she trusted me. Honestly, she'd just hold me back with that _huge _brain of hers. Heh, yeah right. More like a walnut... Good thing she'll never see this..."

Dakota: "Ugh, Brick was totally useless outside of the votes. I'm _glad _he's gone. It's not like I need him anymore with just the four of us left. And his stupid code was just... so annoying for the first week. First he's with me, then he's against me, then he's with me again. At least he'll never see this tape..."

Samantha: "Accidents happen, Tyler! Remember? Call it luck, but he had that coming for four years running. I never thought I'd find him here, but luck or not, I'm not sorry one bit, but he doesn't need to know that..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Tyler's jaw dropped. Eva gripped the seat so hard that it busted in her hands. Brick narrowed his eyes and looked upon Dakota with disdain.

Noah shrugged casually. "Meh."

Dakota chuckled while fiddling with her fingers. The weak smile soon faded.

Samantha's heart was pounding. She couldn't take it anymore and ran off stage screaming, but was brought back be Chef Hatchet, holding her by her left leg.

"Pretty cool, huh? Chris said, a mischievous grin on his face. "I figured those deleted confessionals would come in handy. Right, Samantha?"

"N-n-no!" she panicked. For the first time on the show, she was visibly terrified beyond comprehension.

"What's up?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrow.

Samantha shook her head rapidly. "Oh, nothing inordinate."

"You mean _important?_" he snorted arrogantly.

Samantha didn't answer.

Chris clapped his hands. "Well, I'll give you all a chance to explain yourselves before they vote. Now... explain."

"Wait... a vote?!" Dakota gasped, grabbing her short hair. "What do you mean?!"

"Hehe. Surprise! The jury of peers you've eliminated is voting off one last camper before the finale. Votes will come from Staci, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, and Eva, so they're the ones you need to impress. Noah, you get first dibs."

Noah stood up and shrugged, his lower lip curling downwards. "Hey, at least I'm not them." He pointed at Dakota and Samantha.

"Good point," Eva said as she rubbed her chin in contemplation.

Noah sat down and Dakota stood up. "Brick, I know what I said and will stick to my word with honor, but I just want you to know that... I would've never gotten to the final three without you. Eva, you too. Sorry if I made some bad moves, but that's in the past, right?"

Brick sighed, his voice full of sadness. "Apology accepted. Honesty is always deserving of reward.

Samantha reluctantly rose to her feet. "I... _can't do it!_" She tried to run off stage again and was, once again, brought back by Chef. "No. I can't say it!"

"Well, I can show it," Chris said. The host clicked a button on the remote and another video popped up on the big screen. All eyes shot over to the video...

* * *

**Bonus Clip: County Finals**

_Samantha walked on stage and prepared herself for the parallel bars. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers over her body. With the grace of a ballerina, she leapt onto the bars and balanced herself vertically to the excited murmur of the audience._

_Then the poles broke! Samantha crashed to the floor and the judges buzzed their buttons, signifying her elimination as the audience laughed and laughed and laughed like hyenas._

_(The video reminds)_

_Before Samantha came onstage, a brown haired teen was fixing the parallel bars with a set of tools. He screwed a final bolt into place and turned around to wipe the sweat off his face. It was Tyler..._

**End Bonus Clip**

* * *

Samantha nearly fainted. Everything was catching up with her and on national television too. No, scratch that... _international _television.

Tyler scratched his head. "Uh... sorry?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. His voice was full of disdain and frustration. "Hold on! That's you laughed about hurting Tyler? Because he cost you a stupid gymnast competition?!"

Dakota smirked at the trembling gymnast. "Wow, you're _totally_ boned now."

Samantha whined and looked at Tyler. "You... cost me a hundred grand. If I moved on... I would've gone to _state." _Her eyes began to water. "You... You..."

"I'm, uh, sorry, Sammy," said a flabbergasted Tyler. "I didn't remember you at all, but if you're cool with us now, uh, we don't have to be enemies. You're a cool chick."

"Sorry... isn't enough... for what you... and what... I did. I'm sorry for what I did... but I was just so angry when I saw you here... and I kept it hidden... and then... Oh, God!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm just a bad person at heart. Tyler, if you ever see this, know that I'm sorry."

Tyler: "I'd completely forgotten about my job repairing the parallel bars, but... wow... That was brutal. I apologized, but she's still probably gonna kill me."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Wow... what a touching moment," Chris cooed. "It almost makes me want to cry, but we have a vote to get to. Jury, you know what to do."

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: *Writes down a name on paper*

Brick: "It's pretty obvious who deserves the prize... or well, who _doesn't._"

Eva: "Samantha, prepare to witness the magic of third place!"

Dawn: "It's a hard choice, but I'll go with..." *She scribbles on the paper*

Tyler: "I have to vote for Dakota. I owe it to Samantha to help her win at this point."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris raised the shoe box of votes into the air. "Noah. Dakota. Samantha. In this sacred box rests your futures. Five votes... all you need is three to get the boot. If there's a tie, we move to a tiny little challenge to decide tonights loser."

Noah looked on with complete assurance that he would win.

Dakota was nervous, but couldn't help but smile about Samantha's obvious loss.

Samantha herself was about to burst into tears.

Chris read the first vote. "Dakota!"

The fame-monger gasped. "What?! How?!"

"Don't care." Chris read the second vote. "Samantha!"

Samantha sighed and wiped the water from her eyes.

"Third vote..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Samantha! That's two for Sammy and one for Dakota!"

Noah was still smiling as Dakota winked at her enemy. Samantha growled through her despair.

"Fourth vote goes to... Dakota!"

Dakota nearly fell over. "Two?! _How?!_"

Chris ignored her and read the last vote. "The fifth vote..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noah! We have a tie!"

Samantha sighed in relief as Dakota hissed angrily at the jury. "Alright, who voted for Noah?! Tell me!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: *Whistles innocently*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris patted Noah on the back and shoved him into the stands. "Noah, you're in the finale. Dakota; Samantha, one of you must go. And what better way to settle this epic rivalry than with our penultimate challenge: The Last Stand! Follow me outside, please!"

The cast walked outside. Samantha and Dakota glared angrily at each other. Samantha was nearly about to snap, but Dakota was scared shitless. The fact that she almost lost a vote to her rival was terrifying to the former mutant, and only served to rattle her thoughts.

Chris walked the teens to the challenge area. Two twenty-foot tall poles were sticking out of the ground about ten feet apart. Each pole was about a foot across and wobbled in the cold wind.

"Girls, welcome to your final test. You'll have to stay on top of these poles, standing of course, for as long as possible. The first to fall is the last member of our peanut gallery and has no chance of winning the hundred thousands dollars. Ready?"

Samantha shook her head like a madwoman. She finally smiled. "Bring. It."

Dakota looked up and gulped.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: If there's one thing I can do, it's balancing on stuff. Gymnastic skills, don't fail me now!"

Dakota: "A balancing challenge? You've got to be kidding me?! That's her thing!"

Noah: "Finalist sounds like a title I deserve, but I'm betting on Dakota to make it through. Samantha's wide hips and... _assets _are great for catching wind. Well, maybe I'm just saying that because I want to face the weaker player in the finale, but who knows?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha and Dakota stood still as rocks on top of their poles. No one moved. They didn't even look at each other. The wind rocked the towers, but no one was budging anytime soon.

Below, Debbie was drawing a picture of Noah holding the case of cash. Tyler was talking with Dawn and Staci. Anne Maria was rubbing Justin's perfect abs as he tried to get some rays. B was doing calculations of who would win in the finale depending on who won the tiebreaker. Katie and Sadie were fawning over Justin, much to Anne Maria's chagrin. Ethan was crossing his fingers for Samantha. Brick was busy comparing scars with Eva. It was purely boring.

...

...

...

...

...

The poles wobbled more and Samantha began to tip over in the wind. All eyes gathered on her, but she managed to hold her position. Everyone went back to being boring.

...

...

...

Chris tapped his watch. "Ugh. Someone fall already! I have to edit this y'know. I'd prefer to _not _spend twelve hours at the computer."

"Never," Samantha moaned.

"Not even close," Dakota groaned.

Both girls looked at each other for the first time in the challenge and scowled. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in harder than ever and the two were caught off guard. Time stood still as they slipped over the edge and plummeted to the hard ground. Everyone gasped as both players hit the ground at the same time. Chris stood up and slapped his forehead. "Another tie? Seriously?!"

Dakota stood up and wobbled to Chris. "She totally hit first!"

"In your dreams!" Samantha mumbled.

As the pair argued, a tubby intern brought Chris a tablet with the video footage on it. There wasn't a tie...

"We have a winner, but only by a split second!" Chris exclaimed, getting the attention of the teens.

"Me, right?!" Dakota grabbed Chris by the arm and he pulled away.

"Maybe. Let's pause for dramatic effect! The person joining Noah in the finale is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DAKOTA!"

Dakota screamed in excitement and jumped in the air, waving her arms around like a psychopath. Samantha sighed and extended her hand.

"What's that?" the excited teen asked in confusion.

"Good game," Samantha sneered. "You beat me... fair and square..."

Dakota grabbed and shook her hand. "Thanks."

"I'm kinda glad I got third place," Samantha chortled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now I get to watch you get second and cry about it." Samantha snickered and joined the peanut gallery as Noah walked by and stood next to Dakota, who was narrowing her eyes scornfully at her rival.

"The final two!" Chris proclaimed, grabbing both teens by the shoulders. "Only one can walk away with the hundred grand, so stick around for next time on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler (1), Anne Maria, B, Sadie, Katie, Ethan, Staci, Tyler (2), Brick, Dawn, Jordan, Eva, Samantha**

**The Final Two: Noah and Dakota (Vote for your favorite to win on my profile!)**

* * *

**~A/N~ The finale wasn't always Noah and Dakota. I'll cover that in my final chapter, but hopefully everyone's happy with the boot order. I've decided which ending I'll probably use, but go ahead and vote in my profile for the winner. Both finalists will have an ending, so everyone should be happy by the final, 26th chapter. I'll try to have the finale published in the coming two weeks if possible, so watch for that! ;)**

**To all my reviewers: You guys are seriously amazing. I never thought I'd hit 100 reviews on my story, one that I never thought was even that good. You've made this past year of writing so much fun for me and I could never have improved so much without everyone's input. Even those who haven't reviewed in a while have left such an impact and allowed me to hone my skills. I remember creating this story out of just a boot order, a list of names. I daydreamed about writing it one day, but never expected to make it so far into such a massive project. I know I'm not Knifez, The Sarcasm Master, or Kobold Necromancer, but I'm glad you all chose my story to read out of the hundreds of other, better competition stories in the fandom. Thanks for everything, guys and gals. :')**


	25. The Underdog Cup

**Disclaimer: Total Drama characters and locations belong to the respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

**~A/N~ The finale is here! It's been a long ride, but we're finally here and the winner is only a few thousand words away from being decided. Thank you all for voting in the victory poll on my profile, so enjoy the grand finale of Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs and be sure to stick around until the next chapter for the alternate ending and a special afterword.**

* * *

"This season on Total Drama..."

"Sixteen teens, deadly challenges, and one hundred thousand dollars! Things started out plain and simple, but the drama escalated... and _fast_! Dakota locked horns with newbie Samantha. Jordan tormented the whole cast. Justin and Anne Maria hooked up. Dawn became head mediator. Katie and Sadie had a major fallout. Noah dissed his parents on live television. And last, but certainly not least, our new island was confiscated in an epic showdown with the Canadian government! But these events have passed, leaving two underdogs to vie for the hundred grand and title of 'The True Total Drama Underdog.' Noah, the sarcastic sloth, versus Dakota, the former kaiju! Who will take home the gold, who will fail miserably, and what surprises to we have in store for our cast? Find out here, on the season finale of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

(The camera pans through the woods until it reaches the river)

_You guys are on my mind._

(Noah is reading a book while laying on a floating pool chair. Debbie pops up next to him and he drops the book in the water, staring at her angrily)

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

(A flash flies over their heads and B and an ecstatic Tyler are seen inside the former's hover-craft as it flies over the trees)

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

(Samantha is standing on a branch when the craft flies over)

_I wanna be famous._

(Ethan falls out of the branches above and into her arms, smiling nervously. She drops him)

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

(The camera zooms over to the cabin. Brick is doing pull-ups on the rafters and gets bitten by a spider and falls)

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

(Eva is seen pulling a small tree out of the ground. She throws it into the bushes and grins as Katie and Sadie cower nearby in fear)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera shifts to the beach. Anne Maria is adoring Justin from afar)

_I'll get there one day._

(Staci is talking to Dawn, who shoves squirrels in her own ears to block her talking)

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_(_Dakota rubs her bald head and hides her face from the camera_)_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Jordan stands on the dock, flexing his muscles and trying to beatbox)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Dakota and Samantha glare angrily into each other's eyes as Chris pops up behind them, scaring both girls. The camera pans out to show the other campers sitting around the bonfire. The logo flashes on screen and the video cuts out)

* * *

Dakota and Noah walked outside the Playa together. Their eyes were glowing with excitement when they saw Chris in front of the military helicopter that Chef had stored on Boney Island.

"Ready?" Noah asked calmly.

"Oh yeah! Hundred grand, here I come!" She ran past Noah and boarded the chopper. Noah followed behind.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Chris told us that the finale would be at a _special _location, so we had to board that helicopter to get there. I'm guessing his mom's house." *He snickers*

Dakota: "No Samantha, no problems. Just Noah, and then the money. I'm so close, Daddy! This is for us. I won't let you down this time... I swear on it!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah and Dakota strapped themselves into their "first class" seats as Chris put it and braced for take off. In reality, the seats were just padded benches instead of wooden slabs and weren't _that _comfortable, but neither teen was complaining.

Chris gave Chef a thumbs-up and the helicopter took off, leaving the deserted Playa Des Losers far behind. Noah and Dakota looked out the windows.

Dakota sighed. "I'm gonna miss that place. Clean bathrooms most of all."

Noah scratched his chin. "Wait a second... Where are the others?"

Dakota leaned back and closed her eyes. "I heard Chris put them in the cargo hold. Fitting, I must say."

* * *

The thirteen losers sat in the damp cargo hold. Rats scampered past their feet and Anne Maria freaked out. Everyone pushed their hands against their ears.

"Just... Shut it," Eva hushed the Jersey Chick with her finger to her rosy lips. "One more outburst and you're out the door."

Anne Maria nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing, sista."

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "Ugh... Eva's still annoyin' as ever. I can't believe she made it so far with _those _looks."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah shrugged and pulled out his novel. "Well, sucks to be them. The flight could be awhile, so I brought a book."

"Good for you," Dakota sneered. "I'm stuck with nothing to do. I guess I could sleep, but this ride is, like, way too bumpy."

"Grab a snack?"

Dakota's eyes perked up. "There are snacks? Where?!"

"In those crates," Noah said, pointing at the rows of boxes under the seats.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm starving." Dakota opened the crate under her seat and sighed. She pulled out a silver package and dropped it back into the box. "MREs? Not cool."

Noah rested his chin on his open palm. "What were you expecting? Steak? Risotto? Something _edible_? Remember that this is a _military _chopper."

"Lesson learned," Dakota groaned, pushing the box back under the seat. "I'm gonna ask Chris about the length of this flight. I hate long rides."

"Knock yourself out... literally, so I'll win automatically," Noah chuckled, ending with a wink.

Dakota ignored Noah and hopped up. She walked to the front of the plane to find Chef watching a colorful show about horses on the monitor while he flew the plane. The burly co-host quickly turned it off. "You saw nothing! Got it, bratty chick!?"

"Uh... Yeah, I'm looking for Chris. I don't care about... _that_." Dakota started to back away uncomfortably.

"He's in the back. Said he was calling someone up or something."

"Thanks," Dakota waved him goodbye and walked by Noah again. The bookworm was still reading and didn't even look up. She walked up to a locked door and peeked through the window just as Chris opened it, hitting her in the face.

"Hey, what's the deal?!" Chris asked angrily. "Snooping?"

"I just want to know how long the flight is!" She held her nose in pain as blood flowed down her lip. "No need to kill me with doors. And _what _were you doing in there?"

"Calling some friends, and no, we're not there yet. That answer your question?"

"No, but... Okay, I'm done," Dakota sighed and walked back to her seat.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "First my hair, then my everything, then my nose. Ugh, I hate Chris!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah and Dakota woke up as the helicopter hit some turbulence. The former slipped out of his seat and smashed his face into the floor. The latter was tossed up and into the luggage compartments. Both reeled in pain as Chris walked into the room. "Oh, guys! We're here!"

"Perfect," Noah groaned. He stood up and wobbled past a smiling Chris. Dakota followed behind. They exited the chopper as it buzzed to silence.

Around them was a forested beach with two large hills to the north and a cove to the south. On the sandy beach were two sets of bleachers. Above each was a banner, sporting an image of one of the finalists. A cold wind blew through the air and Noah shuddered.

"W-what is this place?" he asked Chris as the host emerged from the door.

"Dakota; Noah, welcome... to Pahkitew Island!" Chris threw his hands to the sky as the final two shared a nervous glance. "This is our new island we're using for our next season, but since the old island is underwater, the second island is under Big Brother's control, and the Playa was too small, we had to move our final challenge here: the roughest locale in Total Drama history, as well as your final battle ground for the hundred grand. Excited?"

"Yeah," Dakota bragged, posing like Superman with her hands to her hips. "Bring it on, because I'm here to win."

"Not really," Noah rolled his eyes. "But since _baldy _won't just give it up, I guess I'll have to try this time."

"That's the spirit, but before we get started, we need to introduce our audience for the final challenge." Chris turned to the door of the helicopter as the other campers walked out in the order of elimination. "Debbie! Justin! Anne Maria! Beverly! Sadie! Katie! Ethan! Staci! Tyler! Brick! Dawn! Eva! And Samantha!"

The campers waved to the camera as they walked to the peanut gallery and sat in the bleacher of their pick to win.

In Noah's bleacher was Eva, Samantha, Dawn, B, Staci, Debbie, Ethan, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie.

For Dakota, there was Brick, Justin, and Anne Maria.

Dakota immediately noticed the huge gap in size and slapped her forehead in frustration. "Really, guys?! _Three_?! Just three?!"

Anne Maria shrugged as she clung to Justin. "Make it two, cause I'm only sittin' here for my baby."

"Of course you are," Justin yawned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Was I really that terrible? I mean, I wasn't expecting a majority, but _two _people? I just hope this isn't a popularity contest."

Noah: "Dakota doomed herself by being too strategically gifted this time around. Granted, a bigger fan base doesn't mean big bucks, but I could use the moral support."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris eyed the empty seats on Dakota's side and snickered. "Sucks to be you, huh? Don't worry though; we have one last guest to introduce."

The horn of a boat blazed through the air as a military boat of about twenty feet beached itself, allowing someone to hop off before it left just as quickly. The person was ghostly pale, almost albino. His scalp and entire body was completely hairless and his eyes were bloodshot. His camo jacket protected him from the cold as he glared angrily at the others.

Chris clapped ecstatically. "Welcome back, Jordan! How's life treatin' you after your, um, incident?"

Jordan huffed and puffed past Chris. "It blows." He approached Noah and got in his face. "Prepare to die, mincemeat!"

Noah was paralyzed by fear. "What... happened to you?" His face began to quiver before he burst out laughing. "Because you look ridiculous!" The rest of the cast joined in on the laughter as Jordan's eye twitched.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Yeah, I'm back! My stay at the government facility wasn't that bad. Aside from the _acid baths _and _quarantine, _it was just great." *He growls in fury* "But now that I'm here, my only goal is making sure that Noah _loses!_"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Much to her chagrin, Jordan took a seat in Dakota's bleachers. Anne Maria gave him an awkward glare as Justin and Brick cringed at the sight of his bleached skin.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Well, nobody would be better for my team than Jordan." *She gets dead serious* "No kidding. Having _nobody _on my team would be better!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris chuckled as he watched the tension build between Jordan and the others, but time was too short to fully exploit it, so he clapped his hands to draw everyone's attention.

"Alright, guys. I have one more surprise for Noah and Dakota before we get the ball rolling."

Noah groaned, his face contorting in disgust. "Seriously? Can we just get this over with?"

"Well, why don't ask our special guests? Give a big hand to... Noah's _parents_!"

The bookworm gasped as the yacht from the first episode beached itself. Two adults of Indian descent climbed down the ladder holding hands. The man was about forty and had short black hair. The woman was slightly younger with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. Both wore matching red and black outfits. A dress for her; a suit for him.

"You made it?" Father asked in surprise with a hint of his accent coming through. "Wow. Unexpected..."

Mother laughed. "I knew he'd make it this time. Well, not really. But we were hoping."

Both adults approached Noah and looked upon him with authority. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Here to cheer me on, huh?"

"Yes. Yes we are," Father said. He knelt down to Noah's height and harshly whispered in his ear. "And if you lose when you are _this close to _victory, we'll disown you..."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Yep. They're still douchebags."

Noah's Father: "Nice outhouse... for a peasant, maybe. Noah better win, or else he will certainly regret it!"

Noah's Mother: "We raised that boy to be a winner and then he blows time on video games and story books. I swear, our our nine children, he's the only one who I'd want to throw outside in the rain."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris welcomed the parents with pats on the back and sent them to Noah's bleachers. They sat down and Debbie immediately asked them all about their sons lives.

The host turned to Dakota. "And for you..." He gestured to the boat to reveal a white man of about fifty years in a business suit emerge from the cabin and rush down the steps.

Dakota smiled in glee and rushed to him with arms wide. "Daddy! You showed up!"

Mr. Milton embraced his daughter. "Dakota, I'm so proud of you. I even canceled my meeting to watch you win the season."

Noah's mother erupted in anger from the stands. "Tough luck, old man! Our Noah's got this in the bag."

Mr. Milton rubbed his greying black hair and hugged Dakota again, ignoring the soccer mom. "I'll be rooting for you all the way, sweetie. Win it. All seventy-two thousand dollars of it... after taxes of course."

"Oh, I will," said Dakota with her game face on. She waved her father goodbye as he sat in the stands.

Chris cooed with love and care. "Awww. What a beautiful family reunion... too bad someone's going home disappointed. Hehe. Finalists, it's time to choose your helpers for today's challenge. Noah, for getting the least amount of votes in yesterday's aftermath, you can pick first."

Noah scanned the peanut gallery like a hawk, but his choice was obvious. "Eva."

The female bully smiled and cracked her knuckles. The other campers moved aside as she stomped down to her partner. Eva nudged Noah with her elbow, nearly knocking him over. "Nice pick, brainiac."

"Dakota?" Chris teased. "Your pick."

Dakota looked at her stands and sighed, her eyes narrowing with discontent. "Brick..."

The cadet dashed to her side and saluted his captain. "Brick McArthur, reporting for finale duty!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Brick's not bad, but... he's just so fail-prone. Stupid Noah, always getting first pick!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Cool picks, guys. But I have last surprise left in store for you. Your second helpers will be former competitors who didn't quality for this season."

"Really?" Noah rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, it's-"

"_Hiiiiyyyyaaaahhhhhh!"_ A scream erupted in the air and a flash of green and orange smashed into Noah, sending him to the ground. On top of his back was Izzy, crazy as ever and with eyes of determination.

"Hello, earthlings! Hahahahaha!" The crazy bird stepped off of Noah and pulled him to his scrawny feet. "Oh, hi, Noah!"

"Afternoon," Noah groaned in pain, gripping his stomach.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Well, I could've done worse. At least Izzy is great in challenges and has _some _brains."

Izzy: "_Totally _sweet to be back. I was, like, fleeing from the Mounties, then I got called to come here and help Noah kick butt. Team E-Scope is back in business!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Dakota," Chris began. The fame-monger leaned in close, her eyes full of anxiety. "You get... Your boyfriend, Sam!"

The gaming guru jumped down the yacht ladder and ran to Dakota. Both hugged, kissed and smiled.

"Sam! You came back!" Dakota held his hands in hers as the other campers went goo-goo, except for Jordan, who sat in scorn.

"Are you kidding?" Sam smiled. "I wouldn't miss this day for anything. Even the world's biggest Smash Bros tournament... Hey, your hair's growing back!"

Dakota ran her hands through her thin hair and smiled. "Yeah, it's been great... Yeah."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "It's so nice to have Sam back, but... I'm worried that he might have lost interest in me after so long away without my mutation. I guess what they say is true: once you go mutant monster, you can't go back."

Sam: "It's so nice to be back with Dakota, but without her awesome mutation, she's not as cool. She's not uncool, but..."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Looks like you two are happy," Chris remarked, followed by a demonic chuckle. "Too bad you probably won't survive the final challenge."

"No worries," Izzy cackled. "Team E-Scope's got this one in the bag. Right, guys?" Eva and Noah shared a nervous glance in response to Izzy's Izzy-ness.

Chris returned attention to the peanut gallery. "Before we start, I'll need a _hinderer_ for a special section of the challenge."

Jordan and Samantha shot up and shouted out the same time. "I'll do it! No, I'll do it! Back off, jackass!"

Chris tapped his chin. "Weeeelllll, you could _both _hinder the finalists?"

"Deal!" Jordan flashed a wicked grin. Samantha nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Forget what I said about third place. I want the money, and if I can't get it, then I'll make it hard for Dakota. But Jordan will be an issue..."

Jordan: "Time to _murder _Noah. No one ruins my milk chocolate... Hey, that'd make a good rhyme!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris led the final two and their teams to the starting line: two poles with a giant banner spread between them. Behind them was a small pedestal with a round slot in the center.

"Finalists," Chris paused for dramatic effect. "Welcome to the final challenge of Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs! I call it... The Underdog Cup!"

Izzy and Brick clapped as the others stood uninterested, and possibly a bit nervous.

"For this homage to each of our past seasons, you'll be building a statue of me using the pieces you'll collect at each station along the race. First, you'll make a kilometer run through the woods to the first station. Here, you'll build the totem pole of shame by placing wooden heads of the seasons losers in the correct boot order. Then, your teams will traverse over the Bridge of Doom. Under the water, there are things that will totally maim you... or worse. Get through that, and you'll hit the Bloody Sundae challenge. Search through the dozens of delicious ice cream sundaes for a key to unlock the last piece of the statue. Once the thing is built, run through Cannonball Climb where Jordan and Samantha will be firing on upon you with deadly projectiles. Survive, and you'll finally build one of the go-karts from season four and race to the finish line, put your statue on that pedestal behind you, and win the hundred grand. Excited?"

"No," Noah deadpanned.

"Oh yeah," Dakota hissed venomously.

The helpers prepped to run by getting into position.

"Great!" Chris prepared his airhorn. "Let the challenge begin in 3..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"2!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"1! _Go_!" Chris blew the horn and the six teens took off at lightning-fast speed. Sam and Noah fell behind rather quickly and were about to talk about video games, but Eva and Dakota grabbed them as they tried to run.

Noah's team took the lead and stayed a few yards in front of Dakota's, so Noah decided to talk strategy.

"So, a puzzle's first? Easy peasy. You girls can stand and watch."

"Ooo, sounds great," Izzy said, hissing like a serpent. "So, who do we kill first? I was thinking tubby boy."

"This isn't that kind of game, Izzy," Eva groaned.

"Darn!" Izzy grunted in anger.

Meanwhile, Dakota and Sam were trying to keep up with Brick, who was just a few meters ahead. She tried to pull him along, but his weak legs were holding the team back.

"Just leave me," Sam groaned in anguish. "I'll only stop you from winning. Now go win!"

Dakota continued to tug until her face was red. "I'm not leaving you behind. I'll need all the help I can get!"

"But the money?" Sam whined. "I really want to see you win and don't want to feel all guilty and stuff."

"Just hold on; we're almost to the first stage..." Dakota ran out of breath and Brick had to help pull, letting Team E-Scope extend their early lead.

Noah, Izzy, and Eva arrived at the first challenge and Noah immediately went to work on the totem pole of shame as Izzy and Eva watched from behind.

"Debbie... Anti-Me... Tyler... Paint Can... B..." Noah listed the names as he built upward, using Eva to lift him up when the tower of wooden heads got too high to reach on his own. Once he finished, he rang the buzzer on the table and was shocked with static.

"How's it wrong?! Noah panicked. "I remembered it by person!"

"Maybe you could ask the losers?" Izzy gasped. "I'll use my mind powers to open a portal..." Izzy put her hands on the side of her head and focused into space as Noah sighed, slapping his forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Yeah... I'm gonna lose."

Izzy: "Hmmm... I have a sudden craving for a burraco... It's a taco stuffed in a burrito... stuffed with explosives! Boom boom!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah scanned the tower of heads and counted again and again, but couldn't find his mistake. Then he saw it. He had put the single Tyler head third and not ninth. Sadly for him, he had to take the entire tower down and start again, giving Dakota, Brick, and Sam time to arrive and get to work.

Dakota looked at the fourteen heads with confusion. "So, uh, who was first?"

Brick grabbed Justin's head. "Him?"

"No... before that," Dakota groaned. "It was Debbie, right?"

Brick shrugged and Sam stood watching, having not a clue about the puzzle. Dakota piled Debbie and Justin on the bottom and was trying to decide between Tyler and Anne Maria when she had the greatest idea ever. She looked a few feet over at Noah's tower as his team finished the puzzle and slammed the buzzer. A slot in the table opened up to reveal a rounded base with a pair of wooden legs nailed to it. They hurried off into the woods with the piece, allowing Dakota to follow their tower design and breeze through the challenge.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Yeah, I technically cheated. Got a problem with it?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both teams were neck and neck as they raced along the forested path. It wasn't long until Team E-Scope got lost, so Izzy hopped into a tree to spot the bridge.

"See anything?" Eva asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the wet ground.

"Oh, There it is!" Izzy squealed. "We're close. I'll lead the way!" She hopped down and ran off through the woods, nearly leaving Noah and Eva in the dust.

"Hold up!" Noah shouted, out of breath and stumbling.

Eva knelt down and grabbed Noah. "Need a ride?" Noah was going to answer, but Eva swung him over her back and dashed off after the crazy chick.

* * *

Dakota and Brick stopped for a breather and allowed Sam to catch up. She looked to the cadet and collapsed on a log. "Where's... the bridge?"

Brick looked down at his feet to see tracks, human tracks. "We could follow the others. They seem to have a good idea."

Sam finally caught up and nearly fell over. "I... I made it," gasped the gamer.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sam: "Knew I should've bought Wii Fit."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick looked at Sam in disdain. He turned to Dakota. "Ma'am, maybe we should leave him. He's in no condition to run."

"See," Sam raised a hand from his collapsed position. "He gets it. Trust me; I'll only hold you guys down. Go, and I'll meet you later."

Dakota sighed and looked at Brick. She nodded. "Okay, Sam. I'll win for you, okay?"

"Yeah, you do that..." Sam just... ran out of energy and faceplanted into the dirt.

Brick and Dakota ran off and followed the tracks of Team E-Scope. Sam tried to drag himself along, but collapsed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the peanut gallery, Chris, Chef, and Harold were watching the action on the big screen. Noah's parents were being particularly violent, spouting off insults against Dakota as well as death threats. Mr. Milton, despite being on a separate stand, was compelled to move as far away from them as possible. The other losers did the same.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "And people said _I _was annoying?!"

Ethan: "Remind me to never visit Noah until he moves out."

B: *Shakes his head shamefully*

Dawn: "Such darkness. It's... scary."

Debbie: "Wow... Noah wasn't joking about those guys. They're crazy!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris turned to the camera and smiled. "Noah is in the lead, but the challenge has just started, so it's anyone's game."

"Yeah! _Noah's_!" Noah's Father screamed loudly, causing Chris to cover his ears and cringe in pain.

* * *

Dakota's team exited the woods and came upon a large river with a river extended across the entire expanse. In the center was an island with two crates suspended by rope tied to two poles.

"We're first!" Dakota cheered, pumping her fist vigorously in victory. "Let's make sure it stays that way!" She and Brick ran the wooden bridge and the water nearby swirled.

Brick paused and gnawed his lips in fear. "Uh, Dakota?"

Dakota was still running. "What?"

"There's... _something_ _here_!" Brick gasped as a purple shape rolled under the wooden planks.

The finalist turned around and groaned, her arms crossed as her face a mix of impatience and arrogance. "Toughen up, Brick. I know Chris said there was danger here, but if we hurry-" All of the sudden, a giant tentacle reached out of the river and snatched up a screaming Dakota by the legs.

Brick cowered in fear before a second tendril grabbed him from behind.

Team E-Scope arrived just in time to see the duo get snatched into the air. Izzy laughed like a psychopath at gun shop, while Noah was paralyzed by his phobia and Eva cracked her fists.

"Oh yeah. Time to crack some Kraken tail," Izzy giggled and ran off to attack the giant monster, despite Noah's attempt to hold her back. He looked at Eva in desperation, but she ran ahead as well.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Tentacles. It _had _to be tentacles?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Izzy ran onto the bridge railing and jumped on the tentacle holding Brick. Using a precise jab, she struck a pressure point and Brick was released to fall in the drink. Eva grabbed Dakota as she was swung back and forth, but the grip of the monster was too strong.

Noah took a sorrowful breath and made a mad dash onto the bridge, crossing the first section with ease and escaping the tentacles that tried to smash him flat. He reached the pole holding the box and hid behind the shaft as his team fought the monster. His eyes closed and his ears were covered, but the screams of terror pulled him back to reality. Noah peeked around the pole and faced a terrible decision: help his friends and risk his life, or let them handle the situation.

Eva managed to pull Dakota out of the tentacle, but fell into the water and disappeared under the churning water. Brick pulled himself up to Dakota and she helped him out of the river.

"Eva?" Brick asked in terror.

"I don't know!" Dakota panicked. She stood up and joined Brick to run to the center island. Noah passed them, but they barely noticed.

The bookworm shuddered in sheer fear as the tentacles reached for him, but he broke out of his paralysis and ran back to the island. The tentacles attempted to smash him, but he dove at the last second and they crashed into the two poles, implanting the spikes into the fleshy arms. The tendrils sunk into the water and Eva was thrown into the air, landing in the river where she was swept away screaming, "Win it, _pencil_-_neck!" _

Noah caught his shallow breath and gripped his chest. "Yep, that's heartburn," he squeaked. Using his foot, he kicked open the wooden chest and took the statue piece that looked like a chest. He snapped it on top of the legs and watched as Dakota did the same. "Some help you were," he sneered.

"I was being maimed by a giant octopus," a rattled Dakota gasped, her eyes wide like saucers. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Lose the hundred grand," Noah chuckled. He ran ahead of Dakota on the bridge and Izzy pushes Brick back into the water, laughing madly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Well, I guess my fear of tentacles is conquered. Of the _hentai, _not so much."

Dakota: "That... was the most scared I've ever been. I totally have a fear of tentacles now!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dakota pulled her helper back up again and they both ran after Noah and Izzy. The latter two high-fived as they crossed the final bridge and ran into the forest. The former two followed a few yards behind, albeit with a faster stride.

The final two reached the third challenge at the same time. Noah collapsed to knees upon seeing the hundred ice cream sundaes laid out on tables in the clearing.

"Seriously? There's, like, two hundred!" Noah slapped himself to see if he was awake.

"Slow poke," Dakota taunted as she passed Noah. She told Brick to get looking for the key and they both dug into the bowls of sweet, savory ice cream.

Noah stood up and tapped Izzy on the shoulder. "Remember, Izzy. We need the _key_, so don't eat any of them. Okay?"

"Izzy's got it!" she replied, leaping in action and tearing through sundae after sundae with Noah searching through each one carefully.

* * *

**Confessional**

Izzy: *She has a sundae in her hands. She's scooping it into her mouth with her open hand*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dakota squirmed as she reached through piles of half melted ice cream, each glob becoming even stickier and goopier by the bowl. After the tenth bowl, she tried wiping her hands on a tree, only to get covered in bits of bark and dirt. "Ewwww..."

"Toughen up, solider!" Brick demanded as he turned his tenth bowl over, dropping the ice cream on the ground and stomping it into the ground. "Do you want that cash or not?"

"But it's sticky!" she whined, holding her hands out from her chest and turning her head away squeamishly. "But... I guess it's worth it." She dove hands first into another sundae and hit something small and metal. "Hey, I found the key! I found it!" She pried it out of the ice cream, but it wasn't a key, but a small mousetrap that clamped around her index finger. "(Bleep)!" she cursed aloud before hushing herself in embarrassment.

Noah and Izzy dug through more bowls and found traps of their own. One snapped on Noah's hand twice in a row and Izzy seemed to enjoy putting them around her lips, ears, and nose.

The brainiac looked to Izzy in frustration, a frown on his sweaty face. "Izzy, stop playing and find the-"

"Key?!" Izzy asked optimistically. "Oh, this one?" She pulled a sticky key covered in ice cream from her cleavage.

"Izzy?! You had it all along?!" Noah stormed over and swiped it from her palms before realizing where it had just been, so he handed it back.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "It was in the first one I checked. Pretty lucky, huh?"

Noah glared at Izzy in contempt. "You're just lucky Dakota hasn't-"

"Found it. Thank. God!" Dakota came from the other side of the tables. "C'mon, Brick!"

Noah pushed Izzy along. "Go! Now! Unlock the chest!" She ran to the locked boxes and tried to open it, but the key was too slippery to hold.

Dakota opened hers on the first try and pulled out the wooden head of Chris. She locked it into place on her statue, completing the dummy and stepping one pace closer to the win. She gave Brick two thumbs up and ran down the marked path as Noah snapped the key from his partner and opened it himself. He finished the statue and ran off with Izzy, in last place yet again.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Izzy's just lucky I'm not violent, or she would be three feet underground... or I would. I mean, c'mon... it's _Izzy _we're talking about."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The teams reached the next part of the challenge, which was the Cannonball Climb. Noah arrived a few moments later than Dakota due to her lead the the weight of Noah's statue compared to his puny arms. In front of them was a large, sloping hill. The ground was free of trees and shrubs, giving them a clear view of the top, on which was resting a short wall/tower. Two figures could be seen moving on top...

* * *

"No, I'll fire the cannon!" Jordan pushed Samantha to the wooden floor. "You might just bruise Noah."

Samantha tackled Jordan and pulled at his large, pale lips. "No, you'll just kill him. I'm after Dakota, and only to... slow her down!"

Jordan pushed his attacker off and over the side of the wall. Samantha yelped before landing in the mud and dirt, while Jordan stood laughing. "Sorry, I must've slipped a little! Enjoy your mud bath, you pig! Hehe!"

Samantha turned red and huffed and puffed. She slammed her fist in the mud, splashing it on her face and pissing her off.

* * *

Back at the bottom of the kilometer long hill, Noah and Dakota were shocked by the large and very noticeable sign planted in the ground that read "No Helpers Allowed! Ever!"

Brick sighed and shook Dakota's hand. "Been a pleasure assuring your victory, ma'am. Good luck!" Both teens saluted and Dakota began her run up the hill. She turned back to wave, her face covered with a smile that she really didn't mean.

Noah was about to move on until Izzy grabbed his shoulder and laughed. "You'd better win, silly Noah."

"Yeah, I'll try," said a deadpan Noah, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

His friend leaned in close to his left ear and whispered softly. "Enjoy the wet dreams..." His face contorted in a mixture of fear and disgust as Izzy ran off howling like a wolf.

"And there's the nightmare fuel," he groaned, sick to his stomach. He looked up the cliff as gasped, for Dakota was already halfway up and he hadn't moved a foot. The human noodle of a man lifted his statue over his shoulders and collapsed from the strain. "This... could... be harder... than expected."

Dakota passed by the tower without being fired at once. She was puzzled, so she looked at Jordan and asked, "Why?"

"Because you need to win and Noah needs to lose!" the jerkass snorted furiously. "Now fly like the wind!" He looked back at the hill and saw Noah slowly ascending, so he took aim and fired his ball. It exploded a few feet behind Noah, who jumped in shock, his eyes bursting from his sockets in a blind panic. "Damn!" Jordan shouted. He loaded the cannon with another ball and aimed...

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I really want to win, but Jordan's crazy. What if he kills Noah?!" *She pauses* "Wow, so this is what it's like to feel guilty? Not funny at all!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dakota watched as Jordan fired a barrage of shots. Itching powder, slime, pebbles, spoiled milk, urine, all were exploding from the balls around Noah. He tried to pick up the pace, but the statue was far too heavy and he we losing his stamina fast! Jordan aimed right at Noah's head and was ready to fire when something smashed into the back of his bald head. He whipped around to see Dakota chucking rocks at him from below, along with Samantha surprisingly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Forget Dakota! Jordan's going down... again!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Game over, losers," Jordan grinned, turning his cannon on them. They dove aside like ninjas as the ball exploded with fire, setting the wooden tower aflame and freaking out Jordan to all possible extents.

The fire erupted past the cannon and hit the ammunition. Jordan's pupils shrank and his mouth quivered just before everything exploded, tower and all. The jerk was sent flying down the hill, hitting every part of his body on the way down until he smashed jaw first into a tree.

Noah laughed upon reaching the top and collapsed from exhaustion. He put both hands over his eyes and rubbed them with what little energy he had left. "That was too much. What now?"

"Go-karts!" Dakota gasped. "That's right! See ya' at the finish line, Noah!" The fame-monger took off and Noah was lifted by Samantha.

"Win it," she cheered. "Don't let that brat take it home."

"Sure, just let me-" Noah was then pushed forward and his legs seemed to move on their own. His face and entire body was sweaty and sore, but he kept on going. Dakota had slowed to a crawl after a few seconds of running, allowing the final two campers to have a short chat.

"So, good luck, Noah," Dakota weezed.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied between breaths. He resorted to pushing his wooden statue after it became to much to carry.

"Y'know what? If I lose to anyone, I'd have it be you. You deserve it."

"Yeah, I know. You're not too bad a winner either. Better... than Jordan."

"Uh huh. I'm just glad there's... no pressure... to win against _him or Samantha_."

"But... my parents... are another story. If I lose... I'll be a very unhappy camper."

"Yeah... we're broke. I need the cash... totally more than you."

"I disagree... completely."

"Well, may the best camper win. Right?"

"I guess," Noah rolled his eyes, ending the conversation as they reached the piles of go-kart parts. "Well, time to win. Have fun in second place."

"Ditto," Dakota snarked.

* * *

The peanut gallery cheered the campers on at the start/finish line.

"Go, Noah!" Tyler whooped, waving his bandana in the air. He hit Noah's mother in the face and she ripped it out of his hands.

"Bad!" She slapped him repeatedly to his pain and dismay.

Mr. Milton was biting his well trimmed nails as he watched his daughter on the big screen. He was sweating bullets, much to Justin's disgust.

"Dude? Anti-prespirate?" the male model asked. "Y'know, the stuff in the can with the weird smell?" Mr. Milton ignored Justin and pushed up on his cheeks. "Or not... you peasant."

Chris yawned as he watched the two peons build their go-karts. "Boring," he whined, then he turned to face the camera. "Let's see if we can't make this a little more _interesting_, hehe."

* * *

Noah and Dakota built away. It wasn't too hard, as both go-karts were in simple pieces: wheels, axles, frames, steering wheels, brakes, etc. Dakota was almost ready to start it up and Noah was just applying the frame when a mechanical whirring buzzed behind them. They both looked back to see a gigantic bear wearing racing equipment from a helmet to a fur-tight white suit. The beast roared and the teens screamed in terror.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I knew this was too easy!"

Dakota: "Claws... and teeth... and _claws!" *She passes out*_

_Chris: "_Racing Bear sure came in handy, huh? _Best_ investment _ever_!_"_

**End Confessional**

* * *

Racing Bear immediately went after Dakota as she was the first to run away, leaving Noah a few spare minutes to build his kart. He snapped the last piece into place and hopped in with his statue, but when he started the vehicle, it wouldn't start. He slammed his head on the horn in defeat, attracting the angry bear from chasing Dakota. Noah's eyes comically shrank as he leapt out and ran for it. Dakota returned to finish her kart and get it started, and it actually started up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, smashing her foot against the gas pedal and roaring off into the forested path back to the starting line.

Noah ran in circles trying to evade the bear and ended up hopping in his kart as a last resort. He banged on the hood as hard as he could and the engine sputtered fumes. "C'mon!" he screamed furiously, slamming on the gas and finally starting it up. A blast of flames erupted from the tailpipe, burning all of the bear's fur off and propelling Noah at a dangerously high speed down the hill.

* * *

Chris tapped his watch and held the hundred grand case between his legs. "Wow, this is so much more boring than I thought. Parents. Any thoughts?"

Mr. Milton gasped and stood up in the stands, pointing to the side of the hill just a few hundred yards away. "Look! It's Dakota!"

"Awesomeness!" Sam cheered as well, along with the accompaniment of Justin, Brick and Jordan.

Noah's followers remained in a tense pause, waiting for him to arrive just in time to take the money and run.

Chris smiled, a small glimmer reflecting from his jaws. "Looks like Dakota's winning! Noah's nowhere to be seen, and she's only seconds away from victory!"

Dakota raced into the cove and slammed on her brakes. She looked around and cheered, her fists flying in the air. "Yes! I win!"

"Ahem," Chris cleared his throat. "Not until you place that luxurious statue of _moi _on the pedestal of awesomeness." He gestured to the small pillar in the sand.

"Oh, right!" she gasped. "Just let me get out an-" The mood was broken by a scream... a feminine scream like no other. Dakota picked the inside of her ear. "Is it just me, or do you hear something." The scream grew louder and louder until Noah burst out of the woods and drove his kart into a boulder, using it as a ramp and sending him, and his kart, flying straight at Dakota.

Time stood still. Nobody moved. Mr. Milton was aghast with fear. Noah's parents were screaming in excitement. Debbie shielded her eyes. Dawn covered her mouth in shock. Jordan was grinning ear to ear. Anne Maria was kissing Justin. Chris dodged Matrix-style out of the crash...

The two vehicles met in a boom of sand and dust. Noah and Dakota were sent flying across the finish line along with the statues and parts from their karts. The dust developed into wave of obscurity. Everyone hacked and coughed until the dust cleared enough to see into the cloud. On the ground, rolling out of the dust, was a wooden Chris head, cut off from its body. The host cringed and looked into the swirling mass. Then... the pedestal was topped. Chris held the hundred grand case high as the losers and family members watched in agony... The dust finally cleared and one camper was standing next to the pedestal. The other, surrounded by pieces of their statue.

"And the winner of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_DAKOTA_!"

Dakota coughed up dust and smiled. "I won?" Then it hit her and she collapsed to her knees in utter ecstasy. "I actually _WON_!"

Mr. Milton, Sam, and Brick raced to her side and congratulated her. The former hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You won, Dakota. You did it, and I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, you owned it, babe!" Sam kissed and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, me too, champion!" Brick saluted as the entire cast clapped, even Jordan.

Dawn rushed to Noah's side as he sat up and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay, poor soul?!"

"Right as rain, I guess," Noah let out a sad sigh. "Thanks for the help; my ass is killing me." The bookworm wobbled over to Dakota and shook her hand. "Well played game, dear. Well played. Congrats on the win."

"Awww, thanks. Too bad you had to lose, huh?" Dakota looked slightly disappointed through her glee, but still held her wild smile.

"Yeah, but money's overrated anyways. And after taxes, it's not really that much."

Dakota playfully rolled her eyes.

Chris walked up to the group with the case in hand. "Dakota, I declare _you _the true Total Drama Underdog. To the victor goes the grand prize: one hundred thousand dollars in cash!"

Dakota snatched the case and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "So... Oh, I'm so happy!" She hugged her father again.

Suddenly, a bold pair of voices burst into the scene as Noah's parents rushed through the crowd and grabbed their son by the collar. "How dare you disgrace the family!" the father shouted, spitting in his son's face as he spoke. "You should be ashamed."

"Or should _you_?" Dawn gasped. "Your aura is dark and oddly green!"

"Yeah... and?" he hissed as his wife repeated the question.

"Question, sir: Who's Dina? You have feelings for her, don't you?" Dawn smiled as she watched Noah's mother gasp in horror.

"You... _cheated_ on me?!"

Noah's father stumbled in place, dropping a grinning Noah. "Honey, I never, well, maybe... sometimes people make mistakes. I don't even know who Dina is for crying out loud!"

"Oh, really? We need to have a talk. Forget the cash! We're talking divorce!" She grabbed her husband by the ear and dragged him off screen screaming.

Noah wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at Dawn. "Thanks. That's a relief."

"No problem," she shook her head. "They deserve it."

Noah turned to Dakota. "So, debt?"

"Yeah, totally," she nodded, smiling at her daddy. "This isn't much, but... it'll go a long way."

Chris slowly clapped. "And congrats to everyone as well, for making this season so amazing. It was a long ride, but we have a winner. Newbies, you were great too. Not bad for a debut season... Well, maybe not for you, Debbie, but for everyone else, yeah."

Jordan snorted arrogantly. "Yeah, just you losers wait until next season. I'll crush all of you like scones in a-" Chris started laughing. "What's so funny?"

The host placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Sorry bro, but you noobs aren't coming back again. Audiences hated you, fyi."

Samantha and Jordan began to sob, but Ethan and Debbie shrugged.

Chris turned to Noah. "As for our runner up, I have a special prize for you, Mr. Snarkypants."

Noah raised an eyebrow cautiously. "Uh, okay? What is it?"

"You get a special appearance as a contestant on our upcoming Total Drama spin-off! Sounds great, huh?"

Noah groaned in disgust and kicked up the dust around his feet. "Ugh! No, that sucks. I don't want it!"

Chris winked. "You'll come around eventually." He turned to the rest of the cast. "And for the rest of you... get ready, because we're having a huge beach party tonight to celebrate!"

Tyler screamed like a madman on crack, as did the others albeit not as crazy.

"Sounds like you're all excited," Chris grinned. "Excellent! Now let's have some fun before heading home, right?"

Cheers filled the cove as the contestants jumped, hollered, kicked, whooped, and waved.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I may not have won, but I did pretty damn good for a bookworm. I mean, I beat out fourteen people, a kraken, and the government. I'm happy with that."

Dakota: "I can't believe it! I actually won! I never thought I'd even merge, but... Eva, Brick... Sammy. Thanks for helping me get this far."*She holds up the case of money* "This is on you guys."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The sixteen campers, Chris, Chef, Harold, Sam, and Mr. Milton sat around the camp fire telling wild tales of the season. Tyler chugged a whole bottle of root beer in ten seconds. Noah was telling jokes. Harold was reading from his journal about moths. Debbie was drawing everyone in a group portrait. Samantha and Ethan were smiling and laughing together, but just as friends. Eva and Brick were showing their skills by lifting logs. Anne Maria and Justin were making out and sharing roasted treats. Staci and Dawn were talking about the future. B was creating some new invention out of trash. Katie and Sadie were dancing in the fire light. Jordan was all alone. Just his pale, bald self.

Chris clapped and made one last note. "So... has anybody seen Izzy?"

Everyone looked to the people next to them in confusion that soon turned to fear.

Chef fastened his hat and covered his chest. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

* * *

**Confessional**

Izzy: "Thanks for watching, everyone! Bye bye... and time to meet your dooms! _Muahhuahuahuahuaha_!" *She disappears in a flash of lightning*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris popped in front of the camera as the group partied in the background. "And so ends another season! See what we have in store for our campers next time... on a new season of... Total... Drama... Pahkitew Island!" A frisbee came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head. "Ow! Darn kids!"

* * *

**The Standings**

16th: Debbie

15th: Justin

14th: Anne Maria

13th: B

12th: Sadie

11th: Katie

10th: Ethan

9th: Staci

8th: Tyler

7th: Brick

6th: Dawn

5th: Jordan

4th: Eva

3rd: Samantha

1st/2nd: Noah

1st/2nd: Dakota

* * *

**~A/N~ Note: There will be another ending in the next chapter. Don't forget to check that one out, because it's actually somwhat different, more so than typical endings in Canon. **

**And Dakota wins the "true" ending, much unlike how the votes were cast. I actually decided around episode 9 or 10 that she would win in the end, though Noah was always going to be a finalist, and in other orders, he won. But here, I felt that Dakota deserved the prize more. She played a better game in my opinion and had a much more relevant plot in the whole scheme of things compared to Noah, who only had Dawn, Jordan, and Eva to back him up in that department. I know some of you are upset, but understand that you pick your own winner, as both endings currently work... unless Noah is actually in RR, giving this ending the edge. But hey, more canon Noah is always a good thing, right? :)**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed as much as possible. You guys made this dream of mine a reality and while I don't make any profit off of this, it was the most fun writing project of my life and I wouldn't change a thing... Well, maybe a few things, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Love you all, and have a great day/night, peoples of fanfiction! **

**Foreseer... out! :D**


	26. Alternate Ending

**NOTE: This is the alternate ending to the last chapter. If you haven't read Chapter 25, read it before you read this one! **

**~A/N~ And here's the other ending! Enjoy, and thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Chris tapped his watch and held the hundred grand case between his legs. "Wow, this is so much more boring than I thought. Parents. Any thoughts?"

Mr. Milton gasped and stood up in the stands, pointing to the side of the hill just a few hundred yards away. "Look! It's Dakota!"

"Awesomeness!" Sam cheered as well, along with the accompaniment of Justin, Brick and Jordan.

Noah's followers remained in a tense pause, waiting for him to arrive just in time to take the money and run.

Chris smiled, a small glimmer reflecting from his jaws. "Looks like Dakota's winning! Noah's nowhere to be seen, and she's only seconds away from victory!"

Dakota raced into the cove and slammed on her brakes. She looked around and cheered, her fists flying in the air. "Yes! I win!"

"Ahem," Chris cleared his throat. "Not until you place that luxurious statue of moi on the pedestal of awesomeness." He gestured to the small pillar in the sand.

"Oh, right!" she gasped. "Just let me get out an-" The mood was broken by a scream... a feminine scream like no other. Dakota picked the inside of her ear. "Is it just me, or do you hear something." The scream grew louder and louder until Noah burst out of the woods and drove his kart into a boulder, using it as a ramp and sending him, and his kart, flying straight at Dakota.

Time stood still. Nobody moved. Mr. Milton was aghast with fear. Noah's parents were screaming in excitement. Debbie shielded her eyes. Dawn covered her mouth in shock. Jordan was grinning ear to ear. Anne Maria was kissing Justin. Chris dodged Matrix-style out of the crash...

The two vehicles met in a boom of sand and dust. Noah and Dakota were sent flying across the finish line along with the statues and parts from their karts. The dust developed into wave of obscurity. Everyone hacked and coughed until the dust cleared enough to see into the cloud. On the ground, rolling out of the dust, was a wooden Chris head, cut off from its body. The host cringed and looked into the swirling mass. Then... the pedestal was topped. Chris held the hundred grand case high as the losers and family members watched in agony... The dust finally cleared and one camper was standing next to the pedestal. The other, surrounded by pieces of their statue.

"And the winner of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_NOAH_!"

Noah looked up and coughed up sand. He saw the statue on the pedestal and cheered. "Yes! I did it! Ha ha!"

Noah's entire troop of supporters ran from the stands and lifted the exhausted schoolwork over their heads as they chanted his name. Chris walked up to the crowd.

"Noah... your hundred grand!" He handed the victor the case of cash and he looked at his reflection in the shiny metallic surface. "I hereby declare you the true Total Drama Underdog!"

"Nice," he grinned.

Sam ran to Dakota's side and helped her to her feet. "You okay, Dakota?"

"Yeah," she gagged. "I'm... fine. Sorry I lost."

"No problem," Sam said, smiling. "You did your best, and there's no way I could've done what you did this season. You were awesome!"

"Aww... thanks," she cooed. They kissed and Dakota's father went up to her.

"Well, there went our chance, but I guess an extra job will help out. Don't be sad, sweetie. You almost made it." He hugged her as she started to cry. But this was a time for celebration. She walked to Noah and shook his hand.

"Thanks for the great game," Noah said. "You deserved it too, but whatcha gonna do, huh?"

"Yeah, you're-" Before she could finish, she was shoved to the ground by Noah's intrusive parents.

"_Congrats, _son!" Father grabbed the case from Noah's weak hands and embraced. "You did great!"

"Yeah," his mother nodded in agreement.

Noah let out a dog-like growl. "Give me back that case. It's mine!"

"Yeah, right!" Mother scoffed. "You're not touching this cash, or else you'd just spend it on games and books. _Wastes of time_!"

"But I-"

"No!" Father shouted. "You are a disgrace to our name. This money is ours now!"

"Or are _you?"_ Dawn gasped. "Your aura is dark and oddly green!"

"Yeah... and?" he hissed as his wife repeated the question.

"Question, sir: Who's Dina? You have feelings for her, don't you?" Dawn smiled as she watched Noah's mother gasp in horror.

"You... cheated on me?!"

Noah's father stumbled in place, dropping a grinning Noah. "Honey, I never, well, maybe... sometimes people make mistakes. I don't even know who Dina is for crying out loud!"

"Oh, really? We need to have a talk. Forget the cash! We're talking divorce!" She grabbed her husband by the ear and dragged him off screen screaming. He dropped the case, which Noah picked up and embraced by his chest.

Noah wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at Dawn. "Thanks. That's a relief."

"No problem," she shook her head. "They deserve it."

Chris slowly clapped. "And congrats to everyone as well, for making this season so amazing. It was a long ride, but we have a winner. Newbies, you were great too. Not bad for a debut season... Well, maybe not for you, Debbie, but for everyone else, yeah."

Jordan snorted arrogantly. "Yeah, just you losers wait until next season. I'll crush all of you like scones in a-" Chris started laughing. "What's so funny?"

The host placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Sorry bro, but you noobs aren't coming back again. Audiences hated you, fyi."

Samantha and Jordan began to sob, but Ethan and Debbie shrugged.

Chris cleared his throat as his phone rang. He pulled it out and listened for a couple seconds. "Ahem... Dakota. I have a phone call for you..." He handed Dakota his cell phone and she put it to her ear. A few moments later, she nearly fainted.

"Uh, is she okay?" Samantha asked in concern.

Dakota braced herself. "It... was... the network! They liked my life story so much that they want to give me my own reality special about my daily life!"

Mr. Milton gasped and hugged Dakota. "Oh, sweetie! That's great! Plus, it should pay off our debt... Well, at least a fraction of it."

Dakota started jumping up and down until she passed out with a smile on her red, sweaty face.

Chris winked. "She'll come around eventually." He turned to the rest of the cast. "And for the rest of you... get ready, because we're having a huge beach party tonight to celebrate!"

Tyler screamed like a madman on crack, as did the others albeit not as crazy.

"Sounds like you're all excited," Chris grinned. "Excellent! Now let's have some fun before heading home, right?"

Cheers filled the cove as the contestants jumped, hollered, kicked, whooped, and waved.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Back at the start of this crap, I was ready to call it quits, but now that I've actually won... Screw that. I beat out fifteen people, a kraken, and the government. Not too shabby."

Dakota: "Losing sucks, but a reality show about _me _is even better! I just hope it doesn't get cancelled after one season. Oh wait... It's only one episode? Ugh! Ripoff!"

**End** **Confessional**

* * *

The sixteen campers, Chris, Chef, Harold, Sam, and Mr. Milton sat around the camp fire telling wild tales of the season. Tyler chugged a whole bottle of root beer in ten seconds. Noah was telling jokes and admiring his prize. Harold was reading from his journal about moths. Debbie was drawing everyone in a group portrait. Samantha and Ethan were smiling and laughing together, but just as friends. Eva and Brick were showing their skills by lifting logs. Anne Maria and Justin were making out and sharing roasted treats. Staci and Dawn were talking about the future. B was creating some new invention out of trash. Katie and Sadie were dancing in the fire light. Jordan was all alone. Just his pale, bald self, water pouring from his red eyes.

Chris clapped and made one last note. "So... has anybody seen Izzy?"

Everyone looked to the people next to them in confusion that soon turned to fear.

Chef fastened his hat and covered his chest. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

* * *

**Confessional**

Izzy: "Thanks for watching, everyone! Bye bye... and time to meet your dooms! Muahhuahuahuahuaha!" *She disappears in a flash of lightning*

**End** **Confessional**

* * *

Chris popped in front of the camera as the group partied in the background. "And so ends another season! See what we have in store for our campers next time... on a new season of... Total... Drama... Pahkitew Island!" A frisbee came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head. "Ow! Darn kids!"

* * *

**The** **Standings**

16th: Debbie

15th: Justin

14th: Anne Maria

13th: B

12th: Sadie

11th: Katie

10th: Ethan

9th: Staci

8th: Tyler

7th: Brick

6th: Dawn

5th: Jordan

4th: Eva

3rd: Samantha

1st/2nd: Dakota

1st/2nd: Noah

* * *

**~A/N~ And that's the "Noah wins" ending that a majority of you wanted. Both endings are official, but my ending will be Dakota's.**

**It's been a long road of hard work, but the story is finally done for real. There will not be a sequel, but I will write another competition story in the future. However, my next project is something else. You can see it on my profile, and it should be up in a few days to a few weeks. (I lied! It's up now!)**

**Now, about the finalists... Noah and Dakota weren't always the winners. Back when all I had was the boot order, this was the list: Debbie, Justin, Tyler, Staci, Sadie, Dakota, Katie, Ethan Brick, Anne Maria, B, Samantha, Eva, Dawn, Jordan, and Noah... in that order. As I wrote, the order was changed MASSIVELY and plots were added. Jordan and Noah were going to be friends who were betrayed by each other. Katie was supposed to go insane like Izzy once Sadie was gone. Dakota was supposed to be a monster, but that was scrapped in the planning process. Justanne never hooked up. Tyler never came back and was never injured at all. As you can see, this was a huge departure from my original plan, but it ended up being 100 times better as a story, and to have this much success in my first story is awesome. **

**Do I regret using my own characters? Not really. If PI was out by May 2014 like it was supposed to, then maybe we could have had those characters instead, but I feel like my characters allowed for more plots and forced me to make them deep, and I think I succeeded for the most part. Debbie was just a mash up of all my least favorite aspects of OCs, Ethan was based on terrible YouTubers but ended up being just a new Cameron, so I'd definitely go back and change his role and characterization if I could. Samantha and Jordan, as two antagonists along with Eva ans Justin, filled their roles perfectly. **

**I love all of you guys. You've done so much to help me complete this flawed piece of work that I'll hold close to my career as a writer. I can't thank you enough. I hope everyone who read this and stuck through to the end will keep following my work as I post new ideas and progress as the best writer I can be.**

**And... for the final time... Foreseer out! :)**


End file.
